Only You
by junebuggnc
Summary: Post season 11. Alex and Olivia rebuild their friendship, both not knowing that each wants more. This is femslash, A/O. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own them, unfortunately Dick Wolf does. This is femslash, A/O. Please review. All mistakes are mine, please forgo any inaccuracies with medical or legal jargon.

Post Season 11 to date.

**Chapter 1**

It had been a couple of months since Olivia had requested a new ADA for the squad. Even though, they had professionally worked out their differences and were working well together again with Alex as their ADA; the personal relationship between the two was still strained. Before the attempt on Alex's life that sent her into the Witness Protection Program, Alex and Liv were friends, good friends, even best friends. Liv was still hurting from the lack of communication on Alex's part when she returned home to New York. Olivia tried contacting her old friend but her phone messages were never returned.

For a Friday afternoon, the squad room emptied pretty quickly. Detective Olivia Benson had no plans for the evening, nor the rest of the weekend for that matter. She had plenty of paper work to catch up on and since she was on call this weekend, she might as well spend it at work. It was too quiet. The normal hustle and bustle was non existent. She pulled open her desk drawer and rooted through her purse to retrieve her iPod.

She popped the ear buds in and search for something old school and rocking. _'Skynyrd! Perfect.'_ She thought to herself when she decided on the collection of songs from the southern rock band.

She was now sailing through her paperwork at a good clip; by 8pm she was nearly done. _'Looks like I won't have to come in tomorrow unless we catch a case.'_ Every so often she would bump up the volume. It was so loud she did not hear Alex's heels clacking down the hallway. Alex didn't notice that Liv had the ear buds in when she walked up behind Liv greeting her hello and placing her hand on the Detective's shoulder.

Luckily Alex was now to Liv's side as Liv shot up from her chair shooting it backwards on its wheels.

"Jesus Christ! Alex, you scared the hell out of me!"

"I'm sorry, Liv. I didn't know you had ear phones on. I'm sorry."

Alex went to retrieve Liv's chair while Liv turned off her iPod and took a deep breath as she started to stack up the DD5's she had been working on.

"I was on my way home and wanted to stop by and see if the search of Raymond Phillip's place of business turned up anything. I guess nothing since everyone seems to have gone home." Said Alex.

"Yeah, no dice as far as physical evidence, but we did find some paperwork on other properties. We won't get the info on additional real estate holdings until Monday so the Cap sent everyone home."

"So why are you still here?"

"I had no place better to be, so I thought I would catch up on my never ending pile of paperwork."

"Well, I have a better offer. Come have dinner with me?"

Olivia didn't immediately respond. She was still upset with Alex about not contacting her after her release from the WPP. She could work with Alex professionally but was not certain if she wanted anything more, rather if she could bare there to not be anything more from Alex. For no one knew it, Olivia had not even really admitted it to herself; but the blond ADA always held a special place in Liv's heart. She had never given any other person permission to take up residence in her heart the way Alex did. She hadn't been involved with a woman since her college days. She now only dated men; but preferred women…actually one woman. Liv felt for a long time that there would never be anyone out there for her; that was until she met Alex only to realize that Alex would probably never feel the same. It was torture for Liv. First of all Alex is straight, second blue blood and blue collar don't mix.

"I don't know Alex."

"Why not?"

"Surely you've got something better to do or someone better to hang out with on a Friday night."

"If I did, why am I here asking you? Liv, please. It's been a long time since it was just you and me. I'd like to at least get back the friendship we had before…before my life went to hell in a hand basket."

'_At least? What does she mean by at least??? _Thought Liv.

"Mario's? My treat." Added Alex.

Liv debated internally. She didn't want to put herself out there to be hurt again. If she renewed her friendship with Alex it would get her hopes up; hopes for something that would never be.

"I don't think it's a good idea Alex. So much has happened."

"I feel I owe you for an explanation."

"Explanation about what Alex?"

"About why I didn't return your messages when I came back."

One dinner thought the detective. Maybe that will give me the closure I need to put her out of my heart for good.

"OK." Olivia reluctantly agreed.

Liv straightened up her desk and they exited the building to hail a cab. Twenty minutes later they were seated at Mario's in a corner booth in the back. Alex ordered a glass of wine and was surprised when Liv ordered iced tea.

"You don't want any wine?"

"Not tonight."

They slipped into general conversation that lasted through the entire dinner. Alex had not opened up yet and it was starting to get on Liv's nerves that she hadn't as promised.

"Liv, do you want dessert? My treat, remember."

"What I want Alex is for you to explain, like you promised, why didn't you call me when you came back?"

Liv could see the expression on Alex's face change. Alex reached for wine glass and took a sizeable swallow of wine.

"Liv, no one can understand what I went through. I had three different identities. Each time I was moved, I had to learn a new background history, dates, places and new occupation. I was a home body. I only went out for work and errands. I turned down every offer for dinner or a movie, even a drink after work with my co-workers. Each time I was moved I lost another piece of myself, of Alexandra Cabot."

"What about your insurance adjuster you told me about when you came back for Connor's trial?"

"I lied. I didn't want you to know what was happening with me. Part of me didn't want you to see the facade of the ice queen cracking and see me as weak; the other part of me knew that if I said anything that I wouldn't be able to hold it together, not in front of you. I had to stay strong for the trial."

"Alex, why? We were friends, close friends. I don't make friends easily, but you were one of the lucky few that got in. If you can't show weakness in front of your friends…"

"I know, Liv. When I found out I could come home, I was making plans in my head. Who I wanted to see, what I wanted to do as far as my job; I had it all worked out. I was going to live my life on my terms and be damned the political implications. I was going to go back to the DA's office if there was a spot for me and I was going to reconnect with my friends, meaning you and the rest of the 1-6. When I got back to New York it hit me, the world had moved on without me. Elliot had another baby, you were dating that publisher, Casey had my old position and I basically mourned my mother all over again. Even though I was home, I felt lost."

'_Political implications. What is she talking about?' _Thought Liv.

Alex was trying to keep it together. She wanted Liv in her life. She never told anyone or Liv how she really felt about her. Alex had come out to her parents when she was a teenager. They were upset at first because of how difficult life can be for a gay woman, but supported her none the less. She remained out all through high school and in college. Once she started in law school and had set her sites on the DA's chair, she went back in the closet. Her near death experience caused her to rethink her priorities. Now that she was back, she didn't care if she got the DA's chair or not. All she wanted now was a stable life, a family with someone to love and that someone was Olivia Benson.

Alex's hand was wrapped around her wine glass. Olivia reached to take Alex's hand in hers.

"Alex? It's OK. You're here now."

"I just didn't realize it would be so hard. I fell back into old habits. That's how I ended up engaged to a man I didn't love."

Olivia bristled at the mention of Alex's ex-fiancé. She remembered hearing that Alex had gotten engaged and how much it hurt to know that Alex would be getting married.

"But you didn't marry him, right?"

"No, but I still hurt him. It was then that I went into the therapy. I needed help in getting my life back and my head screwed on straight."

"And is it?"

"Is it what?"

"Screwed on straight, your head?"

"It is. Finally, I know exactly who I am and what I want out of life. I am going to do everything in my power to get it, come hell or high water."

A smile came across the detective's face. She pointed to the ADA.

"There she is; that's the Alex Cabot I know and love. Welcome back Councilor, welcome back." Said Liv raising her glass to Alex.

Alex returned the sentiment and they clinked their glasses. They now ordered dessert and the rest of the meal was light hearted banter. Like it was before…before Velez. They finished their meal and hailed a cab. They shared it back to Liv's apartment; Alex asked the cabbie to wait while she walked Liv to the door of her building.

"Liv? Thank you for tonight."

"I'm glad I took you up on your offer."

Liv had decided that if all she would have with Alex is friendship, then that would be enough. She would just push aside her love for the blue-eyed ADA and just be her friend.

"Well, enjoy the rest of your weekend Detective and if I don't see you before then, I'll see you on Monday."

"You too, Councilor. I had a good time tonight."

"Me too, good night, Liv."

"Night, Alex."

Liv stepped inside her building's door and watched until Alex was back in the cab. Liv watched it pull away. She sighed deeply, then hit the stairs to her apartment hoping to work off some of the sexual tension she had been feeling all night. As soon as she was inside her apartment, she made a bee-line for the shower and a cold one at that. After her shower she pulled on a pair of boy shorts and a tank top and slid into bed. To her surprise, she slept completely through the night.

Over the next few weeks, the ladies began spending more time together; a lunch here, dinner there, a movie or a trip to the Met. Things were going well. They both felt that their friendship was about back to where it was before Velez. Even Elliot, Liv's long time partner noticed a change in her demeanor. She seemed happier.

It was just before lunch, Alex thought she would take a chance and see if Liv would be available for lunch. She entered the squad and scanned the room. No Liv, but her partner was there.

"Detective? Is your partner around?"

"Hey Alex. Yeah, she is up in the crib."

"It a little early for cat naps isn't it?"

"Well, yeah, but hers is drug induced."

"What are you talking about?"

"We had a lead on a potential witness in the Davers case; this local punk who spends most of his days on a street corner selling crack. He and his entourage made us as soon as we walked up and they all spread out. Liv took off after our witness; one shoved past me knocking me to the ground. I let him go, so Liv had a lead on me. By the time I caught up to her in the car, she had our guy cuffed and was walking him back. I pulled over so she could put him in the back seat. She had stepped off the curb and he shoved her back and tried to run away. I saw her go down, she screamed at me to get the punk which is what I did. He only got 20 feet or so. When I got back to the car with him, Liv was sitting on the curb. She said she twisted her ankle."

"No break?" Asked Alex.

"No, I called for a patrol car to meet us at the hospital to bring the punk in so I could stay at the ER with Liv. The doc said it was a bad sprain. She is on crutches for two weeks and has physical therapy to do. He gave her some pretty powerful pain meds. He said that over the next 48 hours the pain will get worse before it gets better."

"What is she doing back here?"

"You know Liv. The only reason she is in the crib now is because she fell asleep at her desk and started drooling over her DD5's. Cap had me carry her up to the crib. Doc says she needs to elevate the ankle and ice it and he doesn't want her by herself for the first few days until she has gotten used to the crutches. I'm hoping she'll still be out of when its time to go home. I can carry her to the car, hopefully get out to Queens and get her settled at my house before she wakes up."

"You have a house full Elliot. Why don't I stay with Liv? That way she can be in her own apartment and in her own bed?"

"You have work tomorrow; Kathy is off tomorrow."

"I'm not scheduled for court. I just have paper work to do and I can do that from Liv's apartment just as well as in my office."

Elliot thought for a minute. He knew his partner. She would want to be in her own space and alone; one out of two ain't bad.

"OK. You know she'll fight us on this?"

"I know; but I can be just as stubborn as Detective Benson."

"I'll head home and pack a bag for the weekend. I'll meet you at Liv's.

"Alex, you'll need to stop by the store. When Liv was sick a few weeks ago, she was living on takeout. The only thing in her frig was a jar of mustard and an apple; at least I think it was an apple…it was growing things." Said Elliot as he gave Alex his spare key to Liv's apartment.

"OK. I'll see you in bit."

During the cab ride back to her apartment, Alex called her boss about working from home tomorrow. Once there, she quickly changed into jeans and a sweater. She packed a bag to last through the weekend. She gathered her toiletries and added them to her bag. Once back in the living room she gathered her brief case and laptop, then headed out the door to the garage. She placed her belongings in the truck of her Mercedes before exiting the garage towards Olivia's neighborhood. Along the way she stopped at the store and pick up the necessities as well as items for a few meals for the weekend.

She lucked out to find a parking space in front of Olivia's building. She took up her belongings first and then went back to retrieve the groceries. She settled her things out of the way and got started on dinner. She figured that Liv would not want anything heavy; so it would be chicken and rice soup.

Back at the 1-6, Elliot was ready to head home. He made his way up to the crib and found his partner still asleep in the same position he had left her hours before. He was glad her foot was still elevated. He walked over and kneeled by the bed. He brushed the hair from her eyes and picked up her hand stroking it.

"Liv, hey…come on. Time to wake up."

She stirred slightly and started to roll to the side; the side with her sprained ankle. That brought her completely awake and in pain. She had to take a minute to catch her breath.

"El?"

"Hey, you ready to go home?"

"What? How? Why am I in the crib El?"

"You fell asleep at your desk; Cap had me bring you up here. So you ready to go home, partner?"

"Yeah, I need to stop by the bathroom first."

"OK. Do you feel steady enough to make it down the stairs on your crutches?"

"No."

"Come on. I'll help."

Instead of carrying her like he did before, he just gave her support on her bad side while she used the rail on her good side and he toted her crutches. Once downstairs, she made her way to the bathroom while Elliot got their coats. He retrieved her gun and badge from his locker; since she had fallen asleep, he couldn't lock them in hers. He grabbed her purse from her desk drawer and met her outside the ladies room door.

"Ready?" Asked Elliot as he helped her with her coat.

"My gun?"

"I got it and your badge. I put them in my locker after I took you upstairs. There in your purse. Come on Gimpy; your chariot a waits."

They made their way down to the motor pool and got in their sedan. Once Olivia saw that they were not headed to Queens, she drifted off to sleep. She wanted to be home in her apartment. She didn't need to be taken care. They reached her apartment, Elliot followed behind her with her purse and he opened her building's door. Thankfully the elevator was working. She prayed that is continued to work for as along as she was on the crutches. She didn't fancy the thoughts of climbing the steps to her apartment with a bum ankle and on crutches. They stepped from the elevator on Liv's floor and caught a whiff of an aroma. Someone was cooking.

"Mrs. Meloni must be cooking again. She makes the best baked spaghetti." Said Liv.

As they got closer to her apartment door, the smell was getting stronger.

"That's weird." Said Liv.

"What?" Asked Elliot.

"Mrs. Meloni's apartment is over there and that wonderful smell is stronger of here." Said Liv as she fumbled with her keys unlocking her door.

Once the apartment door was open, there was no denying it. The wonderful smell was coming from inside her own apartment. She turned back to her partner with a pensive look.

"El?"

Before Elliot could answer, Alex came from the kitchen drying her hands in a dish towel.

"Hey, you're home." Said Alex.

"Alex? What are you doing here?" Asked Olivia.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own them, unfortunately Dick Wolf does.**

**Chapter 2**

"Hey Liv. I heard about your run in with a perp. Elliot said that the doctor wanted someone with you through the weekend until you got used to your crutches and pass the pain from the sprain."

"Alex, I'm fine. I don't need any help." Said Olivia as she was trying to navigate into her apartment.

One of the crutches got hung on the edge of the carpet as Olivia tried to navigate to the sofa. She started to fall and Alex was there to catch her.

"Whoa! Hang on there. I've got you." Said Alex.

Alex helped her to stand back up and get the crutch back under her arm. Olivia made her way to the sofa and sat down. She grabbed one of her sofa's throw pillows and placed it on the coffee table then propped her foot up.

"Well, Liv, I'm gonna get out of here. You're in good hands." Said Elliot.

"Thanks for the lift home, El."

"Your welcome, partner. I'll call you tomorrow."

Elliot headed towards the door. Alex followed walking him out. Olivia was looking around the room. She saw Alex's bags. She sighed heavily, then closed her eyes and laid her head back against the sofa.

"How was she getting her home?" Asked Alex.

"Fine until we walked in and she realized she would not be alone." Replied Elliot.

"I'll take care of her, Detective. She's in good hands."

"I know. I'll talk to you tomorrow, Alex. Night."

"Good night, Elliot."

Alex closed and locked the door. As she walked back to the living room she saw Olivia's head back on the couch, her eyes closed. She decided to leave her be for now and finish supper. About 20 minutes later dinner was ready. She returned to the living room and found Olivia still asleep. She sat down beside her on the sofa and gently rousted her awake.

"Liv? Dinner's ready. Are you hungry?"

"Hmm… What?"

Olivia's eyes fluttered open. When they found Alex's beautiful blue eyes, she felt her heart skip a beat.

"Alex?"

"I said, dinner's ready. Are you hungry?"

"I could eat, not a lot though. OK?"

"It's just soup."

"OK."

"I'll set the TV tray up for you. What do you want to drink?"

"Beer."

"No. You can't mix alcohol with your pain meds; water, milk, iced tea, juice, or soda."

Alex had gotten up and was getting the TV tray.

"I don't have milk or juice, Alex. Just water."

"You do. I stopped by the store on my way over."

"Alex, come here please. Sit with me a minute."

Alex brought the TV tray over and setup it for Liv, then took a seat on the sofa beside the detective.

"Alex, why are you here?"

"You need someone with you for a few days. Elliot has a house full of kids. There's no way you'd get any rest there. So I suggested that I stay with you; that way you can be in your own apartment."

"But I don't need anyone taking care of me."

"This is doctor's orders Liv. Is it going to be that difficult to have me around for a few days? Look, you'll get three homemade meals, not from take out. I can help around the apartment for you so you don't have to do it and just be here in case you need some help."

Olivia thought to herself that it wouldn't be so bad to have Alex in such close proximity for a few days. She really didn't want anyone hovering over her, but that soup smells really good.

"I'm not going to win am I?" Asked Olivia.

"No, Detective, you are not."

"OK, fine. You can stay."

"Good, I'm glad that is settled. Now let me get your soup."

Alex went back to the kitchen and fixed a tray with a bowl of Alex's chicken and rice soup, a couple of slices of french bread and a glass of iced tea. Olivia sat up and began eating while Alex went to fix herself a bowl.

"Alex? This is great. What brand is it? Maybe I'll actually stock my cabinets with it." Asked Olivia.

"It's not from a can Liv. I made it."

"From scratch?"

"Yes."

"Cutting up the vegetables and such 'made it'?"

"Yes. I cooked the chicken and add some stock. I chopped up the vegetables, added them and rice, some spices. I made it."

"Alex, you don't know how to cook. I mean last I heard, you set you stove on fire trying to boil water."

"I'm never going to live that down am I? Things change Liv. I had plenty of time on my hands there for a while. With the help of the Food Network and the Internet, I taught myself how to cook. I mean I'm no Iron Chef or anything like that, but I think I can do pretty well."

"If the rest of your dishes are as good as this soup, then you can cook for me anytime." Said Liv with a goofy smile.

"I'll remember that Detective. Now, stop talking and eat before it gets cold."

"Yes Ma'am, Councilor."

After they had finished, Alex cleared the dishes away. While she was cleaning up the kitchen and putting up the left over soup, Olivia was channel surfing on the TV. Alex finished up and joined Liv on the sofa.

"So what would you like to do this evening?" Asked Alex.

"Honestly, I'd love a shower; but I can't get in the tub or stand that long I don't think without falling."

"You could take a bath? I can help you in and out of the tub." Offered Alex.

A wave of heat quickly ran through Olivia's body at the thought of Alex seeing her naked body. Liv is not one to be shy when it comes to her body, at least not with her previous sexual encounters or when undercover work called for it; but right now, the thought of disrobing in front of Alex, well she wished she had on 10 layers of clothes. She really wanted a bath or shower. She swallowed hard and took in a deep breath.

"OK. Thanks."

"Come on, I'll draw you a nice hot bath."

Alex got up and watched to make sure Olivia got up and navigated around the coffee table. They made their way to Olivia's bedroom. Liv went to sit on the bed. Alex disappeared into the bathroom. Olivia heard the water running. She took off her sock and shoe. She started to unwrap her ankle, but the position she was having to put it in was causing her quite a bit of pain. Alex came from the bathroom and saw this.

"Liv, here, let me."

Olivia watched as Alex knelt before her and gently unwrapped her ankle. Liv was thinking how nurturing this is. She had never experienced anything like this nor had she ever seen this side of Alex. She sat there drinking in this experience for all it was worth. Alex finished, Liv directed her to her dresser for some underwear, t-shirt and lounge pants. She didn't want the jogging pants because the elastic cuff would irritate her swollen ankle. Alex had gotten her robe for her from the bathroom then disappeared back into the bathroom to tend to the bath.

Olivia didn't take very many baths, mostly because she didn't always have the time. But Alex managed to find the few bath oils that she did have. She added those that were for healing and relaxing. She also found several candles. She strategically placed them around the bathroom and lit them. Olivia meanwhile was able to get undressed completely. She slipped her robe on. She was fighting her arousal. Just the thought of Alex seeing her naked form, Alex's hands touching her body as she helped her into the bath…Let's just say that Liv would much rather take a cold shower right now to extinguish the fire that was burning between her legs. She heard the water shut off. She took another deep breath and slowly made her way into the bathroom and over to the tub. Liv had a claw foot bathtub. It was open on the end opposite the faucets, no wall.

"How are we going to do this Alex?"

"Well, I thought I would help you step over the side. Then I'll stand behind you at this end and support you under your arms and lower you down into the water."

Liv set the crutch from under her good arm against the counter. She slowly untied her robe and slid it from her body; she tossed it to the floor out of the way. It was all Alex could do to keep her mind focused on getting Liv in to the tub. She had to be careful that Liv didn't catch her eyes wondering over Liv's body, memorizing it, every shape, every curve. Alex swallowed hard, pushing the thoughts of their naked bodies writhing together in Liv's bed in the throws of passion out of her head.

Alex came to her bad side. Olivia felt Alex's arm snake around her waist and support her as she put her good leg over into the tub. Alex shifted closer to the tub and Liv put her bad foot in. Alex helped her move to the far end of the tub and then Alex moved to be behind Liv. Alex positioned her arms under Liv's armpits; on three Liv relaxed her good leg and let Alex lower her into the tub.

"Oh God! Alex, this is heaven. You found my bath oils?"

"I did. I hope you don't mind?"

"No, it's wonderful. Thank you."

"Your welcome, Liv. Are you set? Do you need anything else?"

"No, I'm good."

"OK, well, then I'll leave you be. You holler for me when you are ready to get out."

"I will, thanks."

"You want to overhead light on?"

"No, off please. The candles are a great touch."

"It's the way I like to take a relaxing bath. Thought you might too."

Alex picked up Liv's robe and hung it on the back of the door. As she left, her fingers brushed the light switch to off and then the door clicked shut.

_Great! Now I am going to have the image of Alex bathing, naked and bathing in my head. Ugh! _Thought Olivia.

She decided to bathe first and then relax. She had finished bathing and washing her hair. Alex thought enough to leave a cup in her reach for rinsing. She settled back against the tub and closed her eyes.

Alex had picked up Liv's clothes from the bed where she undressed. She put those aside to go into the hamper once she had access to the bathroom again. She decided against watching TV so she could her Liv call for her. She pulled out her laptop and checked her email. Then she worked on a few briefs.

Olivia had drifted off to sleep. It had been close to an hour since Alex had put Olivia in the tub. She knew that the water would have cooled off. She decided to check on Liv. Alex knocked lightly; she did not hear any response. She opened the door and saw that Olivia had fallen asleep. Alex just stood there, staring at this beautiful, compassionate woman in front of her. She knew that Liv had not had an easy childhood. She had heard rumors of an alcoholic parent, but that was all she knew. For the life of her, Alex could not figure out why Olivia had not fallen in love by now and married, had children. Alex knew deep in her heart that Liv would make a wonderful mother. Any child would be lucky to have her.

She was brought back to the present when Olivia moaned as she shifted positions in the tub. Alex walked and knelt beside the tub.

"Liv, wake up Sweetie. You ready to get out."

Olivia was semi-awake. She had heard the door open. She felt Alex looking at her. She debated for one second, maybe Alex did want more than friendship? But that thought only lasted long enough for Olivia to remember the fiancée and the fact that one Alexandra Cabot was as straight as they come. She decided it was time to get out of the tub. She faked a moan and sure enough, Alex came to wake her.

"_Liv, wake up Sweetie. You ready to get out." _

_Sweetie? Why is Alex calling me Sweetie? Ugh! This is so hard. _Thought Olivia.

"Alex?"

"Yeah, you've been in here a long time. I'm sure you are shriveling up like a prune."

Olivia raised her hands out of the water to look at them. Sure enough, prune city.

"Yep." Said Olivia showing her hands to Alex.

They repeated the motions from before and Alex helped Olivia from the tub. Once out, Alex wrapped Olivia in a big fluffy oversized towel. Olivia kept her left hand (her bad side) on Alex's shoulder as Alex dried her back. Alex could sense Olivia's discomfort for her to see the front of Olivia's nude form. She supported Olivia as she dried her front. Alex slipped the robe onto Liv's shoulders. Olivia stepped up to the sink and brushed through her wet hair. She then brushed her teeth. They went back into the bed room and Olivia was able to get dressed. Alex reached for the Ace bandage and offered to re-wrap Olivia's ankle. She didn't protest and allowed the blond to do this.

"Feel better?" Asked Alex.

"Much as far as the cleanliness, but my ankle it is starting to throb a bit. It's still kinda early; I don't want to take anymore pain meds until I am ready for bed."

"I bet if we elevate it and ice it that will help. Do you want to stay here in your bed or go back in to the living room?"

"Let's go back into the living room."

The ladies went back into the living room. Alex went to the kitchen for the ice pack while Olivia got comfortable on the sofa. The ladies were quiet. Olivia watched as Alex unwrapped her ankle. Olivia felt that Alex was lost in thought. She placed a kitchen dish towel around her ankle, then watched as she added the ice pack and re-wrapped her ankle again. Alex was indeed lost in thought. She was trying to decide exactly how to tell Olivia not only that she was gay, but that she had deep feelings for the detective. Alex then moved to set beside Olivia.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Asked Olivia.

"Huh, what?"

"Where did you go Councilor? I can't recall you ever being flustered before."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I was…I was thinking about someone."

"Someone special?" Asked Liv. _Please say no, please say no! _ Thought Liv.

"Well, it's mainly about this person's life and how they came to be where they are."

"I'm not following. Why don't you tell me about them?"

"OK." Said Alex as she shifted on the sofa to face Liv.

Alex took a deep breath and began to tell a story; one that she hoped by the end would enlighten one Detective Olivia Benson to the flame that burns in her heart for the Detective.

"This person, she…she knew at a fairly young age that she was different. She didn't know what that difference was until she was a teenager when she realized she was gay. No teenager can really know how their parents would react to something like that, but she felt that her parents would still love her. So she decided to come out to them. They were upset at first, but only because of how difficult life could be for a gay woman. They didn't want her to suffer the hatred and bigotry that exists in this world. Other than that, they were very accepting of their daughter."

"Was this a friend of yours, someone you knew?"

"Yes."

"So she came out to her parents. What happened next?"

"Well, she lived openly through high school and into college. She had a couple of girlfriends but no one that she fell completely and totally in love with. Things were good. She had good friends and her family supported her."

"But something happened?"

"When she decided on her career, she knew that being a gay woman would prevent her from reaching her goals. Her last year of college, she spent it struggling about what to do. Should she choose a different career, change her goals, bury who she truly is and attempt to achieve those goals?"

Alex got up from the sofa and moved over to the window. The sky was dark, but completely lit by the city lights of New York. She took in a breath and continued.

"She decided to continue with the career she had chosen and to hide her sexuality."

"That couldn't have been easy for her. How is she doing? Did she reach her goals?"

"No. She had a scare that derailed her plans and caused her to rethink her choices and priorities."

"You mean a health scare, like she got sick?"

"Sort of. After she got through the scare, she decided to make changes in her life. The career goals were no longer her priority. She decided that she was no longer going to live in the closet. She was going to live openly and honestly with everyone, her friends, her co-workers. Her goals had changed. She wanted to find that perfect woman for her, fall in love and have a family. She knew now without having that, any career achievements would be meaningless."

"So what happened? Did she start coming out to people?"

"Not yet. She's been trying to reconnect with some of her friends first, but so far things are looking pretty good."

Alex had returned to sit beside Olivia. Olivia reached over and took Alex's hand. She gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I'd bet your friend is glad to have you in her corner." Said Olivia.

"Olivia there is no friend."

"I don't understand."

"The person I am describing is…is me."

Olivia still had a hold of Alex's hand. She was quiet; she had turned away from Alex and was looking at a non-descriptive point on the wall. She was processing everything that Alex had just told her. Alex was gay. She stayed in the closet for…political reasons. That's what Alex meant that night by living her life her way be damned the political implications. Olivia took Alex's story to mean that there was no one special in her life and she was gay. Alex is gay. ADA Alexandra Cabot is GAY! The woman that I have secretly been in love with for as long as I can remember is GAY! Olivia squeezed Alex's hand again as she turned back to Alex.

"Alex? I never knew."

"I never told anyone until now. I meant what I said Olivia. Having my life taken away from me, it caused me to rethink how I had lived my life to this point. I didn't want to live a lie anymore. I don't care who knows I'm gay. If I get no higher than an ADA, I'm fine with that. I know I am making a difference with SVU and I can live with that. The only thing I am lacking is that special someone in my life. Someone to come home to at night, someone to love, someone to adore, someone to spoil and take care of, someone to have a family with, someone to grow old with. That's what I want; that's my goal in life now, not the DA's Chair."

"Alex? I…"

"Liv, it's OK. You don't have to say anything. I know this is a lot to take in. I just hope you don't feel like I have lied to you, that our friendship has been a lie."

"No, Alex. No, I don't feel that way at all."

Olivia decided to take a chance; for once in her life take a chance and through caution to the wind.

"Alex, it looks like tonight is the night for confessions."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"You're not the only one who has been putting up a front so to speak."

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't have the easiest childhood. I don't really want to get into that now. Ask me about it later. If I am in the right mood, maybe I'll tell you about it. Anyway, when I was 16 I wanted so desperately to get away from my mother I was ready to run off and marry a man much too old for me. My mother found out and threatened to have him arrested for statutory rape ending the relationship. As soon as I got to college I started dating, both men and women. I figured out pretty quickly that I actually prefer women. I was hurt deeply in college by a girl I had been seeing. I thought I loved her, but when I look back on it now I know it wasn't love. After that and getting through the academy, I decided to stick with men. Mainly because I didn't want the added ridicule from the other cops and I didn't want to open myself to get hurt again by another woman."

"Liv, you're gay?"

"Yes, Alex, I am."

Both ladies started laughing almost into hysterics. Their hands had broken apart while they were laughing.

They both were at such a loss for words at how they were both closeted lesbians and that they had not been able to realize this about each other sooner. The laughter died down and the ladies composed themselves. Alex shifted closer to Olivia and reached for the Detectives hand.

"Liv?"

Olivia turned to Alex and found her gorgeous blue eyes staring back at her.

"Would it be too weird between us if I told you that I have feelings for you?" Alex said as she picked up Olivia's hand sandwiching it between hers.

"Romantic feelings." The Councilor added.

Alex watch slowly as a smile played across Olivia's face.

"I supposed it would be weird, if I didn't feel the same way."

"You do?"

"I do. Alex, I…This is weird. I mean me trying to tell you how I feel. I've kept in inside for so long. It's weird me trying to put it into words." Replied Olivia in a huff.

"OK, then let me start."

Alex repositioned herself on the sofa, sitting on one leg and leaving the other on the floor. With her right hand she picked up Olivia's right hand again. She slipped her thumb into the palm of Liv's hand and Liv mimicked the gesture. Alex slowly brought Olivia's hand to her mouth and kissed the back of it.

"Olivia, before I met you, I only knew you by your jacket. I knew you were a decorated cop who would do just about anything to see justice done for the victims. The first time I laid eyes on you I knew you were special; I had to get to know you. Things started off rocky at first. We've had our fair share of arguments. I want you to know, whatever I said during those arguments it was always work related. I never once held anything that we said to each other or rather yelled at each other during those arguments against you. I knew you were just fighting for justice for the victim. In many cases my hands were tied. You don't know how much I wanted to give you what you were asking for; but I couldn't if the evidence wasn't there, no judge would sign the warrants and I didn't want to potentially screw up the case once it made it to trial. That unending tenacity and your compassion were the first things that attracted me to you. It took a little while, but we finally became friends."

Alex left hand rose to Olivia's face. Alex cupped the side of Olivia's jaw and gently caressed Liv's cheek with her thumb.

"Before I even realized what had happened, my feelings for you had deepened. I couldn't act on them. I was so focused on reaching the DA's Chair; I knew that the citizens of New York would never elect an openly gay woman. So I buried my feelings and accepted that all I would ever have with you is friendship. Then Caesar Velez happened. As soon as I agreed to Witness Protection, I regretted never telling you how I felt."

"Why didn't you say anything when you came back for the Connors' trial?"

"I still believed you were straight and that you would never reciprocate my feelings. I couldn't unload all of this on you only to disappear again. That wouldn't have been fair to you, Liv. So I returned to the program and I promised myself everyday since that I would tell you how I felt the first second I was released from the program."

"But you didn't, Alex."

"No, another regret. What I said that night at dinner was the truth. When I came back I felt lost, everyone had moved on without me. As far as I knew Liv, you would never feel the same way about me. So when Robert took an interest in me, I decided to try for at least one of my dreams, the DA's Chair. The closer the wedding day got, the more my life felt empty. I cheated on Robert with a co-worker; I made sure that Robert would catch us and then call off the wedding."

"Liv, you know me. Does that sound like something I would do?"

"No, Alex. It doesn't. That's not you."

"I regret hurting Robert that way, but it would have been far worse for the both of us had I gone through with the wedding. That is when I went into therapy. It took another year or so, but I was finally feeling like my old self. Not my old self that you knew before Velez, but my old self from high school and college. I decided to wait until work brought you back into my orbit. I knew that you would be hurt because I never returned your calls. I was hoping to rebuild our friendship first and then come out to you. I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to confess my feelings for you knowing that you were straight; but then you threw me a bit of a curve by coming out to me."

"Alex, the first moment I laid eyes on you, I fell and fell hard. When I saw you that first time, you could have bowled me over with a feather. I was so enamored by your beauty; your eyes especially. Then I heard you speak. Your voice, it was strong, but soft. I don't know if that makes any sense. I'm not sure if I should say this or not, but…"

Liv tried to keep a small chuckle from escaping her throat.

"But, what Liv?"

"I wondered."

"Wondered what?"

"During all those arguments we had, at least once, an errant thought would run through my brain."

"Oh, and just what kind of thoughts were you having about me Detective?"

"I would wonder; if the way you argued was indicative of other aspects of your life."

Alex tried to shift even closer to Liv, but her position due to her sprained ankle was making that impossible.

"What aspects?" Asked Alex seductively.

"If you made love with the same level of passion that you argued with?"

"Well, I guess that is something that is yet to be determined."

Olivia knew she was blushing now. She felt the immediate rise in her body temperature. Olivia thought about leaning over and kissing the Councilor right now; but she decided to hold off, for just a few more minutes until they had finished their conversation.

"So I knew pretty quickly that I was attracted to you. I didn't say anything initially because of our working relationship. Then I started to get to know you. I like what I saw. You were this fierce prosecutor who would push the boundaries to achieve justice. I had never met any other prosecutor like that before. They absolutely broke the mold when they made you, Alex. I came close to telling you how a felt once."

"What stopped you?"

"Elliot and I found you on a date with Langdon. That confirmed for me that you were straight. So I did my best to stuff my feelings down and accepted that all I could ever be to you is a friend. God, Alex. The night you were shot, it broke my heart. When the doctor told us you had died, I felt as though a piece of my heart died too. I didn't sleep at all that night. I kept replaying it over and over and over again. What could I have done different to save you? I berated myself for not telling you how I felt. Even though I knew you wouldn't feel the same way, it's still nice to know that someone out there cares for you. Then Hammond summoned Elliott and I that next night. Seeing you get out of that SUV Alex, I wanted so badly to throw my arms around you and tell you how I felt. I was in shock."

Olivia was trying to hold back tears. Alex reached around her and pulled her into a half hug considering their positions on the sofa.

"Liv, it's OK. I'm here now. We're here, talking. I'm alive, there is no more threat. Nothing can stop us from seeing where this can go. You do want that, don't you?"

"I do, Alex. I don't want to let another chance of being with you pass me by. After you came back and I tried to call you; it hurt so much when you didn't return my calls, but I know now why."

Alex shifted back from Olivia slightly to look into her eyes. The ladies spent a moment just staring into each other's eyes. Alex's left hand was still resting on Olivia's shoulder from the hug as was Liv's right hand at Alex's waist. Almost simultaneously they each brought the other hands to each other's cheek and moved forward until their lips found the other's.

The kiss was gentle and slow. Olivia first noticed how soft Alex's lips were. It had been so long since she had kissed anything that didn't scratch and didn't feel so forceful. Alex felt the warmth from Liv's body almost as if to transfer into hers. The ladies pulled back enough to see into their eyes. Both feelings the approval to continue the kiss resume with a fever now. Olivia's tongue was the first to demand entrance and Alex gladly obliged. Every nerve ending in Alex's body was on fire at least that is how it felt. For Olivia, the words _why didn't I do this sooner_ kept repeating over and over again in her mind. Finally oxygen became a necessity and they broke the kiss. They were both panting trying to catch their breath.

"Um…wow!" Replied Olivia.

"Yeah…wow's good."

"Tell me again why we didn't do that sooner?" Asked Olivia.

"Because we were both to chicken shit to do it before."

Olivia couldn't contain the laugh that came from her mouth. Never before had she heard Alex swear like.

"Tell me Councilor just where did the FBIs have you stashed to pick up such language?"

They both started laughing again. Alex changed positions to be sitting on the sofa with her feet on the floor. She leaned into Olivia placing her head on the Detective's shoulder. She picked Olivia's hand and starting playing with it, caressing it. They both stayed quiet, just reveling in their new found closeness.

"So Detective, just where am I going to sleep tonight?"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 4**

"Hmm. I'll have to think about that." Replied Liv.

No sooner had the words left her mouth did she get hit in the face with a throw pillow.

"Hey! Councilor, don't make me arrest you for assault on a police officer." Said Olivia as she grabbed a hold of Alex's hands pulling her in close enough to kiss.

After breaking the kiss, Alex continued with their banter.

"I'll assault you all I want if you promise that hand cuffs will be involved." Replied Alex's as she went to kiss Olivia again.

This was their most heated kiss yet. They were kissing like two horny teenagers. They were making up for lost time.

"Ow… Shit! Cried out Olivia when their movements had strained her ankle into the wrong position and they broke the kiss.

"Liv, oh. Are you OK?"

"Yeah, it just pulled on my ankle the wrong way."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize Alex; I can stand a little bit of pain to be kissed like that again."

"Oh really?" Asked Alex as she moved in for another kiss.

This time more sensual vs acting like a groping teenager.

"Yes, really." Replied Olivia.

The ladies found a comfortable position that didn't put any undue pressure on Olivia's foot and they continued their make out session. They had become well acquainted with each other's mouth. Each had taken a turn down the other's jaw line and throat to the pulse point. Neither let their hands explore very far. Alex didn't want to push Olivia because of her ankle. She wanted their first time to be perfect. Olivia also wanted to be 100% the first time they made love. She didn't want wandering hands to heighten their arousal any more than it already was. The mood was broken when Alex's cell phone rang.

"Ugh! I hope that's not work related. I'm not supposed to be left alone, remember." Said Olivia playfully as Alex got up to retrieve her phone from the dining table.

"_**Cabot."**_

"_**Yes, Don."**_

"_**No, she is behaving. More or less."**_

Now Alex had to dodge the flying throw pillow.

"_**Yes Don. I will."**_

"_**OK. Bye."**_

"What did the Cap want?" Asked Olivia.

"He was just checking on you. Making sure that you are behaving and following orders."

"OK, how about you come back over here and we get back to what we were doing before we were so rudely interrupted?"

Alex returned to the sofa and the ladies resumed their new found closeness. The kissed for a while longer then they were content to just hold each other. Alex not wanting to move from this position had stifled several yawns until she could not fight it anymore and could not hide the yawn.

"You ready to go to sleep Sweetheart?" Asked Olivia.

"Yeah, my day has caught up with me."

"Well, taking care of me and your emotional confession have probably worn you out. What time do you have to be at work tomorrow?"

"I don't. I am not scheduled for court so I took the day off. I want to spend the day taking care of you."

"Hmm. Someone taking care of me; I don't think I know how to respond to that."

"When you were a child, your parents never took care of you and pampered you when you were sick?"

"No. So what do you want to do tomorrow?"

Alex made a mental note of Olivia changing the subject again when her childhood came up.

"Well, we could watch some movies or something."

"I don't have much of a DVD collection. When I'm home I'm usually sleeping and don't watch much TV."

"We'll figure something out tomorrow. Come let's get you into bed."

Alex started to move away from Olivia. Olivia held her tight.

"Alex?"

"Yes?"

"Do you…I mean I wouldn't mind if…Would you?"

"What Liv? You can ask me anything."

"I don't want to sound like I'm pushing, because I'm not. We're not ready to…to make love. At least I'm not. I want it to be perfect without a bum ankle; but I am soooo enjoying having you in my arms that I was hoping you'd let me hold you all night."

Alex leaned forward and gave Olivia a chaste kiss.

"That sounds wonderful; I think that can be arranged Detective."

Alex got up from the sofa and helped Olivia up. As Olivia made her way to the bedroom, Alex went to turn off the kitchen and living room lights. She quickly shut down her laptop then headed back to the bedroom along the way she grabbed her bag. When she entered the bedroom Olivia was in the bathroom. Alex quickly changed into her pajamas, a short sleeve & shorts silk set. She was turning down the covers on Olivia's bed when Olivia came from the bathroom.

"Your turn?" Said Olivia.

"Did you take your pain meds?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Do you need any help getting in bed?"

"No, I'm good."

"OK, be right back."

Alex disappeared into the bathroom. Olivia was able to get settled into bed. She turned off her alarm clock, no need to have it wake them up early when they didn't have to get up. Olivia was fidgeting. She kept adjusting and readjusting the covers, her pillow. She was about to share her bed with the woman she loved. She knew that they would not be making love, but still just the thought Alex being beside her all night long had her heart racing 10,000 beats per minute. From the sounds in the bathroom, she anticipated Alex opening the door any second now. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself.

Meanwhile, Alex had finished her nightly absolutions; she too was nervous. She was going to get to spend the night in the arms of the woman she has loved for so long. Just the thought of Olivia's strong arms wrapped around her body was sent a wave of arousal throughout her entire body. Alex looked into the mirror and saw her body blush from the neck up. She soaked a wash cloth in cold water and then held it to her throat, cheeks and forehead while trying to relax. She hung the wash cloth to dry and then returned to the bedroom.

Alex entered the bedroom; she found Olivia already in bed, only the lamp on Olivia's side of the bed was on. As Alex moved closer to the bed, Olivia did her best to savor the moment and drink in her beauty. Alex stood beside Olivia; she gave her a sweet smile as she took off her glasses and laid them down on the nightstand. She then switched off the lamp and then walked around to the other side of the bed. She slid into the bed and into Olivia's open arms. They snuggled into each other.

"You know Councilor…I wouldn't be opposed to continuing our sofa activities from earlier, provided you aren't too tired?"

"I'm definitely not too tired for that, Detective."

Alex shifted more of her body weight onto Olivia and dropped her leg in between Olivia's.

"Is this OK? I don't want to hurt you." Asked Alex.

"As long as you don't kick my bad foot, I'll be OK."

"Good, now where were we?"

Their mouths quickly found each other again. Alex took time to explore more of Olivia's body. She was careful to stay above the chest. Because of this she probably spent more time on Olivia's neck than she would have if they were not holding off from going any further. Alex could feel that Liv was tiring, the pain meds were kicking in and Olivia wouldn't be awake for much longer.

"Liv? We should probably stop. You are about to fall asleep on me."

Alex had laid her head on Olivia's chest now and had one arm draped across Olivia's torso. Alex could feel Olivia's arms wrapped around her.

"I know. I can feel the dr-drugs k-kicking in."

"Then let's go to sleep, OK?"

"Hmmm…K."

"Night Liv."

"Hmmm. Allie?"

"What, Liv."

"Look at me, pl-please."

Alex lifted her head to look into Olivia's eyes.

"What, Sweetie?"

"I love you Allie. I'm in love with you. I wa-wanted you to kn-know that be-before you went to sl-sleep."

"I love you too, Liv. So much. Go to sleep now. We can talk more tomorrow."

"K…night."

"Night, Sweetie."

Alex settled back down into Olivia's arms. She quickly heard Olivia's breathing change; she new the Detective had fallen asleep. She closed her eyes and started replaying the events of the day. It wasn't long before Alex had drifted off to sleep as well.

The first thing Olivia realized when she began to wake up the next day was the amount of pain she was in. He ankle was throbbing so badly now. The only thing making it bearable was the beautiful blond ADA that was currently in her bed and in her arms. Olivia could still smell the scent of Alex's shampoo. She leaned forward slightly to kiss the top of Alex's head. The movement was just enough to roust the blond awake.

"Morning?" Said Olivia.

"Good morning. How did you sleep?"

"Wonderful. If it wasn't for my ankle, last night probably would have been the best night of sleep I've had in a very very long time."

"You?"

"It's amazing what sleeping in the arms of a gorgeous brunette can do to one's sleep pattern." Replied Alex as she gave Olivia a good morning kiss.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. So are you ready to get up?"

"Not quite. I do need to go to the bathroom, but I would like to come back to bed at least for a little while. My ankle is hurting. I'm going to take some ibuprofen instead of the pain meds. I don't want to fall back into a drug induced sleep."

"OK. You need any help?"

"No, but maybe you could make the coffee and set the pot to start say in an hour?"

"OK. I'll meet you back in bed in a few."

Olivia made her trip to the bathroom and Alex got the coffee ready. It was barely 7am. Olivia couldn't stop her internal clock from waking her up. The met back in bed and back into the same position; Olivia on her back and Alex nestled into her side. They were playing with each other's hands, just being with one another. Alex wondered if Olivia remembered them confessing their love just before the drugs over took Olivia. She wanted to know, but was also afraid to ask.

"Liv?"

"Yeah, Allie?"

_She called me Allie again. Maybe she does remember. _Thought Alex.

"Do you remember the first time you called me Allie?"

Olivia pushed out from under Alex and looked into her beautiful blue eyes.

"Yes, Allie. Last night, when I told you that I am in love with you. Last night was not some drug induced goof. I've been in love with you Alex for as long as I can remember."

"I'm in love with you too Liv."

"I know, I remembered you telling me so last night."

They kissed a bit before Alex settled back into Olivia's arms.

"Olivia?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why won't you talk about your childhood?"

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 5**

"It's…it's heavy stuff to lay on someone." Replied Olivia.

Alex pushed up from Olivia to look into her eyes.

"I love you Liv. We should be able to share everything."

"I know, but I don't want to burden you with this."

"Liv, if you tell me, maybe it won't be so much of a burden for you? Every time I mention your childhood or ask you about it, you change the subject. I've…I've heard rumors."

"What rumors?"

"It's not like I went asking or anything like that. Sometimes you are part of a conversation and someone else will say something. I heard that one of your parents was an alcoholic."

"My mother."

"Will you tell me about her?"

"Alex…"

"Please Liv."

"OK."

Olivia pushed herself up in the bed to lean against the headboard. Alex followed suit and sat beside Olivia stuffing a pillow behind her as she sat against the headboard. Alex took Olivia's hand; she kissed it then intertwined their fingers. Olivia took a deep breath.

"My mother was an alcoholic for as long as I can remember. Her parents died before I was born. My mother was all I had."

"Do you know why she drank?"

"I found out when I was 7, she told me in a drunken rage that…"

This is the first time Olivia had really struggled with telling this story. She had come to terms with how she was brought into this world. The few times she had told it before, she did not have an emotional investment with the other person. Sure Elliot knew, the Captain, Munch, Fin and Casey; they were her friends, not someone she was in love with. She had told a victim here and there, but it wasn't the same. Even though her brain knew that this would not have any impact on Alex's feelings for her, her heart wasn't so sure.

Alex didn't say anything. She didn't want to push Olivia anymore than she already had.

"In 1968, my Mother was in college. She left the library late one night walking home. She felt something hit her in the back of the head. When she woke up, there was a man on top of her; raping her. Nine months later, I was born."

"Liv, I…"

Alex didn't know what to say. What do you say to something like that?

"Abortions weren't legal then. Her only option was to have me; she could have given me up for adoption, but she didn't. There were a few good times…when she didn't drink."

"This is why you joined SVU."

"Yeah, I thought I could help protect other women from going through what my Mother did or least help to catch the bastards and see justice done for the victims, something my Mother never had."

"They never caught him?"

"No. He was a serial rapist. There were two other reports from colleges in the area with similar MO. My Mother died a few years ago before I had identified her rapist."

"Olivia? You know who he is?"

"I do. A couple of years ago, I tricked Melinda into illegally running my DNA for a kinship analysis."

"Liv? That's…you could have been fired."

"Or worse. It opened a can worms that led me to give money to someone to jump bail."

Alex floored by all of this information from Olivia. She pushed off the headboard and turned back to Olivia, trying not to showing a disapproving look.

"What? You gave money to your rapist father to jump bail?!"

"No, Alex. My brother."

"Your brother?"

"Yes, the DNA got a hit off my half brother. Apparently after my father had finished his raping ways, he got married and had a son, Simon. Simon's DNA was in the system from a DNA dragnet in Jersey a few years back. It was supposed to have been removed but wasn't. When I found him, he was under suspicion for rape. The Captain in Jersey had DNA evidence and everything. I had just met Simon, but I trusted him more than the Jersey Captain. I swiped his file from her and had NYPD Trace run the same tests. It did confirm the hair was Simon's but they confirmed it was planted. The Jersey Captain had a hard on for Simon for something she thought he did to her sister years ago; when it was actually their father, not Simon. She had set him up. Simon was scared; he came to me when he had been arrested. I believed him and gave him money to run. The FBI got involved when Simon kidnapped the Jersey Captain. There was a struggle for her service weapon and she was accidentally shot in the gut. When Elliot and I got there, I was able to talk Simon down and prove to the Jersey Captain that it wasn't Simon who hurt her sister. Jersey didn't press any charges and let Simon go. I took a rip for the DNA testing and the FEDs let it slide for me aiding and abetting Simon."

"Liv…I…wow…you have a brother?"

"I do. We talk some and see each other occasionally. He's married now and has a step-son."

"Did he…How did he take it when you told him what his father had done to your Mother?"

"He didn't believe me at first. Alex, my father knew about me."

"What?"

"Simon had a box of things that belonged to his father. He didn't know what they were. My father had newspaper clippings of articles about me. How…how could he have known?"

"You said he died. What about Simon's mother?"

""I talked to her a couple of times. She has Alzheimer's. I couldn't get any info from her."

"I don't know Liv." Replied Alex and she pulled Olivia into her arms.

"When did you find out? How you were conceived?"

"When I was seven. Every so often, I would ask my Mother about my father. She would never tell me anything other than, I didn't have a father. Then one day when I asked again, she had been drinking. If she wasn't drunk I don't think she would have told me; but in her drunken stupor she told me that my father raped her and that was how she got me. I didn't know what that meant. It wasn't until a few years later when I learned about sex that I realized what rape was."

"How did you handle it? I mean learning about this at what 10, 11, 12 years old couldn't have been easy?"

"I didn't handle it. Not really. I never spoke about my father. I didn't want anyone to know. The few friends I did have, I never confided in them. I never had company over because there was no way to know if my Mother was going to be sober or not. I became a loner. After my ill-fated debacle of an engagement at 16 I decided to become a cop. I would have joined the academy fresh out of high school if I could have; but chose college instead and got a criminal justice degree then joined the academy. As soon as I was eligible for detective, I took the exam and put in for SVU."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For trusting me, to have the courage to tell me."

Alex pulled away from Olivia. She wanted to see into Olivia's eyes, she wanted to make sure that Olivia knew how she truly felt about her.

"Olivia, I love you. I have never met anyone as compassionate and brave as you; to take something horrific like that and turn it into something good. Not many people can do that. Do you realize just how special you are?"

"Alex, I…I'm no one special."

"Yes, yes you are. You are Detective Olivia Benson of the NYPD; you fight for the victims and see justice done. You have this huge open heart that breaks every time you catch a new case. You've allowed me into your world and your heart. I love you Liv; don't ever doubt that!"

"I love you too, Allie."

Alex leaned forward to her love and kissed her quite passionately. Alex rejoined Olivia against the headboard. Olivia shifted into Alex's arms, her head somewhat on Alex's shoulder/chest. Alex heard the sound of tears.

"Shh. It's OK, Liv. Let is out. I've got you."

Alex figured that Olivia had been holding all that in for a very long time. Olivia needed this release. Alex wasn't sure how much time had passed when she realized Olivia had stopped crying.

"Better?"

"Yeah, I don't usually breakdown like that."

"It takes a lot to keep it together all the time; but when you need to let it go and let it out, I'm here for you."

"Thanks, Allie."

"You ready to get up yet? I can smell the coffee. What would you like for breakfast?"

"I don't know, surprise me?"

"OK, surprise it is. Come on."

The ladies got up, took turns in the bathroom. Olivia pulled on her lounge pants from the night before. Alex didn't pack anything loungey so Olivia offered her a pair of her NYPD sweat pants and an NYPD t-shirt. Olivia took up residence on the sofa and started channel surfing. Alex brought her a cup of coffee while she got started on breakfast. Alex had decided on French Toast with sausage. In short order, Alex was bring Olivia a delicious homemade breakfast.

"Wow! Alex this is great."

"Thanks. It's nice to cook for more than one person."

"So what do you want to do today?" Asked Olivia.

"Well, after I finish the breakfast dishes, I'd like to take a shower. After that, maybe we could watch a movie or two."

"Well, like I said last night I don't have much of a collection."

"I'd bet there something we both can agree on. Where are your DVDs?"

"In that cabinet over there." Said Olivia pointing to the cabinet of her entertainment center."

Alex got up and went to open the cabinet. She started laughing.

"What?"

"Liv, you only have five movies."

"I told you I didn't have a very big collection."

"And they're all cop movies? Die Hard, Speed, Lethal Weapon, Kindergarten Cop and US Marshals."

"And your point being? You can't tell me that your DVD collection isn't heavy on the courtroom drama?"

Alex didn't answer; she turned back to the cabinet as she close it. She couldn't hide the smirk on her face when she rejoined Olivia on the sofa.

"Ha! Told you." Said Olivia playfully as she swatted Alex's arm.

"Come here." Said Alex with a hint of seduction.

"What?"

"You have syrup right here." Replied Alex and she slowly captured Olivia's lips.

Alex ran her tongue along Olivia's bottom lips before pushing it forward into Olivia's accepting mouth. Their kissing was getting more and more heated with each kiss. Neither woman had any clue as to how they were going to refrain from making love until they were both ready.

"Alex? Allie. Please Babe. We should slow down a bit."

"You're right." Replied Alex disappointedly.

"Why don't you go take care of the kitchen and get your shower. I'll watch TV for a while or something."

"OK." Replied Alex with a quick kiss.

Alex took their breakfast plates to the kitchen. In about 15 minutes she had the kitchen spotless again. She stowed the TV tray tables away and gave another quick kiss to Olivia before disappearing into the bedroom to take her shower.

Olivia was still channel surfing not really finding anything that interested her when the buzzer rang in her apartment alerting her to a visitor. She got up from the sofa and got over to the intercom to see who was here.

"Yes?"

"Liv, it's me."

"Hey El. Come on up."

Olivia made the few more steps to her door, unlocked it and opened it. It wasn't but just a minute or so when Elliot arrived at her door.

"Hey! Come on in."

Olivia turned and hobbled her way back to the sofa. Elliot followed her in and closed the door. He shed his coat as he joined her on the sofa.

"Where's Alex?"

"In the shower."

"How are you doing partner? Alex taking good care of you?"

Olivia was getting settled back on the sofa and propping her foot back up on the coffee table.

"Alright. I can tell when the pain meds wear off. Though today, I'm trying just ibuprofen and so far so good, it's not too bad. Alex is taking really good care of me."

Olivia noticed an odd look on Elliot's face.

"How good?"

"What?"

"Something you want to tell me partner?"

"Um…no. Should there be?"

"You have something on your neck."

"My neck." Olivia reached up and rubbed her neck. She didn't feel anything out of the ordinary.

"Did that get it?"

"No, Liv. I think you should look in the mirror."

Olivia put her foot down and pulled herself up onto her crutches. She hobbled to the foyer where she has a mirror hung for decoration. She flipped on the light switch there for additional light. As soon as she got in front of the mirror, she knew exactly what Elliot was referring too. Alex had marked her; she had a hickey on the side of her neck. _Why didn't Alex say anything? In all fairness we weren't really expecting company. UGH!_ She was debating on what to say to Elliot. Part of her didn't want him to know yet. This was so new for the both of them; she wanted to cherish it for a while, just the two of them. Then there was the part of her that wanted to shout it from the roof tops that she was in love with the most beautiful blond ADA to ever walk this Earth and that said blond ADA felt the same way.

"Uh El…" Said Olivia as she turned around heading back to the sofa.

"So you had company last night? You mean you had Alex play chaperone last night…who is he Liv?"

"El…There is no…"

Alex had finished in the shower; she had put back on Liv's NYPD sweats. She had the towel on her head drying her hair as she walked back into the living room unaware that they had company.

"Hey Babe! You should have joined me. I could have washed every inch of your body while you held onto me for support." Said Alex.

When Alex didn't get an immediate response, she pulled the towel off of her head to find Elliot there with a very weird look on his face.

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 6**

"Elliot? Uh…Hi, I didn't know you were here?" Said Alex.

"Obviously!" Replied Elliot.

"Alex? Could I talk to you in the bedroom for a minute?" Asked Olivia as she was getting up.

Neither woman said anything as they headed towards Olivia's bedroom. Elliot was trying to not pay them any attention, but he couldn't help not looking when he heard the bedroom door close.

"Liv, I didn't know he was out there."

"I know."

"You think he suspects something."

"Allie, he saw this." Said Olivia as she pointed to her neck.

"Oh."

"Oh, why didn't you tell me that you gave me a hickey."

"I was going to, but you kept distracting me. I didn't know we were going to have company."

"I realize that, Alex, but still…"

"Liv are you embarrassed about us? Do you not want anyone to know?"

"No, God no, Alex. It's just…we've been together, as a couple for less than 24 hours. I wanted it to just be us for a while; a few of weeks, till we were a bit more settled with each other before we said anything. Plus, do you have any idea what the company regs are for an ADA and a detective from the same precinct being involve?"

"No. I haven't asked. I'm not sure I want to know the answer."

"One of us may have to leave SVU."

"If that happens, I'll leave. Liv, SVU is where you belong; but let's wait till we find what the regs are, OK. Right now we have the more immediate problem of your partner and what do you want to tell him."

"Well, I think I should talk to him alone. Maybe you could go to the video store and pick up a few movies and popcorn. I don't think I have any here. That will give me some time to talk to Elliot. I feel I have to tell him about us. I know we can trust him to not say anything."

"You do what you think is best Liv. Tell him or lie to him. I'll support you either way."

Alex quickly shed the NYPD sweats. She pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and her tennis shoes. She realized she had left her coat in her car, so Olivia offered her black leather jacket. She brushed through her hair. It was still a bit damp. Olivia gave Alex her Yankees baseball hat. Alex saw Olivia swallow hard.

"What?" Asked Alex.

"You…you look really hot. Maybe after Elliot leaves you wouldn't mind showering again? With me?

"Hmmm. Sounds like a wonderful idea, Detective." Said Alex as she leaned in to kiss Olivia.

"OK, you really got to go or Elliot's going to get even more ideas as to what we are doing in here."

"OK…I'm going."

"I'll call you when the coast is clear."

"OK. I love you."

"I love you too Allie."

Elliot jumped when the bedroom door open pulling him from his thoughts. His mind was all over the place. He kept thinking that Liv had some guy over, but then Alex made a comment about showering with Liv. He knew that they had gotten close lately, but come on…that close.

Elliot watched as Alex strode through the apartment and out the door. He would have sworn that Alex was wearing Liv's black leather jacket. He hardly paid any attention to Olivia as she reclaimed her spot on the sofa.

"El? Elliot. Stabler!"

"Huh…what?"

"Where were you?"

"Uh…no where."

"Right."

"Liv, what the hell is going on? I mean I come over here and find out that you've been necking with someone so much you've got a hickey the size of an orange on your neck. Then Alex comes out of your bedroom fresh from a shower in your clothes talking about sharing a shower with you and…and wash…and then you guys disappear into you bedroom for I don't know how long. Now she leaves and wasn't that your leather jacket that she was wearing?"

"You done?"

"I think so."

"Elliot, I want to tell you something and I hope it doesn't change your opinion of me or your feelings towards me. It will probably explain a lot about me that you might not have previous understood."

"OK?"

"El, I'm gay."

"No Liv, you not. What about Kurt what's his name from the Ledger and then that ADA, Jeff and for crying out loud what about Cassidy?"

"Mistakes, regrets, warm bodies to fill my loneliness."

"I…gay?"

"Yes, Elliott. I realized it in college. I had up to that point only dated men. I met a girl who was a lesbian. She thought I was straight, because that is what I had told her. We became good friends. Her feelings for me were more than friendship. She showed me that one night when she kissed me. That one kiss woke everything up in me. I realized that I would never find true happiness with a man. So for the rest of my time in college I dated women exclusively. My last girlfriend hurt me terribly. I managed to put that behind me and focus on getting through the academy. Once I graduated, I decided to only date men. I didn't want to open myself up to be hurt like that again and I also didn't want the added ridicule and ribbing from my fellow police officers. It just seemed easier that way."

"Gay…all this time?"

"Are you OK with this Elliot?"

"Just give me a minute, Liv. I mean, it's a lot to take in for me. I thought I knew you."

"You do know me Elliot better than anyone."

"Apparently not."

"El, it shouldn't matter who I sleep with or who I fall in love with. You know me. Don't you want me to be happy?"

"Of course I do Liv. I just never thought it would be with a woman. What about kids, Liv? Don't you want children?"

"You know I do, but I don't need a man to do that if I am in a relationship with a woman. Sperm banks, El."

"Right, so it was a woman who gave you the hickey…Cabot?"

"Yes, Alex."

"So, Alex is gay too?"

"Yes, she is."

"Jesus! So you're telling me that this has been going on all this time. You and the Ice Queen?"

"Don't call her that! El, that's not fair. She not that person anymore and truly, she never was. We just didn't know her, the real Alex. And no, this has not been going on this whole time."

"Liv… I…"

"El, Alex and I we've talked a lot since last night. We've realized a lot of things about each other. First and foremost that we both came out to each other and we both realized we have had romantic feelings for each other for a long time. For our own personal reasons, we never confessed our feelings to one another nor acted upon them. Last night we had a very honest conversation about our lives and the choices we have made and through that we have something between us that has been there for a long time, since we first met. Only now are we both ready and in a place emotionally to see where this goes; we both want this. We think we may have something good here, long lasting."

"Cabot?"

"She's the one, El. I'm in love with her and she with me."

"Alex?"

"Alex."

"What about work Liv?"

"We haven't gotten that far yet; but if there is a conflict, Alex said she would transfer out. She knows how important SVU is to me."

"Does she know I mean, everything?"

"Yes, El. She knows about my conception and my mother's drinking."

"She makes you happy?"

"El, I've never felt like this about anyone ever before. I feel at peace when I am with her; I feel right with the world, that I'm not some freak of nature mistake. Whatever I feel that is broken in me is fixed when I am with her."

"OK."

"OK, what?"

"OK. If you're happy, then I'm happy."

"You're really OK with this? No religious issues from the Catholic Church? No going all fire and brimstone on me?"

"No, Liv. I may be Catholic, but that doesn't mean I subscribe to church doctrine. All that is important to me is your happiness. Just tell Alex, I'll need to have the big brother chat with her about any potential hurt she may cause you and the consequences she'll face if that happens."

"OK, El. I'll pass that message along."

"So, you'll keep this quiet till we figure out what we are going to do?"

"Yeah, I won't say anything."

Elliot got up and moved over to Olivia. He gave her a quick hug and stood up to retrieve his coat.

"Thanks, El. This really means a lot to me and Alex."

"Your welcome. I need to head out. I am meeting Maureen for a late breakfast. She's been cramming for an upcoming exam and she wanted to sleep in this morning. Will you be OK till Alex gets back?"

"Yeah, she's close by. Tell Mo I said 'hello'."

"I will. I am happy that you're happy Liv."

"Thanks."

Olivia got up from the sofa and saw Elliot to the door. Once she was back on the sofa she pulled out her cell phone to call a particular blue-eyed blond ADA.

"**Cabot."**

"Hey, Elliot just left."

"**How did it go?"**

"I'll tell you about it when you get home."

"**I like the sound of that."**

"Of what?"

"**Home."**

"Well, come home Allie, I love you and I miss you."

"**I love you too Liv. I'm on my way. Bye."**

"Bye."

Olivia closed her phone and laid it on the coffee table. She laid her head on the back of the sofa and closed her eyes waiting for her love, her soon to be lover to come _home._

**TBC…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 7**

It wasn't long before Olivia heard the key in the lock of her apartment door. It opened and Alex strode in with a couple of bags in her hands. She set the bags down and took off Liv's jacket and hung it in the closet. She scooped up her bags and headed further into the apartment.

"Hey. What did you bring me?" Asked Olivia playfully.

"What makes you think I bought anything for you?"

"You love me, I'm sick…sort of, so what did you bring me?"

Alex let the pretense go.

"You're right. I did bring you something, but you'll have to wait. It's for later."

Alex watched a frown come across Olivia's face.

"Fine, maybe I'll forgo the afore mentioned shower." Replied Olivia.

"Well, you don't have to do anything that drastic, now."

Olivia folded her arms across her chest and did her best to turn her body away from Alex.

"Alright. It's edible and it a surprise. Satisfied?"

"I guess."

"Do I still get my shared shower?"

"As much as I would like to punish you and say no, I would really like to take a nice hot shower. So yes, Councilor, you still get your shared shower. Come on. I can't do this alone."

Olivia got up from the sofa. Alex left one bag on the coffee table, then she disappeared into the kitchen. Olivia heard the refrigerator door open and then close. The ladies went into the bedroom. Alex took off her socks and shoes while Olivia was at her dresser getting underwear, a sweatshirt and another pair of lounge pants. They decided to go ahead and get into the shower, then turn on the water. Alex laid out towels and washcloths for them both.

Olivia put set the crutches against the bathroom counter and attempted to pull her t-shirt over her head. She began to lose balance and Alex was there to catch her.

"You always seemed to be there to catch me when I fall, Councilor."

"I'll always be here to catch you, Detective."

Once Olivia was upright again. Alex reach for the hem of the t-shirt and slowly pulled it up.

"Is this OK?" Asked Alex.

Olivia swallowed hard.

"It's fine."

Alex finished relieving Olivia of the garment. Alex could tell Olivia was still nervous about Alex seeing her body. So she decided to even things by removing her shirt and bra. Olivia swallowed hard again. Olivia's hand and Alex's both met at the same spot on the waist band of Liv's lounge pants. They both gave each other an embarrassing smile. Alex moved her hand opposite Olivia's and they both pulled her pants and underwear down. Alex knelt down placing one knee on the floor. Olivia rested her hand on Alex's bare shoulder for support as she freed her feet from the clothing.

Alex stood back up and Olivia had grabbed one crutch to support her bad side while Alex slipped off her jeans and underwear. Olivia thought it best to keep her eyes front; she knew if she looked at Alex's naked body, Alex would probably need to pick her up off the floor. Now both ladies were naked. They got Olivia in the tub just like from the night before, this time Alex joined her. Alex pulled the shower curtain around. She kept her body between Olivia and the shower head to let her body take the brunt of the cold spray once the shower was turned on.

Alex turned the water on; she played with the faucets until she felt she had found a good temperature and then she pulled the level to switch the water to the shower. It was a quick blast of cold water. After it had warmed she moved to allow Olivia to share in the spray all the while Olivia kept her weight on her right foot and a hand on Alex's shoulder.

Without saying a word, Alex ran her hands through Olivia's hair as the heated spray continued to fall. Once Alex was satisfied that Olivia's hair was wet enough, she reached for Liv's shampoo; squirting a small palm full into her hand she replaced the shampoo to its spot and began to lather Olivia's hair. It had been a long time since anyone had washed her hair. Probably the last time she was in for a highlight job. Alex's fingers massaging her scalp felt sooo good. Alex then helped Olivia under more of the spray to make sure that her hair was thoroughly rinsed. Alex then grabbed her body soap that she had left from her shower earlier; she held it up to Olivia with an inquisitive look.

"May I…wash you?" Asked Alex.

"Yes, you may." Replied Olivia swallowing hard for the last time.

Alex filled her palm for the sensual soap. She started with Olivia's arm, the one that was bracing against the wall. Alex moved up her arm to her shoulder and around her neck to the other arm. She moved to the back next; spreading a thick layer of the suds. Down across Olivia's ass was next. Alex tried not to linger there too long; a major feat considering how luscious and round Alex thought Olivia's ass is. She was now going down the back of Olivia's thighs and calves. Alex was extremely gentle as she approached Liv's left ankle. She barely touched it for fear of causing the Detective any more pain than what she was already experiencing.

Alex stood in the shower and retrieved some more body soap before resuming her ministrations to Olivia's body. She rubbed her hands together to make the lather; she stepped forward closer to Olivia into her personal space. She placed her hands on Olivia's stomach and began washing. As her hands snaked up Olivia's sides getting ever so close to her breasts, Alex stopped and stared deep into Olivia's big beautiful brown eyes. She couldn't resist leaning in to capture her love's lips. The kiss was slow, gentle filled with love and promises for a wonderful future. Alex pulled away from the kiss slowly as to not jostle Olivia.

"I love you, Liv. So much. I want this. Us, all the time." Said Alex.

"Me too, Allie. We've wasted so much time already. I don't want to waste anymore. I love you too." Replied Olivia.

Alex resumed her washing duties; she was now at Olivia's breasts. She ran each hand under them at first cupping them. Then around the sides; each thumb brushing across a nipple. Now across the top and further up Olivia's chest to her throat. Both women could sense the amount of arousal that the other was feeling.

"I want you Olivia; I want to make love with you."

"Me too, Alex. We'll know when the time is right. I don't' want to mess this up."

"Neither do I." Said Alex and she leaned in for one more chaste kiss.

Alex brought her hands down to Olivia's waist and lathered along the sides of each hip. She came around to just below the waist line to the lower stomach; then down across the thighs, knees and shins. Again being wary of the injured ankle, Alex washed Olivia's feet. She didn't feel right touching Olivia any more intimately than she already had. So she lathered a washcloth and handed it to Olivia to finished bathing supporting her while she needed a free hand.

Alex just hit the high spots for herself considering it was only a few hours ago since she had showered herself. She could tell that Olivia was getting tired of standing on one leg. They finished rinsing and Alex turned the water off. She stepped out of the shower first, then helped Olivia. Like before, Alex draped a towel around Olivia and helped dry her off. She then helped to slide Liv's robe on. Olivia slipped the crutches back under her arms and then brushed through her hair while Alex finished drying herself. Alex stepped out into the bedroom and quickly got dressed. She heard the hair dryer going and knew that Olivia would not be far behind. She stepped back into the doorway of the bathroom.

"Liv, you need any more help from me?"

"No, I think I'm OK."

"Alright, I'll go pop the popcorn and get us something to drink and we can watch our movies."

"OK, Sweetie. I'll join you in a minute."

By the time the popcorn was finished, Olivia had come from the bedroom clean, refreshed and dressed. She went to the kitchen where Alex was putting ice in glasses.

"Soda or tea?" Asked Alex.

"For a movie, soda."

"Go sit. I'll be there in a minute."

"I need to get an ice pack for my ankle."

"OK, I'll bring it. Now go."

"OK…OK."

Olivia returned to her spot on the sofa. She reached for the bag of movies to see what Alex got. She then propped her foot up and started rooting through the bag. She pulled out six movies, they varied from comedy, romantic comedy, drama and one action flick. Alex had now joined her with their sodas and popcorn. They decided on a movie; Alex put it in. She wrapped Olivia's ankle again with the ice pack and then joined Olivia on the sofa.

They enjoyed the first movie. All of the popcorn was eaten and several glasses of soda. They each took a bathroom break before starting the next movie. Alex also took a few minutes to put the chicken breasts she bought in to marinate for supper. The next movie was the drama, some Oscar nominated flick. Neither woman could tell you what it was about because 30 minutes into the movie both ladies were curled into each other under a nice warm blanket fast asleep.

**TBD…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 8**

Alex woke up first to the sound of Olivia's cell phone. She decided to answer it first before waking the Detective. It was the physical therapist calling to make Olivia's appointment for Monday to start therapy on her ankle. Alex hated to, but had to wake Olivia up. Olivia took the call and made the appointment for Monday morning, 10am.

It was nearing 1pm, so Alex reheated the leftover chicken and rice soup. She also made grilled cheese and bacon sandwiches. They started the action flick when lunch was ready. After they finished, Alex cleared the dishes and rejoined Olivia on the sofa to watch the rest of the movie.

They got comfortable under the blanket again. They were holding hands, Alex's head was laying on Olivia's shoulder. Olivia felt Alex shift and then felt the Councilor's warm lips gracing against her neck. Olivia shuddered as a shiver ran through her body. She reached for the remote and stopped the movie, then turned to meet the most gorgeous blue eyes in the world. Olivia tossed the remote to the coffee table as she moved in to kiss Alex.

It was a light kiss at first, that quickly graduated into frenzy. Alex felt Olivia's body weight shifting pushing her backwards onto the sofa. She felt Olivia push away from her and stand on her right leg taking her left from the table. Olivia placed her left knee beside Alex's hip near the edge of the sofa and then planted her right knee in between Alex's legs and lowered herself onto Alex's leaving her injured ankle to hang off the sofa.

Olivia was hoping that this would not put any undue pressure on her ankle and allow her to enjoy this. She used her left hand and arm to support her weight as she brought her right hand to Alex's cheek. She stared into deep Alex's eyes.

"So beautiful." Said Olivia as the relaxed the rest of her body weight onto Alex and resumed kissing her.

This time Olivia was in control. She explored Alex's mouth, her cheeks and the side her throat. She made certain to repay Alex for the hickey that she left. Olivia reached to the hem of Alex's t-shirt and slipped her hand under to caress Alex's bare stomach. Things were getting heated as Olivia's hand inched closer to Alex's breasts.

"Ouch! Damn it!"

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I just bumped my ankle against the side of the sofa and it's not a happy camper now."

"Maybe we should stop. Come on, prop it back up, I'll get another ice pack and some ibuprophen."

"K." Replied Olivia feeling defeated again.

Alex returned with a glass of water, the pills and a fresh ice pack. Olivia took the glass and pills as Alex went to wrap her ankle again. They resumed watching the movie, afterwards, they decided to just talk. They talked about anything, everything.

It was starting to get dark outside, so Alex went to start dinner. Olivia joined her at the bar; she managed to get up on to the bar stool and prop her foot on the stool next to her. When she saw Alex getting the makings out for a tossed salad, she offered to help. Alex declined; said that she enjoyed cooking especially for someone she loves. Olivia blushed at Alex's comment.

"Why Detective, I didn't know I had that affect on you?"

"Yeah, well, knowing that you feel the same way about me makes it a bit harder to keep my emotions in check when I am around you."

"Well, you are going to have a whole two weeks to practice before you go back to work."

"I don't know how I am going to make it a whole two weeks with you here to entertain me during the day."

"I'm sure you can find something to do."

"I have an idea."

Alex looked up from the cutting board where she was chopping the vegetables for the salad and saw the wheels turning in Olivia's head.

"No. Whatever the idea is, no. You are supposed to be taking it easy, doctor's and captain's orders."

"But, Allie, you haven't even heard my idea."

"No."

"Please."

"No, Liv."

"Pretty please with sugar on top."

"No."

"Do you want to sleep on the sofa?"

"Liv?!"

"Well, I'm trying here, please. At least hear my idea before you say no."

"Fine, what's your idea?"

"I thought maybe I could review some of our old cold cases; makes some notes, maybe have some new thoughts on where to look for more evidence."

"Cold cases?"

"Yeah, just some reading, some thinking and some writing; maybe a phone call or two. That's it."

Alex had finished with the salad and had put the marinated chicken into the oven. She was rinsing the marinade dish and putting it and the other dishes into the dishwasher. Her back was to Olivia; she was thinking. Liv was right, there would be no exertion to review some old cases.

"OK."

"OK, you'll ask Cragen if I can review some cold cases?"

"Yes. I'll go by the precinct on Monday and talk to him about it."

Olivia pumped a fist into the air in victory.

"Yes!"

"The chicken will be a while; why do you go sit back on the sofa and I'll bring you a glass of wine."

"I thought you said I couldn't have any alcohol?"

"That was when you were taking the heavy duty meds. It's been nearly 20 hours since you last took any. Are you planning on taking any tonight?"

"No, I don't want to take them anymore. They make me sleepy and I feel like I have a hangover when I wake up. If I am going to suffer from a hangover, I want to enjoy getting drunk vs popping a few pills and passing out."

Olivia had returned to the sofa and as promise, Alex brought her a glass of wine and Alex joined her as well. They continued their discussion from before. Olivia opened up a bit more about her mother and growing up with an alcoholic parent. Alex talked about her parents and how they were excepting of Alex when she came out. Once dinner was ready Olivia moved to the dining table while Alex brought dinner in for them.

"Wow, Alex this is great. You really did learn to cook."

"Thank you, I think."

The ladies continued with their conversations. They had covered quite a few topics; their college years, each of their first years in their respected positions.

"So you ready for dessert?"

"Dessert? I didn't see you make anything for dessert."

"This I can't take credit for, other than buying it."

"Oh, this is my surprise from earlier?"

"Yes, it is. I'll be right back."

Alex got up from the table, she cleared their plates as she went back into the kitchen. Olivia refilled their wine glasses from the bottle that Alex left on the table. Olivia tried to strain to see over the kitchen counter as to what Alex was doing; short of her standing up. She heard Alex getting plates and silverware; she heard Alex in the frig. Then finally it looked like Alex was ready to come back to the table.

"Close your eyes, please?" Asked Alex.

Olivia obeyed and closed her eyes. She could hear Alex approach the table and place a plate in front of her. She heard the fork slide across the plate. The she heard Alex to her left set another plate down and then take her seat.

"OK, you can open your eyes."

Olivia slowly opened her eyes to find a big but not too big piece of chocolate cheesecake. It was drizzled in white chocolate and garnished with a single very red, very plump and very ripe strawberry. Alex watched as Olivia's mouth quickly presented a huge smile.

"This…this is from Gianni's?"

"It is."

"How? They are all the way down in SoHo."

"When was the last time you walked around your own neighborhood?"

"I don't much, except for what I need. I don't really have a lot of time outside of work and when I do, I am usually here sleeping."

"Well, apparently the elder Gianni trained his son in his pastry skills and with his father's permission he opened Gianni's Bakery; two blocks over next to that little bookstore. While I was waiting for my order I got to talking with the cashier. They have all of the desserts that they carry on the menu, plus quite a few others that look so delicious. They also have home bread and muffins. They also do made to order as well."

"Oh that is going to be so so tempting."

Olivia picked up her fork and cut in to the delectable dessert and scooped the small bite into the mouth. It literally melted. It was so chocolaty, so rich and oh so good.

"Hmmm. Alex this is…I have no words, other than thank you."

Alex had taken her bite as well and was having pretty much the same reaction and Olivia.

"I think this gets better every time I have it." Replied Alex.

Both ladies slowly finished off their desserts enjoying every bite and morsel. Alex cleared the dishes and finished in the kitchen while Olivia went to the bathroom then returned to the sofa. They decided to watch the romantic comedy. They both managed to stay awake for it; afterwards they decided to turn in for the night.

They went through their nightly absolutions and soon both were in bed in what was now their routine position. They spent a while making out; this time it was Alex's hands that were traveling about. As much as she wanted to move up to Olivia's breasts she kept her hand on Olivia's stomach. After while, they had calmed and finally let sleep take them.

**TBC…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 9**

The next day was unseasonably warm, so the ladies decided to have a picnic lunch in the park. It had only been a few days, but Olivia was feeling a bit cooped up. They had a lazy morning and Alex helped Olivia in the shower again. Alex was able to throw together some food for their picnic. They packed everything plus a few bottles of water in a backpack that Olivia had and Olivia also had a old blanket for them to take. Once they reached the park, Alex was able to find a parking place right at one of the walking paths. They went a little ways in and found a spot in the open. They wanted the warmth of the sun.

Alex took off the backpack and then spread the blanket. She helped Olivia down onto the blanket; she then joined her. They laid there for a while next to each other feeling the warm fall sun on their faces and arms. Alex turned on her side slightly towards Olivia. She watched for a minute as Olivia was staring at the sky and clouds; she could see Olivia's eyes moving, concentrating.

"What are you looking at so intently?" Asked Alex.

"Huh? Oh. I used to do this when I was a kid. When my Mom would be in one of her moods, drunk and belligerent, I just wanted to get away from her out of the apartment. I would wait in my room until she passed out, then I would grab a beach towel and head up to the roof of our building. There was a section that was concrete and not tarred. I would spread my towel out and stay up there for hours watching the clouds and listening to the city. I would try to find shapes or animals. Didn't you ever do that as a kid?"

"No. My parents weren't so much for the outdoors stuff. They preferred piano and violin lessons to occupy my time. I always loved it though when I did get a chance to go outside. When I was in college, unless I needed my computer at that moment, I did most of my studying outside weather permitting."

"Here, lay back down, look at that over there. The big puffy one, it's got the long tail. Now come back this way. It's a dinosaur."

"It is, wow. Look that plane there, it's going to fly into the dinosaur."

They spent the next little while finding all kinds of things in the clouds. Alex had turned on her side again facing Olivia.

"Liv?"

"Yeah?"

"What would you think about? When you were on the roof?"

Alex could see Olivia's light mood sink, just a little. She now regretted saying anything.

"I would wonder why my life was like it was? You know, why me? Why did some man have to rape my Mother? Why did she keep me? Why did she think that alcohol would help and why didn't she see how it hurt not only herself, but me? Why did she have to tell me about my father. Crap like that."

"Liv, it's not crap. It's your life, your childhood and it is what made you the beautiful compassionate woman that I fell in love with. Do you realize that if you hadn't lived the life you did, it's possible that you would not have become a cop and we would have never met, never fallen in love."

Olivia turned onto to her side as well as Alex continued.

"I know it wasn't the most ideal childhood, but it is yours. It shaped you. It led you to become a cop to help rape victims and see justice done. Please don't diminish what you've been through."

"It's just…it wasn't a happy childhood."

"No, but you're happy now aren't you?"

Olivia leaned over to Alex and kisses her gently, they were still in public after all. She pulled back to look into Alex's eyes.

"Deliriously." Replied Olivia.

A smile came across Alex's face as the resumed kissing only to be interrupted by Olivia's growling stomach.

"OK. Time for lunch." Said Alex.

They sat upright and Alex began to empty the backpack; two decent sized containers of tossed salad with the leftover chicken diced on top, two smaller containers of fruit salad (for dessert), a small cup of vinaigrette dressing for Alex and a small cup of blue cheese for Olivia along with the water, napkins and utensils. They were enjoying their meal and the company when they heard someone approach.

"Good afternoon Alex, Detective Benson."

"Hello, your Honor." Replied Alex.

"Nice to see you Judge Donnelly." Added Olivia.

"Liz, please, we aren't in court. Olivia what did you do?" Asked Liz noticing the crutches and Olivia's wrapped ankle.

"I sprained it, chasing a perp."

"Ouch."

"I'm on leave for a couple of weeks. Alex here has taken pity on me and got me out of my apartment for a while."

"Well that's what good friends are for. I'm on my way to meet a friend. I saw you two here and wanted to stop and say hello. So you ladies enjoy the rest of your afternoon and Olivia, take it easy. Alex, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good bye, Liz." Said Alex.

"Have a good afternoon, your Honor." Added Olivia.

They waited until the good judge was no longer in the sites.

"You think she suspects anything?" Asked Olivia.

"No, I don't think so. Seemed like the same Liz to me."

"Maybe we should cool it a bit in public till we know what the regs are. I really don't want us to get into trouble until we know how much trouble we can be in. I don't want either of us in jeopardy of losing our jobs."

"OK. No PDA. And I'll find out tomorrow what the regs are." Replied Alex.

They went back to enjoy their lunch, the warm day and each other's company. Soon the sun had ducked behind a building and the air had cooled. They decided to head back home. Alex gathered up all of the lunch containers and such and put them back in the backpack. She then helped Olivia to her feet; she slipped the backpack on and folded up the blanket. Soon they were slowly making their way back up the path to Alex's Mercedes.

Once back in Olivia's apartment, Olivia took her normal spot on the sofa. Alex put the picnic items away and then she came to join Olivia on the sofa. They lazed around the rest of the day; watched another movie, made out for while. Alex did have a little bit of work to do; she had arraignments the next afternoon. Elliot had called to check on Olivia as did the Captain. Alex made another tasty meal. Soon they were getting ready for bed.

"What time do I need to set the alarm for?" Asked Olivia.

"Well, I was planning on going in as early as I can so I can take you to your physical therapy appointment."

"You don't have to do that Allie; I can take a cab."

"Next time, let me take you for the first appointment, please?"

"OK."

"So we'll need to get you showered before I go; you can always lay back down after I leave. I'll need to go by my apartment for court appropriate attire. So how's 6am?"

"Ugh. OK"

Olivia set the alarm and turned out the lamp. Alex was on her back waiting for Olivia to lay down so she could snuggle into her like she did the previous two nights; Olivia on the other hand, had a different thought. Instead of Olivia laying on her back, she kept turning over onto her side and she snuggled into Alex. Laying her head on Alex's chest draping an arm possessively over Alex's torso.

"This OK, Allie?"

"Better than OK. Are you comfortable? How's your ankle?"

"OK. I think we've determined that you don't kick in your sleep, so I should be alright."

Olivia strained her neck up a bit and kissed Alex just below the ear.

"I love you, Allie. Good night."

"I love you, too Liv. Sweet Dreams."

"They'll all be about you."

"Better be."

Both ladies slept peacefully. When the alarm sounded, they got up and took their shower. Alex said her goodbyes to Olivia and left. Olivia slipped on a pair of lounge pants and a tank top then headed for the sofa. She set her alarm on her cell phone for 8:30am just in case to give herself plenty of time to get ready before Alex comes to pick her up. She did dose off for a while and decided to get up around 8:15. She fixed a couple of cups of coffee in the coffee maker and then went to get dressed. She wasn't exactly sure what the therapist would want to do, so she decided on her good NYPD sweats. The ankle was still swollen some, she didn't want to have to put a tennis shoe on; so she wrapped the ankle and then put a sock on over it to keep her foot warm.

When Olivia got back into the kitchen her coffee was ready; she found bagels and cream cheese in the frig. It was easier to just eat at the kitchen counter instead of trying to transport the food and coffee while on crutches. She finished up and turned off the coffee pot before reclaiming her spot on the sofa. She was channel surfing when her cell phone rang.

"Benson."

"Hey Sweetie. I'm just a block away. Do you need me to come up and help you?"

"No, you probably won't find a space, so I'll just meet you downstairs."

"OK. See you in a few."

"Bye."

Olivia got up and put her black leather coat on. She felt weird wearing it over sweats, but she loved this coat. It was her favorite. The crutches felt weird, but good as it was giving the detective extra padding under the arms. The elevator came quickly and she hobble out the main door just as Alex pulled up. It was a short drive to the hospital. Alex let Olivia out at the main door to the rehab center. She went just inside and waited for Alex to park the car and join her. They stopped at the main desk for directions before heading up.

They found the therapy center; Olivia gave her name at the check in window and the nurse handed Olivia a clipboard with forms to fill out. Alex took it as they found a seat. Olivia was filling out the forms, when she got to the section for the emergency contact she hesitated. Normally she put Elliot first then the Captain. Olivia glanced over to Alex, she was reading the current issue of Newsweek.

Olivia returned to the forms and finished filling out the section. She nudged Alex with her elbow to look at the forms. Olivia watched as Alex read over the form taken in what it said.

_Emergency Contacts:_

_Alexandra Cabot_

_212-555-5468 cell_

_212-555-4336 home_

_212-555-9696 work_

_Elliot Stabler_

_212-555-4478 cell_

_212-555-2698 home_

_212-555-9552 work_

"Is…is this OK?" Asked Olivia.

"It's fine, absolutely fine." Replied Alex with a bright smile across her face.

Olivia smiled and blushed as well when she resumed filling out the forms. Once done, Alex took them back up to the window and returned to Olivia's side. This time she left Newsweek on the side table. Alex reached for Olivia's hand and laced their fingers together. They sat there quietly waiting for Olivia's name to be called.

Like most medical facilities, they were not taken right at 10am, it was closer to 10:20am before they called Olivia's name. The door opened and a young man maybe 30, thin, a little lanky stepped out into the room.

"Olivia Benson."

Olivia had purposely chosen seats close to said door so she wouldn't have to far to go on the crutches; so she was mere feet from the young man.

"Is it OK if my girlfriend comes back with me?"

"Sure, right this way." The young man said as he motioned them through the door.

Alex was still planted were she had stood from their seats. Olivia had referred to her as her girlfriend. Yes, they had admitted their love for each other and talk of the long, very long lasting relationship; but they had not yet given themselves any such labels. It was such a wonderful feeling hearing those words come out of Olivia's mouth. They were said with ease, like 'what do you want for dinner'; they were said with love.

"Alex?"

Alex still didn't move; her mind had not registered that Olivia was calling for her.

"Allie, you coming?"

"Yes, yes. Sorry."

"You OK?" Asked Olivia, a bit worried, but not sure why.

"I'm fine Sweetheart, just fine." Replied Alex as she followed Olivia through the door.

**TBC…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 10**

After about an hour, the ladies left the hospital. Alex drove Olivia back home; she found a parking place and decided to walk Olivia upstairs. As soon as they were in they were inside Olivia made a bee-line for the bathroom. Alex took off her coat and waited; she had a few minutes before she needed to leave. Alex was at the window looking out over the city when Olivia came hobbling back from the bathroom.

"Hey Babe, how long before you need to leave?" Asked Olivia.

"Not long, a few minutes."

As Olivia made her way to the sofa, Alex came over to join her.

"So, will you come over for dinner tonight?" Asked Olivia as she leaned in to kiss Alex.

"Most definitely."

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

"Uh…Alliieeee."

"Whaaat?"

"Seriously, when they called my name back at the therapist's office. You hesitated; you were in a different world. I was just wondering what was going on with you then?"

"You caught me off guard."

"How? I don't understand."

"When you called me your girlfriend."

"Was that not OK?"

"It was more than OK. It was just the first time you called me that. It's just…hearing you say that; it felt so good, so right." Replied Alex as she moved in to kiss her girlfriend.

They kissed deeply until one of them required more oxygen; as they lips separated their foreheads came together. Alex's left hand was still planted on the sofa for support while her right was on the side of Olivia's neck brushing through the dark tresses. Olivia leaned to the back of the sofa pulling Alex with her. Alex settled into her side with the one hand still playing with Olivia's hair.

They were both silent just holding each other. Olivia could stay there all day just holding Alex and that would leave her content.

"Allie, what are you thinking about?"

"Your hair."

"What about it?"

"You are beautiful Liv, no matter how long or how short your hair is…"

"But?"

Alex shifted up to look into Olivia's eyes.

"But the whole time I was in Witness Protection, I only had the image of you from when I left and from the Connors trail in my head. Your hair was short then; I can remember you wearing your black slacks and that maroon top. Then you would have your black leather jacket on; you would have your gun at your side, your badge, phone and cuffs all clipped to your belt, like a utility belt a super hero would wear. My super hero. And to top it off, your swagger."

"My what?"

"You have this swagger about you. It reeks of confidence and stature. It was all I had to go on."

"So you like hair better short?"

"I don't care whether it is short or not, just as long as I am with you. That is all that matters. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Alex."

After a few more minutes had passes Alex pushed away from Olivia.

"I don't want to, but I have to go. I'm due in court in an hour. I'll call when I know what time I'll be home."

"OK."

They kissed a few more times.

"I really really need to go, now." Said Alex.

"Alright, have a good afternoon Babe. I'll see you this evening."

Olivia got up from the sofa and slowly hobbled with Alex to the door. They kissed one more time before Alex finally made it through the door. A smile drew across Alex's face and she kept it the rest of the afternoon.

Olivia returned to the sofa and pulled out her phone. She made a quick call to her hair dresser to see when she could get an appointment. As luck would have it, there was a cancellation later that afternoon and Olivia took the appointment. She then checked her frig for what items she may be missing for the dinner she wanted to prepare for Alex. She made her list and then quickly made herself a sandwich for lunch. She went to change out of her sweats and into jeans and a t-shirt.

Olivia called for a cab, then she put back on her one tennis shoe and left the sock over the left foot. The therapist had said to wait a few more days before putting a tennis shoe on her injured foot. She slipped her leather jacket on and clipped her phone to her belt and headed out the door. By the time she got out to the curb, the cab pulled up. She didn't have far to go and normally she would walk it, but it would be a few weeks before she would be able to do that. She directed the cab a few blocks to the larger market; they would have what she needed vs the bodega on the corner. She asked the cabbie to wait to which he agreed. She saw the manager outside working with the produce; just who she was looking for. He knew her by name; she had helped his niece when she had been attacked a few years ago, she wasn't raped thankfully, but it was close.

"Detective Benson! What happened?

"Hey Mr. Bombardi. I sprained it chasing a bad guy. I'm stuck on the walking sticks for a few weeks."

"You need to take it easy and get well, Detective. We can't have one of New York's Finest not up to par. Anything I can do to help?"

"Actually, that's why I'm here. My girlfriend has been taking care of me since I got hurt and I want to make her dinner tonight to thank her. I was hoping you could have someone gather the groceries on my list here and have them delivered to my apartment around 4pm?"

"Absolutely, Detective. Consider it done."

"If you don't have something or have a question, my cell is there at the bottom. I've got another couple of errands to run before I'll be back home."

"Alright, be careful Detective and enjoy your meal this evening."

"Thanks, Mr. Bombardi." Replied Olivia as she turned away back to the cab.

"I plan to." She said to herself.

She got back in the cab and she gave him the address for her next stop. She got out of the cab, paid him and sent him on his way. She hobbled into the salon for her appointment. Her hair dresser took her straight back and got to work. It didn't take very long and Olivia was back out on the curb hoping to hail a cab.

She got her cab and went to her next and last stop, the florist. She wanted to order a dozen red roses to be delivered to Alex's office; but she knew that would raise too many questions with the office staff. So instead, she would have those delivered to her apartment later that afternoon. They would be the center piece for the dinner she wanted to prepare for Alex. So, she told the florist who the flowers were for and what she wanted them to mean. She watched as the florist started with a simple vase added different types flowers of various colors and styles, some baby's breath and some greenery. When she was done, there was a simple but elegant vase of flowers that was as gorgeous as their recipient. The florist slid the card over to Olivia for her to personalize the note. Olivia thought for a moment and then began to write. She settled up with the florist and was back on the streets of New York hailing a taxi for home.

Alex had finished with her arraignments and had been back in her office for a while. She had just finished printing a few documents when a knock came to her door. She called for the person to come in. It was her assistant bringing in the most beautiful bouquet of flowers.

"Someone must love you lots, Alex. These are for you."

"Thank you, Tessa."

Her assistant waited and watched as Alex removed the card. Alex could tell that she obviously wanted to stay and find out who the flowers were from.

"You can go now." Said Alex as she watched Tessa leave and pull her door closed.

Alex opened the enveloped and slid the small card out to read it.

_'A-_

_Just wanted you to know that I am thinking about you. These flowers don't hold a candle to your beauty._

_Love,_

_O'_

The smile that was already on Alex's face got only bigger. She reached for her phone and dialed her girlfriend.

"Benson."

"Hey you."

"Hey."

"I got your flowers."

"You did?"

"They are beautiful Liv."

"Not as beautiful as you."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Do you know what time you'll be home?"

"I hoping to leave here around 6pm, so maybe 6:30pm or so. We can order pizza or something."

"OK, we'll decided when you get here. See ya soon. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Bye Babe."

"Bye."

As Alex hung up the phone, she took a deep breath. She grabbed the papers from her printer, sorted through them for the one she was after. She signed it and put it in an envelope. She dropped it and her cell phone in her briefcase and headed out the door to the elevator to go up a few floors. She exited the lift and headed to her intended destination.

"Hi Marie. Is he in? I was hoping to have a few minutes of his time."

"He's in with Cutter at the moment. They shouldn't be long if you want to wait?"

"Thanks, I'll wait."

Ten minutes or so had passed and Mike Cutter came out of Jack McCoy's office. He spoke briefly to Alex as he walked by in a hurry somewhere. Marie motioned Alex into Jack's office. She knocked on his open door.

"Alex, please come in." Said Jack McCoy rising to greet her.

"Good afternoon Jack."

"So what brings you to my office today?"

"I need to speak with you about something, something that affects me personally." Said Alex as she closed the door.

Jack motioned for Alex to sit as he took a seat. Alex felt better on her feet, more in control like she is when she is in the courtroom.

"OK. How can I help?"

"I've started seeing someone, dating. I've actually had feelings for this person for a long time, but circumstances always prevented us from being together. Now we are both in a position where we want to pursue a relationship."

"Alright. So why are you coming to me?"

"It's a detective at the 1-6."

"I see."

"Are there any guidelines that prohibit an ADA and a detective from the same squad being involved in a romantic relationship?"

"Unfortunately, yes. It would be unethical for and ADA to be involved with a detective in the same unit because personal feelings could be called into question regarding objectivity. It would be akin to two police partners being involved."

Alex didn't say anything. She was prepared for this answer.

"Alex, do you want to risk your position or the detective's position? Is this worth it?"

"Yes, Jack. It is worth it."

Alex reached into the side pocket of her bag and retrieved the envelope that she placed there moments ago. She stepped closer to Jack's desk and held the envelope out for him. Jack stood and took the envelope from her. As they continued speaking he opened the letter to read it.

"Here is my formal request for a transfer."

"Alex?"

"Jack, after the upheaval of the last ten years of my life I am finally happy. I've found someone who loves me as completely as I do them. I don't have to work, I enjoy prosecuting and will continue to do so as long as the city of New York will have me. I've had too many decisions made for me that greatly impacted my life. Now it is my turn. I have the only say as to who I love and I won't give them up for anything."

"You're sure about this?"

"I never been more sure of anything in my life."

"Very well. I only have one option for you right now. I was actually going to speak to you about this tomorrow after I spoke to the other person involved, but since you are here…"

"What?"

"Come Monday, your unit will be without a Bureau Chief. Janice Temple had to take medical leave, breast cancer. So I am moving your Bureau Chief over to take her place, that leaves your unit without a Chief. What do you say Alex? How about moving up to Bureau Chief?"

Jack could see Alex contemplating his suggestion.

"You wouldn't be directly involved with any cases; there would be no conflict of interest. I know you enjoy being in the courtroom; you can pick and chose the cases you want to try therefore avoid any cases that involve your detective."

"Bureau Chief?" Clarified Alex.

"Bureau Chief. It's yours if you want it. Otherwise it will be a while before I can find you another ADA slot."

"What about my position? Who will fill that spot?"

"I have someone in mind. They would be able to step right in. I just need to make a couple of phone calls."

"And you're confident in their abilities to pick right up?"

"I am; but I don't want to say anything until it is a done deal."

"Alright. I accept."

"Good, I'm glad that is settled. I trust that you and your detective will be discreet until your transition is final?"

"Of course, Jack. And thank you for working with me on this."

"I'm glad you came to me first instead of trying to hide this."

"No, Jack, no hiding. Once we are in the clear, no more hiding."

Alex left Jack's office satisfied, content and happy; truly happy for the first time in a very long time. It was times like these that she missed her parents, her Mother. She returned to her office. She shutdown her laptop and packed it up, she gathered the few files she would need for the night and grabbed her coat headed towards the door. As she was pulling the door to, she saw Olivia's flowers sitting there on her desk. She walked back over to the desk and pulled a single red rose from the vase then retreated out the door.

It was still early; she had plenty of time for the stop she wanted to make. As she drove along the winding road her thoughts were of her love and how she was going to be just as happy as Alex when she told her the news about the Bureau Chief position and what that would mean for them. She reached her destination; as she got out of the car and brought with her the single rose. The winter chill was in the air; Alex lifted the beautiful flower to her nose and in hale the scent as she walked along through the grass. She stopped when she reached the tombstone of Caroline Cabot.

It had been a long time since she had been to her Mother's grave, too long. Alex spent the next little while bringing her Mother up to date on her life; mostly she talked about Olivia and what they had found with each other. Finally, the cold was really starting to chill Alex. She kissed the rose and then laid it upon her Mother's grave. It was time to go home, home to Olivia.

TBC…


	11. Chapter 11

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 11**

Olivia had been back in her apartment for maybe 30 minutes when her grocery delivery arrived. She paid for her groceries and tipped the delivery boy. She immediately put the filet mignons in the marinade that she had prepared. She went ahead and put together the tossed salad. She had decided to try working with just one crutch and gave her an one free hand. She washed the red potatoes, so all they had to do was go in the pot when ready. Shortly after the florist delivery arrived with the dozen red roses. She set the box on the table to arrange later.

It was around 4:30pm give or take and she decided to go ahead and change clothes. She wanted to be just a bit dressier than jeans and a t-shirt for Alex. She started for her bedroom when her apartment buzzer alerted her to a visitor. It wouldn't be Alex, it was too early and Alex had a key. She hobbled over to the intercom.

"Who is it?"

"Hey Baby-Girl, it's me."

"Hey Fin, come on up."

She went to the door and in a few minutes Fin knocked. She opened her door to find her colleague there with a file box.

"Come in."

"Thanks. I've got your cold cases here. Wow! Look at you, got you a new do."

"Yeah, I decided to make a change and had the time. Thanks for bringing these. I wasn't sure if the Captain had approved or not; Alex said she was going to talk to him for me."

"Well, he agreed, Elliot pulled these for you. Where do you want them?"

"Will it fit under the coffee table? That's where I spend most of my time now."

Fin took the box and slid it under the table.

"Can you stay?"

"I can't Liv. I gotta get back. Munch and Stabler are bringing in a witness in a new case. I've had these files in the trunk of the cruiser since just after lunch. I was finally close enough your way to drop them off."

"Oh, OK."

"Tell you what. I'm not on call Thursday night. How about I come by and take you out for a beer?"

"Sounds good, Fin."

"Alright, I'll check you later about Thursday then."

They had made their way back to the door and said their goodbyes. Olivia headed back to the bedroom to change clothes. She chose black slacks, a royal tank and white blouse. She also decided to go bare foot. Olivia put on a little make up then went to set the table. She got a vase that was on top of the refrigerator and arranged the roses. She set the table including a table cloth, place mats and candles. Next she headed over to her stereo. She set it low on her favorite jazz station.

It would still be a little while before Alex arrived, so she thought she would glance of some of the files Fin brought by. She was half was to the sofa when the door opened and in waltzed her girlfriend.

"Hey Sweetie, I'm home."

"Alex, hey you're early."

"I'm sorry I thought I would be welcomed?"

"No…I mean yes. I had a surprise for you. I was cooking you dinner. I wanted to have it on the table when you came in."

Alex looked over to the table and saw the roses. She smiled as she walked over to them; she leaned down and drew in a deep breath inhaling their scent. She walked straight back over to Olivia and pulled her into a very passionate kiss.

"You cut your hair?"

"I did. Do you like it?"

"You know I do. I love it; but you didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to. One less thing to fool with when I have to rush out of here at 3am."

Alex pulled Olivia back in for another kiss.

"I didn't mean to ruin the surprise."

"Well, you haven't just yet. How about you go take a nice relaxing bath while I finish with dinner?"

"That sounds wonderful."

Olivia gave Alex another sweet kiss as they separated, Alex heading towards the bedroom and Olivia to the kitchen. Olivia finished a few preparations on the filet mignon and set them out to come to room temperature. She then put the potatoes on. She got the wine from the fridge and set it out. Then she made several trips bringing the plates, silverware and glasses over. Next she got her grill pan out and started getting it hot for the steaks. The steaks were about half way done when she drained the potatoes. She tossed them with butter, garlic, chives, salt pepper and a few other spices. She took the potatoes, salad and dressings to the table. She was then headed to the bedroom to fetch her girlfriend when Alex appeared in the doorway. Freshly dressed in a pair dress jeans and soft cashmere sweater.

"Hey, I was just coming to get you. I'm ready to take the steaks off."

"Perfect timing then. It smells wonderful, I couldn't stay in the tub any longer."

"Well, right this way then."

Olivia turned to present her arm to escort Alex to the table. Alex took it and she slowly walked with Olivia hobbling to the table. When they arrived at the table, Olivia did her best to pull out Alex's chair. She told Alex to pour the wine and then Olivia lit the candles. Olivia went into the kitchen and grabbed a plate and took the steaks out of the pan. She left her one crutch and headed to the table with the steaks.

"Wow, Liv. This is wonderful. You didn't have to do this. It's a lot of work with just one good foot and the crutches."

"I wanted to. I wanted to do something special for all the help you've given me these past few days."

The ladies enjoyed the wonderful meal. Alex raved over Olivia's steak and seasoned potatoes. Alex said since Olivia went to so much trouble, that she would handle the clean up. Olivia transferred to the stool at the counter to continue talking with Alex as Alex cleaned the kitchen. Alex mostly told her about her day, her conversation with the Captain over the cold cases. Once the kitchen was clean, the ladies moved to the sofa and took their normal positions. They settled into each other's arms. The jazz music was still playing. They had extinguished the candles on the table and lit several that were in the living room area. They only other light source was coming from the foyer, so it was quite cozy. All they really needed was a fire place to make it perfect.

"So, I went to see Jack McCoy today."

"And? How much trouble are we in?"

"None as long as we can keep this quiet for one more week."

"Why? What happens in a week?"

"I'm being promoted to Bureau Chief."

"Wait. What happened to the current Bureau Chief?"

"They are being moved to another Bureau Chief position that opened up when another had to take a medical leave. Jack said that this was already in the works and that he was going to talk to me about it tomorrow. He was holding off until he could confirm my ADA replacement."

"OK, so if you are the Bureau Chief then…"

"We can be together. I won't be directly involved with cases and I can pick and chose which cases I want to try. Jack knows I will still want my time in the courtroom."

"And he is OK with this? I mean he knows about us?"

"Us, no. He knows that I am seeing a detective at the 1-6. I never specified you by name or gender."

"OK, so after next week, we are in the clear?"

"Yes, we can decided how and when we want everyone else to know about us."

"So are you OK with being the Bureau Chief? I know before it didn't work out."

"Before it was all I had. I didn't have someone to come home to at night to distract me, so all I thought about was work. This time will be different; I have you." Said Alex as she went in for a kiss.

They spent the next little while kissing, cuddling and just being with each other. Alex cuddled into Olivia's arms which were wrapped around her. They were quiet, listening to the soft jazz music.

"OK, so it just hit me. Who is the new ADA for SVU?"

"I don't know yet. Jack didn't want to say anything until it was confirmed with the person he has in mind. So we will have to wait to find out. He did say that this person will be able to step right in without missing a beat."

"Well, that's good. It's been hell this last little while with Sonja and before her Greyleck. Even though things were a little trying with you, at least you knew how to do this job."

They shifted their bodies on the sofa so that Olivia was lying on her back and Alex on top of her. They kissed some or they just held each other. Alex's head was laying on Olivia's chest. The soft thump thump of Olivia's heartbeat had just about lulled her into sleep. She soon realized that if she didn't leave shortly, she probably wouldn't.

"I should really get going."

"You don't have too?"

"I know, but I should. I don't have a suit with me for tomorrow and I really don't want to have to get up early just to go home to get ready. As much as I want to…"

"I know. We don't want to wear out our welcome with each other. We are together."

"Yes, we are. If you are feeling up to it, maybe you could stay the weekend with me? Change of scenery."

"Sounds good."

The ladies got up. Olivia saw Alex to the door; they kissed a while longer before Alex finally made it through the door. Olivia got ready for bed and turned in. Somewhere around 1am without sleeping a wink, she decided to forgo attempting to sleep. She went back out to the sofa to watch TV. She was halfway dozing when her cell phone alerted her to a text message. She flipped her phone open to see that Alex had sent her a text.

_'can't sleep without you by my side'_

Olivia hit speed dial 1 on her cell phone and waited for her girlfriend to answer.

_**'Cabot.'**_

_'Hey, you couldn't sleep either?'_

_**'No. Around midnight, I gave up. I fixed myself a cup of tea and tried to get some work done but my mind kept wandering to your bed and you in my arms.'**_

_'Me too. Are you still at your desk?'_

_**'No. I'm in bed now. You?'**_

_'I was on the sofa channel surfing, but I am now back in bed.'_

_**'Think we might be able to get some sleep now?'**_

_'Well, if you close your eyes and imagine that I'm there with you, with my arms around you, maybe you'll be able to fall asleep and I'll do the same.'_

_**'I love you Liv.'**_

_'I love you too, Allie.'_

_**'Good night.'**_

_'Night.'_

Both ladies returned their phones to their nightstands and tried to imagine the other was there with them. Eventually sleep did come for both of them with them dreaming about the other.

TBC…


	12. Chapter 12

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 12**

The rest of the week seemed to be excruciating for the ladies. Olivia made some headway in the cold cases, not a lot, but it was a start. She was making progress in her physical therapy. She could now stand to have a tennis shoe on her injured foot. They saw one another each evening for supper either at Olivia's apartment or they went out to eat except for Thursday night when Olivia had dinner with Fin. It was hard for them to fall asleep without the other lying next to them in bed. They were both thankful when the weekend finally arrived. Alex got to at Olivia's apartment shortly after 5pm. Olivia was packed and ready to go to Alex's for the weekend.

A short while later they were settling in at Alex's apartment. While Olivia wandered the apartment taking in the décor and Alex's personal touches, Alex was in the kitchen putting a quick dinner together for them. Soon they were sitting at Alex's dining table enjoying a light supper.

"So Babe, whose the new ADA for SVU?"

"Liv, I keep telling you that you'll have to find out with the rest of the squad."

Olivia had been trying all week to get the name of the new ADA out of her girlfriend. She tried teasing tickling and seduction, but Alex wouldn't give.

"Come on, Sweetheart. I'm not even going to be there on Monday when you introduce them."

"Well, you can be. Why not go into work long enough to update the Captain on your progress with the cold cases and if you do that say around 10:30am, you might just be there when I bring the new ADA by."

"Sneaky, you know, you'd make a pretty good lawyer."

"Haha, finish your chicken so we can move on to other things."

"Yes, Ma'am, Councilor."

In short order, they finished their meal, Alex cleaned the kitchen and they were now happily ensconced on the sofa with a fire going in Alex's gas fireplace and with a few scented candles strategically placed about the living room. It was getting harder and harder to not go further and become intimate. Olivia was still hobbling around on crutches per doctors orders. Little did Olivia know that Alex was making plans for the next weekend. She was taking Friday off from work and she had already called the caretaker at her family's cabin in upstate New York to ready the place for guests. The weather forecast was calling for snow on Thursday night, so they would leave on Friday morning and return Sunday afternoon. If all went as planned they would finally consummate their relationship.

Alex's sofa was deeper than Olivia's so they had plenty of room to stretch and lie together. Olivia was on her back with Alex snuggled up at her side, her head laying on Olivia's chest. They had covered themselves with the throw that Alex keeps on the back of her sofa. Olivia was watching the flames of the fire dance around as she was running her fingers along Alex's forearm that laid across her torso.

"Hey. You asleep?" Asked Olivia.

"No, not asleep, content."

"Content is good. What are you thinking about?"

Alex shifted up on her elbow to look into Olivia's eyes. She picked up the hand that had been lazily tracing lines on her arm and pulled it to her lips for a gentle kiss.

"Let's go away next weekend? Out of the city?" Asked Alex.

"OK, where would we go?"

"My family's cabin, upstate. I've already taken Friday off from work. We can leave Friday morning and come back Sunday afternoon."

"Pretty sure of yourself that I would say yes, if you already took the day off."

"Even if you said no, we still could have spent the day together."

"True."

"So, that's still a yes for going to the cabin?"

"Yes, that's a real yes."

Olivia pulled Alex down to her and kissed her. She immediately pushed her tongue forward demanding entrance and Alex easily obliged. Olivia's hands gripped at Alex's upper back pulling her closer; they traveled down to the small of her back and snuck under the fabric of Alex's shirt searching for bare skin. Alex felt an electricity radiate from the spot when Olivia's hands were caressing her back. Olivia's hands slowly made their way back up her girlfriend's back under the shirt. When they reached her bra, Olivia unhooked it and then she proceeded to turn herself and Alex over on the sofa so that she was on top now.

Olivia let her left leg drop in between Alex's; she felt Alex's hips start to grind onto her leg. She then brought one hand around front and began kneading a breast. Olivia released the breast and reached for the hem of Alex's shirt wanting to pull it up so that she could take the breast into her mouth.

"Liv, wait, wait. Slow down."

"Why Allie? Don't you want to?"

"Oh, I do. Believe me I soooo want to…"

"But?"

"But I…I sort of had this all planned out in my head. Next weekend, you and me naked in front of a roaring fire in a rustic country cabin, nestled in the woods, no city sounds just us. Would you hate me if I said I wanted to wait?"

"No, Babe. I won't hate you. That sounds really nice; but I think I should probably go take a cold shower now."

Alex tired not to laugh.

"I'm sorry Sweetie. I didn't mean to let you get all worked up."

"Well, now I know what the time table is, I'll be able to keep myself in check."

Olivia did indeed go take a shower, not completely cold; but enough to calm her arousal. She didn't stay in the shower too long; she was bearing some weight on her foot. The therapist said if she kept her showers to 15 minutes she could put weight on it. The mobility was getting better; there was less pain each day when she did her exercises or when the therapist was working her over. She realized in the shower that she would need to make her PT appointment the next Friday as early as possible or maybe ask for a reprieve for one day since they would be leaving for the cabin Friday morning.

Olivia finished in the shower and got ready for bed. When she came back into Alex's bedroom she found Alex had changed into her pajamas and was now in bed waiting for Olivia. Olivia turned out the bathroom light and hobbled over to the bed. She put the crutches on the floor just under the bed within her reach and she crawled into bed joining her girlfriend.

"Hey." Said Olivia as she laid on her side and gave Alex a quick kiss.

"Hey."

"So what are we doing tomorrow?"

"It's a surprise."

"OK. Well, I can't do too much on my feet yet."

"No, you'll be sitting for this."

"OK. I am assuming indoors."

"Yes."

"Is it in the city?"

"No more hints. It's a surprise."

"Awe, come on, Allie. Please?"

"Un..uh."

"I'll give you a kiss."

"Nope and I'll get my kiss anyway."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

Alex leaned over to her girlfriend and kissed her while pushing her onto her back. They kissed for only a few minutes before Alex snuggle in next to Olivia. Olivia reached up and turned off the lamp on the nightstand and got settled for the night.

"I love you, Allie. Good night."

"Night, Liv. I love you too."

The next morning Olivia woke up to an empty bed, but she could smell the reason why. Alex was in the kitchen making breakfast. Olivia got up went to the bathroom before heading to the kitchen. She found Alex putting the last touches on a second western omelet; the first was already plated and waiting to be eaten. Also at the table was a side bowl of mixed fruit, a couple of pieces of toasted whole grain bread and most importantly a cup of coffee. Olivia hobble up next to Alex and gave her a quick good morning kiss before taking a seat at the table.

"This looks great Alex."

"I hope you like it. It's got all your favorites, green peppers, onions, mushrooms. I even put a jalapeno in yours for you."

"Thanks. So what's on tap for today?"

"Well, we don't have to be anywhere until later. So we can watch a movie or something."

"Where do we need to be later? Will you tell me my surprise now?"

Alex sat quiet for a moment, contemplating. She got up from the table and went over to the table in the foyer where her purse laid. She was then striding back to the table with an envelope in hand.

"Here's where we will be later." Said Alex as she handed to envelope to her girlfriend.

Olivia took it and opened it to pull out two event tickets.

"The Knicks! We're going to a Knicks game?"

Olivia got up and hopped on one foot to Alex to hug her then sat back down.

"Babe this is great. It's been a long time since I have been to a Knicks game. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I don't know Alex, I'll have to cover a lot of ground on the crutches."

"No, it's been taken care of."

"What do you mean taken care of?"

"Well, for starters, I've hired a limo. That way we can be dropped off and picked up at the door. They also have these courtesy carts for people with mobility issues. They be able to deliver you right to the door of the suite. Now I know you would prefer to be in the stands, but I don't want people having to crawl over you and possibly hurt your foot; so I got us suite tickets instead. When you're better and we go again will get seats in the stands, OK?"

"You've thought of everything."

"Where you're concerned. Always."

The ladies did have a lazy morning and afternoon before heading out for the game. They both enjoyed themselves and had a wonderful time. After they got back home, each showered again before turning in for the night. They didn't do much on Sunday other than dine out for dinner before Alex took Olivia back to her apartment. Alex stayed a while but not to late before going back home. Again the night started off sleepless for both until their thoughts and dreams about each other finally pushed them into sleep.

Olivia got up the next morning early. She had her PT appointment at 8:30am. She showered and dressed in sweats. She remembered to make her PT appointment on Friday at 8:00am; that was the earliest possible appointment time. She was back at her apartment just before ten. She quickly changed into jeans and a soft red sweater. She was still required to only wear tennis shoes so she put those on. She unlocked her gun case and retrieved her badge and service weapon. Though she wasn't on duty, she always felt better if she had her gun at her side when going to the precinct. She called for a cab and grabbed the few case files that she wanted to update the Captain on putting them in her backpack (dealing with the crutches it was easier to tote things in a backpack verses trying to carry a purse). She then slipped on her black leather jacket before heading down to the lobby of her building. The cab arrived quickly and she was off to the precinct.

It was about 10:15am when she arrived. She hobbled into the squad room drawing attention to herself of course.

"Liv, what are you doing here?" Asked Elliot.

"What? Not happy to see me?"

"Of course I am, it's just you're supposed to be at home resting."

"Well, I wanted to update the Captain on the cold cases I've been working on."

"You could have done that by phone."

"Well, I was already out and about because I had a PT appointment this morning. I'll be quick and then right back home."

"OK."

"Is the Captain in?"

"Yeah, he's in his office."

"Thanks."

Olivia had taken the backpack off so she could take her jacket off while she was talking to Elliot. She slipped the back pack back onto one shoulder and made her way to the Captain's office. Munch and Fin had just come back into the squad from interviewing a witness and caught a glimpse of her entering the Captain's office. They of course were hounding Elliot as to why she was here.

Olivia knocked on the Captain's door.

"Come in."

"Hey Cap."

"Olivia, what are you doing here?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that same question?" Replied Olivia laughing a bit.

She continued, "I wanted to update you on the status of the cold cases I've been working on. You'll need El, Munch or Fin to follow up with some foot work for me otherwise you'll have to wait until I am back fulltime and not on ass duty."

"OK, what have you got?"

Olivia spent the next few minutes bringing the Captain up to speed. They went out into the squad so that she could brief Much and Fin who the Captain had decided would handle the afore mentioned footwork. Just as they finished up, Olivia recognized the clacking echo of heels coming down the hallway. She knew her girlfriend would be rounding the corner shortly. Aside from Elliot, this would be the first time around others since they became a couple. It would be a real test to see if they can keep their relationship a secret at least for a little while longer.

They could see another person enter the squad behind Alex. Olivia knew it to be the new ADA.

"Good morning everyone. I'd like you to meet my replacement." Said Alex as she stepped aside to reveal one Abbie Carmichael.

TBC…


	13. Chapter 13

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 13**

"Abbie Carmichael, welcome back to New York City." Said Elliot as he pulled her into a soft hug.

"Welcome back Councilor." Said the Captain.

"You get tired of all though Washington bureaucrats?" Asked Much.

"Something like that John." Replied Abbie.

"Abs, it's good to have you back." Said Olivia as she started to hobble forward only to have Abbie closed the distance.

"Liv, what happen. Are you OK?" Asked Abbie as she reached her arms under Olivia's to hug her.

"I'm fine; sprained ankle. A witness got testy when El and I were trying to talk to him. He shoved me as I was putting him in the back of the squad. We were next to a curb and well, this is why we get hazard pay, right? Oh no, wait, we don't."

"God, how I missed your sense of humor."

"Abbie, I don't think you know Fin. He joined the squad after you left. Odafin Tutuola this is ADA Abbie Carmichael."

"Nice to meet you." Said Fin.

"Fin Abbie pinch hitted for SVU for a while before we got Alex as a permanent ADA. She knows her stuff and won't have to be broke in." Said Olivia.

"That good; before Alex came back, it was a revolving door of misfits." Replied Fin.

"Well, I'm back and ready to jump in with both feet. So what do you got for me?" Asked Abbie.

The next half hour, the Captain and the other detectives brought Abbie up to speed on their cases. Olivia had sat down in her chair and rolled over to the group so she could listen. After wrapping things up, the Captain order Olivia to go home, again. She was getting her coat on and gathering her things when Abbie and Alex walked over.

"Liv, we are going to get a bite of lunch before heading back to the office. Care to join us?" Asked Abbie.

"Sure. Sounds good." Replied Olivia.

They hailed a cab and chose a deli within walking distance of Alex and Abbie's offices; from there, Olivia could take a cab back home. The found a table and got settled.

"So, you really got tired of the Washington bureaucracy?" Asked Olivia.

"When I first joined, I felt like I was making a difference; but the last few years I feel like I have just been spinning my wheels. I wanted to get back that feeling I had when I won a case and knew that I was doing the public a service by putting a criminal in jail. So when Jack called me this time, I said yes." Said Abbie.

"What do you mean called you?" Asked Olivia.

"Jack would call me every so often when there was an opening in the DA's office, just to let me know that the door was still open if I ever wanted to walk back through it. Up until now, I always thanked him for thinking of me and declined. I think it shocked him more than me when I said yes this time."

"Well, I don't care why you're back; I'm just glad you are." Said Olivia.

"Me too, Liv."

As the conversation flowed between the newly reacquainted co-workers, Alex got an uneasy feeling. She felt that there was more to the relationship than co-workers; but Olivia had told her that there had never been another woman in her life romantically since college. She did her best to push those feelings aside and join in the conversation. The waiter came and went with their drinks and orders.

"So where are you staying?" Asked Olivia.

"Well, right now in a hotel."

"But I thought you kept your studio?"

"I did, but that was for when I would came back for business. Now that I am moving back here permanently I want to get a bigger place. So I am going to sell my studio."

"OK, well, that makes sense."

"So you'll help me apartment hunt? Let me know which neighborhoods are safer than others?"

"Absolutely, what are friends for."

"So, this Saturday, I'll pick you up at 8am; will get breakfast and check out a few places I am interested in."

"Oh, Abs, I can't this Saturday. I already have plans." Replied Olivia.

"OK, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to assume like that."

"It's OK."

"How about Sunday?"

"Actually, I'm going to be out of town this weekend. What about the next Saturday? How quickly do you want to find a place?"

"Yeah, next Saturday works. I'll spend sometime this weekend researching online."

The ladies finished up lunch; Alex and Abbie helped catch a cab for Olivia and sent her on her way home. They returned to the office to finish up the day's work. Alex told Abbie to head on home, she had a little bit of work to finish up then she would be leaving too.

Olivia had gotten home from lunch with Alex and Abbie; she felt quite exhausted. Not doing much for the last week had really impacted her stamina. She knew once she was released next week, she would have to hit the gym a little more often to work her strength and stamina back up. She had changed out of her clothes and into her NYPD sweats and then crashed on the sofa. She didn't even realize that she had fallen asleep until her apartment buzzer was going off. She hobbled over to it to who was here.

"Yes?"

"Hey, Liv. It's Abbie."

"Hey, come on up."

She moved over to the door to wait for her friend. After two quick knocks she opened the door to find Abbie standing there with bags of take, by the smell, Chinese.

"Sesame Chicken still your favorite?" Asked Abbie.

"Yeah, uh, come in. Sorry, I crashed on the sofa. I wasn't expecting anyone."

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"Yeah, that's OK. I needed to get up anyway."

"So, dinner? As I recall you are the take queen."

"Sure." Replied Olivia as they headed over to thetable.

"Everything, still in the same place?" Asked Abbie as she moved into the kitchen."

"Yeah."

Abbie got a couple of plates and forks. She opened the frig to see about something to drink. She was surprised to see an almost fully stocked frig. There were fresh fruits and vegetables; she paused as she took that in, wondering what other changes Olivia had made in her life. She opened the crisper and found what she was looking for, beer. She grabbed two and headed back to the table.

"Liv, I gotta say, I never seen your frig so full with food, fresh food that's not growing things."

"Haha. I guess someone's been a good influence on me."

"Who?"

"So LoMein's still your favorite?" Asked Olivia as she started into the bags.

Abbie let it go for now, Olivia's attempt to change the subject. Olivia started asking questions about Washington and Abbie's trials and tribulations there. They were about half way done when Olivia's cell phone rang. Olivia had left it on the coffee table; she started to get up, Abbie motioned her back down and she went to retrieve it. Abbie opened the phone as she handed it to Olivia.

"Thanks, Abbie. Benson?"

_**"Hey, sweetie."**_

"Hey."

_**"Did I here you say thanks Abbie?"**_

"Yeah, Abbie stopped by to surprise me with Chinese takeout."

_**"So us having dinner tonight is out of the question?"**_

"Yeah, I guess."

_**"How long will she be there? I'd like to see you tonight?"**_

"I'm not sure. I can call you later?"

_**"OK. I love you, Liv."**_

"Me too."

_**"Bye."**_

"Later."

"I didn't interrupt your plans for the evening did I? I should have called first. I just figured that you were laid up a bit with the bum ankle and could use some company." Said Abbie after Olivia closed her phone.

"No, I didn't have any specific plans. I have been a bit of a home body. Alex has taken me out a couple of nights for dinner and Fin too."

The ladies visited a while longer. Abbie would ask some random questions trying to figure out what all was going on in the detective' life now. Weekend plans? Dining out with colleagues. She wondered if Olivia had someone special in her life. Abbie helped straighten up the food and put the leftovers in the frig. Soon they said their goodbyes and Abbie left. As soon as Olivia got back to the sofa, she pulled out her cell phone and called her girlfriend.

_**"Cabot?"**_

"Hey, Abbie just left."

_**"Hey, you."**_

"Is it too late for you to come over?"

_**"Yeah, probably. Unless I spend the night?"**_

"Normally, I would take you up on that, but I'm supposed to have breakfast with the guys in the morning before my PT appointment."

_**"OK. Dinner tomorrow night? I'll cook."**_

"That sounds yummy. You haven't made a dish that I haven't liked yet."

_**"Alright. I'll call you tomorrow."**_

"OK. Good night, Allie. I love you."

_**"I love you, too, Liv. Night."**_

The next morning, Olivia met Elliot, Munch and Fin at a diner near the hospital. Their food had just come when they got a call for a case. The Captain sent Munch and Elliot to handle it. They got their food boxed up to go and left. Fin stayed and enjoyed a good breakfast with Olivia. Soon they each went their separate ways, Olivia to her appointment and Fin back to the squad.

It was a while before Elliot and Munch made it back. Shortly Abbie strode in after receiving a call from the Captain about a new case. They updated her on it. She hung around for a while, Munch and Fin left to go follow up on the leads Olivia had for them on the cold cases; leaving Abbie there with Elliot.

"Stabler, how's Liv really doing?"

"She's good. She is listening to the doctors for once and staying off the ankle. She is reviewing some cold cases, that where Munch and Fin went to door some of her leg work."

"When is she due back?"

"On Monday, but she'll be riding a desk until she is cleared physically for active duty. I really haven't spent much time with her lately, since she was injured, I mean I talk to her on the phone and all. I think Fin has spent more time with her than I have. They had breakfast this morning."

"I had asked Olivia about helping me apartment hunt this weekend, but she's got plans. I know you'll be busy with your family. Do you know by chance if Munch or Fin would be free?"

"Munch, not sure; Fin no. I know Fin's got plans for the weekend too. _[Elliot remember Fin telling them about the trip that he and his son, Ken had planned to Philadelphia to visit family.]_ So Munch and I are on call for the weekend along with the Captain."

"OK, maybe I'll check with John later. It's always good to have a second opinion."

"True and if you take Munch with you, you know you'll get the best deal. He could talk the devil out of his pitchfork if he tried."

"Excellent point. I've got to go. Call me if you guys need anything."

And with that, Abbie left the precinct; she was more sure now than ever that Olivia's plans and Fin's plans were one in the same. So, that meant the vibe she thought she felt all those years ago from Olivia was just her wishful thinking; Olivia is as straight as they come. A disappointment, yes; it was one of the reasons she took the job. She was hoping maybe this time around there could be something more than friendship between them. Abbie resigned herself to the fact that all she would ever have with Olivia would be friendship.

**TBC…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 14**

The next few days passed slowly and Friday finally arrived. Alex told Abbie that she was taking a much needed day off after working so much overtime trying to make a smooth transition to Bureau Chief and make sure Abbie was good to go. She gave Abbie the impression that she would be taking it easy this weekend and try to relax and rejuvenate herself; she just didn't tell Abbie that she would be doing this out of town at her family's cabin with one sexy brunette detective.

Alex arrived at Olivia's just after 6:30am that morning. Olivia was ready to go; they had a quick breakfast of coffee and bagels. Alex loaded Olivia's things into her Mercedes and then they left for the hospital for Olivia's PT appointment. Alex went in the exercise room with Olivia and watched her therapy session. After everything was all said and done, her therapist released her from the crutches. She was advised to still take it easy, the ankle was still healing. The more it was used, the more it would hurt and swell. So the therapist said to ice it and elevate it when it does swell and that she could take ibuprofen when it did hurt. Her visits would be scaled back to twice a week and the therapist wanted her to begin working out again, swimming for cardio and she could do any weights that did not stress the ankle. As they left the PT office, Olivia was moving very slow.

"Liv, you OK?"

"Yeah, it's just weird walking again. I had gotten used to the crutches."

"Here does this help?"

Alex had moved over to Olivia's side and took her hand in hers lacing their fingers together.

"Yes, it does."

They walked hand in hand through the halls of the hospital to the elevators out to the parking deck to Alex's car never letting go. They got into Alex's Mercedes and headed out of the city. They talked for a little while, mostly Olivia asking questions about the cabin. Alex said that they would stop in the small town where the cabin is located for groceries for the weekend. After a little while, Olivia had gotten quiet and Alex realized she had fallen asleep. They had stopped after a couple of hours; Alex needed to answer nature's call. She woke Olivia up and she decided to do the same. Soon they were back in the car on their way.

"How much further?" Asked Olivia.

"About an hour? Are you getting hungry?"

"A bit."

"There's a nice little diner in town. We could get a bite to eat then get our groceries before going to the cabin?"

"Sounds good."

Olivia had been watching the scenery. As they got closer to the small town, they kept crossing bridges of a lake; she kept seeing signs for camp grounds and boat landings.

"So is the cabin on this lake?"

"It is. When you see the cabin from the driveway side, there are trees nestled all around. It's not till you walk onto the back porch that you can see the lake. There's a nice big back yard that leads down to the dock and a big sandy beach. Of course this time of year, our cove will be frozen over. We used to spend all our summers here. My father would take long weekends and come be with his family. We would swim, ski you name it, if it could be pulled behind a boat or had a motor of its own we did it."

Olivia noticed Alex's voice trail off and a sadness come over her. She decided not to push while Alex's was driving. She decided to change the subject a bit.

"So other than playing in the water, what else is there to do?"

"Well, the cabin sits on about 15 acres of land. The one thing about this lake is that it is managed by the Army Corps of Engineers; so there is a ton of natural wildlife and it's not commercialized like most lake resort properties. Us kids managed to create a few hiking trails throughout the property; then a few of my cousins got four-wheelers and we made a whole lot more."

"Somehow, I can't picture Alex Cabot on a four wheeler."

"Well, my parents would never let me try to drive one; but they did let me ride double if one of my cousins was driving. You know, if we look hard enough, I might be able to find the photographic evidence to prove it."

"Oh really, and just what other photographic evidence might there be?"

"I guess you'll just have to use your highly trained detective skills and find out."

They continued talking about the lake. Alex told Olivia of the few summer time festivals that occur. They decided that they would take a week next summer and come to the cabin during one of the festivals. Soon they were pulling into a small quaint town located right at the water's edge. Alex drove through town pointing out a few land marks and such. They went down to the marina when Alex turned around to head back to the diner. Most of the parking was on the street; a few businesses had small lots in the back with backdoor entrances. Since it was winter time, there was not a lot of traffic in town as opposed to the volume that would be there during the summer.

They parked a few spots down from the diner; they window shopped at a few of the gift stores before going into the diner. As soon as they walked in Alex was immediately recognized.

"Well, if my eyes don't deceive me. Bucky! Bucky ! You'll never guess what the cat dragged in." Hollered an older grandma type woman with fire red hair.

"Margie will you keep it down! You're gonna scare the customers more than usual." Called a man's voice from the kitchen.

"What customers? Our three regulars over there? If I ain't scared them off by now they ain't leaving. Stop your belly aching and get your ass out here." Replied the red head who was making her way from behind the counter towards the ladies.

Alex blushed a little; Olivia was totally enjoying the scene. By the time the woman reached Alex with her arms open, Bucky came through the kitchen door and stopped dead in his tracks, before continuing on to the ladies.

"Little Lexie?" Said Bucky.

"She ain't so little anymore, Bucky." Said Margie who was now hugging Alex.

"Margie, it's good to see you." Said Alex as she was hugging Margie.

"You too Bucky." Added Alex as she moved to hug the now old man.

"So what brings the big city lawyer back up to these parts?" Asked Margie.

"A weekend out of the city." Replied Alex as she noticed Margie giving Olivia the once over.

"Oh, yes. Margie, Bucky, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Olivia Benson. Liv, this is Margie and Bucky Tellison. They own the Little O'Café." Added Alex.

Pleasantries were exchanged. Margie led them to a table for four and they all for sat down. A young girl came to take their order.

"Alex, you remember our boy Brian; well this is his youngest Jennifer." Said Margie.

They talked a moment and then Jennifer left with their orders. Soon Bucky left to go back to the kitchen to fix the ladies lunch orders.

"So Olivia, tell me, what do you do? How did you meet Lexie here? I want all the details." Asked Margie.

"Well, I am a detective in Manhattan and I first met Alex when she was assigned to SVU. She took my breath away then, but we only recently became a couple. Life seemed to have gotten in our way a bit; but no more. We are both in it for the long haul." Said Olivia.

"Good, that is good to hear. Nothing but the best for our little Lexie. So you are only staying for the weekend?"

"For this trip yes. I know we will be back in the summer more; it just depends on our schedules if we can come more often or not." Said Alex.

"I see your cousins every so often when they come up. I was so sorry to hear about your mom. We sent flowers; we would have come to the funeral but our Rachel was in the hospital giving birth to her first. A boy, Michael. Oh, wait right here, let me get the pictures." Said Margie as she left the table heading back into the kitchen.

"They seem nice?" Said Olivia.

"They are, very. They were one of the few locals that didn't treat us rich folks any different. A lot of the businesses would snub us because we city folks would invade their town every summer. Margie and Bucky, they treated us like family."

Margie came back with a small album of photos. She talked and visited with Alex and Olivia while they ate their lunch. Soon they were on their way with a quick stop at the local grocery store and then they were pulling in to the long driveway to the Cabot cabin.

It wasn't what Olivia had imagined. She figured the house would look like it truly came from money, but it didn't. It was literally a log cabin. It was split level; one side was three stories, the other two. There was a rock chimney on one end, the porch on the driveway side was laid with rock as well and it stretched the length of the two story section. They got their groceries and headed inside. They came into the living room, very open and big. Alex led them towards the back into the kitchen. It was very modern for a log cabin. They put the cold items in the frig and Alex took Olivia on a tour. The downstairs of the two story side consisted of the living room, the kitchen a small guest bedroom and one full bath. Through the kitchen led to the back porch. It was screened in; there was an extended patio that was uncovered to house the grill and patio furniture (in the summer). Olivia could see down to the water; the cove was most definitely frozen over.

They came back inside and over to the open stair case in the corner; the stairs were against the wall in the corner. They went half way up and then turned 90 degrees with the wall for the remaining steps to the next level. This level was open all the way across, there was a folded room divider that separated to beds to make two separate sleeping areas. Above this room was a loft. The ceiling came halfway across with an old fashion looking ladder in the middle. There was a short foot high rail that went the length of the open expanse. Olivia climbed the ladder to see and she found another sleeping area arranged with twin mattresses on the floor, obviously for the kids.

Olivia came back down the ladder; Alex then led her to a small alcove with two doors. One led to another full bathroom and the other opened up to large master bedroom. The chimney was placed such that there was the fireplace in the living room, a fire place in the shared bed room on the second floor and on the backside of that a fireplace in the master bedroom. Alex opened the door to the master bath. It was a decent size, not huge. There was a deep claw footed bath tub and a separate stand up shower. All in all, it was very cozy.

Soon their bags were inside, all the groceries put away; Olivia had built a fire in the fireplace place. They were snuggled together on the sofa under a blanket just being together, a little kissing but mostly just holding each other.

"Allie?"

"Hmm." Replied Alex sleepily.

"Earlier in the car on the trip up when you were telling me about your summers here, something seemed off with you, sad almost."

"One summer when I was in college, my cousin had graduated high school. Instead of going to Florida or Mexico for their graduation trip, he and several of his buddies came up here for a week. Things were fine, everyone seemed to be behaving…"

"But?"

"Justin, my cousin, promised my father that no one would get into the liquor. Justin even went so far as to have our caretaker remove it from the house. Justin was a very responsible young man for his age. Apparently when some of his friends were in town, they either paid a local to get them some beer and liquor or the person at the liquor store sold it to them even though they were under age. We never found out how they got the liquor."

"What happened?"

"When Justin and some of the other boys were skiing, the ones that got the liquor had started drinking. As soon as Justin pulled up to the dock to tie up the ski boat, he could tell that they were drunk. He and the boys in the boat got out and started talking to them, to get them to stop. They said no that they were going to have more fun. While this was going on, the boy that was skiing had climbed onto the dock and was pulling the rope in. Justin didn't get a chance to do that before he docked because he was focused on the boys drinking."

Alex paused and took a breath before she continued.

"The boys drinking pushed Justin out of the way, they were going to take the boat out. Justin and the other boys tried to stop them; but a couple of them were football players and they shoved them out of the way. They were in the boat, had it running and were untying it from the dock while Justin and the other were trying to talk them out of taking the boat. No one noticed that Justin's foot had gotten tangled up in the ski rope that the other boy had pulled in until the others on the dock saw him jerked off his feet and pulled into the water as the other boys drove away in the boat."

Olivia heard a quiet sob come from the woman in her arms; she pulled her closer and told her to take her time.

"One of the boys on the boat realized what had happened; they stopped the boat and pulled the ski rope and Justin in and got him in the boat. A couple of boys on the dock went for help, one to the house to call for an ambulance and the other jumped on a 4 wheeler and raced through the woods to the caretaker's house. The boys in the boat got Justin back to the dock, but it was too late he was already gone. The autopsy determined that the blow to the head he took when he was jerked off his feet and his head hit the dock is what killed him. He died instantly."

"I'm so sorry Sweetheart. I never would have asked if I had known it was so painful."

Alex push away from Olivia and off the sofa; she went over to the mantel and got a framed photograph and brought it back with her. She curled up back on the sofa in Olivia's arms. She held the photo out for Olivia to see. She pointed out Justin as well as some of the other family members in the photo. Alex had gotten quiet and Olivia knew that she had fallen asleep. She set the photo aside on the end table and then gently she repositioned herself and Alex on the sofa with Alex halfway laying on top of Olivia. She pulled the blanket up over them both and she joined her girlfriend in sleep.

**TBC…**


	15. Chapter 15

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 15**

It was after lunch before Abbie finally made to the precinct to check in; only the captain was there. It had been a slow day, so the Captain let Fin leave early to get a head start on traffic with his son and their trip to Philadelphia.

"Captain?"

"Abbie, come in."

"Just checking in, seeing if you needed anything. It's a ghost town around here. Where is everyone?"

"Well, Olivia's still on leave. We caught a case so John and Elliot are handling that and I just pushed Fin out of here. He and his son are going out of town to visit family. So it's just me right now."

Abbie thought that Fin was Olivia's new boyfriend; she didn't want to seem to obvious with her questions.

"I didn't realize Fin was married?"

"He's not, divorced."

"Oh."

"This job makes it hard to keep a long term relationship."

"Well, Stabler seems to have it down."

"It wasn't always easy. There were some rough patches; they came close to divorce once."

"Really, I didn't know."

"How about you Counselor? Leave any broken hearts in DC?"

"No, I was too busy working to have a real life. I'm hoping things will be different here. Well, I'm heading back to my office. You know how to reach me."

Abbie left now unsure if Olivia was with Fin or not. It wasn't long before she was sliding into her chair at her desk behind a pretty big pile of paperwork. She decided she would call Olivia; maybe she would let something slip.

Olivia woke up a couple of hours later; somehow they managed to change positions without either one waking the other. Olivia now half laying on Alex, she was able to get up without waking her girlfriend. It was after 5, so Olivia decided to start dinner. She covered Alex back up with the blanket and added a couple more logs to the fire.

Olivia pulled out the pasta, shrimp and salad fixings. She was half way through with the salad when she felt two arms snake around waist pulling her back against a very warm body.

"That wasn't nice Detective?"

"What's that, Counselor?"

"Leaving me to wake up alone."

Olivia had put down the knife and was drying her hands as she turned around in Alex's arms.

"You looked so peaceful, I didn't have the heart to wake you." Replied Olivia as she moved forward to capture her girlfriend's lips.

After a short mini make out session, the ladies pulled apart.

"So what's for dinner?" Asked Alex.

"It's a surprise."

"Oh?"

"Yes, so why don't you go upstairs and take a nice long soak in that big bathtub and let me take care of you for a change. You've done so much for me the last two weeks, it's the least I can do."

"I wanted to Liv; I enjoyed every minute of it."

"OK, so then let me enjoy this. Go."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Alex gave Olivia another quick kiss then went upstairs to take a bath. Olivia finished with the salad and had got the sauce down to a simmer. She was getting ready to start sautéing the shrimp when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

"Ugh. Benson?"

_"Hey Liv! It's Abbie."_

"Hey, Abs. What's up?"

_"Nothing much; just getting ready to head home. I was wondering if you might want to get a bite to eat tonight. I know you said you were busy tomorrow and Sunday."_

"Well, no, I left today. So I'm not in the city right now."

_"Oh my bad. I misunderstood. So where are you? What are you doing and who are you doing it with?"_

"Ever the lawyer, Abs. I'm out of town with a friend. Thought I would take the opportunity before I'm back at work and lose my weekends again."

_"You're not going to give more anymore than that?"_

"Nope."

_"Are you at least having fun?"_

"Tons."

_"Livie." _Whined Abbie.

"Abbie." Whined Olivia right back. "Abbie, you'll find out who I'm seeing soon enough. It's still new for us and we want to enjoy it for a while, OK?"

_"OK, fine."_

"Thank you, now I need to go now. I'll call you when I get back into the city, alright?"

_"OK, bye Liv."_

"Bye Abbie."

Olivia was shaking her head as she closed the phone and slid it back into her pocket. She returned to the stove and turned the pan on to get hot and she turned the burner on to boil the water for the pasta. She put together several dry spices and tossed those with the shrimp in a plastic bag for seasoning and then dropped them in a hot pan. It didn't take long for the aroma to start permeating throughout the cabin. It brought Alex out of her soaking slumber. She got out of the tub, dried her hair and got dressed before joined Olivia in the kitchen.

They enjoyed a wonderful meal. Alex was extremely complementary of Olivia skills in the kitchen. Alex offered to clean up since Olivia cooked. Olivia excused herself for a few minutes. Alex realized after a while that Olivia had been gone for a good piece. She was just finishing up in the kitchen when Olivia came back in. Olivia mimicked Alex's actions from early and wrapped her arms Alex's waist hugging her from behind.

"How close are you to being done?" Asked Olivia.

"That was the last one, I just need to wipe down the counters, stove and table."

Olivia reached up with one hand to move Alex's hair from the side and her neck and placed a lingering kiss just under her girlfriend's ear. She then stepped away and let Alex finish the kitchen. Alex wiped down the afore mentioned surfaces and then tossed the dish rag into the sink.

"Done!"

"Good, follow me."

Olivia took Alex by the hand and led her from the kitchen turning out the lights as they went. Into the living room, Alex noticed that the fire had been banked; Olivia was pulling them towards the stairs again hitting light switches along the way. Upstairs through the big guest room to the master bedroom; Olivia pushed the door open to reveal the bedroom bathed in firelight from a roaring fire in the fireplace and the bed had been turned down.

"Will this setting suffice?" Asked Olivia.

"It's…It's wonderful, Liv. When?"

"While you were cleaning the kitchen."

Olivia walked over to the bed in hand with Alex. Olivia let go of her hand and reached up to cup Alex's face with both hands. She pulled Alex forward for a gentle kiss.

"I love you Allie and I want to show you how much."

"I love you too, Liv."

The ladies lips found one another's again. As they were kissing slowly and softly, they were working the buttons on each other's blouses. Olivia finished first and was pushing the shirt over Alex's shoulders while Alex still had several buttons to go. Alex shirt hung around her elbows and Olivia laid kisses down her neck to her pulse point, just under her ear and across the top of her shoulder. As soon as Alex finished with the last button, she dropped her arms for Olivia to push the shirt off of her arms. Alex then assisted Olivia with hers. They each went for the other's pants; again it took longer for Alex because Olivia was wearing a belt. Neither had on shoes, only socks and they were easily dispensed.

Now only clad in bra and panties or boy shorts for Olivia. Alex reached for Olivia's bare shoulder; she touched it at the collar bone and traced her finger across the shoulder joint and down Olivia's arm while stepping closer to her. Olivia almost felt an electrical current everywhere Alex touched her. Alex reached behind Olivia and unhooked her bra. Olivia did the same only Alex's bra hooked in the front. Their foreheads fell together and each traced their hands across the other's torso from the waist up to the rib cage to caress the other's breasts. As their foreheads separated, their lips connected with more heat and fury.

Their bodies were nearly melded together; stomach against stomach, breast against breast. As they kissed, their tongues fought for dominance and control. Olivia hands traveled down Alex's back to her waist and slipped inside the waistband of her panties. Alex could feel the heat radiating from Olivia hands as they pulled and massage her backside. Now Olivia was pushing Alex's panties down across her hips. They did not have to go far before gravity took them to the floor. As they pulled away, Alex returned the favor and soon both ladies were completely nude.

Alex put a knee on the bed and pushed herself to the middle with Olivia following, hands still roaming and kisses still being given. As Alex positioned herself on her back Olivia moved on top of her dropping a leg in between her girlfriend's. Olivia broke their kiss and began to leave a trail of kisses down Alex's neck; she again purposely left a mark, all the while one hand had found a breast and was loving it. Olivia moved down Alex's chest with more kisses as she gently moved her leg against Alex's wanton sex. Olivia thought to herself that before this weekend is over, that she wanted to kiss every inch of Alex's beautiful body. Olivia moved to the other lonely breast; she laid kisses all around it before taking it in her mouth.

Before long the small nub was hardening from Alex's arousal. Olivia swapped breasts to give the other the same attention; but instead of Olivia's hand working the other breast it was making its way south. As soon as Olivia finished with the other breast her hand moved across Alex's mound and she slid her fingers through her girlfriend's velvety folds. After a few strokes, Olivia teased Alex with barely pushing a finger into her.

"Oh God, Liv! Don't stop!" Cried Alex.

"I don't plan too, Babe." Replied Olivia as she pushed two fingers inside Alex's very wet core.

Alex's hips rose off the bed trying to push closer to Olivia's fingers as Olivia was thrusting in and out of her. Olivia responded by adding a third finger. Alex had a palm full of sheets in each hand; her body was trying it's best to meet each thrust that Olivia was giving. Olivia could see that she was getting close; she turned her fingers slightly hoping to find that special spot. She knew she had found it by the change in the guttural moans coming from her girlfriend. Olivia now added her thumb to the mix as it massaged that small bundle of nerves. It wasn't much longer after that until the orgasm ripped through Alex's body leaving her slightly convulsing and spent.

Olivia withdrew her hand and tasted her girlfriend. She had never tasted anything so sweet and wonderful before. Olivia sat up long enough to reach the sheet at the foot of the bed and pulled it over them as she snuggled into Alex's side. She would wait until Alex was rested.

"Liv? I…that…um…I've never…" Said Alex incoherently.

"Wow, Alex Cabot speechless. Will my wonders ever cease?"

"Keep up the humor and you might not get your turn."

Alex shifted a bit onto her elbow to look into her girlfriend's eyes.

"Liv, I've never felt so loved, so complete and so right with anyone ever before; that was…it was amazing. I love you."

"I love you too Allie."

The ladies pulled each other close. They both needed a little down time. It was still rather early and both figured that they would be making love nearly all night long.

**TBC… **


	16. Chapter 16

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 16**

A couple of hours later Alex awoke noticing that the fire was dying down. She slipped from Olivia's warm embrace to stoke the fire. She added a couple more logs before a quick visit to the bathroom. When she returned to the bed, she pulled the covers completely away from her girlfriend's body. She crawled slowly onto the bed and over to her body. Olivia was on her back with both arms now laying across her torso; her legs were slightly bent and separated. Alex placed a kiss to Olivia's bare shoulder; then to the pulse point on her neck. She then moved to her cheek and lastly her lips. Olivia responded almost immediately and returned the kiss with fever.

No words were spoken as Alex left a trail of kisses down Olivia's throat to her chest. Simultaneously she took one of Olivia's breasts in her mouth as she pleasured the other by hand. Alex was definitely receiving the desired response based on the moans coming from her girlfriend. She swapped breasts so that each would receive the same attention. Every so often she would feel Olivia's hands stroking up and down her back as she was loving her. Alex moved her body further down in the bed laying kisses down Olivia's torso; when the majority of her body was below Olivia's waist, she shifted to be in between Olivia's legs.

"Alex? You don't…"

The next thing Olivia felt landed her in ecstasy. Alex at first slid her fingers through Olivia's folds; she then followed that with her tongue. That sensation alone nearly had Olivia undone. Alex had taken Olivia's clit into her mouth, sucking it, loving it. Each stroke of her tongue elicited a deeper guttural groan from Olivia. Alex was in awe of the effect she was having on her girlfriend. She was ready to turn things up a notch, so she pushed her tongue inside Olivia. Olivia's hips started to rise up off the bed; Alex quickly used her left arm to hold her down. In a quick motion, Alex replaced her tongue with two fingers, then three and retook Olivia's clit into her mouth.

"Al…Alex, don't…stop…more…Oh God."

Alex smiled as best she could considering she had Olivia's clit between her teeth. She adjusted herself a bit on the bed and released Olivia's clit replacing it with her thumb and she curved her hand adding her pinky into the mix. Olivia was now in another world; a world where only she and Alex existed and the pleasure she was receiving. Alex's fingers search for a moment for that internal bundle of nerves; she knew she found it when Olivia's bucking hips nearly threw her from the bed. She straddle one of Olivia's legs to hold her in place and worked her hand in and out of her girlfriend bringing her to orgasm. Alex watched it wave through Olivia's body; as soon as she stilled, Alex removed her hand. She reached for the covers and brought them with her to the head of the bed.

Alex snuggled next to Olivia covering their sweating chilled bodies. She was almost asleep when she felt Olivia turn and pull her closer if possible.

"Allie?"

"What, Liv?"

"That…no one has ever given me an orgasm like that ever before. You didn't have to…"

"I wanted to Liv. I love you and I wanted to show you just how much I love you. I want this Olivia. You, me, us forever."

"If I have anything to say about it, we will have it. I love you too Allie."

They had remained quiet close to sleep, but still awake. The only sounds in the room were from the crackling fire and their breathing. Olivia shifted to place a chaste kiss to the pulse point on Alex's neck.

"Alex?"

"Hmm?"

"You promise to wake me up like that again?"

"As often as possible; I promise."

"Good." Replied Olivia as she tried to snuggle deeper into Alex's side.

Soon sleep took them both.

Alex woke first the next morning; the sun was trying to peak in through the shades. The fire was nearly gone. Olivia was still nestle against her side asleep. Alex was content to just hold Olivia; she looked over at the digital clock on the nightstand to see it showing just after 7am. Alex was replaying the events of the night before in her head. She truly meant what she told Olivia that she wanted a life with Olivia; she knew in this moment that she would doing anything and everything to make sure that it happens. Alex felt Olivia shift; her love was starting to wake up.

Olivia first registered she wasn't alone in bed; Alex Cabot was naked and in the same bed. Last night wasn't a dream, it really did happen. Her head was laying on Alex's chest; she had one arm possessively laid across Alex's torso. Olivia could tell by her girlfriend's breathing that she was awake too. Olivia shifted to place a lingering kiss to Alex's chest just over her heart.

"Good morning." Said Olivia as she shifted her weight onto her elbow laying on her side.

"Morning."

"So last night wasn't a dream?"

"No, it was very real." Said Alex as she leaned up to capture her girlfriend's lips roughly.

"Does that help?" Asked Alex.

"Very much."

"So what do you want to do now, are you hungry for breakfast?"

"I'm hungry, but not for food." Said Olivia as she moved in to kiss Alex again.

"Oh!"

The ladies proceeded to spend the next couple of hours making love again. This time Olivia returned Alex's favor by taking her girlfriend by mouth. The ladies were discovering so much about each other in such a short amount of time; they both enjoyed giving and receiving oral pleasure. They both also like as many fingers as the other felt comfortable using. They had also both found each other's g-spots. They had discovered early on that they love just being close and just holding each other. They had found contentment, passion, trust and love.

The rest of their weekend held much of the same; lovingly prepared meals, the afternoon spent walking in the woods and down by the lake, then warming up in front of a roaring fire, a long soak in a hot bath together. They reluctantly decided to leave after lunch on Sunday. They got everything packed; Alex grabbed an extra cooler from the garage for them to take the cold food back home. The ladies also stopped at the diner in town for lunch to say goodbye to Margie and Bucky. It was about an hour into the trip when Olivia brought up the subject of the holidays. Thanksgiving was the next weekend and of course Christmas was soon be upon them.

"Allie?"

"Yes, Sweetie?"

"Thanksgiving is next weekend. I was just wondering what your plans are?"

"Well, I'm always invited to my Uncle Bill's; but I usually decline. I just stay in the city and catch up on the pile of paper work that seems never ending. He lets me off the hook because I would spend Christmas with him and his family."

"Judge Harriman?"

"That's the one."

"Well, as soon as I was told to take medical leave I offered to be on call over Thanksgiving so that the guys could have their holiday work free to make up for covering for me. So the Captain and I will be catching over the long weekend."

"Will you have to be at the precinct every day?"

"No, probably just be available for calls."

"Then let's spend Thanksgiving together; you pack a bag and come stay with me. We can cook a small meal for just the two of us; we can watch the parade maybe decorate my place some for Christmas?"

"What no football?"

"It can be on in the background while we decorate."

Alex glanced over to Olivia sitting in the passenger seat and saw an unhappy look about her girlfriend's face.

"Or not." Continued Alex.

"Maybe we can save the decorating for later in the weekend; but I so rarely get to watch any of the games…I take it you aren't a football fan?"

"I watch it occasionally; I'm not a diehard fan."

"Well, maybe I just need to work on you a bit and show you the finer points." Said Olivia shifting in the bucket seat closer to Alex.

Olivia reached for Alex's knee and slowly traced the inside of her girlfriend's thigh as far as she could go. Even with her jeans on Alex could feel the electricity tingling at Olivia's touch; she was thankful that she had the cruise control set.

"Just…just what points are you referring to Detective?"

"Well, Councilor, you have all the build up from the first half; seeing which team is going to be dominant. By the time halftime arrives, you have this built up energy that you'll need release from."

"I see."

"You can do quite a bit in 20 minutes."

"Uh huh." Replied Alex, trying her best to keep her composure and the car on the road. It was all she could do to fight the arousal that was building in her body as Olivia continued her ministrations.

"And then there's the celebration after the game when your team has won."

"Celebrating?"

"Yes." Replied Olivia whose was so close to her girlfriend that Alex, could feel Olivia's breath on her neck.

"You're so excited from your team winning, the energy, the heat; you can't control it." Continued Olivia.

"Liv, please."

"Please what Alex?"

"Either stop this or find me some place where we can be alone so you can fuck me."

"Take the next exit." Replied Olivia quickly.

TBC…


	17. Chapter 17

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 17**

Alex took the next exit. At the top of the ramp Olivia spied a old run down abandoned gas station just down the road.

"There."

She pointed it out to Alex who quickly turned in that direction. They pulled off the road; Alex followed a gravel path around the back. Attached to the rear of the structure was a lean to (a three walled attachment with one side open). Apparently it was used as make shift garage as it was big enough for a car to fit into with a work area. Alex pulled into the structure; they left the engine running for warmth and they climbed out of the front seats and into the back seat all the while trying to undo their jeans. Finally situated in the backseat with the jeans around their ankles Olivia wasted no time in entering her girlfriend with three fingers. Alex was near orgasm already with all of Olivia's teasing from earlier.

Alex found Olivia's snatch and returned the favor. Here they are; a New York City Bureau Chief and a highly decorated NYPD Detective in the middle of nowhere upstate New York half naked with their hands buried deep in each other's sex fucking in the backseat of a car. It wasn't long before they each orgasmed; their bodies stilled as they were panting catching their breath. They removed their hands from inside each other

and settled into the back seat of Alex's Mercedes.

"I can't believe I just did that." Said Alex.

"What, sex in public?" Asked Olivia.

"No, sex in the backseat of the car."

"You're kidding me! You've never had sex in the backseat of a car before?"

"No, Detective I haven't. You say that like it is something everyone should have done?"

"Well, yeah. I guess you blue blood types don't do this sort of thing?"

"No, this would definitely be frowned upon."

"So you are saying that we won't be able to do something like this again?"

"No, I'm not saying that at all. It was quite an experience or maybe it's just the effect you have on me."

After a short make out session in the backseat, the ladies righted their clothing and were soon back on their way home. A couple of hours later, they were in Olivia's apartment having collapsed on the sofa after unloading Olivia's bags and the food from the car. It was now a familiar position; Olivia on her back, Alex nestled at her side between Olivia and the back of the sofa. Alex let out a contented sigh.

"What?" Asked Olivia.

"I don't want to go home; you won't be there tonight when I crawl in bed to go to sleep."

"No, but Wednesday will be here soon enough we'll have a long weekend together."

Just then Olivia's cell phone rang. She reached from her spot on the sofa to the coffee table for the offending object.

"Benson."

_**"Hey Liv! How was your weekend?"**_

"Abbie, hey. It was good, great, just what the doctor ordered before I start back tomorrow."

_**"That's good, you fancy any company tonight? I could stop and pick up take out on my way."**_

"Not tonight Abs. I need to get unpacked from the weekend; I've got a few things I need to do around here now that I am off the crutches."

_**"OK, well, maybe lunch tomorrow?"**_

"Yeah, depends on how my day goes. The guys may have me buried in paper work."

_**"Alright, well, good night then."**_

"Night Abbie."

Olivia snapped her phone shut and tossed it back onto the coffee table and snuggled back with her girlfriend. To soon had the time come for Alex to head home; once alone Olivia did unpack and straighten a few things up around the apartment before heading to bed. It took a while as it always does for Olivia to fall asleep without Alex next to her. Finally morning came and Olivia was up getting back into her routine. She woke an hour earlier than normal; she gathered her clothes for the day and put them in her gym bag along with the travel toiletries, her gun, badge and cuffs. She put on her swim suit and pulled her NYPD sweats on over it along with her tennis shoes; then headed out the door to the gym.

Olivia got in a good 45 minutes of swimming but she only swam 3/4 of the distance that she would normally cover in that amount of time. Hopefully it wouldn't take too long before she was back to 100%. She finished in the pool and headed for the locker room; she quickly showered and changed. She ringed all the excess water she could from her swim suit and then packed it in a plastic bag and gathered her sweats and tennis shoes; she slipped on her belt followed by her hand cuffs, gun, badge and phone. The errant thought ran through her brain if this is what Batman felt like when putting on his utility belt. She realized how good she felt, not only health wise, but emotionally too. She couldn't remember that last time she felt this happy. She had a wonderful future ahead of her with Alex, the person she now considers the love of her life.

As soon as she was out the door, Olivia caught a cab to the precinct. She had a little extra time so she had the cab drop her off a block away at the coffee shop on the corner. She decided to get everyone coffee and breakfast. Just before 8am Olivia strode into the 1-6 precinct, her second home, literally.

"Hey partner. Welcome back!" Said Elliot as he saw Olivia come in.

"Hey, thanks. Feels good to be back."

"Oh, I love you. Real coffee. I don't have to suffer through my first cup of Munch's sludge."

"I brought breakfast too. Hands off the Apple Danish, that's for the Captain." Replied Olivia as Elliot starting refilling through the bag.

Olivia dropped her gym bag and went to put the coffee and pastries on Munch and Fin's desks before heading in to see the Captain.

"Morning Cap. Breakfast?" Said Olivia as she entered through the Captain's open office door.

"Good morning, Liv. Welcome back."

"Thanks. Here, large black and an apple Danish."

"How did you know I skipped breakfast this morning?"

"You skip breakfast every morning, Cap. Where do you need me?"

"Until the doctor releases you completely, it will be ass duty and paperwork."

"I figured as much."

Olivia left his office, she grabbed her gym bag and went to her locker. She took her wet suit out of the plastic bag and hung it up inside her locker. She stowed her bag in there as well and shut it. Finally she was back at her desk; the guys had definitely left her a big stack of paper work. Munch and Fin soon arrived, both were thankful for the breakfast and to have Olivia back.

It had been a quiet first day back, Olivia did have lunch with Abbie. The more time she spent with Abbie this feeling that she was having kept getting stronger. She couldn't place it, Abbie seemed needy to be with her often. At first Olivia had chalked it up to Abbie moving back to the city and getting settled; but now it seems more than that.

Olivia didn't get to see or talk to Alex all day long. When she left the precinct she headed over to her girlfriend's office. She heard Alex's voice, but it appeared that her assistant was already gone for the day. She lightly knocked on the door and waited for Alex to respond.

"Come in." Alex replied and then returned to her phone conversation.

Olivia listened as she closed the door and moved over to Alex. Facing her as Alex sat behind her desk, Olivia leaned back against the edge of the desk. She held her hand out to Alex and Alex took it; Alex watched as Olivia brought it to her lips for a simple kiss.

"I know…. OK… I'm not sure yet… No, I'm staying in the city for Thanksgiving... No, I won't be working the whole time.. I know… Uncle Bill… I will… As soon as I decide about Christmas, I'll let you know… OK… Love you too… Bye."

"Judge Harriman?" Asked Olivia.

"Yes, he invited me for Thanksgiving and also Christmas. It will be much harder to say no for Christmas. I know we haven't talked about anything much past this weekend, but I was wondering…"

"You're ready to tell everyone?"

"Yes…I…how did you know that?" Asked Alex.

"I feel the same way. When I was at the gym this morning, I just got this feeling or had a revelation whatever you want to call it; that I am happy, for the first time in my life I am truly happy and I don't care who knows it. I want to shout it from the roof tops that I, Olivia Benson, am in love with Alexandra Cabot and she loves me. I am happy!" Said Olivia who had now fallen to her knees and pulled Alex forward for a searing kiss.

They pulled apart composing themselves as the door was not locked and anyone could walk in.

"So how do we want to come out so to speak?" Asked Olivia.

"Well, I've been thinking about that. Do you know if everyone is going to be in town this weekend?"

"I think so, I haven't heard anyone say anything about traveling."

"How about we host a dinner party, Saturday night at my apartment? We invite the guys from the 1-6, Abbie, Jack and I'd like to invite Liz and my Uncle Bill and Aunt Miriam. What do you think? Is there anyone else you would like to invite? Your brother?"

"A dinner party sounds good. How about Warner? I'd like to invite her too. Do you want to cook?"

"Well, I may see if I can line up a caterer on short notice. So we have a plan?"

"Yes, we do!"

TBC…


	18. Chapter 18

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 18**

They left Alex's office and headed to Alex's apartment. Once there, they planned the menu; Alex called a caterer that her mother had used frequently. Because of the size of the dinner party being so small, they were able to easily accommodate Alex and Olivia. Alex called her uncle and invited him and her aunt, to which they accepted. She would invite Abbie, Jack and Liz tomorrow. Olivia called her brother and invited him and his wife. She told them of a friend of hers having an impromptu party to which Olivia's closest friends would be attending and she wanted him to be there. He and his wife accepted. Alex said she would invite the guys and Melinda tomorrow.

They fixed dinner with some of the leftovers from the weekend and discussed how they were going to tell everyone. They cleaned up the kitchen and settled on the couch; the TV was on the background, though they wouldn't have noticed. The ladies were too busy making out on the sofa. Alex was on her back and Olivia on top of her. Hands were roaming under shirts massaging breasts; legs were in between legs rubbing against each other's centers.

"Liv?" Said an aroused Alex.

"Yeah." Replied Olivia in between kisses.

"Should we move to my bedroom?"

"I want to; but I don't want to be too late getting home."

"You could stay the night?"

"I need to get up early to work out before work."

"If we go to bed now you can get plenty of sleep and still be able to get up early to go home before you go to the gym."

The ladies turned in for the night. Soon they were in Alex's big plush king size bed, naked and making love. Once they were both satiated they drifted easily to sleep. The next morning Alex's alarm woke they ladies; Olivia said goodbye to Alex and left for her apartment. Olivia was able to change into her swimsuit and gather a fresh set of clothes and make it to the gym on time. After her work out she headed to the precinct this time only bringing breakfast for Elliot. She settled in and continued on the ever growing pile of paperwork.

On her way to work Alex made a stop by Judge Elizabeth Donnelly's office to invite her to the party. Liz offered Alex breakfast in the judge commissary; they got caught up a bit and Alex brought up the party and Liz did accept. Once Alex got back to her office she dropped off her coat, briefcase and laptop. Abbie wasn't in yet, so she headed to Jack McCoy's office first. She lucked out and caught Jack just after he had arrived. She invited him to the party and he accepted as well. She stopped back by Abbie's office on her way back to her own office and found the Texan had now arrived. She knocked on the open door.

"Morning, Councilor."

"Good morning boss."

"I wanted to ask if you are going to be in town for the holiday weekend."

"Well, I'm flying out to Texas Wednesday night along with all the other 10 million people traveling by plane; but I'm coming back Saturday morning. I have plans on Sunday."

"So you don't have plans for Saturday night?"

"No, I'm free. What's up?"

"I'm having a dinner party and would like you to come. It's not big, Jack , Liz and the guys from the 1-6. Oh and Liv's brother is coming too."

The announcement that Olivia had a brother threw Abbie. She didn't feel like she wanted to let on to Alex that she didn't know that Olivia had a brother so she went with it.

"Sure, I'm always up for a party."

"Good. It will be great having you there. How's the Martin case going?"

The ladies spent the next little while discussing work before Alex returned to her office. She did a little bit of work then headed down to the 1-6 to invite the rest of the group. Olivia was buried deep in paperwork when she heard her girlfriend coming down the hall. She had to stifle a smile and compose herself before the blond blue eyed attorney came through the doors.

"Good morning, Detectives." Said Alex as she approached Elliot and Olivia's desk.

"Morning Councilor." Said Elliot.

"Hey Alex." Added Olivia.

"Where is everyone?" Asked Alex.

"Munch and Fin are out on a case…" Replied Elliot.

"And the Captain was called down to 1PP." Added Olivia.

"Nothing serious, I hope?"

"No, just their normal monthly expelling of hot air."

"Oh. Elliot, do you and Kathy have plans this Saturday night?" Asked Alex turning to Elliot.

"As far as I know we don't."

"Well, I would like to invite you to a dinner party at my apartment. Everyone is invite."

"Everyone is invited to what?" Asked Munch and he and Fin came through the doors of the squad.

"I'm hosting a dinner party this Saturday night and I would like to invite you all to come." Said Alex.

"Fancy dinner at Chez Cabot? I'm in. Can't I bring a date?" Asked John.

"Can you even find a date, man?" Asked Fin.

"I'm hurt by that statement." Said John sarcastically.

"Yes, you can bring a date, but I'll need to know by Friday morning for the head count." Replied Alex.

"Thanks for the invite Alex. I'll be there. I'll let you know Friday whether or not I'll be solo." Added Fin.

"Same here." Said John.

Alex visited with the group trying to kill some time hoping that the Captain would be back soon. It was nearing lunch time so Alex and Olivia went to lunch. They went down the street to a diner. Alex walked Olivia back to the squad in hopes of the Captain being back and as luck would have it he was. Alex extended an invitation to him for her party and he accepted as well. She said her goodbyes and left. She made a stop by the morgue to invite Dr. Melinda Warner. She found the doctor finishing up an autopsy. They chatted for a few minutes in which Alex made the invite. Melinda tentatively accepted stating that she needed to confirm with her husband and that she would call Alex to confirm. Soon she was back in her office at work, or trying to work. Her mind kept drifting to one sexy brunette detective.

Olivia was about to call it a day when her cell phone rang.

"Benson."

_**"Hey Liv."**_

"Abs, hey."

_**"Are you still at work?"**_

"Yeah, I'm just about to wrap it up and head out."

_**"Want to come over? I'm heading out to Texas tomorrow night, so it is a night in with take out and packing."**_

"You're going out of town for the holiday?"

_**"I'm coming back Saturday. I have plans on Sunday and Alex invited me to her dinner party Saturday night."**_

"Oh, good. She invited the squad earlier today."

_**"So will you come over?"**_

"Sure. What do we want for dinner? I'll stop along the way."

_**"I'm in the mood for Thai. How's that?"**_

"Sounds good, your usual?"

_**"You bet."**_

"Alright, see you shortly."

_**"Bye, Liv."**_

Olivia finished up and left for the day. She made a stop at her favorite Thai place and got take out for her and Abbie; then headed on to Abbie's. Little did Olivia know that Abbie spent the afternoon trying to find out more info on her brother. Abbie used her contacts in Washington to find out about Olivia's brother instead of the local contacts in New York so it wouldn't get back to Olivia. She was surprised when her contacts reported that there was nothing more than his name in her file. Abbie knew that meant there was a whole more to the story and it probably wasn't good. She was just going to have to find a way to get the info out of Olivia. Maybe he could be her way into to Olivia's heart.

Forty-five minutes later Olivia was knocking on Abbie's door. Abbie let Olivia in; they decided to eat first. Abbie opened a bottle of wine thinking that the alcohol may loosen Olivia up a bit and make her more talkative.

"So when Alex invited me to her party she mentioned your brother was coming. I didn't know you had a brother, Liv?"

"Um, yeah. I found him a couple of years ago."

"Found him? So you weren't raised together?"

"No, my mother raised me alone."

"So you have the same Dad?"

Olivia was feeling a little bit uncomfortable; she was almost feeling interrogated. It's not that she was uncomfortable talking about her conception, it was just this feeling she was getting from Abbie.

"I don't have a dad. When my mother was in college she was walking back to her dorm one night from the library; she was attacked, hit in the head. When she came to, a man was on top of her raping her. Nine mother later, I was born."

"Oh…Liv…I didn't know. I'm…I don't know what to say."

"There nothing to say Abbie. It happened. My mother chose to keep me and spent most of my life drowning herself in alcohol to forget."

"Liv, we don't have to talk about this anymore; I was just curious. I never remembered you mentioning a brother before."

"It's OK. I'd rather not get into how I found him, just leave it at that. He lives in Jersey. He's married. He was shocked when I told him what his father did to my mother. Simon said he never saw his dad be violent in anyway. He died a few years ago. So Simon and I we talk; we aren't close by any means, not yet. It's been a slow process. I'm glad Alex decided to include him and his wife. He knows most of the squad."

Abbie felt like if she pushed the subject anymore it was going to start alienating Olivia. Plus, finding out that they aren't close and about Olivia's conception, this would not be helpful in her quest to get closer to Olivia. So Abbie changed the subject. She could see Olivia's mood lighten up a bit and not long after Olivia took her leave.

Once home Olivia got ready for bed and called Alex; they talked on the phone for almost an hour before they both finally said good night. The next morning Olivia was up early; she had her bags packed for her stay at Alex's. She had already chose her outfit for Saturday night. It was a definitely a bit butch. Black slacks with a matching feminine tuxedo jacket; it came with a white dress shirt, but Olivia changed it out for a maroon blouse that she had. She had all that packed in a hanging bag; lastly she changed into her swimsuit for her workout and headed to the end of the block to retrieve her car from the long term parking deck there. She lucked out to find a spot in front of her building so she could run up and get her bags. The traffic was a bit light with some folks taking the day as a holiday. She had a good workout before arriving at the precinct.

Olivia's day was pretty quiet. The Captain and Elliot went out on the first call they got for a new case; later in the afternoon, Munch and Fin caught another one. In the three days that she had been back to work she had really put a big dent in the mound of paperwork. She was really not going to feel guilty about not coming into the squad over the holiday unless a new case came in. Alex had called a couple of times during the day, once work related, the other personal. They were both looking forward to the long weekend together and their coming out party as they had termed it.

She left work right at five and went to pick up her girlfriend from work. They were pulling into the garage in Alex's building just after 5:30pm. Alex directed her to the visitor parking and they got Olivia's bags before heading up to Alex's apartment. Alex unlocked the door and ushered Olivia inside. Alex dropped her briefcase and laptop down on the sofa and led Olivia to the bedroom.

"I was thinking..." Started Alex.

"Uh…oh. Should I be worried?" Teased Olivia.

"What would you think about me clearing a few drawers out of my dresser, so you could leave some clothes here; same for my closet? I mean you could stay over more often and not have to worry about going back to your apartment before work."

Olivia didn't immediately respond. She was still taking it in that she and Alex were now to the point of wanting to leave clothes at each other's apartment. It's more than she had ever hoped for.

"Is it too soon?" Asked Alex.

Olivia still didn't respond.

"It's too soon." Added Alex.

Finally Olivia found her tongue.

"No, Alex. It's not too soon. It's just right." Said Olivia dropping her bags and going over to take her girlfriend in her arms.

Olivia pulled her forward into a passionate kiss. When they broke, they both were trying to hide their grins.

"So Councilor, which drawers are mine?" Asked Olivia.

The ladies spent a few minutes rearranging a few of Alex's drawers and some space in her closet.

"I got something else for you, in case you said yes." Said Alex as she came from the back of the closet carrying a box about the size of a large shoe box.

Alex brought it to the bed when Olivia was now sitting.

"When I decided that I was going to ask you about leaving some clothes here I bought this for you. I know it may seem a little weird, but I want you to feel at home here and well, here." Said Alex pushing the unwrapped box over to Olivia.

Olivia was able to pop the tape and open the flaps of the cardboard box where she pulled out a metal lockbox.

"It for your service weapon when you stay here. So it will be secured and you won't be breaking any regs. It will fit in one of the drawers or if you would rather a shelf in the closet; your choice."

"Yes, it's a little weird but so thoughtful. Thank you." Said Olivia as she leaned forward for another kiss.

"So, let's finish getting you unpacked. The next time you are coming over you can bring some more of your things. Oh, wait here. I have one more thing for you."

Olivia watch as Alex disappeared from the bedroom; she wasn't sure where she went, she heard a drawer open and close. So either she went into the kitchen or into her study. A few minutes later Alex returned with her hand clasped shut. Olivia could not figure out what her girlfriend was holding. She watched as Alex lifted her hand and released her fingers. She saw the keys dangle from the key ring that Alex was holding.

"These are to my apartment. This one opens the outer door and this one opens my apartment door. I've already told the both the day and night shift doormen that you now have a set of keys to the building and my door."

"Confident that I would accept, Councilor?"

"Positive, Detective."

Olivia stole another kiss from Alex; then she picked the lockbox up from the bed and placed it on the nightstand along with her new set of keys. She turned back to her girlfriend, kissing her and pushing her back onto the bed. Soon clothes were shed and they were making love.

TBC…


	19. Chapter 19

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 19**

It was nearing 9pm when both their stomachs began to growl with hunger. Alex went to fix something light for supper and Olivia finished unpacking. When Olivia arrived in the kitchen she found Alex making sandwiches. They finished eating and watched TV for a while before returning to bed. They slept in on Thanksgiving Day getting up just before 10am. They turned on the TV to the parade and watched it as they started preparing their Thanksgiving meal. They had bought a turkey breast which went into the oven. Olivia was preparing her garlic red potatoes and green beans. Alex decided to make a sweet potato pie. Olivia had never had it before, she was surprised when Alex said she was making it. Alex explained that one of her neighbors who became a good friend to her while in witness protection was from Georgia. Alex had joined the neighbors one year for Thanksgiving and discovered that she enjoyed sweet potato pie. They also put together a simple tossed salad.

When the turkey was ready, Olivia relented and turned the TV off while they ate. Even though neither is really religious, they did take a few minutes to give thanks. Once they had finished their meal, they quickly cleared the table and cleaned up the kitchen; soon they were nestled on Alex's sofa snuggled under a blanket watching the football games. Olivia was definitely living up to her football fantasy that she had described to Alex on the car ride home from the cabin.

They were still making love when the next game started; neither was in a hurry to stop what they were doing. The ladies were naked on Alex's couch under a blanket just enjoying each other when Olivia's phone rang. She was on call and had to answer it.

"Someone has very bad timing." She groaned as she came from under the blanket searching the coffee table for her phone.

"Benson?"

**"Liv? We caught a case. Can you meet me at Mercy? Our vic is in the ER." **

"Sure thing Cap, give me twenty minutes."

**"See you there."**

Olivia closed her phone and began to get up.

"You have to go?" Asked Alex.

"Yeah. I soooo don't want to."

"Are you going to the crime scene?"

"No, the vic is at the hospital. That's all I know at this point."

Olivia had picked up her clothes and moved into the bedroom as she and Alex talked. Alex kept the blanket wrapped around her nude body. She watched Olivia get clothes from the dresser drawers and then a shirt from the closet. She observed Olivia retrieve her service weapon from the lockbox. Alex watched as her girlfriend slid the belt through the belt loops on her black jeans; then the hand cuffs into their holder as did her phone. Her eyes were locked on Olivia's hands as Olivia surveyed her weapon; she popped the clip and check that the clip was fully loaded. Though she knew it was; it was a habit now. She pushed the clip back in with the palm of her hand readying her weapon for use. She set the safety before holstering the weapon in her belt. This seemed so right, so natural. This is how it should be.

"I'll try to be as quick as I can."

"I'll miss you." Said Alex as she kissed a now fully clothed Olivia.

"Me too, Sweetheart. What will you do while I'm gone?"

"Probably do some paperwork. Call me if you need a warrant on anything."

"Will do. Bye Babe." Said Olivia as she slid her black leather jacket on.

Alex watched her girlfriend walk out the door. She decided against work for now and opted for a long hot soak in the tub.

Around 8:30pm, Olivia left the precinct. She had finished her paperwork and the perp was in the holding cell waiting to be transported to Rikers for the holiday weekend. The streets were quiet, she had no problem in getting back home to Alex. She pulled into the garage; the gates were still open as it was still before 9pm. She circled her black mustang through the parking garage to the visitors parking spots and found an open one next to the wall; at least one side of the car would be protected. She got out and hit the button to lock it; she slipped the keys in her pocket and pulled out the keys that Alex had given her. She arrived at the building entrance and slid the key in to open the door. She made sure it closed and locked behind her before she got on the elevators. As she was riding up to Alex's floor, this sense of home came over her. This felt right to her, the way it should be. She stepped off the elevator and headed to the end of the hall; with the keys still in her hand she pushed the key into the lock and turned it.

Olivia wasn't sure what came over her, maybe it was unconscious or it just slipped out.

"Honey, I'm home." Rolled off Olivia's tongue as if it was something she had been saying for years.

Alex was on the sofa with a book; the stereo was on, Christmas music was playing. As soon as Alex heard Olivia come through the door a smile as wide as the Grand Canyon appeared on her face. Olivia was now at the sofa having shed her jacket and gun. She sat next to Alex pulling part of the blanket across her body as well. She leaned over to kiss her girlfriend.

"I missed you." Said Alex.

"Me too."

"Will you have to go in tomorrow?"

"No, the perp is on his way to Rikers as we speak."

"What happened?"

"Family dinner, with mostly the husband's family and the husband didn't like the way the wife cooked the turkey. He had been drinking most of the day watching the ball games. He had already given her a black eye and busted lip by the time his brothers pulled him off the wife. Apparently this has been going on for a while and he had been promising to do better and stop drinking. There aren't any kids involved, the wife finally decided to press charges. When we got to the house, his brothers had him tied up in the kitchen. He kept saying that he was going to go after his wife and make her pay. Anyway, who knows how much he'll remember when he wakes up in Rikers tomorrow morning."

"So it wasn't a rape?"

"Not this time, but from what the wife said that had happened in the past. Mind if we change the subject?"

"Sure, we don't have to talk at all."

"I'm going to take a shower before bed. Care to join me?"

The ladies were soon naked and in the shower before turning in for the night. Friday morning had arrived. They didn't sleep in too late; they had a lot they wanted to get done today. They started with the Christmas decorations. Alex had enough room in her guest bed room closet to store her artificial tree and all her decorations. They rearranged the furniture in the living room so that the tree would be in front of the windows. It was up pretty quickly; until it came time to put the lights on.

"White lights, Alex? Don't you want some color?"

"I've bought some new decorations last year after I had already decorated my tree. I think they will be really beautiful."

"But all white lights?"

"Do you trust me, Liv?"

"Of course I do Allie."

"Alright, help me with the white lights and if you truly hate it after it's done, I'll redecorated it with the color lights. OK?"

"K."

The lights went on fairly quickly; Alex had started adding her new decorations. There were Christmas balls that were various shades of purple; she then added some stiff thick metallic purple ribbon. Lastly were some actual glass icicles.

"So, what do you think?" Asked Alex.

"OK, I admit it. It is pretty. All the purple trim; it's really nice."

"See. Next year we'll do color lights."

"Sounds good." Said Olivia as she pulled her girlfriend in for a short make out session.

They finished with the rest of the decorations around Alex's apartment. Both Melinda and Fin called to confirm their attendance at the party. Olivia cleaned the guest bath and got all the Christmas decoration boxes put away. Alex straighten up her bedroom and then got the dust mop out and went over all the hardwood floors. Olivia got the vacuum out and did all the floor carpets and lastly was mopping the kitchen floor which Olivia was working on while Alex dusted the apartment. They were now ready.

It was early evening when they had finished. They elected for a long soak in the tub before dinner. The ladies ate a light meal and then turned in for the evening. Around 1am, Olivia woke up to her ringing cell phone. Alex protested slightly; she got up with Olivia and saw her to the door. Shortly around 5am Olivia had come home. She took her shoes off just as she came in the door. Once she got to the bedroom, she stepped inside the bathroom and stripped leaving her boy shorts on and pulling the discard tank top back on. She gently crawled back into bed as to not disturb her sleeping girlfriend. Alex must have sensed somehow that Olivia was home. As soon as Olivia had settled in the bed on her side, Alex's arm wrapped around her pulling her closer to spoon her from behind. A smile came across Olivia's face as she drifted to sleep.

They had set the alarm as they did not want to sleep too late. Alex awoke before it went off. She turned it off and got up allowing Olivia another hour or so of much needed sleep. She went ahead and took a shower. She started the coffee and was then working on breakfast when a sleepy Olivia wandered into the kitchen.

"Morning Sweetie." Said Alex.

"Morning." Said Olivia as she walked over to Alex seeking a hug.

Olivia pulled Alex tight and did her best to bury her head in the crook of Alex's neck. Alex thought she almost heard a whimper as she felt how tense Olivia was.

"Hey, what is it? Are you OK?"

"Just hold me."

"Bad case?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"OK. I've got you. I've got you." Said Alex as she tightened her hold on her girlfriend.

After a few minutes, Olivia pulled away Alex could see the remnants of dried tears. She stepped over to the coffee maker and poured a cup for Olivia. After a few sips, Olivia was waking up more and coming around.

"Why don't you go shower while I work on breakfast? Feel up for a western omelet?"

"That sounds good."

"OK, go then. I'll call you when it's ready if you aren't out yet."

"K." Said Olivia as she stepped into Alex's personal space seeking a kiss to which Alex gladly obliged.

Olivia came from the shower dressed in jeans and a sweater, feeling better and refreshed. As promised, a hot cheesy western omelet and a fresh cup of coffee were waiting for her. After breakfast the ladies set out for their last minute items for the party. They were getting bread and dessert from the bakery down the street. They also were stopping in at Alex's favorite wine shop to pick up several bottles for the evening. Also a stop by the liquor store to stock up on a few essentials for the alcoholic beverages that they knew everyone liked. Next was a stop to the grocery for several items including beer. Lastly was a stop by the florist. Alex wanted a live center piece and a few other small strategically placed arrangements.

Soon the ladies were back at the apartment bringing everything up from the car. They were both a bit nervous so soup was decided upon for lunch. They had a couple of hours before the caters would arrive so they opted to relax a bit on the sofa. Olivia was on one end next to the end table; Alex had nestled at her side. Olivia discreetly reached over to the end table lifting a single red rose bringing it in front of Alex and to her nose.

"What's this? We didn't buy roses." Asked Alex.

"I did while you were with the florist putting the smaller arrangements together. It was easy to hide in the rest of the flowers."

Alex took the rose and inhaled the fragrance. She then placed it under Olivia's nose for her to do the same. Alex then pulled it away and her lips were soon on her girlfriend's. They quickly moved to the bedroom and shed their clothes. The ladies spent the next hour making love. They had enough time to shower and dress before the caters arrived. Olivia was ready before Alex and answered the phone when the doorman called alerting them to the caters' arrival. Olivia let them in and got them setup in the kitchen. She wandered back into the bedroom in search of her shoes when Alex came out of the bathroom. Olivia nearly fell off the bed as her eyes landed on her girlfriend. Alex was wearing a long jet black dress that was hugging every curve of her body. It only had one shoulder strap over the right shoulder. She had on a simple gold chain with a diamond pendant necklace that had matching earrings. Her makeup was light, very natural. It made her baby blue eyes sparkle.

"Alex? You're…wow…so beautiful." Said Olivia who had regained her composure.

Olivia got up from the bed crossed the floor to Alex pulling her into her arms.

"Un..uh. No kissing or I'll have to redo my lipstick." Said Alex holding a hand up to stop Olivia.

Olivia gave her girlfriend her best pouty face.

"OK, fine just one though. You'll have to save the rest for later." Replied Alex as Olivia pulled her forward connecting their lips.

They separated; Olivia went to put on her shoes and Alex to reapply her lipstick. They rejoined the caters to check on their progress and make the final touches before the guests started to arrive. Alex had left a list of guests with the doorman, so that he would not have to call for each arrival; Alex only asked that he call when the first guest that arrived. Soon the phone was ringing; Alex answered it.

"OK. That was the doorman. Guests have started to arrive." Alex told Olivia.

Olivia walked over to Alex, took her hand and brought it to her lips for a chaste kiss.

"Hey we go. I love you Allie."

"I love you too Liv."

They were still hugging when they heard a knock at the door.

TBC…


	20. Chapter 20

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 20**

The ladies separated from their hug and Olivia watched Alex make her way to the door. She opened it to find one honorable Judge Elizabeth Donnelly on her door step.

"Liz, welcome, please come in." Said Alex.

"Thank you." Replied Liz.

Liz had come bearing gifts, a bottle of wine. Liz offered the bottle to Alex who took it and passed it to Olivia thanking Liz as she took her coat. Liz observed how Olivia took the bottle to the kitchen; she heard Olivia speaking to someone asking them to chill the bottle with the others.

"Liz can I get you something to drink?" Asked Olivia as Alex closed the door and headed to the guest room to deposit Liz's coat and purse on the bed.

Liz followed Olivia over to the liquor cabinet and watched as Olivia mixed her drink making conversation. Alex was walking back over to join them when another knock came at the door. This time it was Melinda, her husband and the Captain. They had all arrived at the same time. The Captain offered a bottle of sparkling cider. Olivia gave Liz her drink and went to assist Alex at the door. This time, Olivia took their coats and Melinda's purse as Alex took the bottle of cider to the kitchen she then returned to her guests. A few minutes later one of the caters' came out with the cider being chilled in an ice bucket along with a platter of hors d'oeuvres.

Over the next little while Fin and his date arrived then Elliot and Kathy. If anyone noticed that Olivia was acting more like a host no one said anything. Elliot did not give anything away either. He loved Olivia like a sister and only wanted her to be happy. Alex and Olivia were fixing drinks when another knock came to the door. Elliot took over making the drinks with Olivia so Alex could answer it. When Olivia saw that Judge Harriman was at the door, she left Elliot to finish the drinks and joined Alex at the door.

"Uncle Bill, Aunt Miriam, please come in. I'm so glad you could come." Said Alex.

Alex saw Olivia out of her peripheral vision arrive at her side. Alex's Uncle was assisting his wife in taking her coat off.

"Uncle Bill you know Detective Olivia Benson." Said Alex.

"Yes, Detective. How are you?"

"I'm good sir. May I take your coat?" Replied Olivia.

"Aunt Miriam, Detective Olivia Benson." Said Alex.

"Hello, Detective. It's nice to finally meet you. Alex speaks very highly of you."

"Olivia, please. And I feel the same way about Alex."

Judge Harriman noticed a slight blush come across his niece's face in response to Olivia's comment. Olivia took their coats and Miriam's purse while Alex continued with introductions. Olivia deposited the coats in the guest bedroom. As she was coming back through the living room to join the party she heard a knock at the door. She waived at Alex that she would answer the door. There she found her brother and his wife.

"Hey guys, come on in."

"Hey Liv." Replied Simon.

After they took their coats off they all exchanged hugs. Elliot came up knowing that Simon wouldn't know everyone; he took their coats to the guest bedroom so Olivia could introduced them around. Alex was making her way over to Olivia to meet her brother when another knock came. Olivia was closest to the door so she reached to open it. Finally the last guests had arrived; their stood Jack, Abbie and Munch. Olivia ushered them inside; she and Alex swapped places so that Olivia could introduce her brother to everyone. Elliot joined Alex and took the remaining coats to the guest bedroom.

Soon everyone had a beverage, some were nibbling on the hors d'oeuvres; various conversations were being heard. Alex and Olivia tried to make a point of floating among the guests. They had decided to 'come out' as it were before the meal was served. Olivia and Alex would trade glances at each other as the evening continued. Olivia had gone to refill her brother and his wife's drinks when Abbie saddled up next to her at the liquor cabinet.

"So, any idea why Alex is throwing this shindig?" Asked Abbie.

"She has an announcement to make." Replied Olivia.

"Oh really, do tell Benson."

"Nope. My lips are sealed."

"There's nothing I can do to convince you?" Asked Abbie as she placed her hand on the small of Olivia's back under her jacket and barely whispered the question into Olivia's ear.

Olivia finally realized what the vibe was that she had been getting from Abbie these last few weeks. Abbie was interested in her. Olivia kept her eyes on the bar and continued to make the drinks; she turned her head away from Abbie and tried to discreetly take in a deep breath. Abbie saw this and took it as a good sign. Olivia quickly finished mixing the drinks.

"Abs, I need to deliver these, excuse me."

Abbie had a satisfied look on her face. Of course now she was also curious as to Lady Cabot's big announcement. She busied herself for a moment making herself another bourbon and branch and didn't noticed that both Olivia and Alex had disappeared.

"What's wrong, Liv? Have you changed your mind?" Asked Alex as she followed Olivia into her bedroom and closed the door.

"What, no. It's…it's?"

"It's what?"

"Abbie!"

"What about Abbie?"

"She has the hots for me?"

"What?"

"For the last few weeks, I've been getting this weird vibe from her. I couldn't place what it was. I guess I was so focused on us I just wasn't paying attention. But just now at the bar, well, there's no mistaking it now; she is into me. Abbie is a good friend and I don't want to hurt her and I don't want this to blindside her either."

"What do you want to do?"

"Would you go out there and tell I Abbie I need to speak to her alone; send her in here? I want to try to let her down easy and tell her about us without an audience."

"OK. It will be alright." Said Alex as she stepped forward and gave Olivia a chaste kiss.

As she pulled away, Alex reached up to wipe the excess lipstick from Olivia's lips.

"I love you." Added Alex.

"I love you too."

Alex left the room. Olivia paced a bit then stopped. She leaned up against the dresser and waited for Abbie. The door was ajar when she heard someone approach. There was a light knock.

"Liv, Alex said you wanted to talk to me." Said Abbie as she pushed the door open to find Olivia casually leaning against the dresser.

"Yeah, Abs, come in. Close the door, please?"

"What's up? Is something wrong?" Asked Abbie nervously. She thought she was on the right track with Olivia; now she was second guessing herself.

Olivia pushed off from the dresser and approach Abbie; she reached for Abbie's right hand and took it between hers.

"Abbie, I love that you've moved back to New York and that you are our ADA. I don't want to hurt you, but all we will ever be is friends. I'm seeing someone; it's serious. For the first time in my life I am in love."

Olivia could see that Abbie was crest fallen.

"I'm sorry Abs."

"It's OK Liv, I was too late. I should have said something sooner. I missed my chance. I'll be alright; it will just take some time. So is it a Mr. Right or a Mrs. Right?"

"Mrs. Most definitely. I'm gay but decided not to live openly after I graduated from the academy; I had been hurt and I just didn't want the headache and grief from the other cops."

"But now that you've found Mrs. Right you are coming out?"

"Yes. That's the whole point of tonight."

"I don't understand? Alex is throwing you a coming out party?"

"No, not Alex, we. Alex and I. Abbie, Alex is Mrs. Right."

"Oh."

"Once we realized that we were in this for the long haul we knew one of us would have to transfer. It was just good timing that Jack already had Alex's promotion in the works to Bureau Chief. Tonight we plan on telling everyone about our relationship."

"I see."

"Are you OK Abs? I don't want to lose our friendship; but I know how hard it is to have feelings for someone and not be with them."

"I won't lie to you and tell you that I'm not hurt, because I am. But I'll be OK in time. I don't want to lose our friendship either Liv. Just be patient with me."

"I can do that. We would understand if you don't want to stay. You can make an excuse and leave if you feel you need too."

"I appreciate that Liv; but I do care about you and this is a happy time for you. I would like to be here to enjoy it with you and Alex. Plus I can't wait to see the look on Munch's face when he finds out." Replied Abbie now laughing a bit.

"Good, I'm glad you're staying. Come on, let's go."

Olivia and Abbie left Alex's bedroom and rejoined the party. Olivia didn't see Alex right off; she saw Elliot give a head nod to the kitchen, so that is where she went.

"Everything OK?" Asked Alex.

"Yeah, we're good. I'll fill you in later. Everything OK in here?"

"Yes, we have about 30 minutes. You ready?"

"Absolutely."

"Let's get on with the rest of our life together." Replied Alex as she glanced at the door before giving Olivia another quick kiss. This time Olivia reached up to wipe the bit of lipstick from her lips.

"You keep doing that you aren't going to have any left on. Not that that is a problem." Said Olivia as Alex pulled her out of the kitchen.

As they came out of the kitchen, Alex noticed that folks were split into a few groups. They walked over to the fireplace. She raised her wine glass and lightly tapped it with a knife to get everyone's attention.

"Everyone? Could I have your attention for a moment? Asked Alex.

The group quieted down, Alex turned and placed the glass and knife on the mantle.

"Thank you. First of all I want to thank everyone for coming especially at the last minute over a holiday weekend. There is a specific reason that all of you were invited. As most of you know I recently moved to Bureau Chief but what you don't know is the initial reason why. I know that the word around the water cooler was that it was due to another Bureau Chief's medical leave; however, that was not the real reason. The day Jack offered me the position I was prepared to resign as ADA."

The ladies heard a few gasps and saw a few shocked looks.

"Why Alex?" Asked the Captain.

"Because I couldn't continue anymore as your ADA; it would be a conflict of interest."

"I don't understand." Replied the Captain.

Olivia stepped closer to Alex and slipped her hand into her girlfriends and laced their fingers together.

"It would be against department regulations for an ADA to be romantically involved with a detective in the same squad."

As smiles came across both their faces, the ladies raised the linked hands to the group.

"Alex and I have been dating for a while." Said Olivia.

"Since before Olivia sprained her ankle." Added Alex.

No one said anything. Olivia saw Elliot open his mouth; she knew he would break the ice. Instead someone beat him to it.

"So every hot girl on girl fantasy that I've had about the two of you is actually true?" Asked John Munch.

TBC...


	21. Chapter 21

**Previous Disclaimer Apply**

_"So every hot girl on girl fantasy that I've had about the two of you is actually true?" Asked John Munch._

**Chapter 21**

"Jesus, Munch!" Said Elliot.

"Dude can you be anymore crude? They got family here man!" Added Fin.

"What? I know I'm not the only one that fantasized about them." Replied Munch.

"Yeah, I think you are John. How about keeping your mouth shut for the foreseeable future?" Said the Captain.

"Fine. Whatever." Mumble Munch as he wandered over to the bar.

Elliot stepped forward and hugged Olivia and Alex offering his congratulations. He didn't want the others to realize that he had known about them for a while. Kathy followed behind him with the same sentiments.

"You're gay?" Asked Simon as he and his wife approached Olivia.

"Yes, Simon, I am; I always have been. I chose not to live openly because at the time I graduated from the academy it was very hard to be a female rookie, must less a lesbian."

Simon didn't say anything. Alex and Olivia had separated a bit while different people were trying to talk with them. Alex's Aunt and Uncle had her cornered at the fireplace.

"Alexandra are you sure that you want to do this? Come out? I thought the whole reason you chose to stay in the closet was because of your political aspirations?"

"That was true Uncle Bill; but being shot and losing several years of my life, well it has given me a new perspective."

"And, if I may, what is the perspective now?"

"Love, happiness and a family. If I have the time and support down the road who knows maybe I will seek a political office; but right now, I've found the love of my life. We are happy, she feels the same way about me; we want to build a life together and maybe someday have a family of our own…"

Alex didn't get to finish her conversation and Olivia's raised voice drew her attention.

"Simon that's enough! I've spent 99% of my life without a brother so if you can't accept this, I'll have no problem going back to being an only child!"

"This is wrong! You don't have to be like this. I guess it's because of what you think dad did to your mother…"

"That's it!" Screamed Olivia who lunged for her brother.

Elliot got there in time to step in between them and restrain Olivia.

"OK, Jersey. It's time for you and the wife to say good bye." Said Fin as he ushered the couple to the door.

They were met at the door by Munch who had retrieved their coats and the wife's purse from Alex who had gotten them from the guest bedroom. As soon as the apartment door shut, Olivia pushed out of Elliot's arms and went into Alex's bedroom. Munch stepped into the kitchen to inform caterers of the adjust head count by two.

"Please everyone, help yourself to drinks and hors d'oeuvres." Asked Alex before she followed Olivia into her bedroom.

Alex found Olivia sitting in the bay window with her knees drawn up to her chest. She wasn't crying, but she was close to it. Alex walked over to her girlfriend and reach for her legs lifting them so she could sit in the window as close as possible to Olivia. Alex then draped Olivia's legs across her lap.

"Hey?" Said Alex softly.

"Hey. Did I just ruin the party?"

"No sweetie you didn't. People are drinking and nibbling on hors d'oeuvres. Are you OK?"

"I will be. I guess I just didn't expect that we would have gotten a bad reaction from anyone least of all my brother. But that shows how little I know about him I guess. I meant what I said Alex. I don't need him. I've gotten along this far in life without a brother, I don't need him. As long as I have you, I'm OK."

"Well, you've got me Liv. I'm not going anywhere; correction, wherever you go, I go right by your side, always. What did Simon say?"

"It doesn't matter, just the same old narrow minded crap that's always said, but when he started in on my mother…"

"I know. It's OK. Come here."

Olivia leaned forward into a deep embrace. She needed to feel Alex's arms wrap around her in a protective cocoon. After a minute or so they started to separate; Alex stopped Olivia from pulling too far away and lightly touched her lips to her girlfriend's. The kiss quickly deepened and tongues began to explore; finally when they both needed air the kiss was broken.

"So do you think anyone else out there feels the same way Simon does?" Asked Olivia.

"I don't know. We will have to go back out there and find out. I spoke to my Aunt and Uncle briefly; I believe we have their support. We know we have Elliot and Kathy's and with John's round about comment, I believe we have his too."

"Yeah, leave it to Munch to throw us into the gutter."

"I don't mind being in the gutter as long as I am with you. Let's go back out there and talk to everyone. You can deal with Simon later or not. Whatever you decide, you have my support either way."

"K."

They kissed again. Then stood up starting to make their way out of the bedroom.

"You know while we are in here, you can reapply all the lipstick I just kissed off of you." Said Olivia playfully.

Alex did step over to her vanity and reapplied her color of choice. She walked over to the door and reached for it with one hand and the other sought out Olivia's hand. Hand in hand they left the bedroom entering the living room with all eyes upon them and the room went silent.

"If there is anyone else here that feels the same way as Simon, please leave now. That type of reaction is something that neither Olivia nor I will tolerate." Announced Alex.

No one made any moves to leave.

"Good now that this is settled, let's get on with this party. Shall we?" Replied Olivia.

As Olivia saw Jack and Liz approach them, she whispered to Alex that she was going to talk to the Captain. They separated each going to their respective bosses.

"So, Olivia is the detective you told me about? Now that I think about that conversation you never referenced the detective by gender. I should have picked up on that I suppose." Said Jack.

"It's alright Jack. I was vague for a reason. Is my relationship with Olivia going to be a problem for you either personally or professionally, Jack?"

"No Alex, it's not. You came to me about this, so professionally everything is square with me."

"And personally?"

"I have no right to judge you on your personal life Alex. You are one of the best ADAs I have ever worked with and I happen to also consider you a friend. If Olivia is the one, then my only response to you is to say 'go for it', grab on with both hands and don't let go."

"I plan to Jack. Liz, how about you?"

"If you're happy then I'm happy. I know you lost a lot when you went into witness protection and I have to say that lately I have been seeing more and more of the old Alex Cabot. The one that I know will be successful both personally and professionally. You have my support too."

"Thank you, Liz."

Meanwhile, Olivia was talking with her Captain.

"So…" Asked Olivia.

"So, Alex?" Replied Cragen.

"Yeah, Alex."

"Do you love her?"

"I do, very much."

"And she loves you?"

"She does."

"And this is what you want? Living openly, putting yourself out there for gossip and ridicule?"

"I can deal with whatever is thrown at me as long as I have your support, the squad's support and Alex by my side. We are in this for the long haul Captain. We want to build a life together and maybe someday a family."

"You deserve it, Olivia. You deserve to be happy and if Alex is the one to do that, then you have my support."

"Thank you." Said Olivia as the Captain pulled her forward into a quick hug.

Over in another corner Munch and Fin were all over Elliot trying to find out if he knew about the ladies. Melinda and her husband were listening in. So far Elliot was holding his own with them, though his wife was picking up a different vibe. She suspected that her husband did indeed know about the relationship. She, of course, would keep his confidence.

Olivia left the Captain to join her fellow detectives while Alex disappeared into the kitchen to check on the meal preparation.

Melinda and Fin gave their congratulations and support to which Olivia thanked them.

"Liv, I'm sorry about my comment earlier. I guess it was just a shock and then the words were out of my mouth before my brain had a chance to censor them." Offered Munch.

"It's OK John, it sort of broke the ice there after we made our big announcement. All I ask is that you just try to hold your tongue a bit better in the future with comments like that."

"I will. I am happy for you. I've always thought that you two had a thing for each other. I'm glad you finally figured it out."

"So are we John."

Their conversation was interrupted when Alex announced that dinner was ready to be served. Everyone moved to the table. Alex sat at one end and Olivia beside her; the Captain sat at the other end. The caterers had removed two of the chairs to allow the rest of the group to spread out and not be so cramped. The meal was going well, there were a couple of conversations that eventually melded into one. The tension from Simon and Olivia's fight earlier had finally subsided. The ladies felt at home with their friends and family.

Soon the night came to an end and everyone took their leave. The caterers had finally left as well. Alex told Olivia she was going to go change out of her dress and she would be back shortly to help Olivia straighten up a bit more from the party before bed. After a more than enough time had passed Olivia went in search of her girlfriend only to find her in the bathroom soaking in a hot bath.

"Took you long enough." Said Alex.

Olivia opened her mouth for a retort but decided against what she was going to say.

"I'll be right back." Said Olivia as she disappeared.

Alex heard a few noises coming from the living room and soon Olivia returned already half way undressed and carrying two glasses of wine.

"Where did you go? Other than for the wine."

"I went to lock up and turn out the lights, because as soon as I get in that tub I won't be venturing out of the bedroom until morning." Said Olivia as she finished undressing.

She slipped into the tub behind her girlfriend. She had placed the glasses within their reach. It wasn't long before the heat and soothing bath oils had drained all the tension and exhaustion from their bodies. After about 45 minutes the water had cooled enough that the ladies were ready to get out and crawl into Alex's big warm bed. The exited the tub and toweled dry and didn't bother with pajamas. Olivia was in bed first waiting on Alex to finish drying her hair. When Alex came to bed she found Olivia on her back looking at her full of desire.

Alex crawled onto the bed and over to Olivia. She held herself above her girlfriend just drinking in her natural beauty. She reached with one had to her cheek and lightly caressed it. No words were spoken as Alex lower herself to Olivia and began to kiss her. They took turns pleasuring each other. It seemed different this time; maybe because those closest to them now knew about them, maybe tonight seemed more of a commitment because they were sharing their relationship with their family and friends. Whatever it was the ladies felt closer to each other and more connected. They both knew that this was forever.

Sunday was very lazy for the ladies. It was just after 10am when they finally woke up. The last night festivities kept them up until almost 2am. The opted for a quick shower and breakfast. They started out on the sofa watching TV and a movie. When they couldn't find anything better on, they moved back into Alex's bedroom. Olivia would be going back to her apartment that night so they wanted to spend as much time together as possible hoping for no interruptions. They said their goodbyes and Olivia headed back to her apartment. Again both ladies had trouble falling asleep that night.

A few days had passed when Alex made an unexpected visit to the squad looking for her girlfriend. Upon entering she didn't see Elliot or Olivia anywhere. Fin said they were out on a call for a case. She asked Fin to have Olivia call her when she got back and left literally running into Olivia and Elliot in the hallway.

"Hey, there you are?" Said Alex.

"Hey, what brings you by?" Asked Olivia.

Elliot had moved on past them into the squad giving them some privacy.

"Uncle Bill called. He's invited us to spend Christmas with him and his family. I told him I would ask you and get back to him. So what do you think about that?"

"Well, you normally spend Christmas with them right?"

"Yes, but if you don't think you'll be comfortable I can tell him no. He'll understand."

"No, I'd like to get to know them. They are your family."

"It will be my Aunt and Uncle, their three kids and their families. They be six or seven children that range from 3 months to 21 if the oldest grandkids come."

"Not a lot?"

"It's a big house, plenty of room for all of us."

"OK."

"OK, you're sure Liv?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. It'll be nice to see what an actual true family Christmas will be like."

"Alright, I'll call him when I get back to the office. Dinner tonight? My place?"

"Sounds good. I'll call you later when I know what time I'll be done today."

They had decided that they didn't want to be any different than any other couple. If Kathy had come to visit Elliot when she left they would kiss. They stepped into each other's personal space and kissed quickly but not too quick. Neither paid any attention to the foot traffic in the hallway. They separated and Alex headed for the elevator and Olivia into the squad.

Alex did make her phone call and they did have dinner together. Over the next week or so they were spending more nights together trading off one apartment for the other. They were now rarely spending a night alone. Alex would only be alone if Olivia got called into work. They had decorated Olivia's apartment with a small tree. Alex had presented Olivia with a stocking to hang on the mantel in Alex's apartment.

Early one morning just after Olivia had arrived at the precinct her phone on her desk rang. Elliot came in at the end of her conversation.

"Yes sir, I'm on call. So there's a possibility I could be called away."

"Yes sir, I will. 8 o'clock, Mesa Grill."

"I'll see you then, goodbye sir." Said Olivia as she hung the received up.

"Who the hell was that Liv?"

"That was Alex's uncle inviting me to dinner tonight with him and his wife."

"So you and Alex are going out with the parents huh, well the closest thing Alex has to parents now."

"Uh, no. It's just me, the Judge and Mrs. Harriman."

"Oh, so dad is checking out the potential son-in law or in this case daughter-in-law. He wants to make sure you are good enough for his little girl."

"What? Shut up Stabler! Now you are really making me nervous."

"Don't be Liv. Everyone can see how you feel about Alex. You'd make anyone a great wife and mother, but I truly believe that you were made for Alex and she for you."

"You think so?"

"I know so. Plus you are on call tonight."

"Yeah, so?"

"You'll have your sidearm on; that always gives you more confidence in new or weird situations."

"You are really not helping right now. I'm going to go to the corner and get some real coffee. I need some air. You want anything?"

"A coffee and danish sounds good."

"OK, I'll be back in a few."

Olivia pulled on her leather coat and wrapped her scarf around her neck. She was hoping the few minutes of fresh winter air would help calm her nerves so that she could make it through the day and through dinner tonight.

TBC…


	22. Chapter 22

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 22**

She got to the coffee shop she ordered her coffee and Elliot's and got Elliot's danish. She made the walk back to the precinct. By the time she got back her nerves have calmed a bit. She and Elliot got to work on some of their paper work when they caught a case. They were out of the office for most of the morning. She called Alex to see if they could meet for lunch. Alex had planned a working lunch and asked if Olivia would come to her office and pick up take out on the way.

A short while later Olivia arrived at Alex's office with lunch in hand. Olivia set the take out boxes up on the coffee table in front of the sofa in Alex's office. Alex had just settled down on the sofa and began to eat her salad when an unusually quiet Olivia spoke up.

"So this morning I had a phone call from Judge Harriman."

"Uncle Bill called you? Why?"

"He invited me to dinner tonight with him and your Aunt."

"But not me?"

"No, you were not mentioned."

"OK."

"Elliot thinks he is playing the doting dad and checking out the daughter's suitor to find out what my intentions are."

"That sounds like Uncle Bill. He's always been very protective of me, more so since my mother died."

"Well, all of Elliot's ramblings have made me nervous."

"Don't be Liv, just tell them what's in your heart. He'll see that your intentions are honorable, as they say."

"You're not helping, much."

Alex put her salad on the coffee table and shifted over closer to her girlfriend taking her hand in hers.

"I love you. My family is going to love you. Just be yourself, answer his questions honestly and from the heart. You'll do fine Sweetheart. I promise."

"You're sure?"

"200% sure."

"OK." Conceded Olivia. Alex leaned forward, they kissed. It was quick, but necessary.

"So you'll come over after dinner and fill me in?"

"Yeah. I'm on call tonight. I'm not sure if I want dinner to be interrupted or not. I mean it would get me out of the dinner, though just delaying it I would suspect or I could get it over with and put it behind us."

"You'll do fine. Trust me."

"I do Allie; I do trust you."

"OK, let's eat. I'm starved and I've got a ton of work to do."

The ladies enjoyed their meal. By the time Olivia left she was feeling better about the dinner with Alex's aunt and uncle. Olivia and Elliot were out in the field most of the afternoon chasing down leads on the case that they caught that morning. They got back to the squad just after 5pm. Olivia wasn't going to change in case she got called into work. She figured her work attire would be suitable. She settled in and got to work on the never ending pile of paperwork. Before she knew it, it was 7:15pm; time to start making her way towards 5th Avenue to the Mesa Grill. Olivia straightened up her desk and her paperwork, then she went to the bathroom to freshen up. She returned to the squad and retrieved her leather coat and scarf from her locker. Riding down in the elevator she looped the scarf around her neck and put her gloves on. As soon as she reached the street she caught a cab. Olivia hopped in and gave the driver the address and settled back in the seat unclipping her phone from her belt.

_**"Cabot?"**_

"Hey, Babe. I just needed to hear you voice before I go in front of the firing squad."

_**"Liv, it's not going to be that bad. What happened to your confidence this afternoon?"**_

"I don't know. I've never done this before Alex."

_**"I know, you'll do fine. Trust what I said this afternoon. Be yourself and speak from your heart. I love you."**_

"Thank you and I love you too. I'll call when I'm on my way home, to your place."

_**"OK. Trust me. You'll be alright."**_

"K. Bye."

_**"Bye."**_

Olivia closed the phone and clipped it back to her belt. She saw that they were getting close; she reached into her pocket and fished out some cash for the cabbie. The cab pulled up in front of the restaurant and the valet opened the door for her. She paid the cabbie and stepped out. She stood there for a minute. She took in a few deep breaths to calm herself. She knew she was completely and totally in love with Alex; she had been for a very long time. Olivia also knew that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Alex; they had even batted around the idea of kids someday. Another deep breath and then she moved towards the door. The doorman held the door open and she entered approaching the host.

"Hi, Olivia Benson for Judge Harriman's party?"

"Yes, Detective. Judge and Mrs. Harriman were just seated. Follow me please."

Olivia followed the older gentleman into the dining area; she spotted Alex's Aunt and Uncle at a table for four, though there were only three place settings. While she was hidden following the host Olivia took one more deep breath.

"Here you are Detective." Said the host.

"Good evening Detective." Said Judge Harriman.

"Hello Olivia." Added Mrs. Harriman.

"Your Honor, Mrs. Harriman." Replied Olivia as she took off her coat and scarf.

Olivia could feel the stares of some the patrons closest to them as they caught site of her holstered gun. She thought she heard a gasp or rumbling about the gun.

"I suspect they don't get many on duty police officers in here at dinner time?" Said Olivia trying to lighten the mood, at least on her part.

Olivia had just settled in when the waiter arrived bringing their menus and asking for their drink orders. The judge and his wife ordered wine while Olivia ordered iced tea. Once the waiter left the judge spoke up.

"So, Detective. I assume you are curious as to our invitation for dinner this evening?" Asked the judge.

"Yes, sir."

"Relax Olivia, he's more bark than bite." Added Mrs. Harriman.

"Olivia, we've heard Alex speak of you often; always good things. Even without her coming right out and saying how she felt about you, we could tell. And after your party the other night, we got to witness firsthand how you two feel about each other. Alex has been single a long time by her choice now it sounds as if she is ready to settle down; she has even mentioned having a family. We just want to be sure that you are the right lady for her." Said the judge.

"Your Honor, Mrs. Harriman, I've only loved one woman in my life and that's Alex. I fell in love with her the moment she came through the doors of the squad room. I like Alex chose to stay in the closet after I graduated the academy; I've had a few relationships they were never long lasting. Alex and I have had so much happen in our lives that kept us apart, some of which was not within our control. Now we've finally gotten together; we are both ready for this, ready for this to be forever."

Just then the waiter arrived. They took a few minutes to listen to the specials and order their meals.

"I also want you to know, that I've heard about some of the shall we say not so legal things that you've been reprimanded for…"

"Your Honor…" Interrupted Olivia getting ready to defend herself.

"Olivia, please, let me finish."

"I'm sorry. I apologize for interrupting."

"What I was trying to say is that the lengths you go to, to see that justice is served, well let's just say that makes you quite a match for our Alex. She has stretched her legal boundaries a time or two in her career."

"I've bailed her out a couple of those times." Added Olivia with a slight chuckle remembering Alex stuck in a jail cell.

"We believe that Alex has found the right person to make her life with, we just want to know that you feel the same." Interjected Mrs. Harriman.

"Your Honor, Mrs. Harriman, as I said before, I love Alex and I have for a very long time. Now, I know I'm not someone of stature and I don't have a trust fund but what I do have is love, adoration and respect for Alex. I trust her completely. She knows me and all my baggage and yet she still loves me and accepts me. I can promise you that I will never intentionally hurt her; I will do everything within my power to make sure she is never hurt again. I will love her and protect her; I've lost her before and been forced to live my life without her and that's something I will never let happen again."

They were interrupted when the waiter arrived with their first course. The topic of conversation shifted slightly to some of the current cases in the news and other scuttle butt floating around the precincts and courthouse. Their entrees came and were enjoyed. While they were waiting on dessert Olivia's phone rang. She had caught a case and needed to report to Mercy where the rape victim was being taken. The judge motioned for the waiter and asked that two of the desserts be boxed up for Olivia and to hurry. Olivia only had a few more minutes before she needed to leave. She knew it was now or never.

"Your Honor, Mrs. Harriman, before I go there's one thing that I would like to ask you."

"Yes?" Replied the judge.

"I love Alex; I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I know this may seem old fashion, but somehow it seems appropriate. I would like to ask for Alex's hand in marriage."

Both the judge and his wife were quiet; Olivia couldn't get a read on their faces until a smile came across both of their faces.

"We thought you'd never ask, Olivia." Said Miriam.

"You have our blessing." Added Judge Harriman.

The waiter arrived back with a bag that had the two desserts in it ready to go. Olivia got up and slipped her coat on while still talking to the Harriman's.

"Thank you, Your Honor, Mrs. Harriman. I promise you won't regret this."

"Olivia please, you can call us Bill and Miriam. So when are you going to pop the question?"

"Soon , I hope. I've got to plan a few things first."

The couple stood as courtesy for Olivia leaving. She extended her hand to the judge and he took it. Though when she did the same to Miriam, she didn't expect to be pulled into a hug. They said their goodbyes and Olivia was shortly in a cab on her way to Mercy. She had the time to call Alex.

"Cabot?"

_**"Hey, Sweetie. It's me."**_

"Hey you. Are you on your way home?"

_**"Unfortunately no, I caught a case just before dessert. I'm on my way to Mercy right now. I don't know how late I'll be."**_

"It doesn't matter. I want to see you tonight."

_**"OK. I'll call when I know how long I'm going to be."**_

"Alright. How did it go?"

_**"You were right. I just needed to be myself and speak from the heart."**_

"So maybe you'll listen to me more often?"

_**"I wouldn't go that far."**_

"Hey…"

_**"Hey, have I told you lately how much I love you?"**_

"Hmm, not in the last few hours or so."

_**"Well, Alex Cabot, I love you. I love you to the moon and back."**_

Alex stifled a giggle.

"That's corny Liv, but I love it and I love you."

_**"I'm almost to the hospital."**_

"OK. I'll see you when you get home."

_**"OK. Bye."**_

"Bye, Sweetheart."

Olivia did what she needed to at the hospital; she called Alex after about an hour to let her know it would be another hour, maybe two before she would be home. Alex decided to wait up for her girlfriend. She was in bed with her laptop a few law books and several legal pads. She had been working and was actually getting some work accomplished when Olivia arrived home around midnight. Alex had woken up when she heard someone in the kitchen; knowing it was Olivia she got up to greet her girlfriend.

"Hey, you're home?"

"Yep. Brought dessert too. I think it will keep till tomorrow. Neither of us needs that much sugar at midnight."

"Come on. Let's go to bed."

"Best offer I've had all day." Said Olivia as she stepped forward to Alex pulling her into her arms for a kiss.

"Come on you." Replied Alex as she tugged Olivia down the hall to the bedroom.

While Olivia was changing clothes Alex cleared the bed. Not long after they were snuggled in bed; Olivia gave Alex the highlights from dinner because that was all either would be able to stay awake for. Soon they were both sound asleep.

TBC…


	23. Chapter 23

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 23**

Olivia knew when and where she wanted to propose, she just needed to figure out how to make it happen. First she needed a ring and she knew just the person to ask. As luck would have it, Elliot called in sick a few days later having picked up a nasty stomach virus from Eli. Then Fin was tied up in court all day so Olivia was paired up with Munch. They were working some leads on a case of hers and Elliot's. They were sitting in the squad car watching the perp's apartment while eating a hot dog from the vendor on the corner. After Olivia finished hers she decided to ask her partner of the day for a favor.

"John? I wonder if you might be able to help me out with something."

"I can try, Liv. What's up?"

"I want to ask Alex to marry me."

"Liv, that's great. I really happy for you, for you both. You deserve it."

"Thanks. What I need is help finding the perfect ring. I know you've been married probably more times than you care to count; I was hoping you could recommend a jeweler."

"I know the perfect one. You'll get an excellent deal, I can promise you that."

"Oh?"

"I have a cousin who is a jeweler; he's who I bought all mine from. He'll give you an excellent deal and he also does custom work as well if you want to design it yourself. We aren't too far from his store; we can stop by there on the way back to the precinct."

"That would be great. Thank you John."

"No problem. It's the least I can do for that comment I made at the party."

"What comment John?"

"Thanks, Liv."

"And John, can you not say anything to the guys. I haven't even told Elliot what I'm planning and I would like to keep it that way so Alex doesn't find out."

"You got it. Mum's the word."

They waited all afternoon and their perp never showed. As soon as their shift change arrived they left and headed back to the precinct by way of the jewelry store. They found a parking spot several stores down from the jewelry store; soon they were opening the door to small quaint jewelry shop.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my favorite cousin Johnny. How the hell are you old man?"

"Old? Who are you calling old Joey? You're 4 years older than me."

"Yeah, but I don't look it, do I pretty lady?" Responded Joey who was now looking at Olivia.

Olivia was caught off guard a bit and didn't immediately respond before Joey continued talking.

"So, Johnny is this going to be wife number 5? She's a little young for you don't you think?"

"Joey, I would appreciate it if you would behave. I would like to introduce you to a colleague of mine. Joey, this is Detective Olivia Benson. Liv, this is my cousin Joseph Bernstine."

Olivia extended her hand across the counter to shake his hand; Joseph took it but turned it to kiss the back of Olivia's hand.

"A pleasure to meet you." Said Olivia.

"The pleasure is all mine, trust me, Detective." Replied Joseph.

"So, Johnny what brings you to my neck of the woods if this isn't going to be wifey number 5?"

"Joe, Olivia is in the market for an engagement ring for her girlfriend. I told her I knew just the man to come too."

"Yes, indeed. A few questions about you, your lady love's tastes and I'm sure we can find or design the perfect ring."

Joseph and Olivia spent about 15 minutes discussing what Olivia had in mind. Nothing that Joseph had was striking her as the perfect ring. She saw several that she liked different aspects about the ring but not just the one. Finally Joseph, asked for her to choose the three that she like the most and what she liked about each of them. He ask her to wait a few minutes and then he disappeared into the back of his shop. Munch decided to take his leave and check back in with the Captain. About 20 minutes later, Joseph came back with a photographic design of a ring. The ring incorporated all the aspects she liked of the three individual rings; Joseph had combined them into one and a designed a completely new ring. It was perfect; just what she wanted. They didn't haggled over the price as Joseph was definitely giving her a big family discount for being his cousin's friend and co-worker. Joseph said he could have the rings ready in a week; she was also getting one for herself so that they would have matching rings. Now, she just had to get the when and where worked out.

Another day gone by and it was the weekend. Olivia was staying the weekend with Alex; there was a snow storm predicted, so they were just going to stay hold up in the apartment, unless Olivia caught a case. She had been pulling a lot of weekends in hopes of having a few extra days off at Christmas. Alex had left work a little early; she was making homemade soup when Olivia finally made it home just after 7pm. Olivia went to take a quick shower while Alex set the table. Soon after dinner they were happily ensconced on the sofa under a blanket watching a Christmas movie. They were in their familiar position of Olivia on her back and Alex on her side between Olivia and the back of the sofa. After the movie was over, Olivia decided to see about putting operational proposal into place.

"Babe?"

Alex lifted her head up from Olivia's shoulder to look into her eyes thinking that the detective was ready to move into the bedroom for the night.

"What Liv?"

"Have you given anymore thought to the judge's invitation for Christmas? Is that where you want to spend Christmas?"

"Well, I would like to yes, but I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

"I think it would be OK, but do you think we could do something for just us maybe a couple of days before?"

"What did you have in mind?''

"Well, I haven't asked yet, but if I can get a few days off before Christmas and not be on call for the weekend I was thinking maybe we could go to the cabin for a day or two and then go to your uncle's on Christmas Eve."

"Oh, Liv. From the cabin to my uncle's would be almost an eight hour drive." Replied Alex, who saw Olivia's face fall with her response.

"Oh OK. I guess I wasn't thinking about that."

Then Alex had a thought.

"Liv, if you don't mind me spending a little money we can still do that."

"We can?"

"Yes, if no one is using the jet then the trip is definitely doable."

"Jet? You have a private jet?"

"I don't; the Cabot Foundation does, several Cabot family members are allowed access to it for our personal use. If the jet isn't available I can always charter a private plane."

"I…is it always going to be like this? I mean you spending money like that?" Asked Olivia gently not wanting to upset Alex.

"Not if you don't want me to. I love you Olivia. I am rich, yes. I live comfortably, but not extravagantly. If it makes you uncomfortable to do things like that I won't do it."

"No, it's…I guess it just really hit me; I mean that you are loaded. You probably have more money than I could make in 10 lifetimes. It's just going to take some getting used to."

"OK, so do you want me to see if the jet is available? The airport there is small, but we can rent a car or we can have Bucky and Margie pick us up and then when we get to my uncle's we can rent another one or my uncle or one of my cousins can pick us up."

"Well, I need to see if I can get the time off. Your schedule won't be an issue because there is no court that week and you can work from anywhere if you need to. I'll call the Captain tomorrow; I know its Saturday, but I can still get an idea where his head is as far as the squad's vacation schedule for Christmas."

"OK, then I'll wait to we know what you vacation schedule will be and we'll go from there?"

"Sounds like a plan. By the way, I have another plan."

"Oh, tell me, my dear Detective what would that be?"

"You, me naked and in your bed, now!"

"Oh, I like that plan!" Said Alex as she got up from the sofa pulling Olivia along behind her.

TBC…


	24. Chapter 24

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 24**

Monday rolled around and Operation Proposal was in full effect. The Captain gave Olivia a couple of days off prior to Christmas and she was not on call through the holiday weekend, in exchange she would be on call over New Year's Eve. Alex arranged for the use of the Cabot jet and she arranged for Bucky and Margie to ferry them to and from the airport. They decided to rent a car once they got to Alex's uncle's place. The ladies were able to find some alone time to do their Christmas shopping for each other; Olivia also helped Alex with her Christmas shopping for her aunt, uncle and cousins. Before they knew it Christmas was upon them; they spent the weekend before with Elliot and his family. Alex and Olivia both got a big kick out of watching Eli tearing into his gifts that they had gotten him. This didn't go unnoticed by Elliot.

Finally, the day arrived for them to leave. The ladies had packed everything the night before as they were leaving as soon as Olivia got off work. Alex would load the car and pick Olivia up from work on the way to the airport. Olivia kept both rings with her or locked in her locker at work that day; she didn't want to take any chances of Alex accidently finding them. Soon they were parked in the private aircraft lot and a couple of maintenance workers helping them with their luggage and Christmas gifts. Once on the plane Alex could sense that Olivia was a little stunned by the luxurious jet.

Olivia sat down on the long sofa along the side of the plane and stared out the window into the darkening winter sky; Alex joined her girlfriend on the sofa and tried to settle the Detective's mood.

"Hey, you OK?" Asked Alex reaching to take Olivia's hand.

"Yeah. It's just…just a lot to take in. I mean I know you have money, you hardly ever show it, so seeing this…It's just going to take a little getting used to. It's hard not to enjoy it, but I'm not materialistic and I do not want you to ever think that your money is the reason why I…"

"Liv, I know you could care less about my money. I know that in your heart you love me for me. Having this money is just going to allow us to enjoy life more. And you know it may come in quite handy further down the road."

"What do you mean?"

Before Alex could answer the pilot came out to greet them and prepare them for takeoff. They got to discussing other things during the short flight but Olivia never completely forgot about the comment. They had good flying weather and had an uneventful trip. After they landed and were taxiing to the private hanger Olivia caught a glimpse of Bucky and Margie waiting to take them to the cabin. She had to hide the smile that threatening to grace her face.

They enjoyed their visit with the older couple on the ride to the cabin. Alex had called ahead to have the care taker stock the kitchen with a few essentials and turn the heat on earlier in the day along with the hot water. Once they arrived at the cabin, Margie kept Alex talking while Olivia and Bucky were unloading the car. Olivia did not want Alex inside until Bucky and Margie had left or were pulling out of the driveway. So far things were working like clockwork. The luggage was inside and the ladies were now on the front porch holding hands waving to the couple as they were leaving. They turned to go inside and Olivia purposely let Alex go ahead of her. Alex got barely two feet inside the front door before she stopped causing Olivia to run into the back of her.

"Alex?" Asked a slightly startled Olivia.

"Liv? When? How?" Asked Alex as she survey the beautifully decorated room.

There was a small decorated Christmas tree in the corner, lit. On one of Olivia's trips inside she placed her and Alex's gifts for each other under the tree. The only other lights in the room were from the roaring fire and the 10 or so candles placed around the room. The coffee table had been moved from in front of the sofa to closer to the fire and it already had been set with candles, a bottle of chilled wine and the plates were already served with food waiting to be eaten. In the back ground, there was soft jazz music playing.

"I have my ways." Replied Olivia as she pushed Alex further into the room so that she could close the front door.

"Come off with your coat. Go sit, before it gets too cold." Added Olivia as she was somewhat manhandling Alex to get her coat off.

Finally with winter attire removed, Olivia took Alex by the hand and led her to the table. Olivia continued to hold her hand until Alex got seated on the floor. Olivia stepped back around to the other side and took a seat on the floor across from Alex. This was when Alex first noticed what the food was that was on their plates. It was a dish that she had only ever seen in one place before, Bucky and Margie's diner.

"Liv? This…how did you do this?"

"I had help. You know, Santa's Elves. He heard that you've been a very good girl this year."

Alex reached over and picked up Olivia's hand bringing it to her lips.

"Thank you. This is a wonderful way to start our first Christmas together." Replied Alex.

"You're welcome, Sweetheart."

They enjoyed their meal. They talked about past Christmas'; most of Olivia's were Christmas' that she had spent with the Stabler family. She did not refer to any Christmas' she shared with her mother. Before long, they were finished with dinner. Olivia told Alex to stay put and she would be back with dessert. Olivia took the plates and silverware to the kitchen. Alex could hear Olivia doing something in the kitchen; she sat back for a few minutes and enjoyed the solitude in front of the fire.

Olivia on the other hand was just a bit nervous. She was trying to get the dessert together along with herself. She had a short conversation with herself, telling herself that this was right, being with Alex, loving her, asking her to get married; it is meant to be. She reached into both her pockets, each feeling the soft velvet box but only pulling out ring box from her left pocket. The maroon colored box that had been burning a hole in her pocket, along with its twin in the black box in her right pocket, was there in her left hand. She opened it to reveal Alex's ring. Leaving the ring in the box, she brought it to her lips for a kiss before closing it and returning it to her left pocket. With confidence restored Olivia left the kitchen and headed back to the living room.

Soon Olivia was approaching with a tray as she bent over to set it on the table Alex could see it was Margie's homemade chocolate caramel cheesecake along with two cups of coffee.

"Liv, how did you manage to get Margie and Bucky to do all of this? They always have a house full at Christmas."

"What can I say? They like me." Replied Olivia jokingly as she move the desserts and coffee from the tray to the table.

Alex gave her a look knowing that Olivia would tell her all in due time. Both ladies were in heaven as the first bites of the cheesecake melted in each of their mouths. Shortly both plates were clean and both coffee cups emptied. The ladies moved the coffee table back its normal place in front of the sofa and they moved to the sofa. Olivia sat on the sofa half sitting half laying with her back to one end, her right leg in the crook against the back of the sofa and her left leg on the floor. She held her arms out for Alex to join her. Instead of sitting with her back to Olivia, Alex turned a bit on her side so that she could see Olivia's face if she wanted to. Alex snuck her left arm behind the small of Olivia's back in the gap between her back and the sofa; the other wrapped around the Detective from the other side essentially hugging her girlfriend.

Olivia pulled the blanket from the back of the sofa and spread it over the both of them They laid there in each other's arms quietly listening to the music and the crackling fire. Olivia was tracing circles on Alex's back as Alex would try to snuggle deeper into Olivia every so often. Finally, Olivia was ready. She had spent the last few minutes mentally preparing. She had never taken such big risk before with her heart and now she is going to be taking the biggest risk of all.

"Alex?"

"Hmm?" Replied a relaxed Alex.

"I love you."

Alex shifted up a bit to see into her girlfriend's eyes wondering what prompted the announcement.

"I love you too, Liv. Is something wrong?" Asked Alex as she brought her right hand up to Olivia's cheek and caressed it.

"No nothing's wrong, everything is right. I never thought I could feel this way about someone; to have my heart so filled with love and that love reciprocated, it's more than I could have ever imagined having. I never knew that this level of happiness existed; but ever since that first day you walked into the squad, my life, my heart was altered. It's always been you Alex; it will always be you, only you."

Alex didn't bother to stop the couple of tears the slid down her cheeks as she captured her girlfriend's lips in a soft but passionate kiss. Olivia removed her left hand from Alex's back and slowly towards the pocket of her slacks; her right hand slid from Alex's cheek to her chest waiting for the kiss to be broken. Soon oxygen became a necessity and the kiss ended. After a few intakes of deep breaths Olivia spoke.

"Alexandra Cabot, I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" Asked Olivia as she brought her right hand to the maroon box and opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring.

Alex pushed back slightly from Olivia, now taking a few seconds to wipe the multiple tears that were sliding down her cheeks. Alex barely said 'Liv' above a whisper before she attacked Olivia pulling her into a searing kiss while repeating 'I love you' over and over again against Olivia's lips as she continued to kiss her. Olivia could feel Alex's tears on her cheeks now; she waited until Alex broke the kiss.

"Just so I am sure, was that a 'yes'? Because I couldn't really tell with you kissing me and all." Asked Olivia playfully.

"Yes, Detective, that was most definitely, most emphatically a 'yes'. Yes, Olivia Benson, I will marry you."

The ladies kissed again and then Olivia slipped the ring onto her fiancé's finger; Alex held her hand down to look at it.

"Liv? I have to get you a ring?!"

"Nope, all taken care of." Replied Olivia as she reached into her right pants pockets and pulled out a black velvet ring box.

"You bought your own engagement ring? Awfully sure of yourself that I would say yes."

"I was Alex, I am. As I said, only you. I wanted us to have matching rings. Here, would you like to do the honors?" Said Olivia holding the box out to Alex.

Alex took the box and opened it to reveal a ring that was an exact duplicate to hers. She pulled the ring out of the box, snapping the box close before she tossed it back over her shoulder. Alex reached for Olivia's left hand and slid the ring on.

"I don't think I can wait very long until I'm adding a wedding band to this finger; oh and just so you know, I'll be purchasing our wedding rings. It's only fair since you bought our engagement rings." Said Alex.

"I won't object."

"Hmm, if only all our decisions will be this easy?"

"Well, when they aren't I'm sure we can come up with some way to work off the negative aggression?"

"You think?" Replied Alex who was kissing Olivia again.

"How about we bank the fire, douse the candles and head upstairs for a proper celebration?"

"I like the way you think, Detective."

"Good. Come on Councilor." Said Olivia as they both got up from the sofa.

Not long after, the fire was safely out as well as the candles and the ladies were blissfully naked making love for the first time as an engaged couple.

TBC…


	25. Chapter 25

This chapter is dedicated to my friend brwnsuga. I hope you enjoy it and that it meets your needs.

Junebuggnc

* * *

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 25**

It was barely 6am when Alex's body clock woke her from her slumber. She and her fiancé were a tangle of arms, legs and sheets. She managed to untangle herself and slip from the bed. She repositioned the bed covers across her fiancé so that she would not get cold. She made a visit to the bathroom and stoked the fire before crawling back into bed. Alex laid on her side facing Olivia who was on her back, one arm stuck under the pillow and the other lay across her torso. Alex was as close as she could get to Olivia without touching her. Alex was watching her sleep.

There were no worry lines; Olivia was relaxed, her breathing was deep and even. Alex knew that she was still deep in sleep. The sun was barely peaking in through the windows as she started to recall the events of yesterday. Olivia's romantic dinner and proposal; they were engaged. She had been engaged before, but she was not in love. That would have been a marriage of convenience but this, this with Olivia was real and true; knowing that you are going to be spending the rest of your life with the person you love, well there was just no comparison.

Then Alex's mind drifted to their loving celebration. She remembered how Olivia led them upstairs and into this very room to find a fire smoldering in the fireplace. Olivia led her to the bed, pulled the covers to the foot and the set Alex on the edge telling her to stay put. She watched as Olivia stoked the fire and added several logs; the fire flamed after a few minutes and cast the room in a warm glow. When Olivia returned to Alex she knelt down to the floor and removed Alex's shoes and socks all the while keeping her eyes locked with her fiancé's. Olivia then stood and leaned over and kissed her with passion. Alex remembered the feeling of Olivia's hands at her waist as Olivia played with the hem of her sweater and tank to find skin. After a moment of kissing and Olivia massaging Alex's sides Olivia pulled away bringing Alex's sweater and tank with her.

Alex reached behind her back to unhook her bra only to have Olivia stop her. Olivia shook her head 'no' as she reached behind her fiancé and unhooked the garment for her; then she pushed Alex onto her back across the bed. Olivia tossed the bra over her shoulder and let to fall to the floor joining Alex's sweater and tank. Olivia crawled onto the bed and was now straddling Alex's hips. Olivia leaned over and began kissing Alex. Alex tried to removed Olivia's shirt but Olivia pulled her hands away and pushed them above Alex's head. For now, Alex relented and allowed Olivia to take control. Olivia started laying kisses everywhere she could; she spent several long minutes on Alex's pulse point. Olivia knew that she will have left a mark there. She worked back over to the right side to Alex's shoulder. Even in the dim light Olivia could see the remnants of the scar where the bullet tore through her fiancé's shoulder 6 years ago.

Olivia traced the area with her tongue then left a few kisses there as she move south along her fiancé's body. She arrived at her Alex's breast circling it with her tongue. Olivia loved the taste of Alex's skin. Soon Olivia had taken the hard pebble into her mouth; as she sucked and pulled the hard nub between her teeth she took pleasure in the sounds and moans coming from her fiancé with an occasional 'Liv' and 'oh my God' thrown in there. Olivia moved to pleasure the other breast while her hands moved to the button of Alex's jeans. She pushed the button through the hole in the material and pulled the zipper down. As Olivia's mouth left the breast leaving a trail of kisses to her belly button, Olivia slid off of Alex's body and the bed pulling Alex's jeans and panties with her. The there before nude lay her fiancé.

As Olivia crawled back onto the bed as Alex moved further up in the plush king size bed and waited for Olivia to join her. Olivia lowered herself onto Alex's body settling between her legs and with one hand stroking the soft skin of Alex's cheek she finally spoke.

"God, Alex! You are so beautiful. I sometimes can't believe that I'm here with you, that you love me."

"Believe it, Liv. I'm here, I'm yours forever." Replied Alex as she leaned forward to capture Olivia's lips.

Alex's hands wandered under Olivia's sweater searching for skin. She wanted to feel Olivia's skin against hers but Olivia was still fully dressed save her shoes. Alex tried to pulled Olivia's shirt up but Olivia wouldn't let her.

"No, Alex. This is for you." Said Olivia as she began laying a trail of kisses down Alex's chest.

Alex wouldn't give, she held onto the hem of Olivia's sweater and Olivia was forced to let Alex removed the garment as she positioned herself at the apex of her fiancé's body. Alex was thankful she had removed at least one piece of clothing from her fiancé. Olivia could smell Alex's arousal; she teased her with a kiss high on the inside of each thigh. Olivia ran her fingers through her fiancé's velvety folds amazed to find how wet she was. Then with her open Olivia gently kiss Alex's clit and ran her tongue the length of Alex's folds. Alex couldn't control her body's reaction as her hips raised from the bed. Olivia looked up to find Alex's eyes the darkest blue she had ever seen staring back at her. Alex watched as a beautiful smirky grin came across Olivia's face. The next thing she knew she was in ecstasy. Olivia was now sucking on her clit as if she was dying of thrust. Alex couldn't decide where to put her hands; she wanted to be touching Olivia but she couldn't stop herself from fisting the sheets.

When Alex felt Olivia's tongue enter her, that was it; she was done. From that point Olivia could do anything to her and she wouldn't have cared. _God, the things that woman can do with her tongue. It should be illegal and it is one law I would break over and over and over again,_ thought Alex. She was getting close and Olivia knew that. Almost seamlessly Olivia had replaced her tongue with three fingers and had retaken Alex's clit into her mouth. She slowly and methodically worked Alex open adding a fourth finger.

It had been several years, since her encounter with Jim in her office that Alex had experienced anything bigger than fingers or her vibrator inside her body and right now her body was screaming for more. She wanted to be filled deep with Olivia. She hoped that soon they may introduce toys into their bedroom; but for now all they had were hands and tongues.

"More! Liv, go deeper."

Olivia released Alex's clit from her mouth unsure if she had heard Alex correctly.

"Allie, are you sure? I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm sure, more. Fill me, please!"

Olivia began massaging the hard bundle of nerves with her left hand and she worked her right hand in and out of Alex's wet, hot sex. She had her hand curved preparing to bring her thumb into the mix; after a couple more pumps she did. Alex immediately bucked at the invasion; Olivia thought it might have been too much. As if reading her mind Alex spoke in between panting breaths.

"I'm fine. God! It's so good. Don't stop, Liv."

Olivia complied; soon she felt Alex's body accepting her hand. She went in as deep as she dared. Her arm wasn't going to last much longer; thankfully Alex was nearing climax. Olivia tried to time it just right and pulled out slightly turning her hand looking for that internal bundle of nerves. As soon as she found it, she turned up the pressure and then watched in awe as the orgasm rippled through Alex's body. Olivia loved knowing that she was the only one that could make Alex feel this way and she loved hearing Alex calling her name as she climaxed. While Alex was still out of it for a couple of minutes, Olivia slipped off the bed and removed her jeans, panties, bra and socks. Now finally naked, she slid under the covers pulling Alex into her loving arms.

Olivia felt Alex tug at her pulling her closer if possible before Alex ever spoke.

"Liv, you are the only one that has ever done that for me. Never before have I experience anything that comes close to what you just did. I love you."

"I love you too Allie. Now rest."

"But it's your turn?"

"We have plenty of time, rest Sweetheart."

"M-kay."

In a matter of minutes Olivia realized Alex had fallen asleep when her breathing pattern had changed. It wasn't long before she followed suit.

Now Alex is laying here watching her love sleep. The sun slowly letting more light in, Alex can see that she is at peace, relaxed. Alex knows how bad Olivia's job can get to her mentally, seeing the violence and death nearly on a daily basis. Alex decided then and there that anytime she saw the stress of Olivia's job getting to her that she would find some way to help her detach from it, unwind and not let it eat her alive. She wants Olivia to be around for a very long time not only physically healthy but mentally as well. Alex had stared at her long enough, she had to touch her now.

Alex slid over another inch or so; she kept her one arm bent at the elbow supporting her head then laying on her side she gently dropped a leg in between her fiancé's legs. With the back of her fingers she stroked the side of Olivia's face. Olivia barely reacted at first then without warning she turned over in her sleep towards Alex. The jolt of finding another body there woke her up. As she blinked her eyes awake she found the most beautiful blue eyes staring back at her.

"Morning." Said a sleepy hoarse Olivia not quite awake.

"Good morning, Love."

"You were watching me sleep again, weren't you?"

"Busted. I can't help it. You are so beautiful and I love seeing you at peace."

"I'm at peace when I'm with you. How long have you been awake?"

"An hour or so, maybe. My body clock woke me. So I decided to take advantage of you still being asleep."

"I see." Said Olivia as she moved closer to Alex forcing her to her back.

Morning breath be damned as Olivia planted a very passionate kiss on her fiancé.

"What's say you take advantage of me now that I'm awake, Councilor?"

"Just what did you have in mind, Detective?"

"Oh, I don't know. I'm sure you can come up with something."

"Maybe." Replied Alex as she flipped them over.

Now Olivia was the one in awe of the talents of Alexandra Cabot's tongue. Talk about multi-talented; this tongue that can give such a lashing to rapists and murderers, bringing them to their knees was now buried deep within Olivia's sex. Alex didn't go as far as Olivia did the night before, but she still brought Olivia to one of her most satisfying orgasms to date. Soon they were both dozing in a light sleep not in a real hurry to start the day when one of their growling tummies woke them. They opted for a quick joint shower then headed downstairs to put something together for breakfast, lunch or brunch.

Afterwards they headed into the living room. Olivia went to the fire place first and began stoking the fire and added a couple more logs. It wasn't until she heard Alex unzipping her laptop that she realized Alex wasn't right behind her.

"You're not working are you?" Asked Olivia.

"No, I just need to get something." Replied Alex to a relived Olivia.

They both met at the sofa and Olivia noticed a think manila envelope in Alex's hand. They sat down, Alex turned so that she was facing Olivia.

"What in the envelope?" Asked Olivia.

"You weren't the only one thinking about our future. You just did it more romantically than me."

"What are you talking about Alex?"

Alex opened the envelope and pulled out a stack of legal papers.

"Liv, I…my mind didn't go to a wedding and rings and such when I thought about our future together. The lawyer in me went a different route. Now, I'm not saying that I don't want to get married, because I do. I guess since we really never discussed it to that point, I didn't think you would want to do that. So, I had some papers drawn up that I was planning on discussing with you today. Your proposal last night sort of makes it a bit anticlimactic, but anyway, here goes."

Alex took a breath and pulled the first document loose showing it to Olivia.

"This is a legal affidavit that once we both sign it and it is notarized, it says that we are in a domestic partnership. We will need this to carry each other on our medical insurance. Even if we get married in another state that recognizes same-sex marriages we still have to file this."

Olivia took it from Alex letting her eyes fall across the legal jargon not really reading it. Her mind was going to the fact that in her own way Alex had plan to ask Olivia to marry as well.

"These are Power of Attorneys, one is specific to Medical and the other covers anything not medically related. Once these are signed it gives us the right to make choices in the other's place should one of us become incapacitated."

Alex laid them on top of the affidavit that Olivia was already holding. Before she mentioned the last one, she paused and reached up to Olivia's cheek stroking it gently.

"This one, Liv, is my Will. Should anything happen to me, you'll receive everything after a few designated donations to charity. Otherwise you'll be receiving the bulk of my estate."

"Alex?" Was all the Olivia could manage to say.

"See, your way was much more romantic and fun. All I'm doing is blinding you with legalese. I want forever with you Olivia and I will file every legal document out there that I have to as long as it gives us everything any heterosexual couple has."

"I'll sign whatever I need to that says I'm yours and you are mine."

"I like that, that I'm yours."

Soon the legal papers found their way to the coffee table and the ladies were snuggling on the sofa. They spent the rest of the afternoon talking about the engagement and telling everyone. Olivia told Alex that Munch knew and that it was his cousin from whom she bought their engagement rings. Alex was surprised to find out that Elliot didn't know of Olivia's plans. They talked about when and where they wanted to get married. They had come to an agreement on most everything; soon they had retreated back upstairs to continue a more naked of celebrating.

**TBC...**

**

* * *

  
**

**A lawyer I am not, nor do I know what the NY statutes are concerning same-sex relationships so please disregard the accuracy of those statements as this is fiction. Please enjoy and review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 26**

After spending the afternoon in bed making love, the ladies decided it was time for supper and then to have their Christmas. They had brought their gifts for each other with them planning on having a private Christmas celebration with just the two of them.

They threw together a quick pasta meal with a salad instead of trying to make their own Christmas meal. They would get that on Christmas day at Alex's uncle's house. The ladies finished their meal and cleaned up the kitchen before moving into the living room to exchange gifts. Alex turned on the stereo and found a station playing Christmas songs while Olivia stoked the fire. They both went to the small tree and got their few gifts then opted to sit on the floor in front of the fireplace.

"Me first!" Said Olivia as she handed a good size box over to Alex.

Alex started tearing into the paper to the box, which was non-descriptive. She easily broke the couple pieces of tape that was holding the box closed to reveal what was inside, a rolling laptop case. Olivia explained to Alex how she was always carrying around a shouldered briefcase and a separate shouldered laptop bag. This way she has the room in one bag for everything and she won't kill her shoulders having to tote both around. Alex was appreciative of the thoughtfulness of Olivia's gift. Alex slid a box over to Olivia for her turn to open a gift.

Alex watched Olivia; she was like a kid on Christmas day versus an adult. Alex thought maybe that had to do with Olivia's childhood and the likelihood that she had very few typical Christmas' as a child. Once all the paper was removed Olivia was popping the tape on the sides of the obvious clothes box. With the lid off she pulled at the tissue paper to reveal a brown leather jacket. It was similar to her black one.

"Wow, Alex! This is great." Said Olivia as she turned it around looking at it.

Olivia quickly stood and put the jacket on and modeled it for Alex. As she was walking around the room, she thought about how long she had saved for her black one. This really meant a lot to her.

"It looks great on you, Sweetheart. Just as sexy as I had imagined."

"So you bought this because you thought I'd look sexy in it? Are you saying that I need a leather jacket to make me look sexy?"

"Hardly, this just adds a whole other level of sexiness to you, Detective."

"Thank you, Babe. I love it."

"You're welcome."

"OK, open this one next." Said Olivia as she handed another sizable box to Alex.

Alex started ripping the paper as Olivia sat back down. She had kept her coat on, but before Alex could get the box open Olivia was shedding her jacket. Being so close to the fire it was definitely warm. Alex got into her box and she also got a new coat. Olivia had gotten her a new long winter dress coat.

"Oh, Liv, this is beautiful. I'd been wanting a new long coat." Said Alex as she stood to try on her coat.

"I know, I've heard the comments you had been making about your old one. If you don't like it or want a different style I still have the receipt."

"No, Liv, this is perfect. I love it. OK, here's my next gift for you." Said Alex as she took off her new coat and sat back down.

Alex gave Olivia small rectangular box which Olivia assumed to be jewelry. Olivia tore off the paper and pried the felt box open. She stopped for a moment and was still, looking at what Alex had given her. It was a diamond interlocking heart necklace.

"Allie, it's…it's gorgeous."

"I'm glad you like it. I wanted to give you something that symbolizes our love for each other. I wasn't exactly sure what I wanted to get then one day I was in the jewelry store picking up my watch and I saw this. I knew as soon as I saw it that this is what I wanted. The interlocking hearts, that's how I think of us; that we are connected and can't be broken apart."

"Here, help me put it on."

Olivia handed the necklace to Alex who unclasped it and reached around Olivia to put the necklace on and then hooked the clasp back together. Alex leaned down and placed a lingering kiss on the back Olivia's neck where the chain lay now. Olivia felt a shutter ripple through her body when she felt Alex's lips against the back of her neck. She reached for one of Alex's hands and brought it to her mouth returning the kiss. Olivia turned back around to face Alex and handed her the last gift.

It was a very small gift bag. Alex reached inside and pulled out an obvious jewelry box. She opened the jewelry box and found a necklace with a small pendant, but not just any kind of pendant. The pendant was a little police badge and it was encrusted with diamonds.

"Liv, this…It's beautiful."

Alex was examining it more and that is when she noticed that it was engraved with the NYPD logo and Olivia's badge number.

"You had this custom made?"

"I did. John's cousin also designs jewelry. When I was shopping for your engagement ring, I just couldn't find exactly what I wanted. So Joe, Munch's cousin, told me to pick the three rings I like most and what it was about the ring that I liked. He disappeared into the back of his shop and when he came back he had a picture of this." Said Olivia as she picked up Alex's left hand toying with her ring.

"That's when I got the idea for the pendant. He took a few photos of my badge and I told him to encrust it with diamonds and this is what he came up with." Added Olivia.

"Here, you turn, you do the honors." Said Alex as she handed the necklace to Olivia for Olivia to put it on her.

Alex turned around and Olivia put the necklace on her. She kissed Alex on the back of the neck just like Alex had did her. Alex turned back around and captured her fiancé's lips; after she pulled away, she picked of the pendant from her chest and kissed it too.

"I'll wear it always. I'm never taking it off." Said Alex.

"OK, my turn. Here." Said Alex as she handed Olivia her last gift.

Olivia tore through the paper to find a plain card board box. She popped the flaps open from the tape that was holding them closed and under the tissue paper she found a metal lockbox with a set of keys tied around the handle with ribbon. When she pulled the lockbox out she could tell from the weight that there was something inside the box. She untied the keys and unlocked the box to find out what was inside. In the box she found a beautiful wooded box. She took it out to open it and as she did, she was amazed by what she saw.

"Alex? How?" Was all the Olivia could say.

"I paid attention to the reading material you have on your coffee table. From there I just followed the corners of the pages you had turned down. Then I went to Elliot. He said you had been saving for a while to by the replica."

"I…yeah. I thought it would be great to have a piece of history and have a replica of the first service weapon issued to the first female officer for the NYPD."

"Well, this isn't a replica; it is the first service weapon that was issued to Shannon O'Brien. Elliot helped me going through the NYPD archives to find who the woman was. I wasn't sure if she would still be alive or not, but she is alive and kicking in a retirement community southern Florida. Remember a few weeks ago when you and Elliot worked three days straight on that missing kid case? Well, I took the day off from work and flew down to Florida to meet Shannon. I had spoken to her on the phone and she agreed to meet. I told her about you, your dedication to the job and questioned whether or not she would be interested in selling the gun. When she retired, NYPD gave the first gun back to her as part of her retirement. She and her husband never had children; she has nieces and nephews, but none of them would appreciate the gun for its history. She agreed to sell me the gun." Explained Alex.

"This is the real thing?"

"Yes, I had printed off quite a few of the newspaper stories about you. I wanted her to know you and about the person receiving the gun. We had it appraised, but she wouldn't take that amount. She said it was too much. So we finally agreed on a price but before I left Florida, I arranged with the administration office of the retirement community to put the difference plus a little more into her account for medical expenses, anonymously."

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me."

"We transferred the ownership to me and then once I was back in New York, Elliot helped me get it transferred to you. I took the gun to a friend of Elliot's who own a gun shop and deals with antique guns as well. He cleaned it and polished it and then had the box made for it. I have all the paperwork in my safe at home."

"Alex, I…this is the best Christmas gift I've ever received. No one has ever been that thoughtful and went to the lengths you did to get this for me."

"I love you, Liv. I want to give you everything. Once we find a place of our own we can figure out how to display it. Oh, and Shannon had one request."

"Oh, what's that?"

"She wants to meet you."

"Really?"

"Yep. Once she started reading about you and hearing my stories, she said she just had to meet you. I told her I would try to arrange that as soon as I could."

"Wow. Did you know she work 30 years on the force? She only made it as high a Sergeant though she really didn't have a lot of the authority until the last 5 years or so."

"No, I didn't know that. Looks like we'll have a lot to talk about when we see her again."

"Yeah." Said Olivia as she was looking over the gun, gently caress it, thinking about the history and what this one gun represented.

Alex gave Olivia her time with her thoughts concerning the gun. She left Olivia alone while she cleaned up the wrapping paper and such. She moved their opened gifts back under the tree and then finally returned to her fiancé.

"Hey you? We should probably head up to bed soon. Margie and Bucky are supposed to be here at 8 o'clock in the morning to take us to the airport." Said Alex.

"Yeah, OK." Said Olivia as she put the gun back in the box and the wooden box back into the lockbox; then locked it.

She put it under the tree with the rest of the gifts while Alex banked the fire. They went upstairs and got everything packed except for what their would need in the morning. Soon they were snuggled in bed waiting for sleep to overtake them.

"Allie?"

"What, Liv?"

"This was the best Christmas I've ever had."

"Me too and there will be many more to come. I love you."

"I love you too, Allie."

"Liv?"

"Yeah?"

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Allie."

Soon both ladies had fallen asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

TBC…


	27. Chapter 27

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 27**

Margie and Bucky arrived right on time; both were extremely happy that the ladies were now engaged. They promised Alex and Olivia that they would make it to the wedding no matter when or where it is. Soon they were on the jet preparing for takeoff. Once they were at cruising altitude they ate breakfast. Margie had prepared a goodie bag of some of her breakfast pastries. There was plenty so the ladies shared with the flight crew. After breakfast they settled into each other arms on the long sofa; they spent a lot of the time discussing the after wedding items like the honeymoon, where they'll live etc.

"Alex? Which do you like better, Cabot-Benson or Benson-Cabot?"

"What?"

"Well, I know we haven't discussed it, but I was wondering if we were going to take each other's names? Do you not want to?"

"No, I do, but your right we haven't talk about that. Let's see…Cabot-Benson, Benson-Cabot…Benson-Cabot, Cabot-Benson. I think I like Benson-Cabot, what about you?"

"I like Benson-Cabot too."

"Alright, then that's settled. What else?"

"Have you thought about what kind of place we want to get, another apartment, a house?"

"Well, to get a house we would have to move out of the city and that would put us further from work. What do you think about a brownstone? There are several nice neighborhoods that aren't too far from work."

"That would be nice, it could have a backyard…"

"And there would be plenty of room for when we decide to have kids."

"Alex?"

"Yeah, Sweetie."

"I don't want to wait."

"Well, if we pull this off we'll be married in less than two months."

"No, not about the wedding. Kids, I don't want to wait on having kids. I would like us to have our own, but that can be expensive. There are a lot of kids out there that need a home."

"Why can't we do both? Money is not an issue, Liv. I try not to depend on my trust fund, but for us to go the sperm donor route to have our own child we can do that."

"As soon as we get back, I want to get checked out with my doctor. I may only have one or two chances and I really want to experience carrying a child , but I'm a few years older than you…"

"Liv, look at me."

Olivia shifted to look into Alex's eyes.

"I told you before that I want to give you everything. So as soon as we can we will try for a baby; if we aren't successful with you carrying then I'll try and we'll go from there, OK?"

"K."

Olivia moved to capture her fiancé's lips, then they snuggled back together. Both were just about to drop off to sleep when the flight attendant came to tell them they needed to prepare for landing. It was a smooth landing and the plane taxied into the private hanger. As the deplaned they were met by an airport employee who directed them to their rental car. It was a BMW, the SUV model. There was already several inches of snow on the ground with another eight predicted so a 4-wheel drive vehicle would be needed. Alex took the keys while Olivia helped with the luggage; Alex opened the back and they got everything loaded in. Alex gave Olivia the keys and asked her to crank the car while she said a few words to the flight crew. Olivia got into the passenger seat and reached over with the keys to start the car. Then she fiddled with the climate controls to get the heat going.

Olivia was starting to get nervous; though Alex's Aunt and Uncle knew that Olivia wanted to marry Alex and she had their blessing, she was still nervous about seeing them again, now as an engaged couple. She kept shifted in her seat and running her hands across the tops of her thighs. Finally Alex joined her in the car. As they were exiting the airport, Alex could see that Olivia was tense.

"Sweetie, it's going to be fine. Aunt Miriam and Uncle Bill like you."

"I know, it's just…well, they are the closest thing you have to parents."

"It's fine. Everyone is going to love you. My cousins have known for years that I'm gay, most of their kids that are 10 and older know. Don't worry about it, please."

"OK. How many kids did you say were going to be here?"

"If they are all here, seven and they will all love you."

Alex noticed Olivia starting to relax a little. It wasn't a long drive to Alex's Uncle Bill's house. It was a sizable house, not quite a mansion; Olivia figured from the outside maybe 10 bedrooms. It set upon a small knoll with a circular drive in front and a drive that branched off; Olivia figured that went to the garage. Alex pulled up in front and turned off the car.

"Come on." Said Alex as she got out of the car.

Olivia was a little slower, but got out and headed to the front door alongside Alex. They arrived at the door and Alex rang the doorbell. After a minute or so approaching footsteps could be heard, then the sound of the door unlocking. As it opened Olivia noticed the average height older woman dressed in an obvious maid's uniform; Olivia was not however expecting the accent that she heard when the woman spoke.

"Well, well, well, if my eyes don't deceive Little Alex has finally come to visit." Said the maid and a perfect southern accent.

"Isabelle, it's so good to see you. I am sorry it has been too long."

"Last Christmas, child."

"I know."

"Alright, come in out of the cold. And just who is this, Little Alex?"

"This, Isabelle, is my fiancé, Olivia Benson. Liv, this is Isabelle. She takes care of my Aunt and Uncle."

"Yes, Lord, someone has too. Come here child, let me have a look at you. So tell me Olivia Benson, what do you do for a living?" Said Isabelle as she give Liv the once over before linking her arm through Olivia's.

"I'm a detective for Manhattan SVU."

"A police officer and how long have you known Little Alex?"

"Since she started with SVU as the ADA."

"OK."

They had been walking slowly through the foyer as Isabelle continued to grill Olivia; but then they came to an immediate stop.

"You were the detective that was with Alex when she was shot? You saved her."

"That was me, yes."

Isabelle pulled an unsuspecting Olivia in a tight hug.

"Thank you and congratulations. This one is a keeper Little Alex." Said Isabelle.

They separated and Isabelle picked up the pace leading them down the hallway to the den where most everyone was. They reached the open doorway and Olivia could see the room filled with people. She saw the Judge and Mrs. Harriman, three couples probably close to Alex's age and kids of various ages.

"Sir, Ma'am…" Was all that Isabelle got out before the smallest person in the room got up from the floor making his way over to Alex.

"Lexie! Lexie!" Yelled the little boy as he did his best to run over to Alex holding his arms out.

Alex bent down and picked up the little boy as most of the adults were getting up to greet their new guests. The little boy wrapped his arms around Alex's neck hugging her tight.

"Hello, Billy. Merry Christmas! Are you ready for Santa?" Asked Alex of the little boy as he pulled out of the hug.

Alex settled the little boy on her hip. He shook his head up and down and the quietly said yes. Alex noticed his eyes darting to Olivia. He leaned closer to Alex and pointed to Olivia.

"Lexie, who's that?"

Alex took one hand and reached for Olivia's pulling her closer.

"Billy, this is Olivia. She's my fiancé; we will be getting married. You know how your mommy and daddy are married to each other?"

Billy shook his head in agreement.

"Well, Olivia and I are going to get married too."

"OK." Said Billy as he reached his arms over to Olivia.

Olivia reached to take the little boy from Alex.

"Um, OK. Hey there. Billy is it?"

He shook his head up and down. He reached for Olivia's necklace, the interlocking heart necklace that Alex had given her. He was playing with it as he talked to Olivia.

"Livie?"

"Yeah?"

"You love Lexie?"

"I do."

"Lexie loves you?"

"I do." Said Alex in Billy's ear.

He scrunched up his shoulders and giggled as he felt Alex's breath tickle his ear

"Then I love you too." Said Billy and he dropped the necklace and wrapped his arms around Olivia's neck hugging her just as tight as he did Alex.

As he pulled back he gave Olivia a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Daddy, I has to go potty." Said Billy loudly in Olivia's ear.

Just then one of the men made his way through the crowd to Olivia and Billy went into his arms.

"Hi, I'm Bill Jr. Everybody calls me BJ."

"Hi, Olivia. Nice to meet you."

"Same here, congratulations."

"Thanks."

He started to walk away, then Billy spoke up again.

"Livie, will you color with me?"

"Yes, Billy, I would love to. I'll meet you back here when you are done."

"OK." Said the little voice.

Alex stayed with Olivia while they spoke to the Harrimans and got their congratulations; then she recruited her cousin's husbands to help with their luggage so Olivia could start getting to know everyone. Soon everyone had returned to what they were doing in the den. Billy had found a new playmate in Olivia. They were laying in the floor in and amongst crayons and coloring books. They were coloring with Billy's cousin Maggie who was a year older than him. Alex was getting caught up with her cousins; Billy's mom kept commenting on how easily Billy took to Olivia.

Lunch was soon served. Afterwards the three youngest protested as they were led upstairs for their naps; the remaining kids retreating to the bonus room while the adults relaxed in the den with coffee and Christmas sweets. There everyone was getting to know Olivia and Olivia was getting know more about Alex's family.

A couple hours later the older kids came barreling down the stairs asking if they could go sledding on the big hill. There were no plans for the evening other than dinner, so Uncle Bill suggested they all go. The moms went to go wake the younger kids and get them dressed; the dad's went out to the garage and got the gators hooked up to the smaller trailers. One trailer had all the sleds in it and collapsible chairs, the other was loaded down with dry firewood. They also got all the little ones car seats and put them in one vehicle, BJ's SUV along with some blankets. Alex and Olivia went up to their room to try to find appropriate sledding clothing with what they had packed.

Olivia watched Alex disappear into the huge walk in closet. Just as she was walking over to the closet Alex came out with two ski suits and matching coats as well as snow boots. Amazed that her fiancé would have appropriate sledding gear, Olivia just kept her mouth shut and got dressed. BJ drove the young ones in his SUV and he led the way up the narrow dirt road. The rest of the family followed in the gators. Once to the top the older kids immediately hit the hill sledding. Uncle Bill and BJ started working on the fire pit to get a good warm fire going.

Olivia and Alex each took a few turns down the hill before they decided that sitting by the fire was much better. Isabelle called the Judge when dinner was about 30 minutes from being ready. They banked the fire and got everyone back to the house. Billy and Maggie's moms quickly gave them baths before dinner while everyone else got changed out of their winter attire. Slowly everyone trickled into the dining room. Isabelle had prepared a light supper that everyone seemed to enjoy. They retreated to the den afterwards for the Judge to read 'Twas the Night Before Christmas'.

Slowly starting with the younger set everyone was heading off to bed and this was the first chance that the ladies had to be alone with the Harrimans.

"Alex, Olivia we both want you to know how happy we are that you've found each other and are getting married." Said Miriam.

"Thank you Aunt Miriam, it means so much that you have welcomed Olivia into the family." Said Alex.

"Alex, you do know that she asked for our blessing?" Asked Uncle Bill.

"No, I didn't know that." Said Alex looking at Olivia who was trying to hide her blush.

"I asked Olivia to have dinner with your Aunt and I not long after your dinner party; it was then that she told us she wanted to marry you and asked for our blessing." Said Uncle Bill.

Alex was smiling at Olivia.

"What? I wanted to do things right. This is the only time I've ever getting married."

"That's good to know." Said Alex.

"Alright you two, off to bed. Christmas morning will be here before we know it; the young ones will probably have us up at dawn. Now go, shoo." Said Aunt Miriam as she waved the ladies to head upstairs.

The ladies headed up the long staircase and to their room. After nightly absolutions they were snuggling in bed.

"I really like your family, Allie."

"They love you too, Liv. Especially Billy, he normally doesn't take to strangers."

"He's a sweetheart. I hope our son or daughter is as wonderful as he is."

"With you as their mother, they will be Liv; they will be."

"I love you."

"I love to, Liv."

It wasn't long before the tired women drifted into sleep.

TBC…


	28. Chapter 28

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 28**

Olivia woke first early, just before 5am. She was restless and could not get back to sleep. She decided to go ahead and shower; hoping that the warm spray would relax her so that she might get another hour or so of sleep. As she was settling back in bed Alex began to stir. Olivia watched her intently as she became awake waiting for those baby blues to open. Finally, Alex blinked herself awake on this beautiful wintery Christmas morning.

"Morning?" Said Olivia.

"Good morning." Replied Alex.

"Merry Christmas."

Alex shifted into Olivia's arms and kissed her quite passionately.

"Merry Christmas to you too."

Alex immediately recognized Olivia's shampoo and body wash.

"You've showered?" Asked Alex.

"I woke up early and couldn't get back to sleep. I thought it might help; but then you woke up when I got back into bed."

Alex snuggled into Olivia's arms. Olivia had put back on her pajamas after showering. Alex reached under her fiancé's tank to find skin and starting rubbing circles with her thumb on Olivia's stomach.

"You keep doing that it's going to be a few hours before we make it downstairs…" Said Olivia.

"I know, it would be nice to have another lazy morning with you."

"Well, maybe this weekend. I know I'm on call, but we should still have some more alone time."

Alex had been trying to stifle a yawn and finally she gave up and opened her mouth wide to let herself yawn.

"Is anyone else up?" Asked Alex.

"I've heard voices and footsteps; I don't think the kids are up yet."

"K." Said Alex starting to drift back off.

Olivia being wide awake now was trying to get comfortable in the bed without disturbing her fiancé.

"You're not sleepy anymore are you?" Asked Alex.

"Not really."

"Why don't you go ahead and get up? I'm going to lay here a little while longer then I'll shower and come downstairs."

"You sure?"

"Go ahead. I know there are only two things you like to do in bed, sleep and make love. Neither of which is apparently going to happen right now."

"OK." Said Olivia as she kissed her fiancé before exiting the bed.

Olivia grabbed her clothes for the day and went into the bathroom as to not disturb Alex anymore. She finished and silently left the room to Alex's quiet snore. Olivia made her way downstairs to the kitchen in search of coffee. She found Isabelle and Mrs. Harriman preparing breakfast.

"Good morning, Merry Christmas." Said Olivia as she entered the kitchen.

Both the ladies responded in unison with 'Merry Christmas'.

"Alex still asleep?" Asked Mrs. Harriman.

"Yes, she was awake for a few minutes. Long enough to kick me out of the room so she could get a few more minutes of sleep. I woke up early and couldn't get back to sleep."

"Breakfast will be a little while yet. Everyone that's up is in the bonus room. Why don't you take your coffee and join them in there?" Said Mrs. Harriman.

"OK, if you're sure there's nothing I can help with in here."

"No dear. We're fine."

Olivia took her coffee and headed to the back stairs that led to the bonus room over the garage. There she found a few of the adults and most of the younger children. The older kids apparently were still valuing their sleep. She took a seat with the other adults, began sipping on her hot coffee and joined in the conversation.

Alex dozed for a while longer and eventually got up herself. She enjoyed a long leisurely shower. Soon she was heading downstairs in search of the rest of her family. She only found Isabelle in the kitchen. She walked up behind the southern lady and hugged her from behind.

"Merry Christmas, Izz."

"Merry Christmas child."

"Where is everyone?" Asked Alex as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"In the bonus room. It was the easiest way to keep the little ones out of the living room. Why don't you go tell them breakfast will be ready in 10 minutes."

Alex took the same path to the back stairs and ascended; the voices and laughter was getting louder with each step. She walked through the open door and stopped to take in the sight. There was her fiancé on the floor wrestling and playing with the four youngest Harriman grandchildren. Alex noted the smile on her face. It was joyful and fun. She was in her element with children. Alex strode over to the long sofa and sat down beside her Aunt and Uncle.

"Alex, she is so wonderful with children." Said Aunt Miriam.

"I know. She's always had this connection with victims, but the kids, there just something so natural about the way she interacts with them." Said Alex.

"She'll make a wonderful mother." Added Uncle Bill.

"She's always wanted to be a mother; but being gay she never thought it would happen. She told me once that when I was in witness protection she tried to adopt. She was denied because she had no family and no support system."

"That's ludicrous. Someone would only need to observe her for two minutes with a child to see how right she is to be a mother." Replied Uncle Bill.

"So are you two planning on children?" Asked Aunt Miriam.

"We are. As soon as we can get appointments with our doctors we want to go the sperm donor route. Liv is a few years older, so she was to try to carry first."

"Alex, that's wonderful. Whatever we can do, you both have our support." Replied Aunt Miriam.

"You know, you'll be the closest thing our kids will have to grandparents. Liv's mother died a few years back and Simon well, you know what happened there."

"We'll be here for you both. We can be the ever doting grandparents and spoil the children just as we have your cousins."

Soon breakfast came and went as did everyone opening their gifts. By mid morning, all the presents were open. Most of the kids took their gifts to the bonus room. The youngest stayed in the living room with the adults. Mrs. Harriman went to help Isabelle in preparing the family's Christmas meal. Olivia was on the floor playing with Billy and Maggie. The rest of the day progressed into evening. Alex had called the pilot to make arrangements for their flight back to Manhattan the next day.

Olivia actually hated to think about leaving; she was enjoying being part of the family and the kids…playing with the kids, it just added a whole other level of enjoyment to the holiday. It took a while for them to say their goodbyes. When she was giving a good bye hug to Billy he didn't want to let go. He started to cry. Olivia and Alex promised that they would see him soon and they told BJ if they ever needed a baby sitter to put them at the top of their list.

Just after lunchtime they arrived at Olivia's apartment. They ladies had decided that they no longer wanted to be separated at night. Olivia packed up some more of her clothes and a few other items that she wanted with her and they left for Alex's penthouse. Along with the wedding plans, they would need to go shopping for a brownstone. They would only move the few things that Liv needed, so they wouldn't have to move her things twice.

Once they arrived back at Alex's penthouse, they unpacked, did some laundry and got Olivia settled. They both called their doctors and got appointments for checkups, though they would be until after the first of the year. Both would be returning to work the next day, but they decided to go by Elliot's to give him the good news. Olivia called first to make sure they were home. Lizzie answered the phone and told Liv to come by. Elliot was currently immersed in the living room trying to put one of Eli's new toys together without instructions as the manufacture forgot to package them.

"So, are you ready?" Asked Alex as they pulled up in front of Elliot's house.

"Yes, he'll be happy for us. Come on." Replied Olivia as she exited the car.

Indeed Elliot was happy for them as was the rest of the Stabler clan. Lizzie and Kathleen were already asking questions about the wedding plans to both Olivia and Alex. Kathy managed to pull Olivia aside. They went into the kitchen to fix drinks for everyone.

"Olivia, I'm really happy for you, for you both. You deserve it." Said Kathy.

"Thanks Kathy. You know, I never knew that I could be this happy."

"It shows. Olivia, I have a confession to make. I wasn't too thrilled when I found out Elliot's new partner was going to be a woman all those years ago. There were rumors; Elliot thought I didn't know about them but I did. I heard them from other policemen's wives…"

"Kathy, I…"

"Let me finish, please. I did wonder sometimes when he would be gone at night or when you had really bad cases and he would be gone for days. It hurt. I don't know why I ever felt that way, because you never gave me any reason to believe that there was anything between you. I just wanted you to know how I felt then. You are and always will be a part of this family."

"Kathy, I promise you, nothing ever happened. I never thought of Elliot in that way. Yes, he's my partner and I am very close to him. He's more of a brother to me than my own brother. Elliot never thought of me that way either. He never hit on me or made a pass, nothing, ever. He loves you so much; you and your kids are his world."

Just then the sound of quick little footsteps were heard approaching the kitchen.

"Livvie…Livve…come see!" Called Eli.

The little boy came rushing into the kitchen and crashed into Olivia legs. She reached down and scooped up the growing boy in her arms. He hugged her tightly around her neck. She linked her arm in Kathy's and them left the kitchen to go see what Eli wanted them too.

TBC…


	29. Chapter 29

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 29**

The ladies returned to work. Alex joined Olivia at the 1-6 their first day back to share their good news. Everyone was happy and supportive. The Captain joked to Olivia now knowing why she worked so many extra shifts to get the time off. Reluctantly Alex left and headed back to her office.

Alex spent the week between the holidays cleaning and reorganizing her office since no courts were in session between the holidays. Once that was done she start on trial prep for her next upcoming trial. There was an occasional warrant to get or bail hearing to attend, but that was about it.

Things for Olivia were quiet during the week. She was on call over the New Year's Eve weekend. She managed to get caught up on all of her paperwork, so she would at least be able to be on call at home with her fiancé. The ladies were able to enjoy their first New Year's Eve together as a couple without Olivia being called to duty. They had gone out to eat early. Alex insisted on a fancy five start restaurant. They enjoyed an elegant meal and though the restaurant had live music and allowed dancing the ladies felt a little self conscious. After a wonderful meal and dessert they left to go home. As soon as they got home, they changed out of their dressy clothes and opted for their pajamas. Olivia put on some light jazz music while Alex opened a bottle of sparkling cider. They had a few glasses of wine with dinner, but with Olivia on call, she could not have any more alcohol.

Olivia had just finished lighting the last of the 10 or so candles spread around the room. Alex set the bottle of cider on the coffee table and gave a glass to her fiancé.

"To us and a wonderful prosperous 2010." Said Alex.

They clinked their glasses together and Olivia repeated 'to us." They each drank a sip of cider, then Olivia took Alex's glass from her and set them both on the coffee table. She held her hand out to her fiancé.

"May I have this dance?" Asked Olivia.

"Of course." Replied Alex.

The ladies slipped into each others' arms fitting like a snug glove on a hand. They slowly started swaying to the soft music playing. It didn't long for their dancing to morph into a make out session. They moved to the sofa to continue that in a more comfortable position. Neither woman was in a hurry; they were taking their time. Before long Alex had removed Olivia's pajamas; each time Olivia tried to remove any of Alex's clothing she was denied. She finally gave up and allowed Alex to take control.

After Alex made love to Olivia they wrapped themselves in a blanket on the sofa and snuggled together. They were quiet; they could barely hear the muffled sounds of the city. Alex shifted to look at the clock on the stereo.

"Liv?"

"Hm?"

"You need to get up and get dressed."

"Why? I'm quite comfortable right here."

"I have a surprise for you. Come on." Said Alex who was now up and trying to coax Olivia up.

Finally after protesting, Olivia gave in and got up draping the blanket around her nude body. She grabbed up her discarded pajamas from the floor and headed towards the bedroom with Alex following behind. A few minutes later Olivia emerged from the bathroom dressed in her pajamas again. Alex was on the bed putting on her tennis shoes.

"You need to put on some shoes." Said Alex.

"Why?"

"Surprise, remember."

Olivia grabbed a pair of socks from the dresser and her tennis shoes and took a spot on the bed next to Alex to put them on.

"Alex it's almost midnight we are going to miss the ball drop." Said Olivia.

"Trust me. Coat, scarf, hat and gloves." Replied Alex as she was putting on her coat and such.

Olivia sighed and followed suit. They grabbed their cell phones and Alex picked up her set of keys. Olivia noticed that Alex had another blanket tucked under her arm. They headed out into the hallway with Alex's free arm linked into Olivia's. Olivia stopped at the elevator but Alex tugged her towards the stairs. Olivia let Alex lead the way. Once through the door, they headed up. The shock of cold air hit them both when Alex opened the roof door. Olivia now knew why Alex had the extra blanket. Alex pulled Olivia across the roof to the corner.

"Alex?" Protested Olivia as Alex unfolded the blanket.

Alex turned Olivia so that she was looking out over the city and she wrapped the blanket around her back as she hugged Olivia from behind essentially wrapping them both in the blanket. Then Alex raised one hand a little bit and pointed across the skyline.

"Look and listen." Said Alex.

Olivia followed her line of sight to see what she was pointing at. There off in the distance between several buildings she could see the ball in Time Square. If she listened passed the traffic just below them she could hear the roar of the crowd. Alex looked down at her watch there was about 20 seconds left until 2010 would be upon them.

"I love you, Olivia. Happy New Year."

Just then Olivia could hear the crowd clearly; 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Then a lot of screaming and the fireworks. She felt so much love in this moment. She turned in Alex's arms to face her.

"I love you too, Alex. Happy New Year."

They each leaned forward for the celebratory New Year's kiss. It was gentle and sweet. Alex did her best to keep the blanket wrapped around them. The kiss deepened; each tongue fighting for dominance. Their eyes were closed, neither could see the white flakes starting to fall. When one or two finally landed on their cheek or the nose and turned wet they broke the kiss.

"It's snowing!" Said Olivia.

"Come on, let's go back in and continue this in a much warmer setting." Said Alex.

"Where did you have in mind Councilor?" Asked Olivia as they walked back to the roof door.

"I was thinking our bed is the logical answer, Detective."

"I like the way you think."

In short order the ladies burst back into their apartment. Alex locked the door, they turned out all the lights and made sure all the candles from earlier were completely out. They quickly stripped and jumped into their bed. Olivia made sure to repay her fiancé for the pleasure she had received earlier in the evening. Once they were both satiated; they drifted off to sleep.

Around 2:30am, Olivia's cell phone rang.

"Benson?"

_"Olivia? We have a rape victim at St. Vincent's. She isn't speaking and she had no ID. She'll be in the ER."_

"OK, Cap. I'll be there in 20."

_"Thanks, good night."_

"Night."

As Olivia closed her phone she felt loving arms wrap around her from behind and pull her close.

"You have to go?"

"Yeah, I caught a case."

Olivia stood and turned around to face Alex. She leaned down and kissed her, passionately.

"I hate to leave. Tonight was wonderful, the best New Year's Eve I've ever had. Go back to sleep. At least one of us should get a good night's sleep."

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too. Now sleep." Said Olivia as she tucked Alex back in and got one more quick kiss before quickly grabbing some clothes and stepping into the bathroom.

A few minutes later, Olivia came out freshly showered, dressed and ready to go. She quietly slid open the drawer of her nightstand and unlocked the metal box to retrieve her service weapon. She popped the clip and ran through her normal routine before holstering it. She clipped her badge to her belt and her phone and lastly her handcuffs. One more quick kiss to Alex's forehead and slipped from the bedroom. She called down to the doorman and asked if he would hail a cab for her. Olivia got the rest of her things, her coat, gloves and hat and left the apartment locking it back tight.

The doorman had to call a cab so Olivia waited inside and spoke briefly with him. Soon she arrived at the hospital. She made her way through the sea of people to the check-in desk. Full moons and New Year's Eves were always the worst for bringing the crazies out and filling hospital emergency rooms. The nurse paged the doctor handling the case and Olivia got to work. It was a long few hours. The victim was found wandering the streets in torn and tattering clothing. She was in some sort of fugue state not speaking. She freaked out when the nurses and doctors tried to examine her. She eventually had to be sedated. During that time the doctor finished the exam and did a rape kit. They had collected semen so there was a good chance of finding the attacker.

Olivia was waiting for the young woman to wake up from the sedative. She started coming around and freaking out again. Olivia was able to calm her down without having the nurse sedate her again. Over the next little while Olivia learn who the young woman was and the events that she could remember. The doctor informed them both that she had been drugged. It appeared to be a date rape scenario.

Alex woke up around her normal time; she had not heard from Olivia. She wasn't worried, she just missed her being there. Alex decided to have a lazy morning in bed. She fixed a pot of coffee and grabbed a book she had been wanting to start. She crawled back into bed and got comfortable. Just before 8am, Olivia had called and said that she was on her way home. Alex decided to have a hot breakfast waiting for her love. She got up and slipped on a pair of yoga pants and pulled one of Olivia's NYPD sweatshirts on over her tank and headed for the kitchen.

Alex started frying the turkey bacon. Soon she was ready to scramble the eggs. She pushed the knob on the toaster for the two pieces of buttered whole grain bread to toast. She plated all of the food and poured each of them a glass of orange juice. She also fixed a mug of hot tea for her love instead of coffee. Hopefully this way Olivia will be able to get a few hours of sleep. Just as she finished setting the table she heard the door.

"Alex?"

"In here."

Olivia immediately smelled the scent of bacon. She follow her nose into the kitchen.

"What's this?" Asked Olivia as she was taking her coat and gun off.

"Breakfast, nice and hot. Here let me help." Said Alex as she walked over to Olivia.

Olivia hung her coat on the back of the chair; she had laid her gun on the table. Alex pulled her cuffs out of their slot and Olivia's phone while Olivia unclipped her badge. Alex then undid Olivia's belt and pulled it off, laying it on the table with the rest of Olivia's things. She pushed Olivia into the chair at the table then Alex dropped to a knee and slid Olivia's shoes off before taking a seat next to Olivia.

"I knew that you probably didn't take the time to eat anything and you've probably had more cups of coffee than I care to count. So I fixed you a hot cup of tea along with a hot breakfast. After this, you shower and then I am putting you to bed for however long you want to sleep or until you are called into work again, which hopefully won't happen again today."

Alex saw Olivia smile and the smile disappeared.

"What? What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" Asked Alex timidly.

Olivia picked up Alex's hand from where it was laying on the table and brought to her lips for a tender kiss.

"Nothing, you did nothing wrong. In fact, you did everything right. Alex, I've never had someone love me and take care of me the way you do. Sometimes when you do things like this, it's…it's just a bit overwhelming to me. That's all." Replied Olivia.

Olivia leaned toward Alex and the smile was back on her face.

"Kiss?" Asked Olivia.

"Always!" Said Alex with a hint of seduction.

The ladies enjoyed breakfast. They did not talk about work. They have been trying to make a point to not talk about work at home and keep them as separate as possible. Olivia was getting sleepy; she managed to finish most of her breakfast. Alex led her to the bathroom and helped her undress and get in the shower. While Olivia was showering, Alex quickly straighten up the kitchen. Once back in the bedroom, she pulled the shades and the dark drapes closed to block out as much light as possible. She pulled the covers back on the unmade bed then grabbed a fresh pair of boxers and a tank from Olivia's drawer.

Olivia emerged from the shower wrapped in a towel. She was moving slowly as her tired body was showing its lack of sleep. Alex brought her over to the bed and pulled the towel from her fiancé's body. Handing her the boxers, Olivia slipped them on and allowed Alex to pull the tank over her head. Olivia sat on the edge of the bed while Alex took the towel and dried Olivia's short hair. Olivia felt like she was in a haze; she could feel Alex drying her hair. Then she felt Alex pushing her back into the bed and lifting her legs. She sensed the warmth when the covers were pulled over her body. She barely had any energy left in her, but she managed one word.

"Stay."

Alex pushed the bedroom door closed and discarded the yoga pants and sweatshirt from before and slid into bed next to Olivia. She was barely settled when Olivia turned over and snuggled into her side laying her head on Alex's shoulder. Alex could feel the moisture building in her eyes. This is what Olivia meant earlier, how overwhelming their love for each other can be. She wiped the errant tear from the corner of her eye and laid a kiss to the crown of Olivia's head. Soon she heard Olivia's breathing shift and she knew that Olivia had fallen asleep. It wasn't long before Alex dozed off as well.

The rest of the holiday weekend was much the same. Olivia would be called out to a crime scene or the hospital for a few hours, but the ladies did enjoy some alone time together. As soon as January 2nd rolled around, they were both in high gear planning the wedding. They had decided the date, March 6th. It wasn't going to have a huge guest list, so Alex was able to secure one of the smaller ball rooms at the Waldorf. This could accommodate both the wedding and the reception. She also got the hotel manager to bank the hotel rooms that they would need at cost. They got together with Abbie, Kathy and Melinda. They all helped with planning the menu and taking on some of the tasks that needed to be done liking ordering the flowers, invitations, arranging for the band, etc.

They had decided to have a ceremony in New York so that their friends and family could attend. They set the time in the afternoon because their plans were to leave Manhattan and take the Cabot jet to Boston. That night they would marry in Massachusetts so that the marriage would be legal, at least in one state. They would then leave on the private jet for their honeymoon. Olivia was keeping it a surprise from Alex. Alex was paying for most of the wedding and with the exception of the jet, Olivia was going to pay for the honeymoon.

The ladies had also decided on who they wanted in the wedding party, they just needed to ask them. Alex asked her Uncle Bill to give her away and she asked her cousin Beth to be her Matron of Honor. They both agreed. Olivia wanted to ask the Captain to give her away and Elliot to be her Best Man. They next day when she got to work, only the Captain was there. She decided to take this opportunity to ask him. She settled her things at her desk and made her way to his office and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

"Morning Captain."

"Olivia, good morning. Anything new on the date rape case?"

"Yes sir. All the fraternity boys gave a DNA sample. So since they gave so freely we are thinking it was a guest and not a member of the house. All the boys are putting together lists of the guests that they can remember. This house has exterior security cameras. Apparently they've had run ins with a rival house causing vandalism; so they installed security cameras. Munch has been reviewing the tapes to see if he can catch our vic and maybe whoever she was with."

"Good. Let me know what you find out."

"I will. Um, Cap, there something else if you have a minute?"

"Personal or work related?"

"Personal. Alex and I, we've set the date, March 6th. I was hoping…I wanted to ask. Sir, you are the closet I'll ever come to having a father. I wanted to ask if you would walk me down the aisle?"

The Captain got up from behind his desk and walked around to Olivia. He took both her hands into his.

"Olivia, I feel the same way about you. You are the closet I'll come to having a daughter. I'd be honored to walk you down the aisle. I'll even wear my dress uniform if you want."

She laughed as he pulled her into a hug.

"I'll let Alex know. We hope to settle that issue along with finding our dresses this weekend. It would be nice to see you and El in your dress uniforms though. When he gets in, I'm going to ask him to be my best man."

"Well, that seems only fitting." Replied the Captain.

Just then they heard a noise in the squad room and they both looked to see that Elliot had arrived. The Captain motioned for Olivia to go and ask Elliot now. She left her boss's office and went back over to her desk.

"Morning, El."

"Morning, Partner. Are you recovered from the long weekend?"

"Yeah, pretty much. I wanted to ask you something."

"OK, shoot."

"The squad, you guys are my family. I mean, I know there's Simon, but he can't accept me for who I am and in my book he doesn't count anymore. Alex and I, we've been working on the wedding plans. Oh, we set the date, March 6th…"

"You got a question in there somewhere, Partner?"

"Huh, oh, yeah. Um, will you be my best man?"

Elliot didn't hesitate to pulled Olivia into a big hug.

"You bet, Partner. I'll stand up for you. I'll always have your back."

TBC…


	30. Chapter 30

**OK Folks I need some assistance here. I'm debating on Olivia's wedding dress. What do you guys see? A dress or butch wearing a feminine tux or other masculine outfit? Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Thanks!**

**Junebuggnc  
**

* * *

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 30**

They next week passes quickly with most of the ladies free time being involved in wedding plans. Alex did indeed find her wedding gown, Olivia on the other hand was struggling. She was not finding anything that she liked. Soon their focus was elsewhere as Olivia's OB-GYN appointment was upon them. Both ladies were nervous when they entered the doctor's office. Olivia had already had her blood work done so the doctor would have the results in hand. They were waiting patiently in the doctor's office. Olivia had just finished with updating her medical information and emergency contact info when she was called back.

Olivia introduced Alex to her doctor and vice versa. Olivia's doctor was not all that surprised when Olivia referenced Alex as her fiancé. The ladies told the doctor of their desire to have a child and with their age difference that Olivia was to try to carry first. The doctor examined Olivia and reviewed her blood work. She did a few other tests there in the office. After several hours of being poked and prodded they were all back in the doctor's office awaiting her results.

"Well, ladies, I think I have some fairly good news for you. Olivia, the only factor I see that could cause problems in your becoming pregnant and carrying to term would be your age. I don't want to discourage you from trying, because there are always miracles happening, everyday. So if you ladies are ready, I'd like to recommend a fertility specialist." Said the doctor.

"Yes, please!" Said Olivia.

"OK, Dr. Robbie MacManus is one of the best not only in the city but in the country. I think she is just the right person to help you have a baby. I'll have my office set the appointment for you. If all goes as planned I'll partner with Dr. MacManus during the pregnancy and handle the delivery."

The ladies nodded in acknowledgement.

"Alright then, out you go." Added the doctor.

"Thank you, doctor." Replied Alex.

"Good luck." Replied the doctor as the ladies left.

When they reached the receptionist area, the nurse checked them out and then placed a call to Dr. MacManus' office to set Olivia's consultation. It would be another two weeks before they could see the doctor. Olivia made sure for them to make note to call her if any cancellations opened up before then. The ladies decided to take a break from wedding plans and had a night out for themselves. They went for dinner at the favorite cozy Italian restaurant. They settled in and had ordered a glass of wine.

"So, soon to be Mrs. Benson-Cabot, are you ready for this? Kids, being pregnant, 2am feedings, dirty diapers?" Asked Alex.

Olivia smiled as she sipped her wine.

"I am, all of it. Alex, aside from you, I've never wanted anything more. I love kids, helping them, teaching them, watching them grow. I want to carry that little person inside me and them give them life. I want to be there for everything, the good and the bad. I want to help them learn their numbers and teach them to read. I want to be there to fight back the tears as we send them off to the first day of school. I want that awkward conversation when it comes time for the sex talk. I want to see them off to prom and to learn how to drive, graduation, college, their love life, their kids…our grandkids." Said Olivia trying to hold back the tears.

Alex slid from her side of the booth over to Olivia's and pulled her into her arms.

"We'll have it Liv, I promise you, we will have it." Said Alex as she stroke Olivia's back.

The separated a bit and Olivia picked up the cloth napkin from her lap and dabbed the corners of her eyes.

"I've been thinking, if this does work I don't want to say anything until I start to show or the guys suspect it. I just want to keep it between us for now that we are already trying, OK?" Said Olivia.

"Whatever you want, Sweetie."

"Thanks, Babe."

The waiter arrived with their dinner and the ladies enjoyed their meal. They did talk over some wedding stuff; Alex tried to get info out of Olivia as to where they were going on the honeymoon. Olivia teased her about trying to get information out of a cop. They talked about the upcoming weekend in which they would be shopping for a brownstone. Alex had already spoken to the realtor and they had 6 brownstones to look at. Both the ladies were hoping to find something soon so that they could get all the paperwork and everything handled before the wedding and then be able to move in after the honeymoon.

That night after returning home from the restaurant they made love. Somewhere around 3am, Olivia caught a case. Olivia didn't make it home for the next three days. Alex only got to see her at the precinct when she stopped by with a change of clothes and food for the detectives. The case involved a man who was physically abusive to his son ,16, and wife, but the wife discovered that he was sexually abusing their daughters, 9 and 4. When the wife confronted him, he killed her and then took off with the kids. They are nowhere to be found now. The husband had left the wife in their bedroom, not knowing that she was still alive. She made it to the phone and called 911. She lived long enough to tell the first responders what her husband had done. She died just when they were asking her when could he have gone.

The husband had taken the kids upstate. He had a buddy that had a fishing cabin that he never uses in the winter. It would be a perfect hiding place until he figured out what to do. They had only stopped once for gas and the man did not want to use his credit card for fear of it being traced. It was prepay, so he told his son to put on his ball cap and sunglasses and go pay. He threatened that if he did anything that would bring the police that he would kill his sisters. The boy obey and went to give the clerk $20 for gas. While he was waiting in line, he saw the headline in the paper about his father killing his mother and taking him and his sisters and going on the run. The boy had suspected that his father had hurt and possibly killed his mother. He tried not to believe it, now he knew it was true.

After arriving at the cabin, the man locked the kids in one bedroom and said for them to be quiet. A few minutes later, the kids watched as their father nailed up plywood over the window outside blocking their only escape. The father returned once and gave the kids each a grilled cheese sandwich and a bottle of water for their only meal that day. The boy waited until the middle of the night and he began searching the room quietly as his sisters and hopefully his father slept. The father never bothered to check the closet or any of the drawers in the room. When the son opened the closet and instead of clothes he found a gun cabinet literally squeezed into the closet. Both the upper section and lower section were locked. The upper section had glass doors and the boy could see three rifles and two handguns. He searched around in the room in the drawers but was not having any luck in finding a key; he was looking up to the shelf in the closet when he noticed that part of the ornate decoration on one side of the top of the cabinet was different. He reached up and realized it was a small rope looped around the moldings. He lifted it up to find a key attached at the other end.

The boy slid the key into the lock of the door and it opened. He knew even before he found the gun cabinet that the only way he and his sister were going to make it out of there alive was to kill his father. He opted for the handguns. Luckily before his maternal grandfather died he had taken the boy hunting; so he was knowledgeable about rifles and handguns. The boy found the correct ammunition and loaded the two handguns. He kept the two guns out and locked the cabinet back and pocketed the key.

He debated on what to do; should he try to wake his father now with the excuse that he or one of his sisters had to go to the bathroom or wait until morning when his father would bring them a meal. He decided to wake his father now. If he told his father the he needed to go to the bathroom then maybe if he did kill him his sisters would not have to watch. So he woke up his sisters as to not scare them when he started yelling for his father. After about five minutes of yelling their father burst into the room mad as hell for being woken up. He grabbed the boy by the neck dragging him into the hallway when the boy announced his need for the bathroom. Once in the hallway, the man turned back to lock the bedroom door and that's when the boy pulled out the gun and brought it to the back of his father's head with all his might.

The boy watched his father slump to the floor unconscious. He started to pull strips of ripped sheets from inside his jeans and he tied his father's wrists and ankles. Then he quickly survey the house for something stronger and located duck tape. Over top of his current bindings the boy added the duck tape. He let his sisters out of the room and told them to go to the kitchen and look for something to eat. The boy searched his father's pockets and found his father's cell phone. It was turned off. The boy turned it on and called 911 praying that this nightmare would be over.

It was. Olivia and Elliot were flown upstate by the New York Highway Patrol. They worked with the local authorities on securing the scene. Olivia spent most of her time with the kids. When the local hospital wanted them to stay a night for observation before being taken back to the city Olivia decided to stay with them. This meant that she would not be back for their brownstone shopping trip. It would have to be postponed. Little did Olivia know that once she was back in to the city and the kids with relatives that the captain was giving her and Elliot a couple of days off. Alex was able to rearrange her scheduled and reschedule with the realtor for the last day Olivia was off.

Olivia was amazed that in one day they had found their dream home. It was the third one they looked at and they didn't even bother looking at the rest. They were on their way to the bank to get things rolling when Olivia's cell phone rang. Alex couldn't make out from Olivia's side of the conversation who it was or if it was work related. Olivia ended her call with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey Babe?" Asked Olivia.

"Yeah?"

"You wanted get started on that baby today instead of buying a house?"

"What?"

"That was Dr. MacManus' office. They have a cancellation and if you'll take the next left we can be there in 20 minutes for an appointment."

"Really?" Asked Alex as she changed lanes in preparation for taking the next left turn.

Soon the ladies we again in a doctor's office, filling out their paperwork. They were called back and taken to the doctor's office. After a short wait the doctor arrived.

"Ms. Benson?" Asked the doctor waiting for her patient to identify herself.

"Detective…Olivia Benson." Said Olivia extending her hand to greet the doctor.

"Dr. Robbie MacManus." Replied the doctor.

"This is my fiancé, Alex Cabot." Added Olivia.

"It's nice to meet you both. Please take a seat."

"So, you want to have a baby?" Continued the doctor.

The next hour or so was spent with the doctor getting to know Olivia and Alex and the doctor laying the steps for in-vitro fertilization. The doctor had reviewed Olivia's medical records from her OB and she agreed that Olivia's age could be the only deterring factor in the ladies getting pregnant. By the time they left Dr. MacManus', they had an appointment for the in-vitro procedure the very next week. Now the ladies had to pick the donor.

They opted to order pizza when they got home. Neither wanted to cook, they both wanted to get started on finding the right donor for them. They never put the books down. It was after midnight when they finally put the books down and made it to bed. They still had two other books to get through. Their list had over 20 possible candidates so far. The plan was to review each record and make note of the possibles, then weed it down from there.

By the weekend that had done just that. They had chosen the donor. Since Olivia is carrying they chose a man who was basically a male version of Alex. Blond hair, blue eyes, smart, talented, etc. Both ladies were giddy with excitement, neither one was ready to fall asleep when the crawled into the bed on Sunday night.

"Allie?"

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking, I know I said I didn't want to tell the guys, but I think I need to tell the Captain. I mean, I'm going to have some extra doctor's appointments and such. I think I would rather him know what's going on rather than lie or try to hide it from him."

"If you think that is best, then I'm fine with that, Liv."

"Good. I don't know how I'm going to make it until Wednesday?"

"Just keep thinking about other things, you know like our wedding, our honeymoon, stuff like that."

"Yeah, I'll try."

"So where are we going on our honeymoon, Liv?"

"Uh-uh, no way Councilor."

"What?" Said Alex who has rolled from her back onto Olivia.

"You keep trying to get me to slip up and it ain't gonna happen."

"It's not. Well, maybe I need to find another way to get the required information out of you Detective."

"What did you have in mind, Councilor?"

"Hm… I don't know, maybe a little of this?" Said Alex as she leaned down and began sucking on Olivia's pulse point.

"No, I don't…don't think that is going to work." Said Olivia trying to keep her body from reacting to her fiancé's ministrations.

"No? OK, how about this?" Said Alex, this time pulling Olivia's tank up and taking one of her breasts into her mouth while a hand worked the other.

"No…No…Not hap…pening."

"Looks like I'm going to have to take drastic measures." Said Alex as she slipped her hand inside Olivia's boy shorts.

After a few minutes of Alex massaging Olivia's sex, both ladies had totally forgot what brought them to this point. Now all clothes were shed and they were passionately devouring each other.

The next morning Olivia strode into the precinct early hoping to catch the Captain alone; which is what she did. His door was open and she called good morning to him as she approached.

"Morning, Liv. Do you need me?"

"A moment sir, if you can?"

"Come in."

Olivia entered his office and closed the door and took a seat in the chair in front of the Captain's desk.

"Is everything alright, Detective?"

"Yes, sir. Um…Alex and I, we…we haven't said anything to anyone yet. We wanted to wait, but…you see." Stammered Olivia.

Olivia stopped and took a breath. The Captain waited patiently knowing that his detective would get what she needed off her chest in her own time.

"Sir, we want to have a family. We want our own kids. Because of my age, I'm going to try to carry first."

"Liv, that's wonderful." Said the Captain as he got up from his office chair and rounded to the front of his desk perching in front of Olivia.

"I have an appointment on Wednesday for the in-vitro procedure. It's in the afternoon, so I can work the morning, but I'll need Thursday off and desk duty until Monday."

"Sure, Liv. Whatever you need. Do the guys know?"

"No, we wanted to wait until I was pregnant and significantly along, maybe even showing before we say anything. The doc gave me a clean bill of health, but my age could be the one thing that hinders the procedure from being successful. If that happens, then Alex will carry."

"OK, Liv. I won't say anything and you just let me know when you need time off or desk duty. We'll make it work."

"Thanks, Captain."

"You're welcome. Now get to work Detective." Said the Captain playfully stern.

"Yes, sir, Captain." Replied Olivia with a mock salute.

Finally Wednesday arrived. Olivia was jumpy all morning something that didn't go unnoticed by her partner. He tried a couple of times to find out what was wrong. She just played it off to wedding planning and jitters. Before long, Olivia was naked save for a paper gown splayed out on the examining table with Alex by her side holding her hand as Dr. MacManus performed the procedure. She had to stay still for a little while before going home. The doctor gave them some helpful hints on helping the procedure take to which the ladies followed everyone to the letter.

Now it was a waiting game for the next week or so to see if Olivia does indeed become pregnant.

TBC…


	31. Chapter 31

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 31**

The ladies made it through the weekend after the IVF procedure. Olivia had desk duty on Monday, but ended up being in court most of the day. It would still be a few days to a week before she could take a home pregnancy test to see if the IVF worked. The next weekend rolled around and Olivia was not on call. She and Abbie spent Saturday morning shopping for Olivia's dress. Still not having any luck, Abbie suggested a shop in the Village. Not necessarily Olivia's normal shopping haunts, but she gave it shot.

Apparently, Abbie knew the owner and had called ahead with a few suggestions. When they walked in the owner took them straight to the back to the dressing room. There hung up waiting for perusal were three white tuxedo types suits of a very feminine nature.

"Abs?" Questioned Olivia not really understanding where Abbie was going with this.

"Liv, come one. Just take a look. You haven't found a dress you like and I know you feel more comfortable in pants than a dress. And let's face it, you have no problems whatsoever pulling off butch!"

"Yeah, but…"

"But, what? At least try them on."

Abbie was still trying to convince Olivia to try them on when another sales person escorted Kathy Stabler to the back.

"Thank God! Just in time. I can't get her to even try them on." Exclaimed Abbie to Kathy.

"What, are you two ganging up on me?" Replied Liv.

"Olivia, Abbie's right. You should at least try them on. I think you'd look very beautiful in any one of these." Said Kathy.

"I'm not going to win am I?" Asked Olivia.

"No!" Replied Abbie and Kathy both in unison.

"Ugh!" Replied Olivia as she took the first outfit and disappeared in to the changing room.

An hour later Olivia had narrow it down to two. She was hesitant to make a decision. She managed to get the seamstress' (Betsy) attention and they both ducked back into the changing room.

"Betsy, I like both of these, but I need to know which one can be easily altered in the waist and stomach come March?" Asked Olivia of the seamstress.

"Why honey, you thinking of gaining weight by then?" Asked the seamstress.

"If I'm lucky, yes. My fiancé and I are trying to have a baby. I've done the IVF and we are still a few days away from checking to see if it took…if I am pregnant."

"Awe, I was about to say congratulations; but I hope it works. As for the best one to alter, it would be this one." Said Betsy indicating the outfit that Olivia had on.

"Alright, then let's find some shoes so I can go get the approval from my friends out there."

By early afternoon, Olivia was back home to their apartment. Since they finally got to finish the paperwork on the brownstone, Alex had slowly starting packing. She had tried to work some that morning, but was finding it difficult to concentrate wondering if Olivia was pregnant and if she finally had any luck in finding her wedding dress. So she gave up on work and started in her office packing it up. She figured she could get by with just her desk and computer. If she needed any of her law books, she could bring the ones from work home or just stay late at the office. It would only be for a few more weeks. Alex was happy to hear the Olivia found her dress. Olivia decided not to mention that she was going butch for her outfit instead of the dress.

Olivia got an early start to her work week when she caught a case late Sunday night. It was supposed to be Munch and Fin's but when the Captain called Munch he was in bed fighting the flu because he had to be in court the next day, so he called Olivia to work the case with Fin. They arrived at the scene at a seedy motel where a woman's body was found. She had been raped and tortured. They got back to the precinct and began working the case. By the early morning hours of Monday, they had linked it to three other rapes which the victim lived; the perp had escalated. They couldn't find a link between the victims and were really stuck as to trying to identify the rapist. The motel didn't have security cameras and the front desk clerk was so high he thought that both Santa Claus and Elvis had checked in with the woman.

By the time Elliot and the Captain made it in, they had an ID on the victim. The Captain and Elliot went to make the notification and get background on the victim. They had a semen sample, but the rapist was not in the system nor were any of his blood relatives. They had very little else in the way of physical evidence until a tech from Trace walked in to the squad. It had been raining the night before and the victim was wearing a slick plastic type rain coat which gave them a great set of finger prints from where it appeared that the rapist had grabbed her. Trace had already run them and had a hit - Reggie Pilson. He was in the system because of a drug possession charge about 8 years ago. It was his first offense and there was never any need to take a DNA sample.

The last address on file was from his driver's license renewal a few years back. It was a start. After securing an arrest warrant, Olivia and Fin headed out to the address; she had called the Captain while on their way. He praised them for the good work and to keep him informed. Fin and Olivia arrived in a fairly nice looking neighborhood and found the apartment in question. Mr. Pilson had moved out. The current tenant had never heard of Mr. Pilson; he knew that the prior tenant was a woman. Fin and Olivia stopped in to speak to the super and he gave them the forwarding address that he had on file. They were now heading back into the city and into a not so nice area. There were small run down row houses that looked as dilapidated as the broken down cars parked in front of them.

Fin head up the steps first and knocked on the door and in standard procedure announced that it was NYPD; he drew his weapon and stepped to the side where the door would open. Olivia was directly in front of the door coming up the steps with her weapon in hand when the shot rang out. Fin watched in slow motion as a shot gun blast came through the wooden door and storm door hitting his partner square in the chest. Part of the buckshot from the blast caught Fin in the hip. A second blast came partially hitting Olivia again as her twisting body was falling to the ground from the first blast.

Fin managed a quick peek inside the mangled door and saw the shooter reloading the shot gun. Fin took the opportunity to take the bastard down. He fired three shots in quick succession hitting the shooter in the chest twice and the head once. Then he limped his way down the steps reaching for his radio.

"Officer down, officer down! Central, this is Badge #3198 SVU. I need a bus at 438 Walker Ave! My partner and I have both been shot. She's got the worst of it. I need backup! Hurry!" Yelled Fin into the radio.

He made to Olivia and taken his coat off. Olivia was wearing her vest as was he, but she had been hit somewhere as the pool of blood formed under her. He didn't want to move her, but he wanted to stop or at least slow the bleeding. He was thankful that it was the end of January, the cold would help slow the bleeding. He open Olivia's jacket and saw that she was bleeding from under her right arm. He surmised that as she was falling the second blast caught her side at a weak point of the vest. He moved her arm and pushed his coat against the area of the wound.

"Liv, you hang on you hear me!"

"Fin, Alex…" Said Olivia breathlessly.

"It's OK. You hang on. The bus is on its way."

"Alex, I love…her."

"Liv, you just hang on and you can tell her yourself."

"Alex…" Was the last thing Olivia managed to say before she passed out.

A squad car arrived and secured the scene, a minute later the bus finally arrived and began tending to Olivia. Fin refused treatment and insisted on riding in the ambulance with Olivia. Fin remembered that Munch was in court. He sent him a text hoping he had his phone on vibrate so he could find Alex. He then called the Captain and Elliot.

Munch was still feeling terrible from the flu. His fever broke during the night, so he was no longer contagious, he just felt like crap. He had given his testimony for Alex. She was stepping in for one of her ADA's who was called away due to a death in the family. He jumped slightly in his seat then realizing he had not turned off his phone, but left it on vibrate. He discreetly pulled it out of his coat jacket and read the text from Fin. He literally felt his heart skip a beat. The defense attorney was finishing up with the witness when Alex rose from her seat to begin her questioning.

Alex saw John approach her; she had just picked up the murder weapon, a handgun.

"A moment your honor?" Asked Alex of Judge Lena Petrovsky.

The judge nodded giving Alex the OK to speak to her detective.

"Alex, I don't know the details; but…"

"But what John?"

"Liv's been shot."

All that was heard at that point was the gun hitting the hard courtroom floor and John doing his best to keep Alex's knees from buckling under her. A bailiff stepped forward to help John steady Alex.

"Ms. Cabot, are you alright?" Asked Judge Petrovsky.

"Your…your honor…I need…to request a recess…my…" Alex couldn't finish.

"Your honor, I've just been informed that Detective Benson has been shot." Continued John.

Lena Petrovsky had heard through the courthouse grapevine that Bureau Chief Alex Cabot and Detective Olivia Benson were in a romantic relationship and that there was talk of a wedding. Before the judge could reply to Alex's request, the defense attorney spoke.

"Your honor, my client has the right to a speedy trial; we've already had to adjust to the change in prosecutors. I don't think a recess should be granted just because a colleague of the ADA's has been shot."

"Mr. Macklin, I'll have you know that Detective Benson is Ms. Cabot's fiancé. Motion granted. We will resume on tomorrow 9am. Ms. Cabot please prepare your second chair and you have my prayers for Detective Benson. Court is adjourned." Replied the judge sternly to the defense attorney.

The Captain and Elliot were the first to arrive at the hospital. Elliot went with Fin while he was being treated and the Captain stood vigil outside the trauma room where Olivia was being worked on. When he heard the doctors calling for blood tests he remembered Olivia having the IVF done. He pushed the door open slightly to speak to the group working on his detective.

"Doctors…"

"Captain, please. Let us do our job." Replied one of the doctors with his hand in Olivia's side.

"Yes, I just wanted you to know that Detective Benson may be pregnant. She had IVF done almost two weeks ago now." Added the Captain.

"Thank you for telling us Captain, we needed to know. Has her family arrived?"

"Her fiancé is on the way."

"Since they aren't married yet, he can't make any of her decisions."

"She, Detective Benson's fiancé is a woman and she does hold Detective Benson's Medical POA." Replied the Captain remembering Olivia coming into his office on January 2nd updating all of her emergency contact information and putting a copy of her Medical POA in her file.

"Good, please if you will?" Replied the doctor motioning for the Captain to wait outside.

Fin insisted that Elliot go wait with the Captain for word on Olivia. His wounds were mostly superficial not requiring surgery, it's just there were about 20 different cuts along his hip from the buckshot and the shrapnel of the destroyed door.

The Captain and Elliot were waiting outside the trauma room door when Munch arrived with Alex. They were briefing them both when a nurse went to enter the room with two units of blood.

"Nurse, Detective Benson's fiancé is here." The Captain said quickly.

"I'll let the doctor know." Replied the nurse just as quickly.

Alex stood there looking through the glass of the door while doctors and nurses surrounded her love trying to help, fix her, save her. Her back was to the detectives behind her. She knew they were talking but her mind wasn't processing what they were saying. All she could focus on was Olivia and how just when they had found their happiness is was possibly about to be taken away.

TBC…


	32. Chapter 32

**A treat for you all. I didn't want to leave the cliff hanger there too long.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 32**

It had been nearly six hours since the shooting had occurred. Fin had been stitched up and released. He took up residence on one of the couches in the surgical waiting room. It was wall to wall cops. There were probably just as many sprinkled in the hallway. They were all awaiting word on one Detective Olivia Benson. Her family was in the corner giving support to her fiancé. Alex was in a haze; she couldn't stop herself from reliving the last few hours. She had been in court, filling in for one of her ADA's when Detective John Munch informed her that her fiancé had been shot.

They arrived at the hospital to find the doctors still working on Olivia in a trauma room. The doctor soon breezed out stating that Olivia needed surgery and forms were shoved in her face to sign. The doctors allowed her in the room for a couple of minutes as they were prepping her for surgery. Olivia had been in an out of consciousness and for a few brief moments she was conscious when Alex saw her.

"Liv?" Asked Alex quietly, trying not to cry, as she approached the bed that held the tattered detective.

"A..lex?"

"I'm here Liv. You just save you strength. The doctors have to do surgery; then you are going to rest and get better."

"Love you."

"I love you too. Everyone is here. You lean on us, OK."

"Allie?"

"Yes, Liv. I'm right here?" Said Alex looking into Olivia's big brown eyes.

"Kiss?"

Alex leaned down and gently kissed her love.

"You hold on to that Detective. There is much more where that came from."

"Will do."

"Ms. Cabot? We need to go now." Said the doctors as they started pushing the gurney out the doors.

Along the way, Elliot, the Captain and Fin got to say a few words to Olivia. Munch had left to go inform Simon; not that he would care that his sister had been shot. Along the way he took the time to make the phone calls that Alex had asked him too. Her Aunt and Uncle, Abbie, Melinda and Casey. Elliot had called Kathy. Now a few hours later, everyone had arrived; except for Simon, he told John that he didn't have a sister. Everyone else was huddled near Alex trying to be supportive. Once Alex's Aunt and Uncle arrived, they rarely left her side. Her hand stayed clamped onto her Aunt's; occasionally, her Uncle would try to push the nurses for an update.

It was so quiet in the waiting room that when the doors whooshed open it sounded as if a bomb had gone off. In walked the trauma doctor and another doctor appeared to have just come from surgery. The trauma doctor found Alex and the Captain in the corner. John helped Fin to his feet and the other cops gave them a path over to the group of the 1-6.

"Everyone in here is family. I'm Detective Benson's Captain and this is her fiancé, Alex Cabot. This is her partner, Elliot Stabler." Said the Captain.

"I'm Dr. Baden. I was the primary surgeon for Detective Benson. She made it through surgery fine; there is some muscle damage under the right arm which will require therapy and may affect her ability and accuracy when firing her weapon initially. However, with time and therapy, I expect her to regain the full use and motor control of her arm and hand. I don't foresee it hindering her ability to be a police officer."

A collective sigh could be heard throughout the room.

"When can I see her?" Asked Alex.

"It will be another 30 minutes or so before she will be moved into a private room. I'll have a nurse come get you when you can see her." Replied the doctor.

"Thank you doctor. I don't know what I would have done if I lost her."

"She's going to be fine Ms. Cabot. She's strong and has a lot to live for." Added the doctor.

The room started emptying out; only those closest to Olivia remained.

"Alex? Why don't Kathy and I go to your place and pack a bag for you and Liv? Elliot, maybe you and John could pick up some take out for everyone. Now that we know Liv's going to be OK, maybe we can all eat something?" Suggested Abbie.

"Good idea, Councilor. Elliot, you and John take Fin home. He needs to rest up as well." Said the Captain.

"Cap, I'm fine. I'd like to stay and see Liv, please. Then I promise I'll go home." Begged Fin.

"OK. After Alex, you can see her then I'm taking you home myself." Replied the Captain.

Nearly 30 minutes on the dot a nurse came into the waiting room to take Alex to Olivia's room. It was just Alex, the Captain, Fin, Melinda and Casey; they were followed by Alex's Aunt and Uncle. Melinda and Casey each had an arm of Fin's, surprisingly he didn't protest. They arrived at the room and Alex quietly pushed the door open and entered. She dropped her coat and purse in the chair and walked over to the bed. Olivia looked much better than she did when Alex last saw her in the trauma room; the color was back in her cheeks.

Alex reached to Olivia's face and stroked at the hair line as to move nonexistent hair from Olivia's eyes. She let her fingers linger down the side of Olivia's face to the jaw line and then across to her lips. Alex lightly traced her thumb across Olivia's bottom lip before she leaned down to place a chaste kiss to the spot where her thumb just was.

"Hey you. I'm here. There's a bunch of folks lined up outside to see you." Said Alex quietly.

"Lex?" Said a groggy Olivia.

"Yes. I'm here. You just got out of surgery. The doctor said you are going to be OK. You'll need some therapy on your arm, but he expects a full recovery."

"K…"

Olivia had been blinking her eyes trying to bring herself fully awake. Her head felt fuzzy, but her eyes had come into focus. She saw Alex beside the bed sitting on a stool; her eyes drifted behind Alex and trough the small window in the door she saw several faces looking back at her, one of which was Fin's. Olivia's mind flashed back to when she was shot, now worried about Fin.

"Alex…Fin?"

"He's OK, Liv. Just a flesh wound. He didn't want to leave the hospital until he saw you."

"Get him?"

"OK, OK."

Alex waved her hand at the door and Fin shuffled in leaning on the Captain.

"Hey Baby Girl. I'm so sorry…"

"Fin, not your fault. What happened? Who was the shooter?"

"It was Pilson. As soon as I called out NYPD he shot through the front door with a shotgun. First blast got you in the chest and winged me [Fin motioned to his right hip]. He fired the second barrel and that one caught you as you were falling. It got you at an angle so the vest didn't stop buckshot when it went in under your arm."

"What happened to him?"

"I capped him; then called a bus and backup. He won't be raping and murdering anymore."

"Alright, I need to get you home Fin. Olivia, you rest up and please obey the doctors." Said the Captain.

After the Captain and Fin left, Olivia and Alex talked just a bit more about nothing really important until the pain medication kicked in and put Olivia to sleep. Elliot and John got back first, Alex told them to go to the waiting room down the hall and for them to eat. Maybe by the time they finished Olivia would be awake again. Alex's Aunt and Uncle stayed to eat with the group. Elliot finished up first and went to check on Alex and his partner. He managed to convince Alex to let him sit with Olivia while Alex went to go eat. Everyone else had finished, but Abbie and Kathy had just returned with some of Alex and Olivia's things so that ate with Alex. Everyone took their turns peaking in on Olivia before they all left. Abbie told Alex not to worry with work, she would handle everything.

With the pain medication, Olivia spent most of the afternoon asleep. Alex's Uncle Bill arranged for a cot to be brought into the private room he had arranged for Olivia so that Alex would have a place to sleep. He knew that she would not leave the hospital, at least for the first night. Alex changed clothes into jeans and a sweater. Later that evening, Olivia stirred long enough to say good night to Alex and get a kiss good night. Abbie stopped by after work near 9pm. She had picked up a chef salad from the local deli near the office as she figured Alex probably hadn't had supper.

"Hey, you OK for a visitor? I come bearing gifts." Said Abbie as she poked her head in the door.

"Yes, please." Replied Alex.

"How is she?"

"Sleeping mostly because of the pain meds. The nurses said she'll be more awake and alert tomorrow. She did wake up long enough for a kiss good night."

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me. I brought you supper."

"Thanks, I could have gone to the cafeteria for something."

"Nah…you haven't left this room since you came in have you?"

"I did."

"Going to the bathroom doesn't count."

Abbie stayed while Alex ate her salad. They talked over the case that Alex was handling when she got the word about Olivia's shooting. Abbie was able to rearrange her schedule to take over most of Alex's duties for at least the rest of the week. Abbie soon left taking Alex's suit from earlier in the day. She offer to take it to the cleaners and back to Alex's apartment. That would be one less thing for Alex to worry with.

Around 11pm, the night nurse came to check on Olivia. She helped Alex get settled in the cot and figuring out to make it recline and lay flat. It was hard for Alex to get comfortable. She missed her big bed; more than that she missed Olivia lying next to her in their big bed. She would sleep every few hours; she would wake up when she heard a nurse come in to check on Olivia. Around 5am, she decided to go ahead and get up and shower. It was a short shower; Alex didn't like being away from Olivia. Alex spent the next little while checking emails and trying to handle a few things for work. Just before 7am the door opened and Alex saw her Aunt Miriam in the doorway.

"Good morning, sweetheart."

"Aunt Miriam, morning."

"How is she? A good night I hope?"

"She slept all night, probably more due to the drugs."

"Here, Izzy made you your favorite." Said Miriam handing Alex a food container.

Alex's eyes went wide. She knew that it was Izzy's breakfast quiche, made like no other. Alex quickly stood and strode over to her Aunt hugging her.

"Please thank Izz for me. Will you stay with Liv while I go heat this in the nurses lounge?"

"Of course."

Miriam went over to the cot and laid her purse and coat. Izzy had also sent a thermos of coffee. Miriam opened the thermos and poured a cup out for Alex. Soon Alex was back and devouring the homemade breakfast. Alex was sitting on the cot; she had pulled the tray table over for her to eat. Miriam had brought the extra chair over to sit across from her. The conversation moved across several topics, Olivia's recovery, the wedding, etc. They were so engrossed in their conversation that neither noticed when Olivia began to stir.

"You know it's really mean to eat something that smells that good in front of someone who probably can't have solid food yet…" Said a groggy Olivia.

"Liv! You're awake." Exclaimed Alex as she got up from the cot to see her love.

"Yeah. How long I been out?"

"The pain meds have pretty much kept you sedated since you came out of surgery. The doctors said you'd be more awake and alert today."

"That's good. I hope they can give me something that won't dope me up as much?"

"The doctor should be by soon when he starts rounds."

"K…remind me to ask him about food. I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry Sweetie."

"I know, but I'm really hungry."

"OK. OK."

Miriam gathered her things and said her goodbyes to Olivia and Alex. Olivia insisted Alex finish her breakfast; she didn't want her to get run down while worrying over and taking care of her. Alex finished her breakfast and poured the last of the coffee from the thermos before moving over to sit next to Olivia's bed. Olivia had been asking questions about the shooting; Alex was doing her best to answer them, but with everything that had happened she didn't get all the details because her main focus was on Olivia.

Around 8:30am, the doctor came in.

"Good morning ladies. Detective Benson, I'm Dr. Baden. I was your surgeon. How are you feeling this morning?" Asked the doctor.

"Like I got shot, believe me, I know the feeling."

"I think you were pretty lucky that the shooter was using a shotgun verses a handgun or rifle. Instead of one big wound that could do a lot of damage, you have several small wounds with not a lot of individual damage."

"OK, so lay it on me."

"Alright. All the wounds are concentrated here." Said the doctor raising his right arm indicating the side of the chest, under the arm and the underside of the arm.

"One pellet of the buckshot barely missed getting stopped by your vest and that one nicked the top of the lung. Another one entered your armpit and damage a couple of lymph nodes so those were removed and we repaired the lung. The last pellets entered the underside of your upper arm. The damage there is muscular. We were able to repair everything. You will need physical therapy on your arm and it may take a while for you to regain full and comfortable use of it. The therapist will devise a program knowing that you are a police officer and that this is your shooting hand. Your accuracy may be off for a while, but I fully expect you to make a 100% recovery."

"Good! I don't know what I would do with myself if I couldn't be a cop anymore. So how long will I have to stay in the hospital?"

"A few days, I'd say you should be able to go home by the weekend. As far as work goes, at least 2 weeks. I'll re-evaluate that at the end of those two weeks and see how you are."

Olivia made a grunting sound at the aspect of being away from work.

"Doctor, what about solid food?" Asked Alex.

"Yeah, I'm famished." Interjected Olivia forgetting all about her impending medical leave.

"Most patients usually have a queasy stomach after anesthesia or sometimes it's the pain medication."

"Well, I've gotten pretty good at shall we say holding my constitution. It's kind of hard not too with some of the things I see on a daily basis. Speaking of the pain meds, can I have something that won't make me sleepy?"

"The one we have you on is the best for you and your injuries; but I will have it change out to the pump, that way you can only use it when you feel you need to."

"Yes, please. OK, now food?"

"Nothing completely solid, broths or puréed food at least for today."

"Thanks Doc, for everything." Replied Olivia.

"Yes, Doctor. Thank you." Added Alex.

"Alright then, I'll leave you for now. I'll be back to check on you later today." Said the doctor making his way to the door.

He was half way out when he turned back to the ladies to address them both.

"Oh, Detective, I did have to make a slight change in your meds."

"What?" Asked Olivia with a bit of nervousness.

"I had to add prenatal vitamins. Your OB-GYN will be by shortly to answer any questions, but things look fine. There was no damage to your abdomen or the fetus. Congratulations, ladies." Replied the doctor as he exited the room leaving the couple a bit shocked, because they both completely forgot about the IVF, and totally ecstatic.

TBC…


	33. Chapter 33

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 33**

"Liv, it worked!" Exclaimed Alex as she tried to hug Olivia as best she could.

"Babe, we're having a baby." Replied Olivia.

Before they could celebrate more the nurse came in with Olivia's breakfast. Once she left Alex help Olivia eat while they talked more baby things. Shortly another nurse came in and set up the pump for the pain meds. As the day wore on Olivia's OB-GYN stopped by; they discussed Olivia's injuries and her recovery. The ladies decided to wait until Olivia had gotten through the first trimester before telling anyone. The OB felt that if Olivia had an uneventful first trimester that the odds would be very good for her to carry to term and deliver a healthy baby.

Each day Olivia was getting stronger and she had moved on to solid food. The doctors were fine with releasing her. Alex was able to arrange to have the same amount of time off to take care of Olivia. At least this way they were able to complete all of their wedding plans. When Olivia's mandatory two weeks was up she met with both Dr. Baden and her OB as to whether or not she could return to work. They released her for desk duty and her OB cautioned against full active duty. When Olivia and Alex left their appointment they stopped in for lunch at their favorite little bistro. They were most of the way through with their meal when Olivia brought up the subject of work.

"Alex, I've been thinking."

"About what?"

"Work."

"The doctors said no working in the field Liv, you can't…"

"No, I know. I won't be going back in the field; but I also know I'm not going to be able to do desk duty for 9 months. I'll go crazy Alex with all that paperwork. So like I said, I've been thinking…"

"Liv?"

"Alex, when you were gone in witness protection, Elliot and I, well I guess you could say we sort of had a falling out."

Alex could see that whatever this was it was hard for Olivia to tell her. She motioned for the waiter to get the check. As soon as she had paid for their meal, she was taking Olivia's hand pulling her from the booth.

"Come on."

They walked out of the bistro and Alex led them a few blocks down the street. They stopped in a small bakery and Alex bought a cup of coffee for her and decaf latte for Olivia and a chocolate croissant for them to share. They crossed the street to an entrance into Central Park. It was a rather warm day in January. Alex found a bench that was getting hit with direct sunlight and they took a seat.

"OK. Start at the beginning." Said Alex.

Olivia took a sip of her latte and then a deep breath before she continued. She spent the next few minutes telling Alex about Gitano and Elliot's comments about how he couldn't do his job because he had keep watch over her. She continued with her making the decision to leave SVU and Elliot.

"You left SVU?" Asked Alex.

"I had to Alex. I needed a break not only from the cases, that case, but Elliot too."

"What did you do?"

"I transferred to computer crimes."

"Well, you obviously didn't stay."

"No, Elliot was working a case that brought him to me. He needed my help. Enough time had passed. He and I talked and worked things out. I asked for a transfer back and went returned to SVU."

"OK. So what does that have to do with now?"

"Like I said before, I can't do paperwork for 9 months; so I think I should talk to Cragen and ask for a transfer back to computer crimes."

"Is that what you want to do? What about the guys?"

"I'll miss being in the field, in the squad room and the guys, but Alex, I can't push papers for 9 months…I'll go crazy. At least in computer crimes, I'll be doing different things. I'll see that I'm making a difference and solving cases. After the baby is born and my maternity leave is over, I can go back to SVU."

"I'll support you, whatever you want to do Liv. I can honestly say I'm glad you won't be in the field, but I know you need to feel like to you solving crimes and catching criminals. So if this is what you want to do, then I'll understand."

"So, I think I should tell Cragen. He can start on the transfer and when my first trimester is up and we start telling people, the guys, I'll transfer. That will also give the Captain time to find a temporary replacement for me."

"OK."

So ladies spent the next little while enjoy their coffees and croissant before the sun dipped behind the clouds and January chill returned. They hailed a cab and went back to Alex's apartment. They spent the weekend at Olivia's apartment packing it up. Since Olivia had pretty much moved in with Alex, they could go ahead and pack Olivia's apartment up. Alex talked Olivia into all new furniture expect for the master bedroom. It would appear that Olivia had not only fallen in love with the blond blue eyed Bureau Chief but her big king size bed as well. So that meant all of Olivia's furniture could be sold or donated.

When Monday rolled around Olivia returned to work. She was there early and had brought breakfast for the guys. She shed her coat and headed for her Captain's office with a coffee and danish in hand.

"Morning, sir." Said Olivia handing the coffee and pastry to the Captain.

"Good morning, welcome back Detective. You come bearing gifts, you must want something."

"I do, but I think you'll be OK with it."

"I'm listening."

Trying to hold her excitement Olivia began speaking with a smile on her face.

"We found out when I was in the hospital that the IVF worked. I'm pregnant!"

"Olivia, congratulations!" Replied the Captain as he got up from his desk to hug Olivia.

"We are keeping it quiet until after my first trimester, so you are the only privileged person we are telling."

"So, I guess this means desk duty for you."

"Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I just…I don't see how I'm going to be able to manage for 9 months doing mostly paperwork. I mean if we are talking a few weeks, a month maybe, OK, but not 9."

"What are you asking me Olivia? Are you resigning?"

"No, I'm not ready to give up being a cop; but I was thinking that until after I return from maternity leave, that maybe I could transfer to computer crimes? I did like working over there and if I can't work in the field at least over there I'll feel like I am really accomplishing something and catching the bad guys. And if you think about it, El can't work in the field alone. You'd have to go with him or find a replacement anyway."

The Captain thought for a moment. He returned to his seat behind the desk.

"Olivia, what are your long term goals? You've been a cop for a long time. How do you see finishing your career?"

"I don't know Captain. I've always seen myself out there chasing down the bad guys; but I know I can't do that forever. The older I get the harder it will be."

"Have you thought about going for the Sergeant's exam? Even Lieutenant or Captain and getting your own squad or precinct?"

"I don't understand Captain. Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"No, Liv. I'm giving you an option. Instead of computer crimes, why not study for the Sergeant's exam? The way you connect with people you're a natural leader. If there is anyone in this squad that I can see as my replacement, it's you. Once you make Sergeant, then I'll start grooming you as my replacement."

"What about John, he's already a Sergeant?"

""Liv, anytime I'm out of the office and John has to fill in, is he happy about it?"

"No, he hates it."

"At John's last performance review we talked about this. He wants to stay where he is until retirement. So you are my first choice. What do you say? Moving up to Sergeant will help with your schedule and with the kids you and Alex are planning that will be easier than remaining at Detective First Grade."

"Can I think about it? Talk to Alex."

"Absolutely. Take your time. If you don't want to do this, then I'll talk to the Captain over computer crimes for you."

"OK. Thanks Captain."

"You're welcome Detective. Now get to work. I believe the guys have been hoarding their DD5 just for you."

"Great, thanks." Replied Olivia none too thrilled about the extra paperwork.

Olivia spent the next week discussing with Alex the Captain's suggestion about going for Sergeant and he grooming her as his replacement. They both knew that SVU is where Olivia's heart lies and that she would only be truly happy there. A stint in computer crimes would be only temporary, but the Captain was giving her a chance to finish her career at SVU. She knew the minute he made the offer that she would eventually say yes to him.

The next opportunity to take the Sergeants exam would be three days before the wedding. So that meant having to tell Elliot her plans. She would be able to remain at the 1-6 as a Sergeant, but she still would not be able to go into the field until after her maternity, so Elliot will need a temporary partner anyway. Olivia decided to finally tell Elliot what was going on.

"Hey El." Asked Olivia from her desk as she is working on Fin's DD5s.

"Yeah Liv?"

"Think Kathy would mind if you have dinner with me tonight? I want to talk with you about something."

"She's working tonight, they're short staffed this week. Eli is staying over with a friend and the kids will be OK. I'm sure they'll like having the house to themselves for a few extra hours."

"Great."

The rest of the afternoon rolled by and the partners were heading out to dinner. They opted for one of their favorite greasy spoon diners. Olivia loved their cheeseburgers here; they are very greasy, messy, very much a multi-napkins meal. So when Olivia ordered the chef salad both the waitress and Elliot had a confused look.

"No cheeseburger Liv?"

"No, not tonight."

"So, what's up? What did you want to talk about?"

TBC…


	34. Chapter 34

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 34**

"Well, I've been doing some thinking with all my life changes that are happening, getting shot, getting married and all. And I've come to a decision." Said Olivia.

"Sounds ominous. What have you decided?" Asked Elliot.

"Well, I can't go back into the field just yet and I want to take this time I have now to…to study for the Sergeants exam."

"You want to go for Sergeant?"

"I do."

"You want to leave the squad? Because once you make Sergeant they'll move you wherever they need a Sergeant."

"I know, but I won't be going anywhere."

"I don't understand."

"John would be the next in line to replace the Captain if he really wanted to pursue it and he doesn't. The Captain wants me to replace him. Once I pass the Sergeants exam, he'll start grooming me as his replacement."

Elliot was quiet, playing with the spoon in his coffee.

"Say something El!"

"I…I just figured between the two of us I would be the first one looking for a promotion. Liv if you do this, what about us?"

"Well, we haven't got all of that worked out, but as long as the Captain is in charge I would think that we would still remain partners; I'd just out rank you is all. Once I pass the exam we can still be partners just like Munch and Fin; but eventually it will end."

"Is this what you really want Liv?"

"It is El. Like I said, I've been doing a lot of thinking lately. You know Alex and I want to have a family and being a Sergeant will mean easier hours and such."

"Yeah, that's true."

The waitress returned with their food and things got quiet as they started to eat. Elliot took a few bites of his meatloaf before he put his fork down to speak.

"Liv, I love you. You are a sister to me and I have only ever wanted your happiness. I know that Alex is a huge part of that. I also know how committed you are to your job, being a cop and putting sleazy bastards and rapists in jail. So if this is what will make you happy, being a Sergeant, taking over for the Captain; then I am behind you 100%. Though I do have to say it will feel a little weird the first time I have to obey an order from you that I don't agree with it."

Olivia couldn't help but laugh. She nearly spit water through her nose before being able to compose herself.

"Thanks, Elliot. You don't know how much this means to me."

They spent the next little while discussing their respective families, the upcoming wedding. Olivia did feel a little guilty about not telling him about the pregnancy, but she and Alex had agreed. They left the diner and Elliot dropped Olivia off at Alex's penthouse.

They next few weeks flew by with Olivia spending just about every waking moment studying for the Sergeants exam. Alex would help and quiz her when she was ready otherwise Alex kept her head buried in her own pile of work. There was one night that Alex insisted on no studying for Olivia and no work for her, Valentine's Day. Since Olivia had been studying so much, Alex took it upon herself to make plans for their first Valentine's Day as a couple.

The Lover's Holiday fell on a Sunday and Alex would have preferred treating Olivia to a picnic in the park, but with is being February and them in New York that wasn't going to happen. So she opted for an overnight stay at a plush spa in the heart of downtown Manhattan. Alex had planned lunch at their favorite little Italian bistro not too far from the penthouse. They arrived at the spa just after check in. Alex had taken the liberty of scheduling Olivia for the Expectant Mother's package. Alex was able to tag along and receive similar treatments. By late afternoon both ladies were extremely relaxed and they decided to take a nice long almost hot bath before dinner.

Alex drew the bath and kept the temperature not too hot for the mommy to be. She had used some of the provided bath oils and she had lit several candles for ambient lighting. The ladies undressed and lowered themselves into the large oversized jacuzzi tub. Alex was leaning against the tub and Olivia sitting in between Alex's legs using her fiancé as a bath pillow. They both quickly bathed before settling in to relax in the warm soothing water.

After a while the water cooled off and Alex nudge a drowsy Olivia awake to exit the tub. Olivia slipped on a pair of boxers and a tank top and decided to continue her nap in bed. She was noticing how she was tiring more quickly with the pregnancy. Alex joined Olivia in bed, but decided to read seeing as she was not tired. Olivia had started out on her side nestled against Alex, but had shifted to her back. Alex got bored with her book and set it on the nightstand; she turned on her side to face her love. Alex's thoughts were slowly getting the better of her emotionally. She thought back to when they admitted their love for each other, the beginning of their relationship, their proposals and planning for their future. When Alex's mind drifted to Olivia's recent shooting she had to fight back the tears that were threatening to fall. Lastly, their child; their baby growing inside Olivia. Alex slid further down in the bed so that she could place a kiss upon Olivia's stomach.

Once settled Alex lightly laid her hand on Olivia's abdomen her thumb stroking back and forth. Alex pushed the hem of the tank top up and she placed a chaste kiss to Olivia's stomach; then continued stroking Liv's stomach.

"Hey there little one. This is your Mommy. I guess, I can be Mommy and Liv will be your Mama. How does that sound? I want you to know just how much I love you and your Mama. I never thought I would find happiness like this, but your Mama, she was it for me. You know we were separated for a while, not by our choice; but I want you to know that we will never be separated again. I will always, always be here for you and your Mama. I promise you that I will love and adore her. I am going to take care of her and spoil her her."

Little did Alex know that Olivia had woken up but opted to eavesdrop on her fiancé's conversation with their unborn child.

"Do you know why? Because she deserves it, little one. Your Mama is a very special lady. She always takes care of others and now it is her time to be taken care of. You see we need to make sure she is healthy and rested for when you come. She will be the best Mama you can have because she will love you so completely and so unconditionally. She will protect you and keep you safe. You are so lucky to have her as your Mama." Continued Alex.

"You're lucky to have your Mommy too." Added Olivia as she laid her hand over Alex's stilling her movements.

"Hey." Said Alex looking up to find Olivia's loving brown eyes staring back at her.

"Hey."

"You're awake? How long have you been awake?"

"I remember you saying that you'd always be here."

Alex shifted up bringing her body even with Olivia's.

"I will, never doubt that." Said Alex emphatically as she captured Olivia's lips in a deep passionate kiss.

"I won't. I meant what I said Allie. This little one is so lucky to have you as a mom too. You have this strength, drive and confidence about you that I hope our child will have too."

They resumed kissing. The ladies spent a while exploring each other's mouths and cuddling together. Before long they were up and dressed heading downstairs to the restaurant for dinner. Alex had told Olivia to not order dessert that she had a surprise for her. When they arrived back in their room, Olivia found it bathed in candle light with a fire in the fireplace. The bed was turned down and there was soft music in the background and a room service cart set up with two servings of the chef's signature dessert with decaf coffee and herbal teas. They danced a while to the music. There were tender kisses and caresses. Soon they settled on the sofa and enjoyed their dessert.

Olivia finished her dessert and set the plate on the cart along with her mug. She stood from the sofa extending her hand to Alex who took it and stood up. Olivia turned and barely tugged Alex toward the bed who followed. As soon as they reached the bed Olivia turned around to face her fiancé; she reached a hand up to Alex's cheek caressing it before kissing it. The ladies slowly undressed each other and fell into bed; Alex made love to Olivia first then Olivia returned the favor. It would be several hours of making love before the satiated women would succumb to sleep. The wakeup call at 6am was startled the ladies awake. They decided to get up early enough to order breakfast from room service and enjoy their last few moments together before returning their daily grind.

The next couple of weeks slipped by quickly and it was the day of the Sergeants exam. Olivia was nervous but confident. She was a few minutes early so she took a seat on the bench outside the exam room and thought back over her morning. Alex had woken up early with Olivia never hearing the alarm go off, if it did. What did wake her were the soft caresses against her cheek from her fiancé's finger quietly calling her into consciousness. She remembered how Alex kissed her good morning before shooing her into the bathroom to shower and dress with a promise of a hot breakfast waiting for her. As soon as she opened the bathroom door she could smell the coffee and bacon aromas mixing together.

When she arrived in the kitchen she found a beautiful setting with fresh flowers, decaf coffee, pineapple orange juice. As Alex motioned her to sit she watched as Alex finished plating their meal; western omelets with turkey bacon, whole wheat toast and fresh fruit. Olivia was so surprised by the gesture that she forgot about any nerves she had in taking the exam. After enjoying a wonderful meal she thought about how Alex gave her words of encouragement and wished her good luck before leaving her with a passionate kiss to last throughout the rest of the day. Olivia was thankful that the wedding was just a few days away; that plus the honeymoon will keep her mind off the test results which won't be ready for a couple of weeks.

She took a few calming breaths and tried to empty her mind and focus. She was pulled back into the present when the instructor called for all the applicants to take their seats in the classroom. Alex meanwhile was trying to work. She was thankful that she didn't have to be in court; she was finishing up trying to get everything in order for her absence for the next two weeks. Today was her last day at work and once Olivia was done with the exam she was off the clock as well then all their focus will be on the wedding.

Olivia left the classroom feeling confident. She felt that she had indeed passed the exam and hopefully soon she go from Detective Benson to Sergeant Benson, no Sergeant Benson-Cabot. Olivia kept a smile on her face all the way to Alex's office. She stopped along the way and picked up one lone long stemmed red rose. When she arrived at her fiancé's office, she stood in the doorway amused watching an unusually flustered Alex working. She was leaning against the doorframe letting the rose flutter under her nose taking in the scent before she silently made her way further into the office. She was surprised that she made all the way in front of Alex's desk without her noticing.

Olivia reached forward with the rose so that it would come into Alex's line of vision. Finally the Bureau Chief realized she wasn't alone and looked up.

"Hey, how did it go?" Asked Alex taking the rose from Olivia bringing it to her nose to inhale the floral scent.

"I think I did really well."

"I know you did. You did great every time I quizzed you."

"So are you about done?"

"Just about. Give 15 minutes."

"For you anything."

Alex finished up and left all of her instructions with her assistant and Abbie, who would be filling in for her. The ladies left and headed home. They would only have a couple of days to themselves before the wedding and they still had a lot of little things to do.

TBC...


	35. Chapter 35

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 35**

Alex and Olivia decided to forgo the normal night before the wedding parties that most traditional couples have. Instead they allowed their friends to treat them to a private dinner at their favorite little Italian bistro. Afterwards, the ladies would go their separate ways for the night each taking a suite at the hotel where the wedding is being held. Alex's cousin who is her matron of honor stayed with her while Abbie stayed with Olivia.

It was nearing midnight when Abbie and Alex's cousin finally were able to pry the ladies apart. Alex and her cousin stayed up a while spending some rare time together just the two of them. Olivia on the other hand was dead tired, between planning for the wedding, studying for the Sergeant's exam and the baby, she was exhausted. Abbie couldn't help but see that. She helped Olivia changed as it was all Olivia could do to stay on her feet. She was asleep before her head even hit the pillow. Abbie set the alarm on the night stand for 8am. The wedding was not until early afternoon so, that would give them plenty of time for breakfast before getting ready for the wedding. Abbie quietly exited the room and went across the suite to her bedroom to turn in for the night as well.

Abbie had set her alarm for 7am giving her enough time to shower and then order their breakfast from room service; however just before 6am she awoke to the sounds of a certain bride to be apparently sick and throwing up from nervous jitters. She quickly got up putting on the hotel's plush robe as she made her way to Olivia's bathroom. There she found Olivia sitting on the floor next to the toilet leaning up against the tub holding a wet washcloth to her forehead.

"Liv, awe. You OK? Wedding jitters.?" Said Abbie as she knelt by her friend.

"Don't think so, maybe something I ate?" Responded the detective.

"Well, you and I had the same dish and I feel OK. How much did you drink last night?"

"I didn't; I didn't want any alcohol last night." Responded Olivia not wanting to give away her pregnancy.

"OK. Let me get you some water."

Before Abbie could get back to her friend, Olivia was hunched over the toilet again emptying the last remaining contents of her stomach. Abbie helped Olivia clean herself up a bit; Olivia went ahead and brushed her teeth and gargled twice with mouthwash. She went back into the bedroom and laid down. She heard Abbie on the phone but couldn't hear what she was saying. A few minutes later, Abbie came back into the bedroom.

"Liv, I've order some breakfast. I asked for ginger ale, toast and oatmeal. We'll start with that and if you feel better later we can order something more substantial."

"K."

About 30 minutes later breakfast arrived. Olivia was feeling just a touch better. She wandered out to the living room following the smell of the food and Abbie's coffee.

"Hey, come sit." Said Abbie getting up to see her friend to the table.

"What do you want to try?" She continued.

"Um, toast and ginger ale."

"OK. Small bites and let's see how that settles."

After about ten minutes, Olivia had eaten a half of a piece of toast and drank most of a glass of ginger ale. She decided to try a few bites of oatmeal and then see how that sat with her. She added some sugar and milk to get her oatmeal the way she used to eat it as a child. She managed three bites before she pushed away from the table. She headed back to her bedroom taking a second bottle of ginger ale with her. She crawled back into bed. She was hoping and praying that this would pass. Why of all days did she have to have an upset stomach…on her wedding day.

Olivia was woken up this time by her ringing cell phone. She lazily reached for the offending object on her night stand and struggled a moment to open it.

"Benson." She managed to eke out.

_**"Liv? Are you OK? Did I wake you?" Asked Alex.**_

"Not OK and yes, you sort of woke me up?"

_**"What's wrong?"**_

"I got sick this morning, upset stomach. I'm feeling a little better now. I had some toast and ginger ale. I think it was something I ate."

_**"But you and Abbie had the same thing."**_

"That's what she said."

Before Olivia barely finished that sentence she heard her fiancé laughing, laughing at her.

"You're laughing at me! On our wedding day, I'm sick and you are laughing. Thanks a lot Alex!"

_**"Liv, I thought you were supposed to be this awesome detective who could figure anything out?"**_

"What are you talking about Alex?"

_**"I think you'll be just fine in a little while."**_

"What makes you so sure? This could be a 24 hour bug or something."

_**"Liv, where are we going on our honeymoon?"**_

"Now! You pick now to try to find out where we're going?"

_**"Yes, no, well, I guess what I'm asking is what time is our flight tomorrow out of Boston?"**_

"Why?"

_**"Just answer the question, Liv."**_

"Our flight is not until 3pm, satisfied!"

_**"Yes, I wanted to make sure we wouldn't have to deal with you being sick in the morning and be trying to make a morning flight. That would not be fun."**_

"Alex, what the hell are you talking about?"

_**"Liv, you're pregnant!"**_

"Yeah, so?"

_**"Morning sickness, Liv. You've got morning sickness, Sweetie."**_

"Ugh! That never even crossed my mind. Why couldn't it have waited one more day?"

_**"Think about the story we can tell our son or daughter when we tell them about our wedding day."**_

"Yeah. Which do you want, Alex? Boy or girl?"

_**"I honestly don't care. I think it would be nice to have one of each. So once we get settled in with our first then we can talk about baby number two."**_

"Babies, kids…"

_**"Liv, you still with me?"**_

"Yeah, just tired. I'll be glad once we get to where we are going for our honeymoon and I can rest."

_**"Yes and maybe you'll let me take care of you and our little one."**_

"Yeah."

_**"OK, Sweetie, you get some more rest and hopefully your stomach will settle down soon. When you feel like it, try and eat some protein to keep you strength up and drink your water. I'll be looking for you at the end of the aisle in a few hours."**_

"I'll be there, Babe. I love you, Allie.

_**"I love you too, Liv."**_

The ladies disconnected their call and Olivia snuggled back down in her bed; soon she drifted off to sleep again. A couple of hours later, Abbie came to wake her. She was feeling much better; her stomach had settled down. She decided to go ahead and get her shower and asked Abbie to order a couple of boiled eggs and more toast for breakfast.

Before Olivia realized it, her hair and makeup were done and she was getting dressed. The slacks of her suit only needed minor alteration as to not be too tight or uncomfortable in the midsection for the slight baby bump that was just starting to show. Abbie called to Alex's cousin to make sure that they would not run into each other as they made their way to the ballroom. Abbie and Olivia were led to an ante room where they would wait until the ceremony would begin. Olivia was nervous, pacing some. Her morning sickness was gone, just the wedding day butterflies remained. There was a knock at the door and Elliot and the Captain came in. Olivia gave Elliot Alex's ring and they all remained helping keeping Olivia occupied for the last few minutes of single life.

In Alex's suite, she had her hair dresser come to do her hair and between her hair dresser and her cousin they did her makeup. Soon Alex was slipping on the gorgeous modern dress with a few hints of traditional touches. Her Aunt Miriam was there too. She offered to Alex, the something old; a pearl necklace.

"Alex, this belonged to your grandmother. If I remember correctly it belonged to her mother. Every daughter born into the family after her always wore this on their wedding day, then it would be returned to the oldest daughter. After your mom died, it came to me as her younger sister and after today it will be yours as you are the oldest girl among your cousins. In 20 years or so, it will make the rounds between your daughters and my granddaughters when the next generation marries."

"Aunt Miriam, this is so beautiful. I will cherish it always until the next daughter is ready to marry. Thank you."

"I'll also have your something new. When I realized I would be giving the pearls to you, I got these to match it." Said Miriam handing Alex a small jewelry box.

Alex opened it to reveal pearl eye drop earrings to match the necklace. She quickly took out her earrings and replaced them with the pearl earrings.

Her cousin supplied the something blue, a blue garter belt.

"Wait! We are missing the something borrowed!" Exclaimed Alex's cousin.

It was a few minutes before anyone said anything.

"I got it!" Said Alex's hairdresser.

They watched as she propped her foot on the chair and removed a diamond studded ankle bracelet from her leg.

"Here, this should work." Said the hairdresser.

"Perfect." Replied Alex's cousin who quickly took the bracelet and knelt to put it on Alex's ankle.

"I think we are ready." Added Alex's cousin.

Alex made sure that her cousin had Olivia's ring. Everyone soon left except for the bride and the matron of honor. Now they would wait for Alex's Uncle Bill to come and escort his niece down the aisle.

The hotel's wedding director came knocking on the ante room door to let Olivia know they were about to start. The music started playing and Elliot headed down the aisle to his best man post. Olivia came down the aisle on the Captain's arm. At the altar he wished her good luck with a quick kiss on the cheek. Next came the matron of honor. Now the music changed and everyone stood waiting for Alex to come down the aisle.

With everyone standing it was hard for Alex to see Olivia completely. The further she got down the aisle the more she could see of her fiancé. She was very pleasantly surprised to see that Olivia had gone with a butch outfit instead of a dress. Alex had to shake the sexy thoughts she was having of her fiancé from her mind and focus on the wedding and the vows she was about to make. As soon as their eyes met, they were locked and never faltered. At the end of the aisle, Alex's Uncle Bill gave his niece a kiss to the cheek before he slipped Alex's hand into Olivia's.

Wanting to be part of the ceremony as more than just an usher, Alex and Olivia agree to let John Munch officiate.

"Welcome everyone. Please be seated. We are here today to witness Alex and Olivia make their vows of love and commitment to one another. Their relationship may have surprised a few of us, but no one can argue that they have truly found a great love and happiness together. I know that most of us here have seen the positive effects that their love has brought them and there will always be more to come. So please share with me as these two beautiful women whom I consider to be among my closest friends commit to spend the rest of their lives together, loving each other, having a family and making each other happy. Olivia?" Said John.

Olivia took both of Alex's hands in her after Alex gave her bouquet to her matron of honor.

"Alex, from the first moment I laid eyes on you I was done. There would never be anyone else that could even come close to you. Your beauty, your passion, that fieriness that you have, they all drew me to you. I know we took a long time to get to where we are, but I think we had to go through all of that to get here. It's makes us that much stronger and I know beyond a shadow of a doubt that nothing will ever tear us apart. We've been there, done that and we won't be doing it again. I love you, Allie, with every fiber of my being. I promise to love you, adore you, cherish and protect you forsaking all others in sickness and in health for the rest of my days." Said Olivia as Alex reach up to wipe the errant tears from her love's cheek.

"Alex?" Said John.

"Liv, what first attract me to you was your compassion for the victims you dealt with and the passion to which you sought justice for them. I had never before encountered a police officer that went as far as you did to help to see justice served. Then after I got to know you better, I found so much more. You beauty, your drive, your humor; I had never met anyone like you before. I know you didn't have the best childhood, but it's what eventually brought us together and I will always be thankful for that. I know we are going to have a long happy life together and hopefully with a couple of kids. As long as I have you and our family to come home to I don't want or need anything else. I promise to love you, adore you and maybe spoil you occasionally if you'll let me. I promise to cherish and protect you forsaking all others in sickness and in health for the rest of my days." Said Alex, now with Olivia brushing the tears from her cheek.

"Olivia, do you take Alex to be your wife?" Asked John.

"I do." Replied Olivia.

"Alex, do you take Olivia to be your wife?"

"I do." Replied Alex.

"Olivia, the ring?" Said John.

Olivia turned slightly to take the ring from Elliot.

"Alex, I give you this ring as a token of my love, my passion and my commitment to you." Said Olivia as she slipped the wedding band onto Alex's left ring finger.

Alex turned to her cousin and got Olivia's ring. She reached for her love's left hand.

"Olivia, I give you this ring as a token of my love, my passion and my commitment to you." Replied Alex as she placed Olivia's wedding band on her finger.

"Now that we have witnessed the pledging of their vows and the exchanging of rings, there is only one thing left. Ladies, you may kiss your bride." Added John.

The ladies leaned forward for a gentle chaste kiss at first. They had barely pulled away before they went back for a more heated second kiss. When they finally broke the kiss they rested their foreheads against each other looking deep into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Allie." Said Olivia.

"And I love you, Liv." Replied Alex.

They separated and turned toward the congregation as John spoke.

"Everyone, it is my pleasure and honor to introduce to you Detective and Mrs. Olivia and Alexandra Benson-Cabot."

The congregation stood and began to clap with a few whoops and hollers thrown in as well. The music started and the ladies headed up the aisle with the wedding party following.

TBC…


	36. Chapter 36

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 36**

The wedding director led the ladies into the ante room that Olivia was in before the ceremony. The rest of the congregation watched as hotel employees opened a removable wall in the banquet room to reveal the room already set with the assigned tables for the reception. The wedding director asked everyone to move into the banquet area and find their seats. Once the area was clear, they watched as a stage was quickly set and a seven piece band quickly set up. The director announced that the ladies would be out momentarily for the procession before the meal would be served.

Back in the ante room…

"We did it, Babe. We're married!" Said Olivia as she kissed her wife.

"I love you, Olivia." Replied Alex returning the kiss.

"I love you, Babe."

No more words were spoken, the ladies continued their private celebration until the wedding director came to retrieve them.

Soon the band was playing in the background and Olivia and Alex took their spot at the reception and everyone formed a line. Since the guest list was not very huge it did not take very long to get through the line of well wishers. Once folks were through the line, their meal was served. Before long the ladies were seated at the head table eating their meal as well. Several toasts were made in honor of the ladies and their marriage. Both Olivia and Alex took to the dance floor with their father's figures for the father/daughter dance after Olivia and Alex had shared their first dance.

It was time to say their goodbyes. Abbie had seen to their luggage with the help of a bellhop or two. It was all loaded in the limo ready to go for the short ride to the airport. Soon they were on the private plane headed to Boston. The remained on the long sofa just enjoying being in each other's arms. Once the plane landed the ladies grabbed their overnight bags with a couple changes of clothes and their toiletries and climbed into the waiting limo. They arrived soon after at a posh downtown five star hotel. As they were checking in, the assistant manager said that she would be by to retrieve the ladies shortly to show them to the indoor garden where they would be married.

In just under an hour, the ladies were stepping off the elevator walking towards their room now a legally married couple. Olivia pulled the key card from the inside pocket of her jacket and slipped it in the slot pushing the door wide after it unlocked. Alex started into the room but was stopped by her wife. Before Alex realized what had happened Olivia had picked her up and carried her across the threshold.

"Liv! Put me down!" Exclaimed Alex hitting Olivia in the arm once her feet found the floor again.

"Ow! Alex! What the hell was that for?" Replied Olivia rubbing her upper arm.

"You're pregnant! You shouldn't be doing things like that."

"Alex you weigh nothing and I only held you for a maybe a minute. I'm fine; we're fine."

"You better be." Pouted Alex pulling Olivia into her arms.

"I don't want anything to happen to you or our little one. Liv, please don't do things like that, again. Promise me." Continued Alex.

"I promise, Alex. I just…I wanted to carry you; its tradition."

"I know, but I wouldn't mind waiting until after the baby is born and you can lift things again."

"I know you would have waited, but I didn't want you to have too. So, can we continue with our honeymoon now?" Asked Olivia waggling her eye brows at her wife.

Alex stepped back over to the door and opened it. She hung the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door then closed and locked it. It was the first time that the ladies notice the setting of the room. The room now decorated in a romantic ambiance of candles, soft music, a turned down bed, champagne, sparkling cider, fresh fruit and chocolates.

"When did you do all of this?" Ask Alex.

"It wasn't me?" Replied Olivia.

"There's sparkling cider. How would they know to include that along with champagne?"

A smile came across Olivia's face and she glanced around the room and found what she was looking for on the room service cart propped against the bowl of fruit. She took a few steps over and picked up the card.

_**"Olivia & Alex,**_

_**I hope you find this to your liking. I wanted you both to have something special waiting for you so that you can properly celebrate your new found status as a legally married couple. Take care, travel safe and we'll be here when you get back ready to spoil the newest member of our family.**_

_**Congratulations,**_

_**Don"**_

"It's Cragen. He did this." Said Olivia waiving the card at Alex who took it and read it as well.

"He loves you Liv."

"He loves you too, Allie."

"I love you, Liv."

"And I love you, Allie, wife of mine."

Alex moved into Olivia's arms; their lips finding each others. As they were kissing Olivia's hands found their way to the zipper of her wife's dress. As she was unzipping it, Alex's hands began to make work of Olivia's attire starting with her jacket. It was off easily, then her fingers worked the few buttons on the vest; she immediately started unbuttoning the shirt. By now, Olivia had Alex's dress unzipped and her hands were enjoying the feel of Alex's skin beneath her finger tips. Alex had only unbuttoned a couple of buttons before she realized this was going to take way too damn long and she reached to the middle of her wife's shirt one hand on each side. In one swift jerk buttons went flying every which way.

"Anxious, are we Councilor?" Asked Olivia breathlessly.

"No, horny and ready to make love to my pregnant wife, Detective, soon to be Sergeant." Replied Alex as she had now removed Olivia's shirt and vest.

Olivia pulled Alex's dress down for her to step out of it; as soon as her feet had cleared the dress she kicked off her shoes. Once Olivia stood back up Alex went to work on removing Olivia's pants. She undid the button and zipper and slipped them down over Olivia's hips and to the floor. Olivia stepped out of the pants and let Alex remove each of her shoes; from there each lady finished undressing themselves. They were back in each other's arms, kissing, caressing, sucking and licking whatever patch of skin them desired. Olivia had turned them at some point walking them towards the bed. When the back of Alex's legs hit the bed she automatically sat down her hands trailing to her wife's hips.

Alex rubbed the sides of her wife's hips before pulling Olivia closer. She then placed both hands over Olivia's swelling abdomen; she rubbed slighting and then leaned forward kissing their baby.

"Hey there, little one. It's Mommy. Today was a big day; I married your Mama. We are a family now, the three of us. Your Mama and I can't wait for you to join us. You are going to be so loved, little one; you already are, so much. Your Mama and I have some celebrating to do over the next week or so; I'm hoping you'll go easy on her with the morning sickness, OK. I love you." Said Alex leaning in to kiss their baby one more time.

When she looked back up to her wife, she saw a very teary eyed Olivia. She reached up to caress her cheek before silently nodding and then moved further up in the bed. Olivia planted a knee and crawled onto the bed to her wife.

No more words were spoken; then began kissing again. Slowly, almost methodically Olivia made love to her wife. She went slowly, on purpose. Olivia wanted Alex to enjoy every second that she was kissing her, caressing her, loving her. Soon Olivia was sandwiched between Alex's legs her tongue buried deep in her wife's sex. This went on for several hours, each woman returning the favor to the other. Finally, exhausted, drained and satiated the ladies fell asleep a tangle of arms, legs and sheets.

Somewhere nearing midnight, Olivia awoke to a full bladder. She slipped from Alex's arms and answered nature's call. She also realized that she was hungry; hungry for more than the fruit and chocolates that they had polished off earlier. She grabbed the room service menu and took it back into the bathroom so that the light would not wake her wife. She was thankful to see that the hotel offered room service 24 hours a day. She skimmed it briefly and then decided on what she wanted. She left the bathroom and returned to their bed gently sitting on the side and picking up the hotel phone. Just as she hung the phone up from placing her order she felt her wife's arms envelop her from behind.

"Are you and the little one hungry?" Asked Alex.

"Yeah. I just ordered. It'll be here in 20 minutes."

"Hm. What can we do in 20 minutes?" Asked Alex as she pulled her wife back down in the bed.

After about 10 minutes, the ladies got up and donned the plush hotel robes. Room serviced arrived and Alex was trying hard not to laugh at her wife's apparent cravings.

"So, you wanted hot wings, shrimp egg rolls and a peanut butter and jelly sandwich?" Asked Alex.

"What? It's what the little one wants." Replied Olivia.

"Mint Chocolate Chip and Key Lime pie, too?"

"No, just the pie. The Mint Chocolate Chip is for you, Babe."

"Oh, OK."

"Come on, let's eat! We're starved."

Alex polished off the pint of Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream while Olivia had a several hot wings, two egg rolls, half the PB&J and the entire slice of Key Lime Pie. They were both awake and knew it would be a while before they would be sleepy again; so Alex suggested a nice relaxing bath. Olivia went to start the water while Alex straightened up the food and pushed the cart into the hall. She then went to join Olivia in the steamy bathroom.

Olivia had just finished filling the tub and turned to see her wife entering the bathroom. They each took off their robes and Alex stepped into the tub first settling down; she gave a hand to her wife to join her. The tub was big as the ladies settled together. Olivia would have preferred the jacuzzi that is on the private balcony, but she was afraid that even adjusting the temperature it would still be too hot for the baby. Before long they were making love again. Olivia tended to Alex's needs first then Alex reciprocated.

Both ladies were now this close to falling asleep in the tub. The events over the last week had been exhausting. Alex nudge Olivia from her almost slumber and they decided to exit the tub. They were thankful for the extra plush towels that the hotel provided and they had a bit of water to mop up off the tile floor. It would seem that they were not really paying attention to their movements in their bath nor the amount of water that had sloshed out. After cleaning up the excess water, they finished drying themselves and crawled into bed naked.

After a few minutes, the combined body heat had created a warm cocoon and sleep found them easily.

TBC…


	37. Chapter 37

**OK folks, sorry for the delay in posting. I was on vacation for a week out of town. The week prior to that I had some major stress going on along with trying to get ready work wise for being gone a week. Then to top it off, I pull a muscle in my shoulder the day I left, so the first few days of vacation I was in some serious pain. Still lingering a bit, hopefully by the weekend it will be back to 100%. Also, while I was on vacation...a construction guy backed into my vehicle, while it was parked in my driveway at the house I was staying at. So I was dealing with that some last week, still this week. Also dealing with being back to work and what I missed. So now back to the writing. Thanks for being patient and not threatening to hunt me down.**

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 37**

Alex at first wasn't sure what woke her up. She reached for her wife only to find out that she was in an empty bed. Then she heard the sounds coming from the bathroom of morning sickness taking a toll on her wife. Alex slid from the bed donning one of the hotel's plush robes to cover her nude body as she made her way to the bathroom. There she found her wife on her knees at the toilet throwing up. She soaked a washcloth in cold water then knelt beside her wife. Without words she began taking care of her wife. Alex wiped Olivia's brow with the cool cloth, her cheeks, her throat. She stood and soaked the cloth once more this time laying it across the back of her wife's neck, leaving it there so that she could use that hand to stroke Olivia's back.

Finally after her stomach had settled or that there was no longer anything left in it to throw up, Olivia cleaned herself up a bit and returned to bed. She lay on her side at the edge of the bed. Alex put a towel on the floor on Olivia's side of the bed along with the trashcan, just in case. Alex then slid into bed with her wife.

"Can I hold you?" Asked Alex tentatively.

"I'd like that." Replied Olivia softly.

Alex moved gently and slowly behind Olivia so that she could spoon her. They lay there quietly and soon Olivia drifted back off to sleep. An hour or so later, Alex woke up. She got up from bed and slipped into the bathroom quietly and took a shower. After she was finished, she order some breakfast and then packed her bag. Olivia started to stir when she heard room service knocking at the door; she got up and went to the bathroom to wash her face and freshen up a bit before joining Alex for breakfast.

"Good morning, Sweetheart. How are you?" Said Alex as she approached her wife now returning from the bathroom.

"A little better."

"Think you can eat?"

"I'm hungry, stomach's just a little queasy."

"OK. I ordered some ginger ale. Let's start with that and go from there." Said Alex as she led Olivia to the table and helped settled her.

"Not the way I wanted to wake up the first morning of our honeymoon." Said Olivia weakly.

"It's OK Sweetheart. We'll have plenty of mornings to laze around in bed making love. Let's just worry with this morning and getting your stomach to settle down before we leave for the airport."

As the morning progressed, Olivia's stomach did settle down. She took a long relaxing bath trying to rid her body of the tension that had built up over the last few weeks with the planning of the wedding, studying for the Sergeant's exam and being pregnant. By mid afternoon they ladies had taken in lunch at the restaurant in the hotel and were now in the limo on the way to the private hanger at Logan International Airport.

The flight crew did as Olivia asked and did not reveal to Alex where they were going. Olivia waited until they were in the air before finally telling Alex where they would be spending the next 10 days of their life. The ladies had settled onto the long sofa with Alex at the end and Olivia laying on the sofa and wrapped up in her wife's loving arms. They were both content to just hold each other; the only sounds coming from the aircraft as it barreled through the clouds towards its destination.

"St. Barts." Said Olivia out of the blue.

"What?"

"St. Barts. That's where we are going for our honeymoon. I found this resort that has private bungalows right on the beach with private concierge services. It comes with a jeep already included if we need to go anywhere. It also has a golf cart to use if you stay on resort property. It comes with all the amenities needed for a 10 day stay on the beach."

Alex shifted a bit to look into her wife's eyes.

"10 days at an ocean resort with you and our little one, sounds perfect, just like heaven to me." Replied Alex as she leaned forward to kiss her wife.

After the ladies kissed a bit, Olivia settled back down into Alex's arms and promptly fell asleep. Alex read for a while, before her eyes got tired. She slowly changed positions a bit on the sofa without waking Olivia so that she would be more comfortable napping as well. They did not wake until the flight attendant came to tell them they were getting ready to land. So they quickly righted themselves and buckled in for the landing. The jet taxied to the private hangar where a limo from the resort was waiting as arranged by Olivia. The chauffeur saw the ladies to the car while the grounds crew saw to their luggage.

As they left the airport, they talked with the driver. When he found out that neither of the ladies had been to St. Barts before, he took the opportunity to tell them about it and point out important landmarks and tourist's spots along the way. As they arrived at the resort both ladies thanked Al for a lovely ride and tour. He saw to their luggage with the bellhop placing it in a cart that was hooked to a six person golf cart. After checking in, they boarded the golf cart to be taken to their home for the next 10 days.

The sun was just setting over the Caribbean Island as the ladies were unpacking and settling in. They decided on a long soak in the oversized tub before ordering dinner. The bath and dinner reenergized both ladies and they quickly found themselves making love.

For the next 10 days the ladies relaxed, took long walks on the beach, spent a little time in the ocean more so in one of the resorts many pools. They sunned themselves or stayed shaded, they explored, shopped, ate and made love often. Olivia's morning sickness was still there, but she was getting used to it. She was also getting used to her afternoon naps although they were usually preceded by other bedroom activities. Even though she was fully capable of taking care of herself, she did let Alex spoil her a bit. By the end of their 10 day stay, Olivia's belly seemed to have doubled in size. The baby bump was more prevalent than ever. They had hoped to wait until Olivia had reached her second trimester before telling everyone else about the baby, but by the looks of things, they may have to spill the beans earlier than planned.

Reluctantly the day came that the ladies would be leaving their little oasis and have to head home, back to real life. Once they arrived at the front desk, there was Al, ready to take them to the airport. They chatted the whole way. Al was glad that the ladies first time experience to St. Barts was memorable, not just because it was their honeymoon. He helped see them on board the plane. As he was leaving, he made mention that "Al" would be a good name for a boy or a girl. The smile on his face alerted the ladies to the fact that he realized Olivia was pregnant. He disappeared down the steps and off the plane before they could respond.

By late afternoon, the Cabot jet was on approach for JFK. Waiting at the private hangar was another limo to take the ladies and their luggage back to their now temporary home, Alex's penthouse. The next few weekends would be spent putting the final touches on the brownstone before they would move in, or so they thought. Alex had used this car service and driver before, he knew where her penthouse was, but he was obviously not going there.

"Bobby, what's going on?" Asked Alex.

"I have other instructions, Mrs. Benson-Cabot." Replied the driver.

It wasn't long before they ladies realized that they were heading to the neighborhood where their brownstone is. Bobby pulled the car up to the curb and got out, going to the back door to assist the ladies out of the vehicle.

"I was told to give you these." Said the driver as he handed each of the ladies a set of keys and motioned for them to go inside.

They saw him move to the trunk of the limo, obviously getting their luggage. They both turned and headed up the few steps to the front door. Alex unlocked then opened the door and stepped inside. She was taken aback by what she saw. The new furniture that they had picked out was in the living room. The ladies came further inside and started wandering around. Everything was finished. The last bit of painting and flooring was done. They went upstairs and found that the bedrooms on the second floor were complete. Two as guest bedrooms and the third as an office. They continued to the third floor which contained the master bedroom and another guest bedroom. The master bedroom had Alex's bedroom suit from her penthouse which Olivia insisted on keeping and the door to the last bedroom was closed with a note taped to it. They retrieved the note and read it before opening the door.

_**"Welcome back Honeymooners!**_

_**We hoped you had a wonderful honeymoon and start to your life together as a married couple. We wanted to do something special for you, so we moved you into your new home. We hope you don't mind. We moved everything that we thought you'd want. Just let us know what else needs to be moved and we'll handle it. As to this bedroom, we didn't do anything to it, yet. It is the nursery for when you two ladies have your first baby. We all we be there for you the whole way, painting, wall papering, putting furniture together and eventually babysitting. So you just enjoy your first night in your new home and we will see you bright and early tomorrow morning.**_

_**PS. Your mail from the penthouse is in the office on the desk.**_

_**Congrats!**_

_**Elliot, Don, John, Fin, Abbie, Melinda and Casey"**_

"They moved us in?" Said Alex.

"I guess so." Replied Olivia.

They were about to open the door when Bobby called from downstairs. The ladies had forgotten about him. They returned to the first floor; Alex walked Bobby out double checking that they got everything out of the limo. She tipped him handsomely before retreating into her home. She didn't see Olivia right off and called for her.

"Liv?"

"In the kitchen."

Alex followed the voice and found her wife sitting at the kitchen table spreading peanut butter on dill pickles. She couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" Replied Olivia.

"Peanut butter and dill pickles? Liv, that's an odd combination."

"Well, I opened the fridge that's what the baby wanted."

"OK."

"They stocked our fridge and pantry too." Added Olivia.

"Our friends are really amazing aren't they?" Replied Alex.

"The best. What do you think of maybe having them over for dinner this weekend. We can tell them about the baby."

Joining her wife at the table, Alex picked up the spoon and got herself a bite of peanut butter bringing it to her mouth.

"Sounds like a wonderful idea." Replied Alex as she put the spoonful of peanut butter into her mouth.

Olivia watched as Alex quickly reached for a napkin to spit it out.

"Ugh! Olivia! There's dill pickle juice in the peanut butter."

"I'm sorry Babe. I was so hungry I did think to use separate utensils."

"That's really disgusting, Liv. Now we need to add peanut butter to the grocery list." Said Alex getting up from the table and retrieving a bottle of water from the fridge.

After a bit, Alex had got their luggage to their room. The ladies unpacked and rearranged a few things as far as what was in which drawers and how their clothes were in the closet. They decided on pasta and a salad for dinner and before long they were snuggling into their bed in their new home.

By the time Olivia left for work the next morning, her stomach had calmed; as long as she didn't get a whiff of the wrong smell, she felt she would be OK. She was thankful that it was a brisk morning as she was able to wear a sweater to cover her baby bump. She invited the squad for supper on Saturday night and Alex made the invites to Abbie, Melinda and Casey. Olivia managed to mask her eating habits and frequent runs to the bathrooms so far without anyone noticing except the Captain. Plus, it helped that she was still on desk duty and the guys were out in the field most of the day.

It was pushing 6pm on Friday evening when Olivia found herself alone in the squad save for the Captain in his office. Elliot had to leave early for one of his kids' school functions. Fin and Munch were out chasing some leads on a new case. Olivia was just finishing up when the Captain called her to his office.

"You wanted to see me Sir?" Asked the Detective.

"Liv, this just arrived for you." Said the Captain handing her an envelope.

"My test scores?"

"I assume so."

Olivia looked at the envelope for a moment, then took a seat in front of the Captain's desk. She turned it over and began to open it. She pulled out the paper and unfolded it. The Captain watched as her eyes darted back and forth across the page reading. After enough time had passed, the Captain broke the ice.

"Well, Detective, am I to call you Sergeant now?"

He watched as Olivia lowered the paper to her lap and a huge smile formed across her face.

"Yes Sir, as a matter of fact you will. I tested in the 99th percentile."

"Somehow that does not surprise me, Sergeant Benson-Cabot." Replied the Captain.

He reached into his bottom drawer and pulled out his secret stash. He opened the bag and pulled two out then walked around to the front of his desk handing one to Olivia.

"Congratulations, Olivia. You deserve it!" Said the Captain.

They 'clinked' their Twizzlers together and each took a bite in celebration. They savored the cherry licorice candy for a few minutes until both were gone. The Captain said that he would plan a small in house ceremony for when Olivia would be presented with her new badge, but for now to go home and celebrate with her wife.

Olivia called Alex and told her not to plan anything for dinner that she was picking up take out. Olivia stopped and picked up Chinese from their favorite restaurant and headed home. She had just finished setting the table when Alex came through the door.

"So what's all this?" Asked Alex.

"We are celebrating?" Replied Olivia as she pulled Alex into an embrace with a sweet kiss.

"What are we celebrating?"

"From now on when you are flirting with me you can't call me Detective anymore."

Alex, assuming that Olivia made Sergeant played along.

"Oh, just what am I supposed to call you now?"

"Sergeant sounds good don't you think?"

"I knew you could do it Sweetheart! Congratulations!" Said Alex as she picked Olivia up slightly off of her feet spinning her part way around.

"So it's Sergeant Benson-Cabot now?" Asked Alex.

"Yes, the Captain said he'll plan a small in house ceremony for him to present me with my new badge."

"Just let me know when and where. I want to be there."

"Absolutely."

"What did the guys say?"

"They don't know. They weren't there when the Captain received the letter. So I can tell them tomorrow night when we tell them about the little one here." Said Olivia as she put her hand to the baby bump and rubbed her stomach.

Alex immediately knelt down so that she could talk to her little one. She wrapped one arm around Olivia's waist to the small of her back and the other she rested on Olivia's swollen abdomen.

"Hey there little one. It's Mommy. Your Mama got some wonderful news today. She's now a Sergeant for the NYPD. I knew she could do it. This means she'll be able to do two things that she loves so very much; that's taking care of you and still being a police officer and helping people. We both love you so much little one. We can't wait for you to come." Said Alex as she placed a linger kiss to her wife's abdomen.

"Come on. Dinner's waiting." Said Olivia as she tugged on her wife's hand toward the kitchen.

After a meal of their favorite Chinese dishes, the ladies cleaned up and decided to relax in front of a fire with a movie; then off to bed. Thankfully, the morning sickness was not too bad for Olivia the next morning. The ladies spent a lazy morning in bed before getting things ready for their impromptu dinner that night. They decided on a baked chicken dish with a vegetable medley and rice along with a salad and dessert. By late afternoon, the dessert was prepared as well as the salad; while the chicken was marinating. Alex had gone to take a shower, when she finished and dressed she went to put the chicken in the oven. She was surprised when she couldn't locate her wife. She checked the usual spots and headed back up stairs and called for her.

"Liv, where are you?"

"I'm in the nursery." Replied Olivia.

Alex made her way up the stairs and pushed open the door to find her wife sitting in the middle of the floor of the bare room.

"What are you doing?" Said Alex as she took a seat beside her wife picking up her hand and lacing their fingers together.

"Just imagining."

"Imagining what?"

"What it will be like when we have our little one." Said Olivia rubbing her stomach.

"It will be wonderful, Liv."

They stayed in the room for a few minutes, content with each other before Alex shooed Olivia off to shower and get dressed. Before long guests were arriving. Once everyone had arrived, they decided to go ahead and make the announcements first.

"Everyone, Liv and I want to thank you for not only coming this evening, but for everything that you've done for us. From helping with the wedding to finishing this place and moving us while we were on our honeymoon." Said Alex.

"Yes, it really showed us just how much you love us and how much we mean to each other. You guys, you are our family. Now we do have a couple of announcements. You are the first to know…you are looking at the newest Sergeant for the NYPD!" Added Olivia.

There were whoops and hollers, mentions of congratulations, hugs and kisses. When things settled down, Alex got the room's attention again.

"Thank you, everyone. There's more, Liv." Said Alex turning the floor back over to her wife.

TBC…


	38. Chapter 38

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 38**

"When Alex and I first got together we talked about our dreams and one thing that we both wanted was a family, kids. So right after we got engaged we started talking about having kids. We didn't want to wait any longer so a while back we went the sperm donor route and I was artificially inseminated and now I'm pregnant!" Announced Olivia.

Another round of congratulations ensued. Everyone getting their hugs in to the happy couple.

"On your wedding day, it was morning sickness?" Questioned Abbie.

"Yeah, it was. Though I didn't realize it at first until Alex reminded me that I'm pregnant." Replied Olivia.

Several chuckles were heard throughout the group. They sat down to dinner soon after. The conversation floated from finishing cleaning out Alex's penthouse, to decorating the nursery, to baby names. Elliot got a few minutes alone with Olivia to offer his congratulations to his partner and best friend. Finally after everyone had left and the kitchen cleaned the ladies crawled into bed. Olivia more exhausted than Alex naturally. Alex had moved to spoon Olivia.

"Tonight was good. I knew everyone would be happy for us." Said Alex.

"Yeah." Replied Olivia softly.

"Liv, is everything OK?"

"Huh, yeah. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Simon and how he is going to miss out being an uncle and our baby is going to miss out on having an uncle. I just wish…"

"You can't change everyone's mind. It's his choice to not be a part of this family. We have my family and the squad. This baby will be loved Olivia. Our baby will know so much love in its life. I promise you that. Turnover, please."

Olivia shifted to roll onto her back and Alex moved to her side. It was then that Alex saw the tears in her wife's eyes.

"Hey, what is it?" Asked Alex.

"I'm sorry. It's just, I don't know. My emotions are all over the place. Tonight was so good. A few hours ago I was so happy, now…"

"Sweetie, you're pregnant. Your hormones are going to be all over the place. Come here."

Alex held her arms open for Olivia to move into them. Alex embraced her wife tightly trying to will away the sadness that had washed over Olivia. Soon Alex heard Olivia's breathing shift and she knew that her wife had fallen asleep.

The next morning, Alex woke up before Olivia and decided to cook Olivia breakfast. She chose boiled eggs and fruit; just in case Olivia's stomach was upset. She was at the sink peeling the eggs and did not hear her wife approach. She jumped slightly, startled as Olivia's arms encircled her waist pulling her close, back against the brunette.

"Morning Babe." Said Olivia as she kissed Alex bare neck.

Alex had pulled her hair into a ponytail when she got up that morning slipping her robe on over her tank top and panties that she had slept in.

"Good morning. How does boiled eggs and fruit sound this morning?" Asked Alex.

"Hmm. Not as good as my wife naked spread eagle on our bed just ripe for the picking." Replied Olivia as her right hand slid down Alex's abdomen, inside her robe and then into her panties.

"Liv! You're in a mood this morning?" Said Alex and she felt Olivia's fingers tease her.

"What can I say? I pregnant and horny and I want to make love to my wife." Said Olivia as she spun Alex around who dropped the semi peeled egg on the floor with a few scraps of peels.

Olivia hands reached to her wife neck and head pulling her into a searing kiss which Alex happily returned. The kiss deepened; their tongues fighting for dominance.

"Bedroom, now!" Said Olivia as she pulled Alex out of the kitchen.

"What about breakfast?" Replied Alex now climbing the stairs to their bedroom.

"It can wait." Replied Olivia.

When they reached the landing on the second floor, Olivia had rid Alex of her robe. And by the time they reached their bedroom door they were both naked. Olivia immediately pinned Alex to the bed and assaulted her mouth and neck with kisses. Her teeth tugged at the soft flesh at the juncture of her wife's collar bone and neck. Olivia knew that she probably left a mark; her hands each filled with a breast. It didn't take long at all for Alex's nipples to harden and come to attention. Olivia moved down slightly to love each with her mouth as well.

Soon Olivia was settled between her wife's legs gently pulling at Alex's clit with her teeth while burying three fingers deep inside her wife. Olivia took her time bringing Alex to orgasm. As soon as her wife's body began to shudder, Olivia moved from her position on the bed and pulled Alex into her arms and holding her until the body tremors had settled.

"Sweetheart? Why don't you wake me up like that every morning?" Asked an out of breath Alex.

"Babe, if we did that every morning, one, we'd always be late to work and two, neither one of us would walk straight ever again."

"True, I wouldn't want you to lose that swagger of yours."

"Really? I just don't see it."

"Trust me Sweetie, it's there." Said Alex gently flipping the ladies over effectively pinning her wife to their bed.

Alex started by gently kissing Olivia; she added her tongue. Once they broke for air, Alex worked her way down her wife's throat to her chest. When Alex got to Olivia's most recent scar from the gunshot wound, she spent extra time there laying kisses to the area before continuing onto her wife's breasts. Alex loved Olivia's breasts. They are the perfect size, in her opinion whether she is massaging them by hand or by mouth; they are perfect. After a few moments, Alex pulled away from Olivia propping up on her elbow.

"Allie? Is something wrong?" Asked Olivia pushing up onto her elbows.

"No, Sweetie, I was just thinking."

"OK, nice to know my wife is thinking about something else while we are making love."

"No, not like that, Liv. When I…when I was doing that to your…I…"

"Councilor, my my my, look at this. Bureau Chief Alexandra Benson-Cabot is tongue tied."

"Sergeant, if you'll give me a few seconds, please."

Olivia lowered herself back onto the bed and wriggled around getting settled all with the purpose of teasing her wife.

"I was just thinking that with the pregnancy, your body is going to change."

"Yeah, that sort of goes with the territory of being pregnant and all."

"Liv, your…your breasts, they are going to change when you start producing milk. They are going to get bigger and probably more sensitive, especially if you are able to breast feed our little one. I like them they way they are, they're perfect." Said Alex with her hand caressing over Olivia's abdomen and their baby.

"Well, hopefully once I finish breast feeding they'll go back to normal or at least close to it."

"I know, I just don't want them to change and if you are breast feeding, well..."

"You're going to have competition; you'll be fighting with the baby for some boob time." Said Olivia as she took each of her hands to her breasts squeezing them both before playfully swatting at her wife.

"Liiiiiivvv." Replied Alex drawing out her wife's nickname.

"Allllliiiieeee." Said Olivia as she returned the playful sentiment.

Alex lower her body onto Olivia's slightly to the side and reached a hand to her cheek.

"Olivia, I'll gladly give up my 'boob time', as you so eloquently put it, if it means us having our own child. I love you, so much. I can't wait until our little one is finally here and we can love, nurture and spoil him or her to our hearts content." Said Alex as she caressed Olivia's cheek.

Alex wiped the errant tear that had slid down her wife's cheek before kissing her again. Before long she had resumed her earlier ministrations. Alex spent more time than usual at her wife's breasts; soon she had taken up that familiar position of being sandwiched in between Olivia's legs. Alex brought her wife to orgasm twice that morning. After fully satiating each other, the ladies feel back asleep.

Over the next couple of months they ladies had settled into a routine. The penthouse was completely cleaned out and sold. Alex put the money into a trust for their baby; part of it would be ear marked for their college education. Olivia was astounded to see how much money her wife actually had. Gradually Olivia worked with Alex's financial adviser to understand the accounts, trust fund and etc. They started working on the nursery. They decided to hire a decorator, that seemed the simplest thing to do. Olivia was enjoying working more with the captain; she missed going out in the field, but she was not going to take any chances with her baby's life.

They had already had one ultrasound and had proudly shared their pictures of the beginnings of their 'little one'. Now it was the appointment to find out the sex. The ladies had been back and forth or whether or not to find out he sex. On one hand, they argued the practicality of knowing the sex in regards to finishing the decoration of the nursery and what baby items, clothing and such they would need to buy. And on the other, they thought about the surprise of waiting for the doctor to say "It's a girl" or "It's a boy" in the delivery room. Still as Olivia was climbing onto the exam table they had not decided.

"Good afternoon, ladies. How are we today?" Asked the technician as he came into the exam room to set up the equipment for the doctor.

"We're doing good. Anxious to see how big the baby's gotten. I feel like a house." Replied Olivia.

"Sweetie you aren't that big, more cuddly yes, but not big." Replied Alex as she hugged Olivia who was now on the exam table.

The technician busied himself with the machine before leaving to get the doctor.

"So, what have we decided? Do we want to know the sex or not?" Asked Alex.

"Honestly, I'd like to be surprised. I mean it's the one thing that we can be surprised about." Said Olivia.

"Alright, then surprise it is." Replied Alex as she leaned down to kiss her wife.

A few minutes later the doctor and the technician returned.

"Good afternoon, Olivia, Alex. How are you today?" Asked the doctor.

"We're all good." Replied Olivia.

"Alright, let's get the show on the road. Do you want to know the baby's sex?"

"We've been back and forth but we have made a decision. We want to be surprised." Replied Alex.

"OK. We'll wait." Answered the doctor.

A few minutes had passed while the doctor applied the gel to Olivia's abdomen and moved the sensor across her torso. The ladies could hear their baby's heartbeat, fast and steady, healthy.

"Let me take a few measurements and…" The doctor trailed off.

"Is there a problem?" Asked a concern Olivia noticing a change in the doctor's demeanor.

"Not exactly." Replied the doctor.

They watched as the doctor turned the monitor more towards the ladies so they could have a better view. The doctor cleared her throat and began speaking again.

"Ladies, do you remember me mentioning the possibility of a multiple birth?" Continued the doctor.

The doctor watched as the ladies stilled at her words. Deciding to put them out of their misery, so to speak, she delivered the news.

"You're having twins!" Added the doctor.

"Twins? You just said we are having twins. That's what you said, twins." Stammered Alex.

"Two babies?" Asked Olivia.

"That's why you seemed to be showing a lot sooner. You've got two babies in there. See here, this is Twin A and this is Twin B." Said the doctor.

"Twins, Alex. Twins."

"Oh Sweetie, this is, oh it's everything. I can't believe it. We are having two babies. Liv, I love you so much. I am beyond happy." Exclaimed Alex as she leaned in for another kiss from her wife.

"Me too, Babe, me too. I love you!" Replied Olivia.

"So do you still not want to know the sex? I mean it's twins. Might make it a bit easier on the planning?" Asked the doctor.

"Alex?" Asked Olivia.

"I think we should. What do you think?" Asked Alex to her wife.

"I think so too. Especially if it is one of each." Replied Olivia.

"OK Doc. Lay it on us. What are we having?" Asked Olivia.

**TBC….**

**Mean….I know….. Please see my poll in my profile for what you guys think the ladies should have. I have my ideas, but am curious to know what you guys think?**


	39. Chapter 39

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 39**

"Alright. Let's see. Twin A is a boy and twin B…" Said the doctor moving the sensor to another spot on Olivia's abdomen.

"A son, Alex! We're going to have a beautiful baby boy." Said Olivia to Alex.

"What about Twin B, doctor?" Asked Alex.

"Well, it seems that Twin B is a little shy. Let's try here." Replied the doctor moving the sensor again.

After a minute or so the ladies watched as Twin B shifted on the screen.

"Ah ha! There you go. She finally opened her legs. Twin B is a girl." Exclaimed the doctor.

"A girl." Said Alex with watery eyes.

"Good girl! Let's hope she stays shy. I'd hate to have to kill the first boy that tries anything." Said Olivia.

They spent the next little while watching their babies on the monitor as the doctor took measurements and made several photos for them. The doctor decided to increase the frequency of Olivia's checkups now that she was having twins as this has added a bit more risk and the doctor wanted to be extra careful. Their appointment was late in the afternoon so they had not planned on returning to work. They opted to go home and enjoy this news by themselves.

They had a quiet evening at home with a light supper before turning in. Olivia was in bed first settled on her back waiting for her wife. Soon Alex crawled in bed next to her settling at her torso. Olivia watched as Alex pulled the covers back and lifted her tank to reveal her bulging belly. As Alex leaned down to lay several kisses to her wife's stomach, Olivia's hand found itself to the back of Alex's head caressing the scalp through her wife's blond locks.

"Hey there little ones. Now we know that there are two of you; our baby girl and our baby boy. Your Momma and I are so happy to find out we are having two babies. Just think, you'll be each other's best friend, you'll have someone to play with, learn with. You'll be there to look out for each other and to protect each other. You are so lucky to have each other. Your Momma and I couldn't be happier. We have so much to do to get ready for you both. We have to finish your nursery. I'll be calling the decorator first thing in the morning. We have to double up on a lot of things for you both. I know that you are going to be coming into an unconventional family. We can't give you grandparents, but we can give you the next best thing. My aunt and uncle will love you like their own and the Captain. I can't wait to see how he'll dote on the two of you. Then all of your honorary aunts and uncles. You both are going to have so much love and support around you. Then there's me and your Momma. I love her so much. We wanted this, you, you both. Granted, we didn't think we'd get you both at the same time, but we are so thankful that we did. So, while your Momma and I get things ready out here, I need for the two of you to continue to grow and get strong. You take care of each other and when you are ready, we'll be ready. We are so looking forward to meeting the two of you, getting to know you and loving you." Said Alex as she leaned down for a few more kisses.

We Alex shifted up in the bed to Olivia's waiting arms, she noticed the few tears streaking down Olivia's cheeks. Alex kissed them away before settling into Olivia's arms, leaving one hand possessively on Olivia's abdomen.

"I love you, Liv."

"I love you too, Allie."

Both ladies soon fell asleep.

The next morning, Alex accompanied Olivia to the squad. They decided to go ahead and share the news with everyone. They stopped along the way and picked up breakfast.

"Oh my God, I love you!" Exclaimed Elliot as soon as he saw Olivia come in carrying two trays of coffee.

"Munch beat us all in here and he made what he thought was coffee." Added Elliot.

"Well, good morning to you to El." Replied Olivia.

"Morning Alex." Said Elliot.

"Good morning. Is everyone here? Liv and I have some news." Said Alex.

"Yeah, oh, you know the sex? I hope I guessed right. I got $200 in the pool." Replied Elliot.

"El, you bet on us?" Asked Olivia.

"Well, yeah. Munch won the pot for how soon you guys were going to start a family. We got the pool for the sex and then we've got a pool for the baby's due date." Answered Elliot.

Alex just rolled her eyes and headed towards the Captain's office to have him join them for their announcement.

"El, does Kathy know you are betting on me?"

"Well, no, but… But if I win, I plan on buying her something really nice for her birthday." Added Elliot quickly.

"Yeah, right, El."

Olivia looked up to see her wife and the Captain coming to join them.

"So you guys know we had an ultrasound yesterday and we decided that we wanted to wait until the baby is born to find out if it is a boy or girl; we want to be surprised." Said Olivia.

"Ah man." "Shoot!" "I thought for sure they want to find out." Were the comments that rumbled around the room.

"So we are going to have to wait?" Asked Elliot.

"Well, that's usually how it works; however…" Replied Olivia.

"The doctor saw something on the ultrasound and we decided to go ahead and find out."

"Yes!" Said Elliot with a slight fist pump in the air.

"Wait! Is everything OK?" Added Elliot.

"Yes. Everything is fine." Replied Alex.

"OK…So, what are you two lovely ladies going to have? A boy or a girl?" Asked Munch.

"How about one of each?" Asked Olivia rhetorically.

"We're having twins!" Added Alex pulling her wife just that much closer to her body.

"Woohoo! Yeah! Pay up boys!" Exclaimed Elliot.

Elliot quickly stepped forward and hugged Alex and then Olivia, congratulating them. He quickly knelt to the floor to talk to the twins.

"May I?" Asked Elliot before touching Olivia's stomach.

"El, you don't have to ask." Replied Olivia leading his hand to her abdomen.

"Hey guys. This is your Uncle Elliot. We are so happy to find out about the two of you. All of your uncles and your Papa Don can't wait to meet you. I just wanted to say thank you for there being two of you. Now let's talk about your due date. See I've got money on the week of October 17th; so anytime that week will be perfect for you guys to come. You'd make your Uncle El very happy and a few hundred dollars richer." Said Elliot.

"El!" Exclaimed Olivia.

"Elliot!" Replied Alex at the same time.

"What? Just trying to get a little help here?"

"You keep it up and I'm going to tell Kathy." Replied Olivia.

"OK, fine." Answered Elliot as he stood.

"Alright, Stabler, give. How the hell do you know it was going to be twins and one of each?" Asked Munch.

"I'll never tell." Replied Elliot enjoying making John squirm.

The group continued visiting. Just before Alex was about to leave in walked Abbie.

"Morning all. Having a pow wow without me?" Asked Abbie in her Texan drawl.

"Not really Abs. Alex and I wanted to share with the group the sex of the baby." Replied Olivia.

"Oh yeah! OK, what is it? I have $100 bucks on this."

"You too, Abbie?" Asked Alex.

"What?" Abbie blew off Alex and turned her attention back to Olivia.

"OK, so what are you having?" Asked Abbie to Olivia.

"Twins! One of each." Replied Olivia.

"Seriously?" Asked Abbie.

"Yep, a boy and a girl." Added Olivia.

"Liv, that's great!" Replied Abbie as she pulled Olivia into a hug.

Abbie congratulated Alex as well. It was a little while yet before Abbie and Alex took their leave and headed back to their office.

Over the next few days the ladies spread the word to the rest of their family and inner circle about the twins. They met with the decorator and after about a week had decided on the plans for the twins nursery. Abbie, Casey, Melinda, Kathy and Alex's Aunt Miriam all wanted to throw the ladies a baby shower; so plans for that got under way. The ladies spent a lot of time online researching the baby items for their ratings, reliability and safety before they went to register.

Things had settled into a good routine for the ladies. Both were enjoying Olivia's steady hours. The nursery was coming along nicely. Alex was buried in paperwork one morning when her phone alerted her to a text, she retrieved her phone and saw that her wife had texted her.

_"What do you think about Alexander James?"_

Alex quickly replied.

_"I like it, but if we are naming our son after me, then we have to name our daughter after you. How do you like Madison Olivia?"_

Olivia had barely put her phone down when it beeped signaling a text. She opened to read her wife's reply. She let out an audible groan.

"Ugh."

"Problem, Liv?" Asked Elliot.

"Huh, not really. I was just texting Alex an idea for baby names and she came back with Madison Olivia."

"That's a nice name. What did you suggest to her?"

"Alexander James."

"So you can use Alex's name but not yours?"

"I don't know…"

"She could go by Madison, nickname Maddie. I like Maddie."

"Yeah, Maddie's cute. We'll see. We've still got lots of time."

Off and on throughout the rest of the day Elliot would hear beeps from Olivia's phone. She and Alex had spent most of their free time texting baby names back and forth and they were still not much closer to settling on names for their son and daughter. The ladies continued their search once they were home, each with a baby book not too far from their person. They knew that they would eventually hit upon the right names for their children. Olivia had gone to lay down not long after they had finished supper. When Alex went to their bedroom to check on her wife, she found Olivia snuggled in bed with the baby name books, expectant mommy books strewed about with a couple of legal pads with names and other notes on them.

Alex thought that Olivia looked so cute this way. She smiled sweetly as she went to clean up the bed; soon she was sliding into bed next to her wife. She set their alarm then gave Olivia a chaste kiss to her temple before turning over on her side. If as on instinct Olivia sense her wife's presence in their bed as she pulled Alex close to spoon her. As Alex was drifting off to sleep she felt Olivia's hand sneak under her tank to its normal resting spot when they are in this position. With Olivia's hand over her wife's heart, Alex slipped into sleep.

TBC…

Thanks to all of those who voted in the poll for the sex of the twins. It was pretty clear everyone wanted one of each and I am cool with that. I really didn't have a thought one way or the other, other than coming up with their names. So I am open to any and all suggestions. Please review and give me your suggestions for their names.


	40. Chapter 40

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 40**

Summer was nearly over and Olivia was so thankful that the New York sweltering heat would be cooling down. She felt hot all the time. She couldn't decide if it was the temperature, her hormones or just her way of complaining because she felt so big. In reality, she was about average for a woman of her size carrying twins.

The nursery was done; ready for its occupants. Olivia still had 5 weeks to go before her due date. At Alex's insistence, she agreed to start her maternity leave 3 weeks before her due date. Even though she was pregnant, Olivia was enjoying working with the Captain; she was definitely missing being out in the field.

It was a Friday afternoon and Alex managed to get away from work just after lunch. She had taken her car because she was making a sizable grocery run on her way home. It was shortly after 2pm when she got home. She quickly got all the groceries in and put away. She then mixed together a marinade for the chicken breasts she'd bought and got those in the refrigerator. She had stopped by the video store as well and picked up a couple of new releases. She then called the Captain to make sure that he made her wife leave by 5pm.

A few minutes before 5pm, Alex went to draw a luke warm bath. She added Olivia's favorite bath oil and she lit the few candles that they keep in their big oversized bathroom. The ladies enjoy sharing a bath together so when they bought the brownstone a few renovations were made including a new large oversized garden tub as well as a separate large shower with a seat big enough for two and it also doubles as a steam room.

Alex finally took a couple of minutes and changed out of her power suit and into a pair of shorts and a tank top sans bra. She was gathering her dry cleaning for tomorrow's pickup when she heard her wife's voice.

"Hey Honey. We're home!" Called Olivia from downstairs.

"I'm upstairs, Sweetie." Yelled Alex somewhat.

It was a few minutes later when Olivia finally made it to the bedroom.

"Tell me again why we didn't install an elevator?" Asked an out of breath Olivia.

"Awe, I'm sorry Sweetie. Come here let me help." Replied Alex as she tugged Olivia toward the bathroom.

"What's this?" Asked Olivia.

"I thought a little pampering was in order. I have chicken marinating and you are going to take a nice long soak in the tub while I finish supper." Replied Alex.

"Alex?"

"Come on."

Alex led Olivia to the vanity and set her there. She knelt to the floor and removed her wife's shoes. She rubbed each foot for a 30 seconds or so before they both stood and Alex assisted Olivia in getting undressed. Alex left Olivia alone for a few minutes to wash her face and handle any other bodily necessities. When Alex returned to their bathroom, she had a champagne flute filled with sparkling cider and a plate with a few apple slices and some cheese. Alex helped Olivia into the tub and get settled. She turned the radio on in their bedroom to Olivia's favorite jazz station and the headed back downstairs to finish supper.

About 45 minutes later, Alex returned to their bathroom and found the plate of nibbles empty as well as the cider and Olivia asleep in the tub. Alex sat down on the side of the tub and reached to her wife's facing gently caressing it.

"Liv, Sweetie. Supper's about ready. You should probably think about getting out."

"Hmm. Don't want to."

"You can't stay in here all night. The water's cooled and with the air conditioning on you'll get chilled. Come on. I'm pulling the plug."

Alex reached to the switch at the faucets and released the drain. Olivia opened her eyes and sat up. Alex helped her to her feet and out of the tub. Alex quickly shook the folded bath sheet open and wrapped it around her wife. Alex worked to towel dry Olivia while Olivia ran a brush through her damp hair. The ladies exited the bath into their bedroom where Alex had underwear, lounge pants and a t-shirt all waiting for her wife.

It wasn't long before the ladies had polished off the dinner Alex had made and they were ensconced on their plush sofa watching TV. Alex was sitting at one end of the sofa and Olivia at the other with her feet in Alex's lap. They were watching one of the movies that Alex had picked up on the way home. As they were watching the movie, Alex was massaging her wife's swollen feet. After the movie ended, Alex glanced over at her wife; Olivia was asleep. Alex lifted Olivia's feet from her lap so that she could get up. She woke her wife and the two ladies made their way upstairs to bed.

The next week was much of the same until Friday, Olivia's last day. Luckily, it was a quiet day at work and the guys had a little party planned. They ordered in lunch from one of Olivia's favorite restaurants; they had also gotten a cake. They spent time together as a group, laughing, telling stories and teasing Olivia some. Alex had come by after she finished in court and around 4pm; then ladies headed for home.

Alex was not thrilled at leaving Olivia home alone, but she relented and went on about her work day when Miriam said that would stop by and check in on Olivia throughout the next few weeks. Jack agreed to give Alex six weeks of maternity leave as well once the babies were born. Abbie would be able to handle things in her absence. Olivia did a little shopping for the babies, more clothes mostly. She spent some of her time doing little things around the house. She had also been working on a baby books for the twins.

Elliot happened to be in the neighborhood one day and stopped by to take Olivia out to lunch. A new bistro had opened up a couple of blocks over and the ladies had yet to try it out. So at Olivia's insistence, that is where Elliot took her. The restaurant wasn't very crowded and they were seated at a table near the back. They had placed their order and were soon catching up on the week's events in each other's lives. The food had just arrived when Olivia recognized a patron who had just entered the restaurant.

"Oh God! I just lost my appetite." Said Olivia as she eyed the group of patrons being lead to their table.

"What? What is it?" Asked Elliot.

"It's Simon. He just came in."

"Simon?" Said Elliot as he turned to glance over his shoulder.

"What the hell is he doing in the city?" Asked Elliot.

"You got me. Can you get our lunch to go? I don't want to even be in the same room with him."

Elliot didn't argue with his pregnant partner. He got up and went to help Olivia up from her seat. It was then that Simon had noticed his sister and walked over to them.

"Liv, hey. I'm glad a ran into you. Wow! Look at you." Said Simon.

"What do you want Simon? We were just leaving." Replied Olivia.

"Well…I…I wanted to apologize. I'm sorry for my outburst, but you can understand it was a shock and besides it doesn't really matter now anyway, does it?"

"I'm not following you Simon. Why wouldn't it matter? You attacked me and my…"

"Don't you see? You figured it out all on your own." Interrupted Simon.

"Figured what out?"

"The whole lesbian thing." Said Simon barely above a whisper and leaning into Olivia's personal space.

"What?" Asked Olivia still not following Simon's train of thought.

"You're pregnant and with Elliot?"

"Yes, I'm pregnant and having lunch with Elliot, my partner like I've done for the past 10 years or so."

"But you're together, you guys got married and you're having a baby!" Said an exasperated Simon reaching to pick up Olivia's left hand from the back of the chair indicating Olivia's wedding rings.

"What?" Said both Olivia and Elliot at the same time.

"Simon. Yes, I'm pregnant but I am not married to Elliot. He's a married man; he's not the father." Explained Olivia.

Olivia saw the confusion still written all over Simon's face. She jerked her left hand from his and held it up in front of his face and continued her explanation.

"These are my wedding rings. Wedding rings that that my wife gave to me when we exchanged our vows and got married. Alex, you do remember Alex, don't you Simon? The love of my life? We got married in March and we are expecting; not that you deserve any type of explanation but Alex and I both want children so we went the sperm donor route and now we couldn't be happier…"

"You're still with her?" Asked an upset Simon mad that his sister was still this way.

"That's it! Simon, I swear if you don't shut your mouth right now I can't be held responsible for I might do. So please leave me and my family alone! We don't want you! We don't need you! And we are so much more happier without you in our lives. Now, if you'll excuse me!" Said Olivia as she stalked toward the front door of the restaurant making her exit.

Simon started after her only to be stopped by Elliot. Elliot left him standing there with just one word.

"Don't!"

Before he dropped a few bills on the table leaving their uneaten lunch and going after his partner.

When Elliot made it out to the street he saw Olivia pacing by his parked squad car. She was mumbling something that he couldn't make out until he got closer.

"I don't believe him. Where does he get off?" Said Olivia to no one in particular.

"Liv! Liv, calm down. You don't need to be getting worked up like this."

"I know El! Ugh! I'm just so mad at him right now." Yelled Olivia slamming both of her hands on the roof of the squad car.

"Liv, please, just stop and take a breath…the babies?"

"El, why?" Asking a rhetorical question as to why her so called brother is an ass.

"I don't know, but you've got to get it under control, please."

"El…"

Elliot watched as his partner grabbed her stomach and doubled over in pain letting out a blood curdling scream. He was at her side immediately; that's when he saw the small wet spot starting to form on the sidewalk at her feet.

"Liv, you're in labor!"

"I know, El. I think the sharp pains have alerted me to that fact."

"Your water broke. That's too soon."

"My back has been hurting off and on all day."

"What? Liv, hell, you should have been at the hospital hours ago."

Just then another contraction hit.

"El, I've got to push!"

"No…no….no! Hang on!"

Elliot scanned the streets and found what he was looking for.

"Officer! Officer!" Holler Elliot to a pair of uniformed officers on the corner as he was helping Olivia into the back seat of the squad.

"Stabler, this is Benson-Cabot with SVU. She in labor with twins…"

"El, the babies are coming!" Interjected Olivia.

"Can one of you drive and the other escort? I don't know if we will make it in time."

"Yes sir!" Replied one of the officers whom Elliot assumed was the senior partner.

That officer took the keys to the squad car and went around to the driver's side while the other officer ran back to their patrol car parked on the corner. Elliot got in the back seat with Olivia, trying to help coach her and make her more comfortable.

"El, it's too soon; they're coming. We aren't going to make it."

"Don't you worry Liv! I delivered a few babies in my time and I in the delivery room for all of my kids' births, well, except for Eli. You took care of that one for me. How about letting me repay the favor? Common, let's get you settled, so I can take a look." Said Elliot.

Quickly, Olivia repositioned as best she could be. They had taken care of her clothes from the waiste down and she was now doing her breathing as each contraction came, getting closer every time.

"Officer? What's your name?" Asked Elliot over his shoulder to the officer driving his cruiser.

"Murphy, sir."

"Murphy, I need you to radio central and have them pass a message to Captain Cragen at the 1-6. Let him know that Sergeant Benson-Cabot is in labor and enroute to Mercy."

"Yes, sir."

Alex was in court; one good thing about her wife being on desk duty was that she could be in the courtroom a bit more without there being a conflict. She was currently prosecuting a serial rapist. The defense had allowed the defendant to testify and now it would soon be Alex's turn. She was intently watching and listening to defense counsel as he was questioning his client on the stand. Out of her peripheral vision she saw the judge's clerk hand a note to the judge. This wasn't all that uncommon so she didn't really pay much attention to it. Just as the defense was about to ask his next question the judge interrupted him.

"Mr. Granger, my apologies. Counsel approach please." Directed the judge.

The defense counsel stepped over to his side and allowed room for Alex and her second chair to approach the bench. The judge covered the microphone to speak to the attorneys.

"I'm sorry for interrupting Mr. Granger. Mrs. Benson-Cabot, is your second chair prepared to carry on without you?" Asked Judge Elizabeth Donnelly.

"Yes, your honor. May I inquired as to why you are asking?''

"Because, Mrs. Benson-Cabot, you are going to be otherwise occupied in the near future."

"I am?"

The amused judge decided to put Alex out of her misery.

"Alexandra, your wife is in labor and on her way to the hospital." Said the judge as she handed the note to Alex.

Alex was in shock and unmoving.

"Alexandra? Go!" Added the judge.

The next few minutes anyone in the court room couldn't help but watch and a normally together Alexandra Benson-Cabot quickly gathered her things and leaving what she needed with her second chair and noisily exited the courtroom.

Just outside the courtroom door Alex ran into Fin.

"What's happening?" Asked Alex.

"Come on. Munch is waiting; we'll fill you in on the way." Replied Fin.

TBC…


	41. Chapter 41

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 41**

Munch did his best with lights and sirens to get to the hospital as quickly as possible, but the mid-day traffic was building and slowing their progress. As they pulled up to the emergency exit there were two uniformed officers there, they approached Alex and Fin as they were walking towards the entrance.

"Mrs. Benson-Cabot?" Asked one of the officers.

"Yes, that's me." Replied Alex.

"Captain Cragen said for us to tell you that your wife is on the maternity floor in delivery now."

Alex thanked the officers and rushed inside not staying long enough to hear what had transpired. Quickly Fin and Alex found a bank of elevators asking a nurse along the way for directions. In the elevators Alex took off her heels and as soon as they exited the elevator Fin was doing his best to keep up with the bureau chief now in a full out run considering the skirt she was wearing. They slammed into the nurses' station drawing quite a bit of attention to themselves.

"My wife. Olivia Benson-Cabot, in labor with twins. Where is she?" Asked a slightly out of breath Alex.

"This way." Replied one of the nurses.

Alex shoved her purse and shoes at Fin and followed the nurse though a set of double doors. The nurse grabbed a gown and quickly helped Alex put it on. It was then that Alex heard her wife screaming in labor. Things happened so quickly that it was too late for any pain meds during the delivery.

"Al-ex! El, I need Alex!" Screamed Olivia.

"Liv, she'll be here. Munch and Fin are bringing her." Said Elliot.

Alex heard their conversation as the nurse was tying up the gown. She then pushed through the doors of the labor room to join her wife.

"See Liv, look. Alex is here." Added Elliot.

Olivia looked up and saw that indeed her wife had made it. Elliot stepped back and allowed Alex next to Olivia. Alex didn't pay any attention to anything or anyone else in the room, just her wife.

"I'm here now. Are you OK?" Asked Alex as she took Olivia's hand from Elliot and placed a kiss to her wife's forehead.

Just then a child's cry filled the room. Alex looked around and behind her she saw two bassinettes and in one she could see two hands and two feet kicking. Then a nurse blocked her view as she was attending to the baby in the bassinette.

"That's our son, Alex. Elliot delivered him in the car." Said Olivia.

"Our son?" Asked Alex.

Then the doctor spoke up.

"Your son is just fine Alex. Now your daughter is ready to make her presence known." Said the doctor.

Just then another contraction hit and Olivia squeezed Alex's hand hard trying to push through the pain. They didn't realize it, but Elliot had slipped out of the room. Before long a second set of crying lungs filled the room. Alex got to cut the cord. Soon the doctors finished up with Olivia as she delivered the placenta and they got her settled. Then they watched as two nurses each picked up their babies. The one with their son stepped towards Alex while the other brought their daughter to Olivia.

"Here you go moms." Said one of the nurses as they each had their child placed into their arms.

"Liv, look. He's so handsome. Hey there little guy. I'm your Mommy and this is your Mama." Said Alex as she tilted her son slightly in her arms for her wife to see.

"Yeah and look our little girl, she's so beautiful. Hey there precious, I your Mama and this is your Mommy." Replied Olivia.

"OK moms. Let us have these guys for a few minutes and we will meet you back in your room shortly Olivia." Said the doctor.

"Wait! I don't have my phone." Said Alex remembering that she left it in her purse that was now with Fin.

"Mine's over there, Babe." Said Olivia pointing to her personal items in the corner which the nurses had not gathered up yet.

Alex retrieved Olivia's phone and gave it to one of the nurses to take their first family photo. After that she took a few individual photos of the twins separately and then together before the nurses took them to the nursery. Now they were alone waiting for Olivia to be moved to a room.

"You did so good, Sweetie." Said Alex now finally giving her wife a proper kiss.

"I'm tired." Replied Olivia.

"I'm sure you are. What happened? You said that Elliot delivered our son in the car?" Asked Alex.

"Yeah, I hadn't realized that I had been in labor all morning. Then Elliot took me out to lunch and we ran into Simon. He started in on me again. When he saw that I was pregnant, with Elliot and had wedding rings on my finger he assumed that Elliot had left Kathy, married me and that he and I were now expecting."

"Talk about jumping to conclusions. What did you do?"

"I set him straight! Pun intended! I told him that I had married the love of my life, you." Said Olivia pulling Alex forward for another kiss.

"And that we went the sperm donor route for kids. Then I left. By the time El got outside I was so upset. Elliot was trying to get me to calm down and that's when my water broke. Elliot spotted a couple of unis and had one drive while the other escorted. Elliot delivered our boy in the car just as we pulled up to the hospital. From there you know the rest."

"I'm so glad he was there and you and our babies are OK. I'm going to go share the news with everyone. I'll be back shortly."

"OK." Replied Olivia collapsing back in the hospital bed after one more kiss from her wife.

Alex met a nurse just outside the door with Olivia's personal items in a couple of bags and also gave Alex Olivia's room numberereHH. Alex thanked the nurse and headed out to the waiting room. She was amazed when she got there. Everyone that she and Olivia considered family was there; her aunt and uncle, the Captain, Elliot, Kathy, Munch, Fin and Casey. A few were missing like Abbie, Melinda, Liz and Alex's cousins which was expected as it was the middle of the afternoon.

"How is she?" Asked Elliot as they formed a circle around her.

Kathy took to bags when Alex held them out. She took her shoes from Fin and used his shoulder as she put them back on. All of this while she was speaking to the small group.

"She's fine, tired. The babies are find too. I have a few photos." Said Alex as she scrolled to the photos on Olivia's cell phone.

Alex told them Olivia's room number and that she would be moved momentarily. She visited with the group until the nurse came by to tell Alex that Olivia was now in her room. The nurse said that Olivia could have visitors, a couple as a time and only for 10 minutes or so, that the new Mama will need her rest. They large group followed the nurse and Alex went in first with the nurse.

"Hey, you've got a rather large group of people waiting to see you and meet the twins." Said Alex to a slightly dosing Olivia.

"Have they brought them back?"

"Not yet. You ready for some visitors? The nurse told them to keep it short and I agree. You need to get some rest."

"OK."

Casey, Munch and Fin came in first. They visited briefly with the ladies before they left stating that they were going to leave by way of the nursery to see the twins for themselves. Next was the Captain, he stayed for a few minutes; then stated that he needed to get back to the precinct. He promised to stop back by after work. Elliot, Kathy and Alex's aunt and uncle all slipped in together. It wasn't long before two nurses came in pushing the rolling bassinettes. One nurse scolded the ladies for having so many people in the room, but they promised it would only be for a few minutes. That same nurse told Olivia that it would be soon that she would be back to help with the twins first feeding, then they left leaving the ladies and the twins to their visitors for a few minutes.

Alex picked up their son and handed him to Olivia, then she picked up their daughter and half way sat on the bed next to Olivia. The two couples just stood there taking in the sight of this beautiful new family.

"So, have you chosen their names?" Asked Miriam.

"We have." Said Alex.

"I would like you all to meet Jocelyn Olivia. She'll go by Jocelyn, but we will probably end up calling her Jo or Josie." Added Alex.

"And I have Jaden Alexander and he'll go by Jaden or Jay." Continued Olivia.

"Josie and Jaden. I like it." Said Alex's Uncle Bill.

Alex's Aunt Miriam moved over next to Alex to take a closer peek at the two new little lives that will become her grandchildren. She gave Alex a hug and said, "You did good, dear."

"It wasn't me, it was all Olivia." Replied Alex.

"I couldn't have done it without you, Babe. The way you took care of me, pampered me. This was definitely a team effort." Added Olivia.

Alex's Uncle Bill was next to offer his congratulations. He took a closer look at his newest grandson and granddaughter while giving Alex a hug. He whispered in her ear, "Your parents would be so proud. I know they are looking down on you thankful that you have found true love and happiness."

It was all Alex could do to hold the tears in. Uncle Bill and Aunt Miriam took their leave and that just left Elliot and Kathy with the new family.

"Elliot, Liv told me what you did for her. I guess it's only fitting that since she helped deliver Eli that you were there to deliver Jaden." Said Alex.

"I'm glad I was there. It's this one who thought nothing of a little back ache." Said Elliot referring to Olivia being in labor and not realizing it.

"Next time you'll know better." Adding Kathy.

"Next time? Next time this one is going to carry." Replied Olivia as she pointed to Alex.

"Sweetie, we just had twins, can we hold off talking about baby number three for just a little while?" Asked Alex.

"OK, we're going to get out of your hair. You guys need some alone time with Jaden and Josie. You let us know if there is anything we can do?" Said Elliot.

"Yeah, El. Could you go by the house and get our bags? They're packed and sitting just inside the front door in the foyer." Asked Olivia.

"Sure. Anything else?"

"No, that will do it for now. Though we might think of more by the time you get back."

Elliot snapped quickly into a straight posture and slightly leaned forward bowing.

"I'm here to serve." He said mockingly.

"Kathy, will you get him out of here?" Said Olivia just as jokingly throwing a box of tissues at him.

Finally the ladies were alone with their babies. They were quiet. They were content to just sit there and observe them and see just what their little personalities were going to be. It wasn't long before the lactation nurse came in and helped Olivia with the first feeding. Both babies took to the breast fine. Olivia was also able to pump off some of her milk so that hopefully at the next feeding Alex will be able to help out.

After the Benson-Cabot twins, as they were come to known in the nursery, were fed, burped and now asleep again, they were taken back to the nursery. Alex closed the blinds in the room and turned out the lights. Olivia slid over in the bed to make room for her wife and Alex joined her on the small hospital bed. It wasn't long before both ladies were asleep too. They didn't even hear the door open when Elliot returned with their bags.

TBC…


	42. Chapter 42

**This story is coming to an end. I have really enjoyed writing it as well as seeing the reaction from all of you. There will be an epilogue; I'm not sure if I will do a sequel or not. Never fear though, I already have in my head the next story for Alex and Olivia. A little teaser, Olivia joined Alex in WPP. It will be about their life going into the program, them coming together as a couple and eventually returning home to NY after Velez is dealt with. It may be a couple of weeks, especially with the holidays upon us.**

****

I just wanted to take a moment to thank all of you for your comments, your thoughts, your suggestions and lastly your words of encouragement. A few of you know my personal story, I'm still struggling; but it really does help writing about my favorite ladies.

So thank you!

Junebuggnc

* * *

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 42**

After a few days stay in the hospital, Olivia and the twins were discharged. When they got home, they found a small welcoming party in their brownstone. Their closest friends had brought food and more baby supplies. They didn't stay very long and left shortly after to let the new moms settle in with their babies.

That night after getting the twins to bed, at least for a few hours, Alex and Olivia crawled into bed to enjoy the momentary solitude. Alex was settled against Olivia side content to just lay there in her wife's arms.

"Allie?"

"Yeah?"

"I've been thinking."

Alex shifted out of her wife's arms to see just what was on her wife's mind.

"About what, Liv?"

"I know I'm not religious, but I would like the twins to have god parents. My job is dangerous and yours can be too…"

"OK, you want to have a Christening?"

"Yeah. What do you think?"

"I agree. Did you have anyone in mind for god parents?"

"I do, you probably know it would be a given, but Elliot. I'd want El to be their god father. I know that he and Kathy would take them in and raise them if something happened to us. I thought maybe, you might want to choose their god mother?"

Alex thought for a moment. Over the last year or so, she and Abbie had grown very close. She knew that her aunt and uncle would be there for the twins, her cousin would be a good choice too; but she kept coming back to Abbie. It was more of Abbie characteristics, her drive, her passion for justice, the confidence that she carries; those are all characteristics that she hoped her children would have someday.

"Abbie, what do you think about Abbie?" Asked Alex.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Think about it, Liv. She's strong, confident, smart. She has all the qualities that I would love for our children to have. I can see her being their confidant growing up. She'd always be there to look out for them and protect them. She'd be right there next to you with her shot gun going after the first boy that even looks at Josie wrong. Honestly, tell me what you think?"

"Abbie, Aunt Abbie. Can you see her taking the twins for a Saturday afternoon?" Said Olivia trying to imagine Abbie dealing with twin newborns alone.

"Maybe when their older; but I can definitely see her spoiling them, protecting them and loving them."

"Alright, Abbie it is."

The ladies kept close to home for the next couple of weeks settling into a routine with the twins. They had a few visitors stop by and check on them and the twins. One afternoon, they decided to get out of the house for a bit. The weather was still mild as it had not yet turned too chilly for fall in New York City. They bundled up the twins and packed each of their diaper bags and got the double stroller ready. Once everyone was ready they headed outside to their new SUV. They had traded Alex's Mercedes sedan for a hybrid Cadillac Escalade. Having twins meant more stuff to have to cart around, so a bigger vehicle made sense.

They decided to take the twins to the precinct for their first outing. The ladies were also hoping to ask Elliot and Abbie about being the twins god parents, then they could start planning the Christening. They arrived at the precinct and parked in the parking deck assigned for employees. Olivia was recovering fairly well from giving birth to twins. Alex would still watch her like a hawk as far as over doing it. Alex was the first out of the SUV as Olivia drove. Alex went to the back of the vehicle and got the double stroller out and got it open and ready for occupants while Olivia opened the back door to retrieve one of their sleeping twins. Soon both twins we secure in their stroller heading toward the elevator. Once on the main floor, the ladies had to go by the front desk to get to the elevators that would take them up to the squad.

The desk Sergeant and quite a few other police officers who knew Olivia stopped them along the way to offer their congratulations and to take a peek at the twins. It seemed to take forever but the duo plus two finally made it up to the squad. Elliot was the first to notice them.

"Well, hey you two!" Said Elliot as he got up from his desk making his way over to the ladies.

"What brings you our way?" Added Munch who along with Fin were joining the group.

"We wanted to get out of the house. We thought it was time for the twins first outing." Said Alex.

"And how are Josie and Jaden?" Asked Fin.

"Doing good. They are pretty much right on schedule for eat, sleep and poop." Replied Olivia getting a few chuckles from the group.

The captain had heard the extra voices and was now coming out to join them.

"So, we never did hear who won the pool for the babies due date?" Asked Olivia.

"Melinda did." Replied Munch.

"Warner? She was betting on us too?" Mocked Alex.

"Yes, though I have to wonder if her medical knowledge somehow aided in her victory." Questioned Munch.

The group visited together for a few minutes when the ladies asked to speak to Elliot alone up in the lounge. They left the twins, who were now waking up a bit, with their uncles and their Papa Don. Elliot followed the ladies upstairs.

"So, what's up?" Asked Elliot.

"El, Alex and I have been talking. We want to Christen the twins and we would like you to be their god father. What do you say, El?" Asked Olivia.

"Yeah?"

Holding back tears Olivia replied to her long time partner and friend as she stepped over closer to Elliot into his personal space.

"Yeah, El. There was never anyone else to consider. We know that you'll love the twins as if they are your kids too." Said Olivia.

"I will; I do. I'm honored that you chose me." Replied Elliot as the two partners hugged.

After they separated, Alex and Elliot shared a hug too.

"So who's going to be my partner in crime in this endeavor?" Asked Elliot.

"We haven't asked yet, but we want Abbie." Replied Alex.

"Abbie. Talk about a momma bear protecting her cubs. I think she's a great choice. I hope she agrees." Answered Elliot.

"We'll find out shortly. We are going to head over to Alex's office next." Said Olivia.

The group headed back downstairs. They found the Captain holding Josie and making funny baby noises at her and Fin had picked up a fussy Jaden as Munch hesitated when the little boy started to stir. Olivia took Jaden and his diaper bag and headed toward the ladies room. She could tell from his cry that he wanted a fresh diaper; while Elliot boasted to the group about being the twins god father. After Olivia and Jaden returned the group visited for a while longer before the ladies took their leave to go to Alex's office.

About an half an hour later the ladies arrived at Alex's office. They were descended upon by all of the assistants and clerks in Alex's office. She asked where Abbie was and was told that she was due back from court at any time. They ladies moved into Alex's office for a bit more privacy and to let everyone attempt to get back to work as the assistants and clerks slowly filtered out of Alex's office. When Abbie got off the elevator she saw a slow stream of people exiting her boss's office. She made a bee-line straight there to see what all the fuss was about.

"Well, howdy strangers. What brings you to my neck of the woods?" Asked the Texan.

"We thought we'd get out of the house for a bit. We just came from the precinct." Said Olivia.

Abbie had dropped her briefcase and coat onto the visitor's chairs in front of Alex's desk. Olivia and Alex were sitting on the sofa, each with a twin in their arms. Abbie walked back over to the ladies.

"May I?" Asked Abbie holding her arms out to Olivia.

Olivia stood and handed a sleeping Josie to Abbie. Abbie then took Olivia's place on the sofa next to Alex. Abbie got quiet as she was observing the little baby girl asleep in her arms. She looked up to Alex and then Olivia.

"You two did good. They are so beautiful. I know there for a while in the beginning things were a little rocky for us; but I want you guys to know, you, well you are my family. I mean, I have my family back in Texas, but here, I know you'll have my back and be there if I needed anything." Said Abbie trying to prevent any tears from falling.

"Abs, you OK? Where did that come from?" Asked Olivia who was now kneeling in front of her friend.

"The DeMassey case; I just came from court and the mom… it was all she could do to hold it together as she described her daughter struggling with coming out, moving to New York and then to be attacked by that bastard DeMassey. I think if he hadn't broken her neck when he did, he would have drawn her death out and tortured her for pleasure. I know what it's like to feel alone and be away from your family and being gay on top of that didn't help. So I am very thankful to have such close friends; so thank you." Explained Abbie.

"You want to thank us; how about being our kids god mother?" Replied Alex.

"Do what?" Asked a shocked Abbie.

"Abs, Alex and I have been talking. We want to Christen the twins. We know my job is dangerous and if Alex goes and pisses off another drug lord, well…anyway, we want to know that our children will be taken care, loved and protected. We know you'll be there for them, loving them, protecting them and helping them grow into wonderful, upstanding adults. Honestly, you were our only choice to be their god mother." Said Olivia.

Abbie was quiet again and returned her gaze to little Josie. She brought one handed from under the baby towards Josie's cheek. She gently touched the back of her finger to Josie's cheek. She watched how the baby reacted to the sensation. Josie squirmed and shifted slightly in Abbie arms before settling back down into sleep.

"So what do you say? Will you be Jaden and Josie's god mother?" Asked Alex.

"It would be an honor. Yes, I'll do it." Replied Abbie.

"Yes!" Said Olivia quietly with a face pump in the air.

"Thank you." Said Alex as she leaned over to bump shoulders with the Texas beauty.

"So who's the god father?" Asked Abbie.

"Elliot." Replied Olivia.

"I should have known; that would have been a given." Answered Abbie.

The ladies spent a bit more time visiting before the Benson-Cabots and kids headed for home.

It was a few weeks later when the Christening for the Benson-Cabot twins occurred. Afterwards everyone returned to the Benson-Cabots for a light meal and visiting with good friends. Before long Alex's six weeks of maternity leave was up and she would be returning to work. Olivia still had several weeks left. They had been spending a lot of time interviewing nannies and finally settled on one that was recommended by a friend of Alex's aunt and uncle. The family the nanny had been working for was going to be letting her go since all of their kids were now of school age.

Of course, Olivia ran a back ground check and at Olivia's request, George Huang also had her checked out by the FBI. Once she had passed all the Benson-Cabot tests, Beverly started working full-time. Those last couple of weeks while Olivia was on maternity leave she was able to get to know Beverly and so far she liked what she saw.

It was hard for Olivia to finally return to work. The Captain started her off at half days for a couple of weeks, it would still be a while before she would be approved for full active duty. She was amazed at how much she missed the twins when she was away from them. She and her wife were able to settle into a good routine giving them plenty of time with their children as well as some much needed alone time.

Life in the Benson-Cabot household was good.

Epilogue to follow…


	43. Chapter 43

_**Author's Note: I want to thank you all for letting me share my first Alex/Olivia SVU fanfic. I've only written a few stories, so I still consider myself very much a novice. I also want to extend a thank you to all of you who have given me reviews and provided your thoughts and suggestions. They were all taken to heart. I always love getting them, but that is not the reason I write. I just get these story ideas in my head and I have to put them to paper and see it through. I've met some wonderful online friends since I started this process... brwnsuga, litafan82, NYCBrunette...just to name a few. There are more but they are just not coming to mind at the moment. My plan is to completely write out my next A/O before I post any of it. I get on a roll of writing and posting, then real life gets in the way and my posts become less frequent. So that is my plan. **_

_**Again, thank you!**_

_**Junebuggnc**_

* * *

**Previous Disclaimers Apply**

**Epilogue**

Neither Alex, nor Olivia, had any clue the level of happiness having their children brought to their lives. Every day was a joy. The twins were now on a schedule and the ladies had adjusted to the nighttime feedings, taking turns. They would usually wake between 6 and 7am. They would tag team getting their showers, breakfast, feeding and dressing the twins. Alex had a little further to go to get to the office, so she would usually be out the door before 8am. The nanny would arrive by 8am, so that left Olivia enough time to get to work by 8:30am.

Olivia had just a couple of more weeks to go before her physical to determine if she could return to active duty. She thought she would have missed it a whole more than she did, but she rationalized that by having the twins, she was not as focused on her job as much. She still loved it, but the twins and Alex were now her priority.

The ladies would usually make it home between 5:30 and 6:30pm. They would feed the twins, then spend some time playing with them before it was time for their baths and then bed. After they were down for the first few hours of the night, they would have their supper. Of course as the twins grew and their schedules changed, so the ladies'.

They were able to make time for themselves as they were still newlyweds. A couple of Saturdays each month, Abbie or one of Elliot's girls would babysit and give Alex and Olivia an opportunity for "date night". They would have dinner, maybe see a movie or a show. Sometimes they'd go dancing or just take a walk in the park.

Sundays were all about the kids. From sun up to sun down, they'd play, teach and read to the twins. If the weather was nice, they'd go to the park. When summer rolled around, they both took two weeks off from work and went to the cabin. They brought Beverly with them, she was more than eager to get out of the city for a while. They love watching the twins (who were now crawling) explorer this new and wondrous place. The twins also took to the water when the ladies took them swimming in the lake.

After Olivia was cleared for active duty and the Captain stepped up her training. By the time the twins first birthday came around, Olivia had settled in well as the Captain's second in command. All the plans were in place. The party would be in the Benson-Cabot back yard. All their close friends and family would be there as well as several other infants from the neighborhood. Alex and Olivia had slowly met several of their neighbors and were welcomed. There were a number of kids in the neighborhood ranging in age from newborn to teenagers. Those that had the newborns and toddlers got to know each other well and their kids were getting to know one another too.

Alex and Olivia loved to watch how their family and friends would dote on the twins, especially Abbie. The party had died down, all the families with the smaller children had left. Most of the remaining adults were cleaning up. Abbie had offered to take the twins upstairs and put them down for a nap. She had Josie and Melinda carried an already zonked out Jaden. Melinda gently placed the little boy in his crib and slipped out of the nursery. Josie was still awake and not ready just yet to go to sleep. Abbie had walked over to the window to pull the shades closed as Melinda put Jaden in his crib. Once alone, Abbie took a seat in one of the rocking chairs with Josie.

Alex noticed that Melinda had returned, but not Abbie. She headed back inside the brownstone and to the nursery assuming that Abbie might need assistance in getting two babies to sleep. As she reached the top of the steps, she could heard the Texas drawl as Abbie was speaking. Alex approached slowly and stood outside the door listening to her children's godmother.

"So, I wonder if you are like this all the time? You can't fall asleep at the drop of a hat like your brother over there?" Said Abbie as Josie concentrated on the Texan as she spoke.

Abbie had her cradled in her arms and her free hand was playing with Josie's hand. Abbie watched as Josie smiled at her. She thought it was the sweetest smile she had ever seen.

"You know with a smile like that you are going to have all the boys after you. Who knows, maybe some girls too. And that's OK. You can be whoever who want to be. You and Jay have the best parents in the world. Your mama and your mommy love you both so much and you have all this extended family. I'll be here for you always. So whenever you need me, if you don't think you can talk to your moms' about something, you come to me. Your Aunt Abbie will take care of it. You are so lucky, Josie, so lucky." Said Abbie as she leaned forward to place a gentle kiss to Josie's forehead.

"OK, I see. So it's my voice that puts you to sleep. I don't know if that is good or bad." Added Abbie as she noticed that Josie had fallen asleep.

Abbie sat there rocking the child for a few more minutes to make sure she was completely asleep now before moving her to the crib. Abbie slowly got up and placed Josie in her crib; she adjusted the blanket and the child squirmed a bit before settling back down. She wasn't ready to leave yet. She just stood there watching the sleeping baby.

It was now that Alex slipped into the room and hugged her best friend from behind.

"Hey…they are also lucky because they have you as their Aunt Abbie too." Said Alex.

"Coming up to see if I needed rescuing?" Asked Abbie.

"Something like that. I didn't want to disturb you with Josie. Your time with her and Jaden is special."

"I think I can do it. I mean before having these two beautiful souls come into my life, I didn't think I was ready that I could do it, be a mom. But being with these two, even if only part time, I know I could do it. Raise a family."

"Oh Abs, I've always known you could do it. Why do you think Liv and I chose you as their god mother? We knew you were ready and when you find your special lady you can have your own kids. In the mean time, you can practice on these two and spoil them to your heart's content."

Alex walked over to the dresser and double checked that the baby monitor was on and grabbed the receiver.

"Let's go back downstairs. Maybe we can have a bit more of an adult party now that all the kids are elsewhere." Said Alex as she tugged on Abbie arm.

"Can we break into the liquor cabinet now?"

"Yes, Abs. Come on."

By the time they got back downstairs, the adults has gotten all the food, cake and ice cream put up. All the trash and recyclables were gathered and in their respective bins. Everyone was relaxing in the shade on the patio with either a beer, mixed drink or water in hand, just hanging out. Alex settled into the lounge chair with her wife and Abbie went to mix a drink.

The group hung out for an hour or so. It had been a while since they all had been together especially at a non-work related occasion. Slowly everyone filtered out leaving the two ladies alone with their two sleeping bundles. The twins had woken from the nap and the ladies spent time with them. They were walking now. Josie was a bit more steady on her feet than her brother. After everyone had supper and the twins their bath, the ladies settled them in for the night. The decided on a nice relaxing joint bath before bed. They had made love in the tub, so when they got into bed they were ready for sleep.

Olivia was on her back with Alex nestled at her side as they usually are each night. Alex's head was resting on Olivia's chest. She always let the sound of Olivia's heartbeat put her to sleep. Olivia was not as close to sleep as Alex was. Her hand that was resting at Alex's lower back was tracing small circles there. She had been thinking about something for a while but had been holding off discussing it with her wife.

"Allie?"

"Hmm?"

"You think we are ready for baby number three?"

Alex, slightly shocked at her wife's question, propped up on her elbow to look into her wife's eyes.

"Babe, the twins just started walking. We'll be in diapers for another year if we have another baby now?" Replied Alex.

"I know, it's just… I like them at this stage. They are like little sponges learning everything. I just love sitting there and watching them discover new things…"

"We have time Olivia. If we wait until the twins are maybe three years old, that will give us a break on diaper duty and put a few years space between the kids ages."

"I know, you're right. I just love what we have together and I want more."

"And we will have more. Let's enjoy what we have now and wait just a bit on baby number three, OK?

"OK, but we can still practice right? Ya know?" Said Olivia with a hint of mischief in her voice.

"Yes, Sergeant. We can still practice." Replied Alex who leaned down to capture her wife lips in a passionate kiss.

A couple of years had passed; the twins were now three years old and were in a daycare run specifically for NYPD, Fire Department and other NY city employees. They still needed Beverly as the twins were only there part of the day. Alex was still Bureau Chief and doing quite well. A bureau chief position opened up in homicide and Abbie was promoted. Alex hated to lose her, but she also enjoyed working with young, new ADAs and showing them how things are done. Olivia was still working alongside the Captain; he was taking more time off now. He and a retired buddy of his bought a small cabin upstate and had been spending much of their free time fishing. A couple new detectives had been transferred to SVU for a couple of reasons…one, someone would need to pick up a little bit of Olivia's workload with her not being in the field as much and two, Munch had announced that he would be retiring the next year. The newbie's were not assigned partners just yet; the Captain had them floating around with each of the senior detectives. He felt that they should learn all they could from his best detectives.

One Saturday morning, Alex woke up not feeling very well. Both the twins had caught a stomach bug and were just getting over it. She assumed she had now caught it too. She quickly pushed covers from the bed not caring if she woke her wife or not. She was hoping to make it to the toilet in time. Olivia felt the bed jostle, but didn't fully come awake until she heard the retching coming from their bathroom. She quickly tossed the covers back and went into the bathroom to find her wife find kneeling at the toilet emptying what little was in her stomach.

"Alex, Baby, what happened?" Asked Olivia as she wet a washcloth with cold water and began tending to her wife.

"I think I got the twins stomach bug."

After about 10 minutes, Alex's stomach had settled down. She had cleaned herself up and brushed her teeth before Olivia put her back in bed. Their normal Saturday routine was now off a bit. Normally, Alex would let Olivia sleep in and Alex would make breakfast and tend to the twins for a while; she knew how much Olivia needed to sleep when she could because her schedule could become erratic on a moment's notice.

Olivia had fixed some toast and ginger ale and was taking it up to Alex. When she reached the landing of the third floor she saw the top of her son's head from the nose up and two little hands clamped onto the baby gate that blocked the path down the steps. He had his teddy bear, Henry, crooked in one arm and his blanket, George, crooked in the other.

"Well, good morning, little man. It's a little early for you to be up yet."

"Somebody's sick." Replied Jaden as he heard Alex throwing up a little while ago.

"Yes, mommy has an upset tummy this morning."

"Like me?"

"Yes, I think she has what you and Josie had. Come on. You want to help me take breakfast to her. I bet seeing your smile this morning will do wonders for her."

"OK." Replied the small voice.

Olivia opened the gate and went through and locked it back behind her. Then mother and son headed to the master bedroom.

"Jay, pick up George or you are going to trip." Said Olivia to her son who was dragging his blanket on the floor.

As best he could he scooped up the lingering blanket and held it along with Henry in both arms so that none of the blanket was touching the floor. When they reached the door Jaden ran to the foot of the bed. There was an old cedar chest that belonged to Alex's grandmother at the foot of the bed. The twins were big enough now that they can crawl up onto the cedar chest and then onto their moms' bed. Otherwise, the bed was still too tall for them to climb onto the it. Jaden threw his blanket and bear onto the bed and proceeded to up on the cedar chest and onto the bed.

"Easy Jay. Mommy probably doesn't want to be shook around too much."

"OK." Said the little boy as he slowly crawled closer to his mommy tugging George and Henry with him.

"Babe, Jay and I have brought you some toast and ginger ale."

"K." Said Alex weakly and she shifted to lean against the headboard.

Olivia set the try over her lap as Jaden sat beside his mommy.

"Jay, will you watch over mommy while I go check on Josie."

"OK, mama. She was still seeping."

Olivia made sure the newspaper and bucket were set at the side of the bed for Alex before she stepped down the hall, just in case. When she reached Josie and Jaden's room she found her daughter still fast asleep the wrong way in the bed buried under the covers. She was able to reposition her little girl and tuck her back in without waking her. Olivia had hoped the children would sleep another hour or so, at least Josie, probably will.

When she got back to her and Alex's room, she found that Alex had slid back down into bed; Jaden had crawled under the covers and snuggled next to his mommy still clutching Henry and George close to them both. The food try was down near Alex's knees, both were asleep. As Olivia removed the tray she saw that one piece of the toast had been eaten and about half of the glass of ginger ale was gone. She set the tray on the dresser and tucked the two sleeping Benson-Cabots in bed before heading back downstairs.

Alex initially did not go to the doctor thinking the stomach bug would only last a couple of days as it did for Jaden and Josie. By the end of the next week she wasn't much better. So after much insistence from her wife, Alex agreed to go to the doctor. Olivia was in the Captain's office doing some paperwork; on the days he was off, Olivia worked from his office. She looked up at the knock on her door to see her wife on the other side. She called for her to come in as she got up from the desk.

Olivia went to hug her wife and led her further into the office, closing the door behind them.

"So, what did the doctor say?"

"Well, it's not the stomach bug that the twins had."

"OK, so what's wrong?"

"Well, you know how we have both been really busy lately; I've been dealing with the Van Hook case and you and Elliot have been pulling long hours working the Patterson case?"

"Yeah, what does that have to do with your stomach being upset?"

"Well, it seems to have affected our brains as we both forgot about that little procedure I had done a few weeks ago."

"A few weeks… OH! MY! GOD! You're pregnant?"

"Yes, Babe! We're pregnant!"

Olivia picked up her wife spinning her around in the office celebrating with joy, whooping and hollering

"Liv! Liv! Please put me down or I'm going to be sick."

"OK, yeah, OK."

Olivia leaned in for a kiss.

"So, baby number three?" Asked Olivia.

"Yep, baby number three."

**Two Years Later…**

Alex, Olivia, Abbie and Elliot were all settled in the front row. Olivia held a sleeping Sami in her lap. Samantha Benson-Cabot was born to the ladies on a winter's snowy night. It was a routine birth once their entourage arrived at the hospital. Olivia had been woken up in the middle of the night by Alex when she realized she was in labor. Abbie was closer so they called her to meet them at the hospital to take the twins for a couple of days. Olivia was there in the delivery room coaching Alex and soon born to them was another little girl. She was of normal size and had a head full of dark brown hair just like her mama. It was a few hours later when they finally got a peek at her gorgeous blue eyes.

Josie and Jaden were mesmerized by their little sister. The ladies made sure to make plenty of time for the twins so that they would not feel neglected with a new baby in the house. Now they were getting ready to watch the twins graduate from kindergarten. Both of the Benson-Cabot offspring were well read, smart; they also knew some simple math too. This put them ahead of most of their classmates. Come fall they would be attending the private school that Alex went too, so both ladies knew that their twins would get the extra attention they'd need to keep excelling at their school work.

Sami slept peacefully in her mama's arms with Alex to her left. Olivia was able to hold her wife's hand as the proud group watched Jaden, then Josie cross the small stage in their miniature cap and gown to receive their diploma's for completing kindergarten. After the twins took their seats, Alex leaned over to Olivia and placed a chaste kiss to her wife's lips; as she pulled back she smiled sweetly at her wife.

"What was that for?" Asked Olivia.

"Because, I can. I love you and I love us, our family." Replied Alex.

Olivia squeezed Alex's hand.

"Me too, Babe, me too."

THE END


End file.
